


Amulet of the Elements Keeper of the Elements

by MannerHall



Category: Medieval Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Book One, Book series, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Expansive Universe, F/F, F/M, Hellhounds, Lycans (To be announced), Lycanthropes (To be announced), Medieval Fantasy, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, New Languages, Original Solar System, Other, Warlocks, Werewolves (To be announced), Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 99,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerHall/pseuds/MannerHall
Summary: Evernia, a planet home to various species of dragon, hell hound and humanoid races alike. A world unlike any other before or after its time. Do you have the courage to travel there?Evernia a planet secluded within a crystal ball of wonder, held in the hands of gods. A land where dragons reign supreme yet stand wielded by the madness of the unholy being known as Tyliquin witches.  War may be waged, blood spilled, villages burned to dust, but spirit will always remain.Famine, disease and unjust sacrifices of blood fill the many land masses of Evernia. The time has at last come for the prophecies to stand true to their promises. In the time of darkness two enemy races stand together in order to preserve life, and land worth fighting for but will it be enough? It is said the era of the Hellhound and Dragon is steadily approaching, but will they rise as one despite their differences, or perish together as fools. A toxic and destructive cloud, know as the Raxin De'Fanta is slowly sweeping across the world, claiming life and soil in death and fire. When one lost soul, comes to stand between it and her people will the prophecy stand true? Find out now, in Book one of the Tales of Evernia.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to my story! I wish to extend my thanks to you all for taking time to visit my world. Amulet of the Elements or (AOTE) for short is a seven book series. It is set around three Planets, Evernia, Laylia and Lune. While The first three books pertain to Evernia, the following four are based around Laylia and Lune. They will throw you headfirst into a world unlike any before it's time, containing more than three languages created by yours truly. Within the many lands rest my own created mythical beasts, along with some well known. I am a published Author, and wish to share my world with you all in hopes that you can relate to some of my characters or use it as an outlet for whatever may trouble you. I am very hands on and enjoy hearing your thoughts and comments about my writing style, story line and characters. So feel free to private message me or leave comments on each section whichever you prefer. I began writing at the age of thirteen when my vicious night terros used to plague me at night. After a while I began to realize that these dreams began to paint a vivid picture of my world and so AOTE was born. I hope you can come to have as much joy reading it as I did creating it. With Love, Manner Hall.

Woe to those who live between the powers of both Halotia and Drathell. For us, the weak, are but humorous jesters underneath pressured gaze. May the past forever remain burning within the minds of the chosen.

—Wexlas TT-0–3

Like that of the sun, Evernia was birthed from the womb of power; a floating world within a crystal ball of wonder, as far and wide as life itself; a mere replica of a higher power—the home of the gods. Through betrayal, trickery, love, and loyalty was it born, and through the same shall it be destroyed.

—Cipientow PE-0–30

 

Within the singing breeze of Halotia rested the god Plexious, creator of time, life, and serenity. His wife, Cambria, goddess of protection, ruled honestly by his side. For a time unknown, it is believed that the pair did not produce children. But when the day came that Cambria gave birth to a daughter, Plexious found his word came to revolve around her. Over a few centuries, two more daughters came to follow the eldest. The first born, Plexsiea, was the goddess of song, Moriyana, goddess of memory, and the youngest, Cientiam, goddess of lust. Though each young goddess held their own wisdom years, they all bore the same day of birth. And thus with its passing, each year great God Plexious would ask his daughters of their wants. And each time he would get the same answer—something to call their own. But this year, in particular, the sisters had decided that they wished something that lived as they would—creatures of some sort, a being to keep them company.

Unable to deny his beloved children, Plexious began creating a beast for each of them. The eldest, Plexsiea, wished for a magnificent canine creature much like those of her uncle's world. The middle child, Moriyana, pleaded for a being that could soar in the skies and breathe fire, and the youngest, Cientiam, asked for a creature in her image; one she could call a friend. Agreeing, Plexious set off to begin his work of such animals but found himself in a lack of creativity.

Far down below them in the depths of the underworld lived Dovium, god of death. Plexious wondered why his daughter would wish a pet in the image of her uncle's hounds. They were ugly, vicious, and would not fit among the purity of Halotia. Then a thought came to mind, if he blessed the creature with hair as long and vibrant as their own, it would become what his daughter wished. Wielding a staff of fire, Plexious began the structure of the animal, giving it four legs, a tall slender body, and fur of amber brown. And with a blow of his breath, the creature was awakened. Pleased with his creation, he began the work of the beast of the sky.

Moriyana being more adventurous than her sisters meant he had to forge a creature large enough for her to ride. For days his mind raced with ideas. To fly, you needed wings, and the only creatures that bore them lived in Drathell. He had no choice then but to travel and bargain with Dovium, but such chore would not come easy.

Arriving in his brother's realm, Plexious asked a favor of his jealous brother. Only to be told if he must sacrifice one of his creations, Plexious must do the same. In exchange for the wings of the veiled keeper of the gates, he must grant him a woman; one in the image of Reainza, the goddess of love and strength. Giving his word, Plexious was given the wings of the largest demon in all of Drathell. Upon his return, he cast the form of Moriyana's gift—a braising beast of unrivaled height and size, bearing armored flesh of Cimmerian, adorned with specks of ruby.

The last, a being in the image of them. There was but one way to complete it. He needed his wife. As the night fell upon him, Plexious cut his wife's hair as she slept. Unknowing Cambria continued to sleep as her husband began to cast a woman of slender form with locks of platinum. As the sun rose, his creations were complete. He lined them up side by side and summoned his daughters from their beds. Each came running with happiness in their eyes while their mother sat watching the shame of losing her hair restraining her within the walls of the temple.

And so the time had come to grant the creatures names; Plexious left that up to his children. The eldest gave the name Xyrentak after the realm of fire beneath them. The second gave the name Incendartou for the fineness and ferocity of the animal. And the third blessed the small child like goddess with the name Soria. Out of all his creations, Soria had been the most favored of Plexious as she so resembled his wife. Her long beaming hair and pale skin, her soft-toned voice, and delicate features. She was as beautiful as those of her makers, and the only of the three beings of origin that held the blood of the gods. Soria stood as powerful as they who had given her life, making her a being of magic later given the title Tyliquin. After several months, the small pets of the three goddesses began to grow into large and strapping beasts, only Soria remaining the same size as they who had created her.

Below them Stewing in Drathell, sat Dovium still awaiting payment for his aid. None came; for a summer did he wait and still no answer came to greet his ears. He had been fooled, tricked, and deceived by his blood, and now he would gather payment himself. He began to forge a body, one in the likeness of his brother's people. A being of seduction and scorn, one that would remain faithful to him no matter the promises made to it. He named the being Jacothole (its meaning hymn of death in his native tongue). He was indeed a creature of beauty and perfection bearing the same copper hair as his maker, eyes of blue and thin lips. His body was that of a warrior; his muscles and features chiseled and hard as stone. Marking his masterpiece as his own, Dovium adorned him with the calligraphy of the olden gods. Alongside them ran the symbols of lust and longing painted across his collarbone and arms. If his creation were to seduce that of his eldest niece, he would have to be irresistible. And so for three nights, Dovium sat carving the symbols into the demon's flesh. With each symbol completed, they began to glow, the hue of ardent overtaking his work.

After several weeks of training and plotting, the day had come for Jacothole to travel to Halotia and carry out his maker's bidding. And so he did bearing no more than white robes trimmed in gold. His presence among the gods and goddesses of Halotia going unnoticed for a time, until the day Plexsiea locked gazes with him. It began with secret meetings within the cover of night. The pair shared words and lingering gazes, but when conversation grew short, and lust took hold of them, all was lost. This being she had never met seemed to captivate her. He was mysterious and loving, and she found every fiber of him irresistible. Deep down, she knew it was wrong, knew that if she gave into her lust and her need for him, she would lose herself. And so she did, willingly giving herself to him in a night of passion unknowing of the curse now cast upon her. For the duration of their whirlwind romance, he had remained a man of compassion and magnificence. As he claimed her innocence and her maidenhead came to cease forever, his real characteristics were born. His eyes once as brilliant in color as the sea came to turn a violent and vengeful red that burned like fire. His tattoos began to ignite, and suddenly he shied from her touch.

He turned to flee in fear she would no longer feel for him as she once had. Though he was born a creature bearing no emotion, Jacothole came to feel remorse. Dovium watching from below summoned his demon home. An even greater plan had begun to rise within his head. He promised his pet that in return for his services, he could bring his beloved home and live out their lives ruling beside him. Hearing of such things warmed the being's heart and thus a fortnight later, he returned to his lover. She embraced him with open arms, singing words of love and longing. He told her his master's gift and only then did she pull away. The man before her was no longer the one she knew him to be, but instead a creation of her uncles. He continued to pray at her feet to come with him until finally she was swayed. She had fallen so deeply in love with him, and he with her. All that stood in her way was her father.

Plexsiea loved her father as no other did. She was not ready to simply move away and never see him again. But she soon found that time was not on her side despite her birthright. Inside her womb bore the consequence of her sin. In sheer desperation, she ran to her mother and told her of her secret romance. Understanding, she concealed her daughter's growth with her blessing of protection. The months rolled by and soon Jacothole grew more and more impatient. He set off to meet with her demanding she leave with him within that moment or be taken unwillingly. The two for the first time began to argue back and forth until the first sign of the child's coming became present. The pain was one she had never felt before; one she was unsure she would be able to bear.

With the help of her devoted lover and mother, she gave birth to an energetic baby boy. The three were overjoyed at his arrival. He had borne the hair of his father with the flesh and eyes of his mother. The wailing of a child's arrival came to alert, the ears of the fully- grown Incendartou. He came to witness the joy and curse that had been born in his god's land and thus ran forth to see it to light. Waking Moriyana, he carried her off to the temple of her sister where she was frozen in shock. The pair rushed to tell her father who instantly awoke in a rage.

He rushed to the temple of song staff in hand, stunned to find his daughter's words to be true. His wife rose, attempting to hold her husband back from their daughter, though she was merely thrown aside. Plexious managed to take hold of Jacothole who, despite his nature did not fight back. The two men struggled, one attempting to keep hold, the other to flee. Plexsiea watched on sobbing, begging her father to calm himself and let her lover go. But her cries went unnoticed as Plexious came to beat the demon and rush toward his daughter. From the hands of the goddess of protection came a blow that was sung for centuries. Gathering herself, she managed to break a vase over the head of her husband and see her daughter and grandchild from the sacred temples. Wielding his staff, she opened a portal to where it lead; she did not know. Jacothole had managed to rush close behind, lifting Plexsiea and his son into his arms. He gave a look backward to find where his attacker had come to fall. To his surprise, his body had vanished and was nowhere to be seen. Both Plexsiea and her child were safely tucked away into the open portal, with Jacothole the last to enter. Cambria assured the couple and their child that they would live a life unlike what they knew, but they would survive. But as their fears were brought to rest, Plexious roughly snatched the staff away. The current now broken began to reverse the portal sealing rapidly. Plexious and Cambria fought to regain full control of the staff, but it was no use; the portal was closing, and their daughter could not escape.

Xyrentak came rushing from the temple in search of his mistress only to find her locked away. He made a rush for the sealing portal only to be stopped by the flames of Incendartou. The two came to clash before the very eyes of he who had made them. Halotia was falling to destruction in their wake; scales were torn from Incendartou, while fur and blood sprayed from Xyrentak, the holy land now forever tainted. As the hound managed to fight off his attacker, he leaped from his pool of blood and into the small opening of the portal. No sooner than his body cleared it did it come to vanish. The fighting came to an end as both father and mother watched their eldest daughter and first born grandchild come to cease. Their final memory of Plexsiea was a haunting one. One of her holding her son close, the arms of her lover wrapped around her as she cried tears of sorrow. Turning to face her husband, Cambria cursed him for what his blinded rage had done. They had lost their firstborn for his lack of understanding. Despite her duty as a protector, Cambria proceeded to batter her husband. Her tears turned to blood knowing she had failed in her vows. The two came to fall to their knees screaming in sheer agony—the loss of a child and that of a grandchild too much to bare.

Through their loss, Evernia was born—the souls of the lost, the heartbeat of the planet.

Consumed with grief, Plexious traveled to Drathell begging forgiveness. Through his tears and groveling, he was met with laughter. Dovium took pride in shaming his brother, by reminding him of their long forgotten deal, and how this all had come to be. He spoke words of the foolishness of the young lacking a stern hand from their creators, and how all deals broken came at a grave price. Begging on his knees, Plexious pleaded to be allowed to see his daughter a final time to express his regrets. Dovium made him aware that their souls had not come to wander his realm, but that of one anew. One unknown to them both, and for his ignorance and betrayal, he would destroy it as well.

The years rolled by and the loss never became any easier. Upon his return to the ruins of his home, Plexious banished Incendartou in fear the same fate may come of Moriyana. Soria was allowed to remain within the realm as a watchful eye over his remaining two children. The younger of the two remaining daughters, Cientiam, begged her father to create a planet for the mighty dragon. He agreed and created Laylia, a planet much like Evernia yet lacking the lush grasses and water supply. It was an arid desert of a land; one he thought the Drake would thrive within. But one seemed not enough for his child's heart as she asked for one final favor. A planet of her own; one she would be able to live upon so that she would never suffer the same fate as her beloved sister. Her words tore his heart and reminded him how he had failed her, and so he granted her wish. And with it came Lune, a planet of ice and snow as bitter cold as his heart now sat.

Over time Cientiam found her sister's death as one to be avenged, and so she traveled to Evernia. For some time did she search until she found Xyrentak, his body weak. In all those years he had not left her side and being a god himself in a way, he had yet to die. Alongside him frozen in the same position from nearly a hundred years passed, rested Jacothole, Plexsiea, and the unnamed child. They were not sleeping in death but within a state between it and life. She found their hearts to beat; each one of them including Xyrentak. She never told her father instead she found a way to awaken her sister's loyal hound and nursed him back to power. Soon after, the young goddess took the form of a hound and was never seen again.

Left with only one daughter and a wife grown cold to his affections, Plexious turned to Soria for comfort. The two had become secret lovers until the day she too became pregnant. Cambria having enough of her husband's actions exiled the Tyliquin and her child to the planet of Lune, locking it forever in a capsule never to be opened. Through her losses of love and the joy of being a mother, Plexsiea had come to lose her mind. She no longer cherished her daughter Cientiam; instead, she blamed her for her father's adultery. Dovium had won in his plans to bring Halotia to its knees. His brother now stood a being with no one to love or admire, just as he did. Pleased with their suffering, he began to unleash his hounds into the lands of Evernia. Only then did he find that between the three planets lay hidden landings of teleportation. As he searched for Incendartou to reclaim his wings, the god of death concluded that the Drake had come to find refuge upon Evernian soil. Years continued to pass onward, and soon the wars of Origin began.

Incendartou searched on and on for his brother Xyrentak, but time and time again, he found his clutches empty. He wished to claim life and blood in return for being ripped from the love of his mistress Moriyana. From his point of view, the hound's lack of security is what had come to cause their banishment. Often, Moriyana would speak to him from the heavens, but even still, he was lonely. Unable to grant him her touch and love, the young goddess formed him a mate and saw her transferred to his world. Being the only ruling goddess of sound mind, she crowned Incendartou ruler of the planet of Evernia. From that point on, she saw his children and children's children given mates of their liking. The world's life was abundant, but as Dovium found it thriving, his legions came to set fire to all peace. But as all was thought to be lost, a hound began to rise against the dragons in a feud as long as a millennium. The hatred of old had come to infect the planet, each descendant of both the canine and Draconic Lineage shedding blood to claim what did not belong to them. Upon this very day, they yet stand divided, their children lead by the hatred caused by a love lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

The season of frost is indeed upon us. The grounds of the many lands over Evernia have bowed to the will of the falling snow. The winds howl bringing their strength and chilling bite into view. And though I must travel far, within the many dangers of these lands we once called our own I have reason to produce smiles and bare them. For every spoon of salt I must swallow, I know upon the dawn of my arrival I shall indeed be granted life in a land filled with power and serenity.

From the eastern snow shall rise an inferno of heat. A fire burning to destroy all in its path. But to the west shall come the salvation, the flaming soul of the just. Upon the soils of the waking shall the brother's feud. And within the victor's wake, tranquility shall come to pass within all worlds.

-Phalansiens DH 17-10

Three souls traveled the forest of Antria, a dense and protected land known for its fallen clouds and deadly inhabitants. Throughout the year the blessings of the divine creators allowed the trees to remain vibrant with life; filling the senses with scents of pine and the eyes with set gazes upon never-ending displays of evergreen. Climate like most lands within this time of year remained just above freezing. Most travelers would not dare travel Antria during the winter season. Most of the living lacked the courage and knowledge to, except three beautiful women. They walked closely together, mingling body heat to aid in the success of their journey. The tallest of the three, Tonisa, strolled gracefully through the thick blankets of snow, her ankle- hemmed dark gray gown clinging to her sculpted figure. She kept a close eye over the forest ahead of them. The feeling of being watched coming to wash over her. She spoke little for those who followed close behind already knew where they were to stand in this excursion. There was but one major reason, and she would not dare repeat it now.

"Elder... sister," whimpered the second, a petite yet busty woman, with hair as black as the lands of never-ending night. Her pale cheeks had bloomed into petals of rusty red beneath her blue eyes. She shivered. The cold had found its way under her thick black cloak and platinum traveling robes. She held close to the youngest of the group. Their arms locked in an embrace as they made their way through the cold night. Abigelle, a short woman of kissed copper complexion, had watched Tonisa travel without a sign of discomfort to the weather around them. She did not understand how a being of the sands could withstand the arctic chill of the forests this time of year. And though her mind was curious, she knew it was not her place to ask.

"Is there nowhere we may find warmth? I think it wise to make camp and soon...the temperature is dropping by the moment. Conditions such as this are not okay for the baby we have traveled for." She was interrupted by the voice of their elder sister coming forth with a razor tongue. "Has Abigelle given voice to discomfort? Or have you allowed your mind to trick you into foolish thoughts that it is you who now lead us?" Zalia dropped her head and sighed. "Tonisa, with her soft heart she would not give voice to such. I think long term to aid your plans, not to overthrow your ranks of power." Tonisa came to stop her pace and turned to face the two, she gave a nod and pressed forward. "There is a small cottage not far from here. We can rest there for the night, but once the sun rises, I wish to already be well on our way to the land of Dread." With sighs of relief, Zalia and Abigelle followed. Along the way, they both gathered sticks, twigs, and leaves when they came across them. After what seemed like ages, they reached the cottage. It was small indeed, and they wondered how anyone could have ever inhabited such a place. The roof was damaged, leaving a few holes to allow the snow to enter. The walls were cast in gray stone and embraced a single door of trazna wood. It was not much, but it would do.

With haste, the three women made their way inside. "Start a fire. I will gather snow for water. We should fill our bellies before we set off again in the morrow." Tonisa walked from the main room and into the forest once more. She kneeled down, removing her cloak from her head, locks of auburn brown coming to cascade down her cheeks and breasts. She began pushing the snow into a large cauldron. The feeling of the snow upon her palms, a sweet welcoming. The voice of the wind swirled around her and for a moment she wondered if it was the dragon who called to her. Having gathered enough snow, she found proper footing and headed back towards her shelter for the night. But as she did, the hurling winds came to an end; the forest seemingly falling still.

Zalia gazed out of the nearby window, its glass fogged with ice and age. She could see Tonisa, but she was not moving. "Abby remain here. I am going to fetch our sister. I want to get supper started." "No worries, I'll begin preparing the herbs. Take your time." "Tonisa, sister, come inside I need to-" Zalia stopped her words as Tonisa slid a slender and jeweled finger over her full lips. The land had fallen silent, and within the cold climate came a vapor of warmth. It was then that Tonisa had realized it was he who had been watching her.

"Get inside now. Ensure Abigelle does not gaze from the window. "Fear captured Zalia, but she did as told. She rushed inside, grabbing Abigelle by the shoulders as she rose. "Remain quiet!" She softly pressed her to the floor to sit turning her away from the open door and the window. "What is happening? Why can I not?" "I do not know, but remain facing away from the outdoors." Her eyes viewed the forest, and her heart nearly stopped beating as she gazed upon the black stag moving closer to them. Her eyes opened, and she tried to stand calling out to Tonisa to run. Zalia held her down, but her voice carried into Tonisa ears. She did not move, nor did she allow fear to take hold of her mind. She watched as the fog parted between the dark amber bark of the trees. It cut directly down the middle and swirled outward.

The scent of death had come to greet them this night. The taste of copper filled her mouth. And from the darkness came the stag. "Why have you come from the comfort of your solitude? Have you found the courage to seek your brother once more?" Tonisa dropped the cauldron and against the teachings of her elders, locked gazes with the beast of eternal torture and death. His fur was as dark as the sin placed upon him. Eyes of smoldering crimson looked upon her. The eyes of the abyss, the eyes of a tortured soul. He stood firmly atop the snow, and where she sank into it, he remained seemingly floating. Antlers of wise age sprang from his mangled head. Broad and sharp they sat; their span surpassing the width of his body. Torn flesh hung from his shoulders and snout. Each limb damaged and revealing bones of gray.

The stag did not speak; he was shifting the area around them, taking a peek into her mind. He kept his distance for now. "Do you not answer those you torment?" Tonisa stood her ground, her voice finding rage. "If you have come to seek me in the way you seek others of my breed, you shall not find your pleasure here." He stepped forward. A voice of the underworld, coming to fill her ears alone. "I seek what is mine, to claim in my territory." The voice was dark and hissing. The creatures maw did not move, and Tonisa realized it was his soul in which she spoke too.

"Be gone demon; I do not believe in your histories. You shall not claim me through lust or trickery this night. For my heart is locked with the love of my keeper." A shadow of a man came to embrace the eldest of magic. A man with locks of onyx length and muscles of a warrior god. His touch was as soft as cotton and smooth as silk. "I know who it is you belong to Tyliquin." "Your tricks of the mind shall not throw me! Be gone! Be gone with you! In the name of the righteous gods who created those who created you!"

The shadow figure ceased, and the stag vanished into the night. Tonisa gathered the cauldron and the snow and made her way inside. She shut the door and looked upon the faces of her frightened sisters. "Fear not with the return of the wind. You will know he has moved on." Zalia gathered courage and spoke question. "What was that?" Abigelle answered, "The black stag, the most feared of all original beings. His gaze is known to bring death around those around you. Tonisa, my sister in magic, why would you stare into the eyes of death? Surely someone you hold dear shall come to fall into the hands of it." "Then allow death to come and claim what is his. But for now let us eat, and allow our minds to wander from the tricks of the dead." The three witches turned to tend the fire; the night coming to roll on as the winds returned.


	3. 2

The Forsaken Gates of Baeruqkana, a stretch of land yielding thriving life. A place all walks of life came to join in culture and trade now laid an area of barren waste. Baeruqkana was not a land of nobility. Instead, it was a land of trickery, one of arid climate and unforgiving judgment. Its copper soils were as dry and cracked as parched flesh; the heat of Drathell below stripping it of nearly all water sources. But even still as lifeless and dull as it had come to be, there were those who made it their home. Those forgotten and cast from the societies like them, to be left for dead. It was here that the forsaken gates of Abizean had come to their aid, had given them hope and for that reason, the Bloodclaw yet remained among the harsh landscape.

Much like the land they had come to claim, the half-breeds known as the Bloodclaw hounds remained looked down upon. They were the disgrace and downfall of the purities of life, or so all made it seem. The small clan stood led by Zacura Bloodclaw. She was the matriarch of the pack and mother of its survival. She had reigned over her family for over four centuries, and in that time, she came to witness her home slowly changing around her. The skies once swirled a vibrant teal, and now with the cloud of death looming above head, and the volcanoes erupting, both air and the sky had turned auburn. The time to adapt and migrate had come, and with the sun breaking into view, Zacura made way to alert the others.

She stood seven feet at the shoulders, her onyx black coat tattered from years of battle. She resembled that of a large canine, one with fine facial structure and firm tone. Large pointed ears sprang from her skull alert and twitching, her tail of luxurious fur resting easily upon the ground. Unlike most of her rare breed, Zacura had come to grow larger than any Trivouchion Red Horn ever recorded and thus was crowned protector of the remaining hounds. Like her father before her, she risked her life daily to see the future generations survive, but now her efforts had been misplaced.

"Alpha, we have secured a kill large enough to fill our bellies for the impending journey," spoke Canavis, a pale black beta of the pack. He was tall and lanky, his tail and ears half the size of his leaders. "Very well, see yourselves fed. We move out when the hills capture the sun." She turned to face him with eyes of steel gray exploring those of crimson. "You are our leader. You must take your fill before we can." "I have seen my hunger struck down. The pack needs it more than me, at least for now. There is much land to cross. There will be many days without food or water." Her voice was that of an old hound beyond her years, the tone of a fighter, a killer. "To where do we travel?" Canavis spoke turning to follow behind Zacura as she took her leave. "I will lead us into the west it is our only option to cheat death for perhaps a moon longer."

Picking up his pace, Canavis came to block her path; his teeth now bared towards her. "But the West will lead us into the Skyline territory. We are banished from their lands. If they catch us, they will see the entire clan killed no mercy given reconsider."Zacura pressed her ears to her skull and growled. "What would you have me do? Lead us into the north to be swallowed by the bite of bitter cold? Or shall I lead us into the wrath of the East, where the cloud has claimed the soils? To the south lies what we have already left behind." She looked to the sky and back to her advisor.

"A few purebred wolves should be the least of your concerns." She swayed left bumping past him to make way towards the pack. With persistence, he followed." "They outnumber us; it has always been so. Your father would have never led us into the hands of death on the assumption of possibility." She continued to walk her anger beginning to grow.

"I am not my father. Why do you expect me to be anything like an Alpha I never knew? Whoever he was, left you and the rest in my possession, meaning it is up to me to keep you all alive whatever way possible. And that leaves me one option—to get to land that has remained immune to the sickness of our territory. You will either trust me or be left here to wilt away as the others have." Her tone showed that she would not be swayed in her choice.

They made way into the crowd of hellhounds, each one as black as night. Some bared the weight of long fur while others had little to none. They were a family of history clashing together in search of survival. The entirety of them came to over seventy hounds, young and old, healthy and sick, perfected and scarred.

"Eat as much as you can now. It will be a very long time before the taste of blood is on your tongue." Doing as commanded, the pack indulged in the kill. "How will we defeat the Skyliners?" "I will brawl with the Alpha directly. I do not wish to endanger my clan any more than they will be already. For over three hundred decades, I have been undefeated in combat. I will not ruin my reputation now." She made her way over to a small and shallow drinking hole, taking a few laps before looking to the west.

"See attention gathered. I wish words with my family." "Very well," he spoke, trotting off to do as commanded. She ascended the hilltops, her voice now carrying into the wind. "My kin, we have been beaten and driven out of our home, forgotten in the minds of all not bearing our name. I say to you now that it is time we are heard! It is time for the decedents of the great Abizean to be recognized and remembered! We are not lost, and through strength, we shall find our sanctuary!"

Maws rich with blood came to rise in admiration and respect. They knew this day would come and now it had, each soul living would have to put the effort in to survive. Zacura continued, "To the North lies certain death, to the South our past, the lands we all were born to engulfed in darkness. Let us move to the West to the lands kissed by the rays of the sun. To the territory of our suppressors, those who look down upon us as if because they claim purity to their bloodlines their lives are worth more than ours. They will try to stop us. They may attempt to kill us, and they may succeed, but we will die knowing we gave our full potential to live and honor those like us. The founding eight did not shy away from hardships they came to greet them upon the battlefields and saw it conquered! It is why we stand here today as we are, alive and strong!"

"Will you join me in giving our ancestors a war of honor by restoring the power of the brothers and sisters of the Bloodclaw? Together we are stronger than any foe to whom may grant us grief. Together we stand a force feared by the gods themselves!" The clan burst into a symphony of howls and roars, the song of courage traveling into the wind. "The wolves that lie ahead of us are no better than we now stand. They are blinded and weakened by their self-absorption. Let us show them the cost of beauty, the cost of ignorance and persecution! We shall march into their lands and take them by force! Are you with me my brothers, my sisters?"

They replied with yet another wave of roars and snarls. The Bloodclaw's were ready. She turned to gaze upon Canavis. "We move out when the sun is captured, are you with me?" Bowing his head, he gave voice, "Until my last breath I vowed to remain at your side and so I shall." "Follow me." She spoke, her body moving towards her private cave.

"I wish to make you understand something here and now before we embark on this journey of suicide." He came to sit on his haunches, his claws retracting back into his massive paws. His eager ears sat twitching and alert, needing to know what his Alpha had to say. "They will not fight fair, they never have. If I fall, do not aid me." He tilted his head, confused. "But if the combat is agreed upon by both leaders to be among them, they should not interfere. If they attack you we will retaliate, it is our duty and our right." She growled low, the sound rumbling deep within her broad chest. "Your duty is to heed the orders of your leader! I may fall, but I shall rise, and when I do, the fear of me will be placed within their hearts. They will either step aside and follow us or flee."

"You intended on killing their alpha, do you not?" Canavis questioned suspiciously. "I do if it must come to it. I know this will not be easy, but it is necessary. I must have your word that if somehow I die, you will get the pack to safety." "If you die, all will be lost Zacura. I beg you to reconsider. I am not fit to lead." Relaxing slightly the hound came to brush her snout into his neck fur. "No, old friend. If you and the others perish, all will be lost. We are all that remains of our race. If they fall, we will be erased from history, and that would shame our heritage."

"You have my word, but now I ask that you make a promise to me." Zacura came to lay beside him in wonder to his words. "And what could that be?" she inquired, her ears coming to stand on high alert. She could hear something the rumble of soil the calling of the gates. "I simply wish you to find a mate, to reproduce when the world comes to calm. Your bloodlines are far too superior to allow them to fade upon your death. You were made for a reason, and it was not to simply live out your days."

She had come to ignore him. The scent of death had filled the air even within the tight spaces of her den. She rushed to the edge of the overlook; the ground had begun to split the gates were opening. "Canavis, go round up the elders and get them out of here now!" The male rushed to her side, he too now able to view the soil beginning to collapse. He leaped to a nearby boulder and down into the pack.

An ear-deafening roar came to shoot forth from the alpha, its tone carrying for miles. The clan had already begun to panic, their bodies running straight for Vahlupon, the largest of the three volcanoes in the area. Its vent had already started to shoot forth smoke, and now the land had started to quake. Zacura ran full speed alongside the rushing gate of her pack; her eyes set upon the crack growing before them.

"No, get back!" She bellowed leaping down to stop them. "This way!" Rushing towards the West, she led them onto their journey; her eye-catching a glimpse of Canavis and the elders following close behind. The ground to her right opened without warning swallowing a young omega. "Keep moving!" She ordered splitting off to retrace her steps. The young pup was left clinging to the edge, his weak bones shaking under his weight.

"Mother!" He screamed his claws losing their grip. The volcano erupted, magma spewing forth in rivers of vibrant glowing orange. Rocks and shards accompanied it, the mass of the eruption covering the land in a mist of blackened ash. The ground continued to collapse around them, the dirt and soil being swallowed by the hunger of Dovium and his demons.

"Mother, help me!" The young pup screamed. Just as he was to fall into the fires below, a sharp bite to his scruff came to lift him. Zacura did not speak a word. She held onto him tightly leaping over holes, dodging falling sky until she came to reach the area of rest. The ground came to still. She could see the pack off in the distance. Taking time to look over her home one final time, she sat the young male down. "Get on, meet up with the others and be careful."

"Ye...yes, Alpha." He replied, his tail tucking between his slender legs. He scurried off, leaving his savior to her memories. "One day you shall heal as you always have Baeruqkana." She whispered. "One day I will return to you."


	4. Chapter 4

She found herself walking with bare soles upon the snow. Clouds hung thick in the night sky, the enchanting voice of a goddess singing into her ears. Just ahead within a moon-cast sky opened a swirling portal, one of vast size and great light. The sound was traveling through it, summoning her closer. The wind blew, its voice silent. Snow fell over the blanket of pearls causing the skyline to blend into the pointed heaps of snow.

"Come to me, seek me out." The voice sang as if an angel, the vocals of a young woman, it had to be. "Find me before it is too late, regain protection over me." The voice had begun to fade away as the portal came to close. The woman in white fell to her knees in sheer longing and regret, expressing the pain of a betrayed heart walking from the world of waking into this dream of a worried mind. As she came to wake, tears fell from her brown eyes. "I will find you, my daughter... I shall find you before the sun sets for a final time. As the mighty Selviyon is my witness, I shall not rest until you are in my arms."

And so a world of chaos had come, brother fell against brother, sister upon sister. The eyes of despair and touch of death are rapidly creeping into the world once blessed with tranquility. The hands of Halotia did not reach, nor did their will come to pass. The wrath of Drathell had come to consume the three life forms, the heartbeat of survival. Only he who had given all could ever hope to regain the stability of life, and only he could conquer the darkness to come.

Lezeri- AG-31-0-5

The Queen of Crystal Springs found herself awakened by the soft touch of her mate. She had fallen into slumber after a night of passion, and now the glow of it had ended. Eyes of vibrant blue revealed themselves as she turned over to her right side. The satin sheets covered her full breasts and sex, leaving her long sculpted legs to be admired. The sun's rays streamed through the stained glass windows of the royal bed chambers. The mixture of violets and periwinkle projected onto her gleaming body. The Arctic King's hand came to caress her outer thigh as a smile formed under his thick mustache.

"Good morning, my love. I see you have chosen to fall helpless victim to slumber." His voice was thick with the base of a stern man. But even so with such force behind every word, to her, he remained soft. She took in his scent and moved closer nuzzling herself into his chest. "Why have you come to wake me? Do you not believe your wife worthy of sleep to aid in eternal beauty?" He chuckled, holding her close to him, his thin lips moving to kiss the top of her head.

"Well, of course, I do. I wish you to have not only rest but the world, my dear sweet Hexonia. That has always been so and shall forever remain unchanged." A knock fell upon the door; the sound boomed into the silence of the room making Laxrindren cringe.

"What a way to ruin our morning." He spoke as he softly transitioned his wife from chest to pillow. Sliding from the bed, the King made his way to the double iron doors. Releasing the locks, he opened them both and stood within the small gap they had made.

"Morning, your grace. I come with word from Emperor Ramsra Raye'zore." "I see. What word is it that you bring from our father?" The messenger handed over a rolled parchment, the end tips trimmed in gold. "I am afraid I cannot answer that sir. He gave me strict instruction not to open it."

Laxrindren gave the boy an understanding nod and waved him away. He shut the doors and found his wife gazing at him with seductive eyes. "Who found their way to our doors so early? The sun has barely risen to greet the sky." "Just the messenger, young Falion, he brings word from father though what words he did not know." Laxrindren began to unroll the letter.

Dear son,

I wish the pleasure of your company within the confinement of Aurore. I want to share words of the lands and as for my daughter, assure her before your departure that everything is indeed well. I request that you persuade her to remain within the safety of Crystal Springs. Bring with you no more than ten guardsmen, perhaps a few of your best riding horses. We shall join each other upon the sands of the Isles of Nar. I am stationed in Sek, and I will await your arrival. Come to Jazzeer, the capital city, and I will explain further there."

-Signed Emperor Ramsra.

"Hmm...Jazzeer. I have not traveled its sands since I was a young Drake." Hexonia rose, hearing his muttered words and embraced him from behind. "What of Jazzeer, my love?" "Father wishes me to visit him there. Have words of business I'm sure." He wasn't sure; in fact, he had no idea what it was his father of marriage wished of him. The words: "Assure my daughter everything is well.", worried him.

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise I wonder what father has up his sleeve now. The way I take things, I was not invited?" She smirked and moved towards the nearby balcony and leaned upon its marble railings. Her keen eyes rushed over her lands of lush green grasses, tall trees of age and glass-born crystals of diamond. She looked outward wondering what it was that could be so secret even she could not know of it. She shrugged and simply assumed it the works of men.

"When do you depart? Jazzeer is at least a day's flight." Noticing her husband rummaging through the closets, she made her way in and aided him in dressing. "I fear taking flight is not an option. The Gales of judgment still hold watchful eyes over the Nar Isles. Unfortunately, my wings will not come to command the wind. I will be forced to ride the lands and sail the seas. I will admit though; this flesh has grown to be quite the vexatious disguise. I leave as soon as possible, but you must promise me you will remain calm in my time away."

She smiled, her arms desperately clinging to his strength. "I shall give my word, Laxrindren. I have healed, and though the past yet burns me, I know our future shall turn wounds into scars of promise." "You fill me with such pride, Hexonia. You truly are a being of purity. We sail upon the Red Fae. If you must reach me, send word to the ship. It will remain docked until I am ready to return home." He kissed her softly and finally after several long moments, let her go. "I love you I will return home within a fortnight."

With that, the wise leader cloaked his head and was off to his travels. Hexonia fell onto the bed, her hands turning to fists against the satin. Her mind raced over what her husband had set out to do. Why had her father chosen a land very near Aleanthos to seek the council of his heir? The entire situation rolled in her head like a whirlwind upon the dessert. For now, she would fall back into slumber; for now, she would rest.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been nearly a fortnight since the Bloodclaw clan had disowned their birthplace. The travel had been long and tedious, and the absence of prey was slowly growing. They had managed to get by, by hunting small herbivores and drinking from the occasional spring along the way. The lands of the west were far different than Baeruqkana. Grass covered its fields, birds took flight in the sky, and the mountains were made of soft gray stone. It was only when Zacura took the sight of the waterfalls and pine trees into her gaze, that she realized they had at last crossed into Skyline territory. The further they walked, the stronger their scent became. The smell of old urine mixing with the musk of nature alerted them that their foes were not far away. The land was untouched to the death behind them. Zacura had been correct. All that was left now was to brawl with the leader of the land and overthrow him. Nothing would stop her.

The clan had grown tired; their bodies ached from the journey; all they wanted was sleep. Some had been lost along the way; pups fell ill, others died from pure exhaustion and hunger. The elders had managed to reach the lands of reassurance; their bodies conditioned from the years of war. But many had finally come to reach their breaking point; they could travel no further.

Onselas, son of Canavis, came to stand beside the will of Zacura. He was a shining black with copper-toned eyes, with a round rump bearing no tail. Small red horns came to spring from his forehead, curling backward around his short and sharp ears. He was one of the clan's best fighters and had been chosen to accompany his leader into the grasp of the Skylines. He held many questions, several ideas he wished to voice but to do so was not his place. So instead he simply took his orders and carried them out as quickly as possible.

They stood in the open gap of a forest clearing. The trees surrounded them in a circular form, the tops of each shaded with auburn and green. "They are approaching." Spoke Canavis. Zacura took the time to look around, to listen and observe. She wondered how many would come to greet them. How many would she have to kill, to be given a chance to battle the leader who stood in her way of survival?

"Gather the remaining pups and see the elders moved to a safer location. I do not wish their lives in the crossfire of my wrath." Spoke the alpha, as her eyes scanned the surrounding area. "And what of the others? Shall they too be led away?" Onselas questioned. "No," she replied. "They shall remain here to witness the will of their commander."

She could hear the weak and slowing steps of her kin moving outward. They ran for the cover of the trees, in hopes of remaining unseen. But the efforts were of little need. The scouts of the Skyline pack had already taken their count and now brought their alpha with them. They were a legendary breed, wolves of purebred bloodlines. They were known to be the favored of the gods due to their beauty and loyalty to the ways of old. Each bore fur so gleaming white that it reflected the rays of the sun. Their bodies were large yet agile, with golden symbols carved into the joints of their bodies. The languages of the gods were placed upon them, and each wore them as a badge of honor. They had claimed this land for hundreds of years remaining to themselves in their acts of inbreeding and tactics of battle. The wolves of the Skyline were pigheaded and believed in only their ways and those of their forefather, Xanezances.

They surrounded the Bloodclaws as if hunting; each one locked onto a target. They did not speak unless given order from their leader. They moved as one finally coming to be seen by the shocked eyes of the hounds. They were blinding in their entirety. Zacura came to stand before her family, the young Onselas standing with her. Fangs had come to bare from both sides, the tension within those few silent moments sharp enough to slice the air around them. The breeze swirled and mingled their scents, the musk of fire mixing with that of grass and living soil. "I see the cowards of the land have come to greet their honored guests," Zacura spoke taking a step before Onselas her tail coming to rise over her back.

"We cower before none, half-breed." A voice spoke from within the trees. Its body came to surface in radiance and pride. Elder Creasglowe Skyline had come forth. His body ridden with the scars of the wars of origin, his eyes a piercing blue staring onto the disgrace stepping foot within his markings. He stood as tall as Zacura did with a slightly thicker frame, his fur double-coated and gleaming upon his pink flesh. His snout of steel gray came to sniff the air, and a growl came to form within his chest.

"You are no honored guest hound, nor are you welcome here. You and your kind were banished from the safety of these mountains long ago. Return to the slums of your sin-ridden lands, and perhaps you shall escape with your miserable lives." He held a voice of deep and unforgiving scorn, one that did not fit his godlike appearance.

"This shall be my home. I shall lay my head with the likes of your pack. The young within my clan shall frolic with those in yours. The days of segregation between our races has come to an end. It is why our ancestors have sent forth the death that steadily consumes our world. To bring us together as we once stood long ago before the gods of men drove us to turn upon each other. Shall you show the wisdom you claim to hold and allow us to enter gracefully, or shall we see you and your followers into the hands of those you now worship? If I must slay you within your lands to ensure my race survives, I shall do so with no remorse." Zacura replied coming to line her body parallel to Creasglowe.

"Your words carry no weight here. If our creators had wished us to mix our blood, would we stand here before you? You shall not slay me, nor any who stand so strong among me. You are the most unholy of beings; a demon sent to torment our world for the punishment of sin. You shall never be welcome here, nor shall your clan of historical fragments. If the spilling of blood is what your heart desires, I shall provide your mutts with a show they shall never forget." He dropped his head low; his eyes locked on Zacura's every move. His ears came to rest on the sides of his head, his flews moving to curl over his salmon-colored gums. The hair upon his scruff rose to spike, and his paws found themselves planted firmly.

"You stand before me speaking of gods and sin, yet you commit the worst sin known to any being. You turn against your own for the sake of preserving the admiration you are given for your simple-minded hatred. I assure you, Wolf, you are no better than we. You are but a tool, a breed created by the same hands that forged demons like me." Zacura bared her fangs each now sitting encased within swirling fire.

"If after all these years you still view your kind as the highest of our breed, I say for the sake of the future, let blood be shed! But if it is my hide you wish to claim and my life you want to take, you must do so alone. Surely, a creature as fabled as you should need no aid, or do you hide behind the might of numbers? I fight for a greater cause— one driven by madness and the sheer will to survive. What is it that you fight for? Remembrance, perhaps the security of your rank, which you have so desperately clung to since Abizean defeated you? Speak! Let your voice be heard by all those who follow you in fool's courage. Do they know of your past, or do they suckle from the same teat of desolation and distortion that you have fed upon for the last three hundred fifty years? If I emerge victoriously, I will be granted the leadership of not only those who stand with you now but all those who hide in the shadows of this land. So I say to you, old brother, what shall it be?"

Creasglowe snarled at her words, the fact that they held truth igniting him with fury. "As those who gave you life chose so long ago, I vow to shed blood and end your reign of turmoil." "Then let us fight so that I may defame your legacy before I replace it with my own." She replied, moving forth as the two began to circle each other. Onselas moved backward as the clan watched on ready to spring into action if need be. Canavis stood before them; his eyes watchful, his heart and mind willing Zacura to do well. The scouts and warriors of the rival pack stared at them with a deadly gaze. It seemed as each fiber of their being had been trained to hate them, to kill them if given a chance.

The dance and courting of a territorial clash began; each fighter now assessing their opponent for weakness and wounds. Zacura could feel the lust for blood rising in her heart and knew that this would either be a step towards progress or her final stand. If this wolf were the touched and beloved of the gods, surely she would have to use her best skills to defeat him. Their circling came to a close as they charged each other, the sound of bone and flesh clashing upon soil radiating into the air. Fangs found flesh; claws found fur throwing it upward in a show of will and determination. Creasglowe had managed to take hold of her neck thrashing and snarling as he tried to break her down towards the ground. He felt much heavier than he looked, his strength causing her to fall side first into the dirt. His assault continued as he straddled her burying his claws deep into the ground. He was a warrior, and though he had been bested by her forefathers, he now stood as strong as he once had.

Zacura could feel her paw pads pressing upon his underbelly, and with all her might, she threw him from her and broke his grasp. She instantly found her footing charging forward latching onto his muzzle. Her fangs sank deep, and as she bit down further, she could feel bone collapsing within her hold. She released him for a split moment to apply a rapid bite to his cheek, forcing him backward with her chest. The fires that burned around her teeth came to find way under his flesh, burning his fur from his body. With every bite she gave him, he returned the same until they had come to stand upon their hind limbs in combat. All eyes were locked upon the pair with intense concentration. The melody of yelps and growls mingled with that of the clashing of bodies against trees. Neither Zacura or Creasglowe would yield the trails of blood left in their wake proved so.

Managing to rake his claws across the left side of her face, the Skyliner took a few limping steps backward. Zacura was giving as good as she got, perhaps he had underestimated her. The two took a moment to stare each other down. The ruby stains upon his white fur gave Zacura hope. She had begun to tire, the loss of blood crawling down her neck and front limbs weakening her. He stood before her a menace, a mountain to be scaled and forgotten. She would erase him from time itself and claim sanctuary within his territory, even if it killed her. She bared her fangs and rushed forward once more, this time leaping to take hold of his back. They both fell and began to roll down a nearby hill, the bouncing of their bodies breaking them apart. The ground met them both with a loud and bone-snapping thud. For several long moments, neither moved, each now welcoming new injuries. Both packs rushed to view what had come of their fallen leaders. But to everyone's surprise, Zacura was the first to rise. She could feel a deep ripping pain within her leg, a burning much different than that which frequently adorned her. Her ankle was broken, the bone shattered into small pieces that now pooled within the blood running free from her veins. She curled her right foot closer to her chest finding balance upon the remaining three. Still, she growled, Creasglowe did not rise he simply laid there.

"The pet of the gods does not stand!" She bellowed inching closer to his seemingly lifeless body. She came to hover over him. The fall had knocked him from consciousness. She moved his head with her snout and watched as it fell limp once more to the ground. His chest did not expand, the sound of his heart slowly fading from her ears. He was nothing more than a heap of stained white fur, embellished with the golden markings of Halotia. She had risen victorious, and now the eyes of both the forgotten and the favored fell to her for guidance. Slowly the injured hound made her way up the hill, the fires of inner flame working overtime in attempts to repair her mangled body. Canavis rushed to her side using his body to help hold her up. He watched as small puffs of flame came to burst from her wounds, the flesh slowly beginning to pull together as one. Her coat had started to dry filthy with the badges of brawling.

She faced her new clan members; she could see the pure hatred upon their faces. The looks of ignorance and the fear of the unknown covered every single one of their profiles. She found a quivering voice and began her speech.

"You stand staring upon your new leader—the alpha to whom will guide and protect you. By the laws of old, you are mine to command by right, and by blood. I have left your leader slain in a puddle of his own. By might, I have conquered him, and yet still stand to speak these words to you. It is time you release your grasp upon the past and run toward the future we will come to share. There is something much greater than we out there seeking to consume us all. With me and this joining, you will find true wisdom, and perhaps together we can overcome the grand destroyer. We were never stronger than we were so many years ago. Let us see that strength restored. Let us ensure the future generations and the lives of our offspring. We were the first placed to be the last, and now it is time to see unity balanced and our strength as one breed restored!"

Those bearing the marks of the Skyline clan turned to face each other then came to bow their heads before their alpha. As one, they moved forward joining their bodies with that of the hellhounds. "See us home," Zacura ordered, her gaze falling back over the hill where Creasglowe remained unmoving. "My apologies, brother. You left me no choice." She whispered her head dropping in respect to his life.

"Come, Zacura. We must see you rested. Your body cannot rejuvenate while you are awake." Spoke Canavis his tongue rolling over the gashes on her cheekbone. "Yes, I believe a day's rest would do me well. I will need you to gather our numbers, report them to me when I wake." She spoke her stride moving to rejoin her clan.


	6. Chapter 6

And so, the time had come for the three souls unknown to reach their destination. The journey had been long, and several times, they had come close to losing their way. With the aid of their elder, they had finally come to reach the feared and despised lands of Dread. A territory commanded and protected by Lord Calira Draconvieh, a secluded and brash draconic King. The lands were that of the discarded; a place no wished to live willingly. Even still, at the young age of one hundred thirty-five, the great black dragon had been forced to claim it as his capital. It was a land of scorched soil and geysers that birthed clouds of noxious gases. At its end sat Draiden castle, a fortress born of black brick and iron. Surrounding its main entrance were the rocky cliffs of Galvria, their history as old and tormented as the castle itself. Coccineous fog consumed the land endlessly, the sun seemingly hidden for eternity behind its thickness. It was a land of darkness both in time and climate.

"Come, my sisters. It is time we meet he who shall grant us life." Spoke Tonisa, her body moving through the dense fog without a sign of weakness. She wore a gown of obsidian and cardinal, baring the bones of the Weishtraish. Along the corset did the remains of the carnivorous spider lay, clinging to her full bosom and synched waist. Just below it, came the tease of bare hips the waist-high split, cascading down onto the ground. Her hair remained tied upward, only the lower half hung in a nest of curls. Unlike her sisters, Tonisa had a certain way of dressing. Though she was no Queen, she wore the clothing of one and possessed a personality in the likeness of a goddess.

"Are you certain of this elder sister? Do you honestly wish to place our lives into the hands of our enemy?" Spoke the auburn-headed Zalia. Her questioning and fearful eyes moved to lock upon the doors of Draiden, which now came to swing open. "Do you, in your heart, believe I would hand you over to the grasp of Dovium, my young and imbecilic girl?" Tonisa asked. "No, I do not. I just feel—" interrupting her, the Tyliquin continued.

"Then never again question my judgment or why we are here. Such things could banish you to a place you do not wish to witness." The three came to meet the gazes of two men; both dressed in plate armor and a cape bearing the Draconvieh sigil. The first, Sir Carpasi Wexlo, was a hidden Drake of six foot seven. His brother Sir Darqui Wexlo stood shorter at a mere six foot one, but his harsh nature covered his loss of height. Both snarled under their masks as the three came to stand before them. They had been ordered to see them in, but even still their blood boiled at the fact they now shared a roof with such untrustworthy beings.

"His grace awaits your arrival in the main hall." Spoke the giant of a man his arm reaching to the left to invite them in. "What a warming welcome, Sir Wexlo. I will be sure to bring such hospitality to Lord Draconvieh's attention." Tonisa spoke calmly arching a single brow to the hidden face of the dragon. Each made their way inside, Abigelle as always a bit further behind. Before long, they came to at last meet the stunning features of the King. He stood with his back to them seemingly busy with something before him. From what they could see he wore nothing but his simple black trousers and leather boots. He was a dignified gentleman, built of stiff muscle and sharp features. Unlike his father before him, Lord Draconvieh carried upon him a crown of glory as black and as long as the sins of the night. He was of Frostfire blood but Dratheilian in spirit. Every fiber of physical beauty he possessed was accompanied by a fire lit temper and a willingness to abuse. He turned, at last, to face his visitors with smoldering aurulent reptilian eyes, the only clue he stood more than a man. He stepped forward, his face frozen in an expression hardened and fearless. As he moved, he dismissed a young girl who had been kneeling at his feet. She wore the robes of an ordinary slave except for the jewelry around her neck. She did not dare look onto the three. Instead, she quietly scurried off to tend whatever it was he had asked of her. Watching her depart, Calira came to stand chest to face with his three loyal servants. His crazed eyes locked upon Tonisa the most.

"It took you long enough to get here. What seemed to keep you?" He began, his hand moving to rest on Abigelle's stomach. Tonisa's eyes slid to watch the movements, her jaw tensing. "Between the changing climate and the slow pace of a woman with a child, I believe we arrived at the time set for us," Tonisa replied moving to curtsy before the man. "Women bear the weight of a growing child every day. This one is no different. You are witches. Could you not have simply summoned a spell to arrive in a shorter time?" Draconvieh hissed his hand moving in mocking motions as if he held a wand.

Abigelle dropped her head sure speaking her opinion would not be needed at such a time as this. Zalia did the same, allowing their leader and that of one to be crowned to address each other directly. "And risk damaging the fragile nature of your offspring? Risk what you have asked of us? I know you to be far wiser than that, my lord." Tonisa responded with a smirk. Whether it was her words or tone that set him off no one knew. But as the king came to grip her throat, both Abigelle and Zalia knew she had gone too far. His grip was firm and threatening, and the thought to lift her from the ground crossed his mind. Instead, he pulled her close and locked eyes. "I am not one to be kept waiting. You knew of this, lady Tyliquin." His grip tightened more, and Tonisa did not bother to try and stop him.

"You were meant to step foot in my walls nearly a fortnight ago, yet here you stand before me. I offered you life. I offered you safety. I can just as easily retract such offers." He looked to the handmaidens who had come to enter into silence. "Show our guests to their quarters. See them with their evening meal and any objects they may need." "Yes, your majesty." The two girls of brown hair replied in unison. They lead Abigelle and Zalia off into the dark corridor, and only then did the King show his true nature.

Once the main hall was empty, and he and his witch were alone, the King pulled her close and kissed her lips tenderly. His hand had not left her neck but now her hand wrapped around it. "You play your part well; I must say, Lord Draconvieh." Tonisa spoke her eyes closed shut in a moment of ecstasy. He had wrapped around her his bare chest pulsing with heat, his breath now beating upon the soft flesh of her neck. "I do what I must until more can be achieved." He replied moving his free hand down to embrace her lower half. "Tell me, my woman. How fares my child, our sacrifice?" His voice was husky and demanding but even as eager to know as he was, his mind was on something else.

"Well as one unborn could be. It shall not be long now before you are granted what was stolen from you. How fares your usurping wife? Does she yet hold claim to your name and throne?" At that, his lust began to calm, and he came to look away from his lover. "You know it to be so...why ask me of such things you already know the answer to?" "Because I enjoy the way you react to it. How utterly sorrowful you become. It grants me the joy of knowing you still love me more." She pressed herself harder into his grasp. It had been so long since they last had touched each other. "When is the baby to be born? And when is it that we do what we must?" The King inquired. He knew half of what was to come, knew that somehow the child would be slain but when?

"I believe the child is to enter this world in no less than two moons. Though with your blood running through its veins I would say two and a half to be safe. As for your blessings, the child must live for ten days and no more. Of those he or she must grace the arms and blood of your kin, you wish to live no more. For each day I will prick the child's fingers, and blend its blood with that of your family. Similar to the ceremonial joining's performed by your Xiliads at the time of a royal birth. Only instead of joining in peace, I will adorn them in a song of death—blood for blood. The beginning of our rule as the gods we are. But for this to come to pass the child must die for us to be granted a clear path."

"Does Abigelle know what will come of the baby?" "No. I have not told her, nor will I ever. She believes the child shall become your heir and aid you in claiming your father's throne. I allow the minds of the idiotic to play freely while my mind does your bidding. When the time comes, I shall see her life to an end as well." Calira began to lead her down the long and torch-lit corridor. He had come to break from her; no one could know of their relationship particularly in a time like this. They came upon the quarters provided for the three and stopped. "See them comforted and eager to serve me. I expect something interesting to reach my ears within the next few days."

He caressed her cheek and set off fading into the darkness. Opening the door to her chambers, she found her sisters eating with glee. The servants had provided them with Fa'Ra'Fet a common wild boar and fruits, and bread. The two so deeply woven into their enjoyment of the food barely noticed her enter. "Do not eat as if you are hogs to be slaughtered. Have some dignity." Tonisa snapped, moving to unlace her corset.

"But sister, there are no others here to witness our gluttony." Abigelle joked stuffing her face with a nearby sweet bread. "There are always eyes watching you, girls. Always. Even when you believe you are alone, there is another, somewhere watching..." Tonisa continued as she joined in the feast. "So the beast...what did he want with you sister?" Zalia asked, eager to find out what had kept her so long. "He merely wished to learn about our plans, is all." "Did you tell him of the buck?" Zalia whispered as if the being could hear them. "Of course not, such would bring a bad omen to our plans.

Think nothing more of that forgotten demon. He is nothing more but a wandering lost soul. Think of the blessings we shall be given within the week. We are to be given proper titles by the dragon. Instead of dwelling on the past, look forth to the gifts we are to be blessed with." Abigelle smiled and rubbed her stomach. "You are right, elder sister. To think my child will one day rule from where we were thrown. It is a blessing indeed." Her voice showed her naive nature. She was but sixteen; a girl recently blossomed into that of a woman. "Oh yes, dear sweet Abigelle. You shall come to bear the King a child to rule alongside him, and thus we as well. We shall rise above our oppressors and once more rise to the power we were born into." Zalia said smiling, her hand moving to rub her sister's stomach.

"Do you honestly think he will be recognized elder sister?" The young girl asked. Tonisa had turned entirely away from them; her face now sat a scowling plate of rage and jealousy. Her fingers fiddled with a strip of ribbon roughly in her anger. Just as it was near to snapping, she turned to face them, put on a fake smile and spoke. "Yes, of course. Your child shall become the next King or Queen of not only Dread but the world. You shall wear robes of silk and bare gold upon your wrists and ankles. The life-forms shall sing your name and bless you for bringing forth the real King of life." She moved forward and kissed her stomach sweetly before continuing."You will become the apple of his eye, bear him many sons that could shake the gods from their temples. And when the dust of war clears, and life comes to settle, it will be you he will long for, for all eternity." The girl's eyes grew wide with sheer joy. Her simple way of thinking never once caught the undertone of sarcasm in Tonisa's words.

"We are here to uplift our people, to heave them from the pits of despair and battery they have been subjected too. With the protection of Lord Draconvieh, we shall overcome the state of forgotten nature we have been forced into. With him, we shall once more rise and battle for what is ours. An eye for an eye, a heart for a heart, and blood for blood."


	7. Chapter 7

And so, as the breezes before their creation, the waves of every ocean and sea shall roll endlessly as the spans of time. Protected, is he granted the gift of life, through the hymns of the water's world. May no beast of the waking bring destruction to his door, may no god contaminate the purity of Aquation's kingdom.

—Zenoria G 84–31–9

The flow of the ocean was as he remembered, powerful and joyous. Its waters clear as freshly blown glass carried the Red Fae from the bustling port of Shylo to the searing coastlines of Jazzeer. The waves of crystalline blue sang a song of enchanting relaxation, the repetition of their laps setting the King at ease. But even as his eyes washed over the vast open waters, he knew something dark was to greet him upon the horizon. Sek was a moment sail away, and when he stepped foot upon its shores, everyone would have to be on high alert.

"Captain! Navoni starboard!" All eyes on the ship turned to view the leaps of the mighty whales. Their bodies were grand and black with eyes the color of the sun. Each jumped from the water returning to its tranquility with a splash that rocked the ship. "Aquation's guardians have come to carry us to the safety of Jazzeer. How I pray, they do not cross into the shallows of the ports. It would be a shame to see such beauty slaughtered." Spoke the King, his arm reaching to extend toward the curiosity of a young calf.

"Aye, milord. It would indeed, but unfortunately, the people of Jazzeer see only beauty within themselves." Spoke Shovawn, the King's assistant. He too reaching out to touch the head of the creature with a smile upon his thin and rosy lips. "Perhaps one day they shall open their eyes and view what truly inhabit these waters. Their legends restrain them to fear and closed minds; only courage could free them from it." The young whale returned to hide beneath the waves, the pod continuing soon falling from sight.

"Do you think they understand what we are? Why we cross their home and fall upon the masses of sand that should be their own? They must see our ships often to approach us so swiftly." The King gave the man a nod and crossed the deck heading into the main cabin, Shovawn following close behind. "Aye, they paid us a visit today, not because of the ship, but what it symbolizes." "I fear I do not understand, your grace. What could a ship mean to them?" Laxrindren took a seat and pulled a quill from its ink and began a letter.

"The Zatheria's main course comes directly through this location. And seeing as it is the main fishing ship, the dwellers of the sea will flock to any ship, in hopes of being granted a free meal. Such is the wisdom of the ocean's wonders." The young man took a seat with the king pouring him a small cup of brown liquor. He repaid himself with the same and took a sip finding a hesitant voice. "How fares the Queen? I have worried for her in your recent loss." "She fares, as well as any mother, would, I suppose. The nights torment her still, but she is beginning to move on again."

"Oh, I shall give thanks to the gods. I could not bare seeing the light fall from her eyes." "I fear you glance too close, my old friend. Even in her darkest state, I do not fear for her. It is her father I worry about." He took another drink. "What of elder Ramsra? He has not begun to fall ill, has he? Such could mean grave danger for you, milord."

"You speak words far too familiar to me. I do not know; he did not specify what it is he was in need of, or why we must meet in such a dangerous area. He speaks in circles, though I fear it something grave, I pray I am mistaken." He continued to write short sentences of love and longing. Applying his signature, he rolled the parchment tightly, tying it closed with a golden ribbon. "See this delivered to my wife. I am confident she awaits some form of a word from her King." The assistant stood taking the letter in his large hand, bowing his head in respect before exiting. The door closed softly, the King's eyes falling to the drink left for him.

"I suppose a single libation would not do me harm. It could be my last." Presenting himself with reassurance, he took a long hard drink placing the cup on the table. His face soured, the taste of the drink, bitter and lingering.

"What in Evolo's name?" There floating in the calming waves slept a girl. A young lady as bare as the day she split her mother's womb. Her skin was baked and claimed by the sun; either she had been left adrift for some time, or she was an eastern girl. "Captain, alert the King. He will want a view of this!" The man in white and platinum robes made his way toward the sealed doors of the upper cabin. His fist banging upon its wood like a fury storm.

"King Talon, King Talon! Rise and lay eyes to a wonder. A woman, a young lady, floating upon the sea!" The bangs of fist and yells of concern fell soft and muffled into the King's ears. The drink had begun to alter his mind, and now he came to stumble. The door swung open revealing a drunken King holding bottle in hand. "What is all the fuss about? What woman would be sailing alone?"

"You must come see for yourself, your grace." Noting his commander's venerable state, Ransol swung his arm around his back and led him to the ship's railings. The woman was unconscious and nearly drained of life; her young frame tarnished by the beatings of the sun. "By the gods, that is no woman. She is but a child! Get her aboard! Ransol, unhand me and fetch some clothing. It is not proper that we gaze upon her in such a state."

The entire crew began bustling about some fetching ropes, others gathering water. The King stared onto the beauty of the female, regret, and shame burned in his heart, but there was something about her. Two men crashed into a passing wave each soon surfacing applying a single rope to either edge of the thin board she floated upon. The rest of the crew began to hoist them upwards, and within moments, the three were on proper ground, safe, aboard. "She is not responsive, sir. She isn't moving."

All moved aside as Talon made his way towards the sleeping beauty, his hands gripping tightly to a red woven blanket. Throwing it over her curled body, he took a moment to gaze upon her face. She had a keen nose and prominent cheek bones; he had seen her face before, but where, he could not recall. "Get her below. See her with cool water. The sun has claimed her mind. She is ridden with fever." He stood his head aching. The drink once again had taken the best of him. The crew returned to their duties as the girl faded into the darkness of the stairwell. "Who do you think she is?" Spoke Shovawn, his arms folding into his sleeves. "I am not sure, but I intend to find out."

The Red Fae pulled into the docks of Jazzeer; its horns bellow alerting all commoners of the King's arrival. Within its hull remained its most precious cargo, royalty, coins of both silver and gold, and of course, their newfound witch. It had not been long before the goods and horses were unloaded, his majesty saddled proudly upon a radiant white stallion. It bore fur of shining pearl with eyes as blue as the waves they had ridden on. Upon its back beneath his rider laid the handwoven cloaks of Crystal Springs, strands of platinum threads mingled with the likes of gold tassels. He stood at twenty hands the standard allowed to carry the weight of a draconic ruler. Even bearing such size, the beast remained as kind and swift as his handler.

While most of the ship crew remained aboard, Talon and his few men made their way into the large and grand city. The heat of the sun burned at their flesh but was balanced by the cooling winds of the ocean. The horses made their way inward toward the brass gates of Jazzeer Capitol, the main greeting area and home of all the main exports. The merchants of grain and fish, they were called a people of beauty and shadow craft. Though most indigenous to the land had personal quarrels with any creature, who claimed the title dragon, some men of wise age held a dedicated heart towards the sky gods.

The scents, sights, and sounds of the city were endless. From the shore, the waves carried in the aroma of fish and the strong musk of the beyond, below the curling white foam. The songs of street performers and laughter of children chasing dogs filled the ears of the men, most of which spooked the horses and caused them to break formation.

"Is it as you remember it, your majesty? Men receiving coin for women dressed in less than rags, the sand turning gold beneath your feet?" Spoke Sir Giar, a man of tall and firm build. He had been part of the Talon Court since his young years and was noted as a real friend to his grace. The man was young in features, bore hair of black and was blessed with eyes of white, a draconic of old indeed.

"I must say, it has changed much since my last visit. In the Craiyton era, its people lived beneath the roofs of simple brick and hay. Now they lounge under that of buildings grand and painted gold as if they rival the gods themselves." "Well, your majesty, they owe all forms of advancement to you and your great grandfather. If not for his claiming over this stretch of land, they would have been wiped clear from existence. It is why the elderly gave you the respect your name has earned, the ignorance of youth is bliss indeed. They have no idea what you have done for them." "I am forced to agree, but how can the child be expected to respect something their elders have not taught them to cherish? The young are but paintings of the loins who created them, and while wisdom may come with age it begins with the knowledge of the those before us."

Giar pressed his steed onward granting a lingering glance at two young full-breasted women in passing, lowering his head in thought for a moment. "Well, even if the elders raise their grandchildren in the beliefs of fools and defeatists, they know how to breed if for nothing else but beauty. Did you see the tits on those two?" The King gave a laugh. "My eyes lie upon no other than she who lays claim to my name, though it is true that the most beautiful women are birthed from the Isles of Sek. But remember Giar, beauty is not without temptation, and often temptation can lead you to your demise either with haste or quite slowly."

"Well, in that case, I shall die a satisfied and happy man." He laughed. Shaking his head in vague disapproval, the King moved them forward, traveling through the busy streets. His presence was indeed known. It was not every day ordinary workers laid eyes upon a traveling party of such impressive nature. Eyes young and old studied their every move, some with looks of distrust and hatred, and others with envy. Within a sea of sharks remained few whales of peace, and their songs of love had long been silenced. In the distance, they could take a view of the Tritheria and all her glory; her bright white wood and blue sails drifting in the wind. The grand majesty had arrived and remained awaiting them.

"Serio." "Your majesty?" Answered the young boy of blonde hair, his eyes red with heat. "Pair with Maximo. Ride ahead and secure the area. Alert Emperor Ramsra that we have arrived." With a nod and a quick gesture behind him, Serio turned his horse and was off; leaving nothing more but the King's command and a trail of rising sand behind him, Maximo followed.

Fishers stood within their boats getting a full view of the wonder and speed of the white stallions. Their muscular limbs beat upon the sand, the wave of their manes and tails blowing in the wind free of any bands or braids. They were a mere blur of angel dust upon fields of gold, a being unnatural to the likes of the Sunland's. The strength of their bodies carried them rapidly across the stretch of beach and to the temple of Remazoon. The smell of burning herbs began to fill the air the closer they drew to the sacred building. The sound of daily labor began to fade as the calm of silence eerily fell onto them. The horses came to a stop before the brass and iron doors. The temple sat directly upon the sand; from its frontal view, it seemed as if it was part of the nature below it. The two men eyed the structure carefully not wishing to make a mistake and possibly alarm the natives.

"I believe this to be where his high grace would reside; it seems befitting of him." Spoke Maximo. Serio dismounted, his brown leather riding boots sinking into the sand. "How I pray you are not mistaken because a ship rocks before a building does not mean its rightful owner may be within it." Taking the reins of his horse, Serio made his way to the entrance. Securing the reins with a tie to a nearby post, he gave a stern knock upon the doors. For some time he waited, but his attempts to gain attention went unanswered, and thus the feeling of fear began to creep over him. Maximo kept watchful eyes upon their surroundings, tying his horse, Braxon, next to that of Serio's.

"No one is present. I have given four knocks, and still, no one has come to greet me." ''Give it time, Serio. Perhaps the priest is attending other matters. After all, this is a holy temple. I would not approach it with impatience." Just then, the doors swung inward, their hinges crying out with age. From within the darkness came an old man dressed in robes of soft gold trimmed with red rope. His head remained covered along with his feet and hands, only when he looked upward did they realize who greeted them. Immortal Father Triviance, the protector of the sun lands and supreme voice of the laws of Halotia, had come to welcome them. Both Serio and Maximo gasped in shock immediately falling into the sand pressing their foreheads to the ground in respect.

"Rise, my children. Though your bright shining's of respect are highly favored, such things are not needed in present times. Tell me, does his majesty Talon soon follow your trail? If so how many ride upon his sides?" They rose, and Maximo answered wiping sweat and sand from his brow. "Yes father, he does indeed. Only three remain riding with him they are not far behind."

"I see. Step inside and remove your boots and vests for no harm shall come to greet you within the protection of my home." Doing as instructed, the two made way into the grand temple; its gray brick walls turned a soft shade of crimson from the roaring torches upon each pillar, which stood holding up the roof above. Mirrors of smoke filled the seemingly empty place, the scent of burning chervil slithered up their noses in the most unpleasant of ways. The sand was warm and comforting beneath their soles, the serenity of the temple making them feel as if they were in the company of Plexious himself. In the very back laid an altar, one sat atop the rest of several stairs surrounded by eight thrones. To the left of it hung a portrait of the great Incendartou, the first dragon; his body of red purity standing upon the rooftops of the ancient Domownia of Drathell. To the right hung his mate, Elaichia, her shining black wings wrapped around the young and beautiful Soria draped in white linens. The ceiling above was hand carved, the symbols of the holy engraved in every corner. It was indeed a place of peace; a neutral ground for meetings, both the histories of the draconian and the hellinoids were on display a sign that Father Triviance held no other in supremacy, but those who had given him life and title.

"Please take a seat, have a prayer or look around while I alert his grace. You will find meat and wine awaiting you near the study." "We give gratitude to your hospitality, Father Triviance." Spoke Serio, the promise of wine forcing his feet to carry him to said study. Light poured into the greeting area as King Talon stepped inside, his body bare except his trousers and cloak.

"Father Triviance, what a pleasure to see you again. I hope as the time before this one, it is on good terms." "Upon what conditions we meet, my son, I am uncertain, but it is indeed wonderful to be before you once more. Where stand your guards?" "Before your doors, I thought it unnecessary to bring them inside. They will not sit before Grand Elder Ramsra." "Very well, follow me. I will take you to him. He has been waiting for you for some time."

Walking silently through the sloping corridor, the two men turned left coming to face a wall of various books. The old man pulled backward a single book; it's spine coming to cause the shelf to spin and reveal a secret passageway. "His grace awaits you down the stairway and to the right. I pray all goes well." Without a word, Laxrindren made his way down the cold steps, following the dim light to the room in which Ramsra sat.

"My son, I see you have found me in this isle of trickery. I must say I am impressed with your haste." "Well, I could feel the urgency of your letter take hold of me. It was certain I must make your acquaintance before your issue escalated. So, tell me, why have I been ripped from the arms of my loving wife?" "Take a seat. Pour yourself some wine; you will need it." There it was, that feeling of utter demise, what could be so awful that he would need to drink the pressure away?

"How fares my daughter? I received word of my grandchild's demise. I give you my condolences." Talon filled his chalice and took a sip before speaking. "She fares, as well as any mother, would, perhaps even better, which worries me. It is as if she has simply accepted the fact she shall never bear me a living hatchling. She has even spoken that their deaths are just a part of our lives.'"

Ramsra hung his head, his hand moving to stroke his beard of gray. "She will give you an heir and soon. How I have come to pray, there has never been a Frostfire who did not produce at least one male and female heir. See hope and faith restored to her heart whatever way possible; the gods will favor you for your unbreakable loyalty even in such dark times. I believe they bless you through these untimely deaths."

"And how do you suppose such? Every day I watch my wife cling to blankets woven for our children, see her shed tears over their graves, and know that even as King I can do nothing to comfort her." He took several drinks and sighed. "Because of what is to come, what shall be. The very life of Evernia is at stake, including her inhabitants." Talon's eyes grew wide, the wine locking in his throat causing him to cough. "Evernia? Why? What has happened?"

"There is a cloud that moves from the Lunar Hills of Tridonia. It began there over two fortnights ago. The natives there call it the Raxin Defanta. It consumes all it touches, and in the short time of its existence, it has turned over nine hundred miles of land into barren cliffs." "It cannot be true. We protect those areas. Why have they not sent word for help if they are in such distress."

Ramsra rose rubbing the back of his neck in worry. "They have no way of sending word. Their horses have died of either starvation, thirst, or disease, and all travelers turn from them once they set eyes on the cloud. It looks like no other curse that has graced this planet. Even in my seven hundred thirty-five years of life, I have never once laid gaze upon such things." "Do you know what started it? Do you think it could be an airborne disease perhaps?" "No. This is the work of the gods, a way of teaching us a lesson of some sort. I only hope that we may find a way to beg forgiveness and regain their favor."

"Where do we begin? I will do all I can to aid you and our people." The elder Emperor began to pace as if his next words would not come quickly. "We must swallow our pride and ask a favor of the Farek family. Rumor looms that they too have walked with the cloud and remained untouched. With them perhaps we can find a way to combat its power, or at the very least mark its origin." "The Farek family...it is known to all that you have quarrels with them. The Raye'Zore clan and The Farek's have not had communication for over three hundred years" "That is why you must go to them and speak with their patriarch, win his trust, and begin our duty to protect this planet and those upon it."

Talon stood. "I am married to your daughter I am your ally by default. If they hold animosity towards your name, mine shall be no different." "You are a Talon. You carry the name of your father before you, not my own. When you married my daughter, she became a Talon. Her name as a Raye'Zore was erased. But that is of little matter. They hold no grudge towards me. It is I who hold hatred for them." "Why do you place hate upon a house so small?"

"Such answers were before your time and had nothing to do with our future. All you must know is that they have sought my favor since the day they crossed my honor and my loyalty to them. I will not deal with them directly, but you can. They will see all your wishes turned to command. You are my son of marriage and the protector of my dear beloved daughter. Aiding you would place them at least one step closer to regaining my trust." Laxrindren allowed his head to fall into his palm his head swimming.

"If Hexonia learns of this she will worry herself sick. To reach the Farek clan, I must journey into the lands of Aleanthos and doing so could mean my death. If I perish, that will leave my wife a childless widow." Ramsra moved to place a stern hand upon his son's shoulder. "If you do not risk your life now, it will inevitably be lost in the near future, leaving your name and legacy unknown to any generation that could have been. You will not be slain. You are of noble and resilient bloodlines. It is why I allowed you to take my only daughter into your protection. I would not ask so great a feat of you if I did not believe you to be befitting of it."

Though he spoke twisting words of both reassurance and demise, the young King knew of his oath, his birthright, and his duty. He would not be the husband his wife claimed or the protector of those who elected him if he did not test fate. "You will not be without aid, my son. I have someone who will grant you wisdom and protection during your journey."

"Who?" He asked coming to rest once more in his seat. "Priestess Elgama Rosenwater, she is a respected woman of the crafts of Laioun and a known healer. She lives not far from here. She is to arrive by tomorrow morning and will accompany you back to Crystal Springs and Aleanthos after that." "You speak as if you knew I would agree with this father."

"I prepared because none of us have a choice anymore. We fight or die, the prophecies of old legend have come to burn before us. We must race to either pass their tales or slow them. We are born of both Hailotia and Drathell—we are the prophecies. We are the only beings to draw breath to change them for however long we can. It is our duty to save those beneath us, those who look to our strength for protection. It has always been so and shall forever remain. We were created for this. See our lives spared bring me the might of Aleanthos and see Evernia and all her worth given to your name and only yours. I will step down and see that all others follow command. This planet, her lands should remain to the being who shall save her from decay. I am entrusting you with my well-being. My life may not survive long enough to witness your glory, but I will be remembered in your triumphs. I have reason to believe as well that the Farek family remains untouched due to the elemental gemstone. It is the only thing that perhaps could leave them spared by this demon walker. Elgama knows it well. It is why I send her with you. She has already begun her tracking of it. Though she points in a far different direction than I."

"I will see it done, but you must promise me something." "Speak it, and it shall become law." "If I fall and fail you, you must remain by Hexonia's side, see her remarried and cared for. Can you promise me that, grand elder?" "If that is your wish, I give you my word on my honor to the very bloodline of my breed." "Then I shall summon all strength in me to complete my duties as the King of the northern plains. May the deities of Aurontix bless us with fast and fruitful travels. Tell me when shall I depart for the snake pit?" "Within one week after returning home to your wife, spend time with her, enjoy her company. It will be some time before you see her again." He nodded. "I ride to the sea Rani in the morning if I am to depart from my Queen again. In such a short period of time, I will bring her no less than a gift fit for a goddess." He smiled and gave a bow. "I will have my messenger Maximo alert you of my departure. I will return to greet Lady Rosenwater before the moon graces the sky. I bid you good day father." With that Talon excused himself and returned the way he came mind heavy with the burden now placed upon his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Several Suns had come to rise and fall, leaving the days long, and the nights to fade at rapid paces. The force of victory set ease into the minds of the Bloodclaw hounds. For now, their leader had granted them yet another day of life. Both the clan of Claw and the pack of Skyliners had come to fuse as one. Most came to the realization that this was the new way of living, with Zacura setting the laws of the land. She had made a full recovery; her limbs as strong as they once had been. The scarring from the battle had begun to fade, Zacura hoped at least one would remain in remembrance of the ordeal. Migration was essential to their survival, but with it came new dangers.

"I do not trust this hound. She is of the old blood impure and driven by her foolish pride." Hayloe growled, a young male of the Skyline pack. He was made of beauty and driven by the madness of his ancestors. Like most of his kin, Hayloe was a blinding virginal white, with golden strands of fur sprouting from his even joint. He bore ice blue eyes ringed in sunburst orange and carried upon his left eye a single gash. He was stocky and muscular, once a beta among his own.

"Do not be so judgmental brother, for all we know she could be our salvation." Spoke the sleek and dainty Kayedia. "Salvation, you say? She slaughtered our leader and has forced us to submit and follow her reign. That is not salvation that is slavery. No good will come of this I am certain." Kayedia rolled her eyes and carried on down the trail. "You know I never believed in a race being viewed as lesser due to appearances. You must remember, dear brother, it was not so very long ago that our breed was no different than theirs. None of us know how long we have left perhaps this clashing of families will give the gods joy. After all, they are not so bad; many have shown me kindness and you as well, despite your disposition."

A growl rattled within the broad chest of the male wolf, the sound coming to startle a young pup trotting beside them. His body rolled into a ditch nearby the fall causing him to whimper. Kayedia stopped and grabbed him by the scruff helping him back to his small paws. "Thank you." He said still shivering as his large eyes came to lock on Hayloe. "Oh brother, you always were so utterly cruel to the young ones." She turned her attention to the little hound once more. "You are welcome little one. What is your name?" The young female asked her head leaning down to sniff him.

"I am Halicar. What is your name?" "I am Kayedia, and this is my ferocious brother, Hayloe. Don't mind him much though he is mostly bark and no bite. Come along we don't want to fall behind now do we?" Halicar shook his head but could not help but stare at the female's beauty. His entire life had been surrounded by darkness, and now wolves had been named family. "Why do you look different than us?" He asked padding along underneath Kay's belly. Hayloe bared his fangs and picked up his pace leaving his sister to her newfound burden.

"Well, because it is how the gods made us. But not long ago, we stood as dark and vigorous as your breed." "But how?" He questioned further, his paws batting at hers as they walked. "Well, you see, before a Skyliner is born it is said that each is crafted by the god, Noawrix. It is believed he is the god of wealth and because of that, he forms us with golden markings. Long ago, our ancestors struck a deal with the gods. What kind exactly I am not sure, but in return, they were given eternal beauty. But like all things good and enjoyed, there comes a price. Because our bodies sprout real gold within our markings, many of us were killed. So honestly, I would prefer the simplicity of onyx fur. It brings safety." The young pup dropped his head. "Why would others kill you because of that?"

"Because, to those of humanoid blood, gold is treasured. To us it is simply a marking of beauty and favoring of gods, to them, we are nothing but furs and a statement of wealth. So, within our blessing comes a curse unlike any other." A roar shot into the air, pounding into the ears of all those within the clan. Everyone came to a halt as Zacura came to stand before them. She seemed irritated and worried, her scent proving such to be true. All eyes came to face her as she found her voice.

"Ahead lies a formation unknown to me. My scouts have located it. All of you need to find a safe place to take rest for the time being. For now, you will be left under the commands of my beta, Canavis. Until we have secured the surrounding area, you are to remain here for your safety. I shall take with me four male barrier hounds, who is willing to volunteer?" Many stepped aside, fearful and lacking ambition. "I will stand with you, Alpha," spoke Anjeimas." "So a Skyliner, freshly molded to my leadership wishes to perhaps risk his life to please me?" Zacura questioned. "No, Alpha. I stand with you because it is my duty as your pack member, nothing more." He answered stepping through the crowd and into the open area.

"Then come and join me." He moved to her side, his mind fearful of the judgment his pack members may grant him. Three others came to gather from the masses, their paws planting firmly upon the ground. "We shall return by sundown." The alpha spoke. Without another word, the warriors set off into the woodlands. For miles did they travel, the land seemingly lacking life other than its growing shrubbery. They came upon an open patch of land, the sound of rushing water all around them. The rivers were racing, the wind ever absent.

"It rests just before us; I can feel its heat," Zacura growled moving forward to gaze upon a giant rock of sandstone. Fires burned softly around its entire perimeter. And for some reason, it seemed to be made of several small stones, held together by flame. The small pack did not know what to gather from it. "Perhaps it fell from the sky..." Anjeimas said, moving forward before Zacura in curiosity. "It looks very similar to something that came to collide with our old den not long ago. Heaven's rock our elders called them." He continued.

"I am not a rock, nor am I some formation of soil either." Spoke a dark and brash tone. The five jumped backward growling. "It speaks..." spoke Exolas. The large boulder began to shake and spread. To their surprise, it continued to grow until it became sure that it was a living creature. Within moments it came to stand, and the rock had somehow morphed into that of a dragon. He stood mountains over them, the width of his wings beginning to crack allowing debris to fall from them. From the looks of the creature, he seemed to be made of dried soil with a fire burning brightly within him. His eyes bore no pupils, only the radiance of an inferno wild with passion. His actual appearance buried beneath a cloak of rock and mud.

"I am a dragon. Would you enjoy it, if I saw you as less than what you are? Or perhaps, if I were to lower you to the mere rank of a dog, maybe then you would grow upset." The beast's tail came to coil around his forelimbs as he took rest upon his haunches. His gaze never once leaving Zacura. Something about her pulled at him. "Why is one of your blood here among the grounds of those such as us?" Spoke Anjeimas. "Because like you, I run from death. I decided to rest here before my flight to Crystal Springs if you must inquire." For several moments, the scouting party found themselves backing away slowly from the dragon, all but Zacura. "Crystal Springs? Where is that?" Zacura asked stepping a bit closer to where the dragon sat.

"It is the territory of their graces, King and Queen Talon. I have heard rumors that they are one of the last landmasses untouched by this...plague. I venture there to join their armies. If I am to perish, I will do so fighting until my last breath. After all, I am certain that my cousin will be eager to see me.To what land do you travel great wolf ?"

"I am no wolf, and while I call them my brothers and sisters, I am proud to say I am cast in Drathellian blood. But to answer your question, we only wander in an attempt to outrun what follows us. Though, I fear one day we shall reach an endpoint and have to face the inevitable. This land you speak of, would they welcome us?"

"They may. Queen Hexonia is a being of mercy. She gives love to all, no matter their crimes. I must say to you now that I prefer to travel alone. I travel the sky; you walk upon land. Such would slow me down." Zacura came to stand directly before the beast, her fangs bared. "Show me the way. I have not only elders who hold tales of history but future generations who depend on me. If we are in fact all doomed to die, why should you not lay to rest with a clean soul? Aid another and perhaps your gods will place mercy upon you."

A hearty laugh came to roll from his chest his, head shaking in shock to her words. "My soul is already damned. I have committed more sin in my lifetime than eons put together as one. When I leave this world and travel to whatever may come after, I shall do so marked as a creature of unjust will. Such does not place fear into my heart. If you wish my aid, we will need to speak alone." His eyes shifted to those standing behind the hound. Zacura looked to them and gave a single nod.

"Return to the others and await me. I shall return to you presently." "But Alpha, you should not trust—" Anjeimas began his fangs bared, but his speech was interrupted as Exolas bumped his chest. "Alpha has given the command. Let us heed her words." He spoke, leading them back towards the main grouping. None gave a second look back except the young Anjeimas; his mind tarnished with thoughts of impurity.

As the others took their leave, the grand Drake and Zacura made way toward the rivers below. The walk was long and steep, and while she had trouble keeping up, the hound gave into her wonder and admiration. He was so large and even covered in mud and rock; he remained impressive. The waters below were crystal clear, the breeze brushing past them crisp and refreshing. Part of her wished they could stay in this new found land. It was a place of beauty, but deep down she knew their demise was coming. She watched as the bull dragon sank into the water, his protective camouflage beginning to run down his body. After some time, she could witness the gleam of copper upon his scales. His entire body was covered in the plate-like armor. Hair of golden crème sat between four horns sprouting from either side of his temples. His facial structure was sharp and long, bearing a beak like endpoint. This had been the first dragon Zacura had laid eyes on, and now that she had, she was certain he would not be the last.

"What is your name hound?" "Zacura, and your name dragon?" "I am Maerick Arteinblaze. Do you not bear a clan title? Generally, your kind group themselves under one power?" "I do. We are known as the Bloodclaw clan, though recently we joined with the Skyline pack." He gave a nod and sank his head below the water cleansing his hair.

"So you wish me to lead you into a land of dragons in hopes of securing possibly a few months of life?" "Yes, every living being has a right to fight for their life. If this Queen accepts us, I am sure we could be put to use somehow. Honestly, before I am to die, I would like to get to know a dragon. I have heard so many tales about your kind. Unfortunately, I never got to meet one. I suppose even in the darkest of times there is some good." He stepped from the water and came to lie beside her; his head moved to lean on his large feet. The mass of his wingspan came to lay across the ground, the thin leather like flesh between their bones transparent.

"Well, if you still wish to become my traveling party after I speak these words to you, then I shall take you with me." "And what words might those be?" His head rose as he began. "Have you ever heard the tale of the wars of origin?" "I have. Yes. Though it has been some time since the story passed into my ears."

"Good, then you know why your breed loathes mine. For nearly three hundred years, my father killed your species. I slaughtered them no matter their innocence nor crimes. He taught me in those ways, and thus when I came of age, I too fought in the wars. Only three centuries ago did I stop, but I killed wolves, hellhounds, and witches, anything I was ordered to terminate I did. And back then I enjoyed it. It was who I was, who I was born to be. If you can walk beside me now knowing of my crimes, then you are worth losing a few days travel."

Zacura sat back on her haunches looking up and into his left eye. "Would kill my pack members or me?" She asked, her tone soft. "No. I would not." "Do I have your word?" Maerick pressed his snout to hers. The drastic difference in size, nearly comical. "Yes, Zacura Bloodclaw. You have my word." "Then your past is of little matter. I believe the past is just that, a bitter and jaded thing hoping for remembrance. If we move with you, you shall be our blood kin. Perhaps if we stand together, we shall survive for longer than a few months."

Maerick gave a half body bow. "To our journey then. It will not be easy. It is a half-moon's travel to Crystal Springs from here. There shall be large bodies of water to swim, mountains to climb, and enemies to face." "We have a dragon to fight by our side; I believe nothing shall stop us, Maerick." Turning to take her leave, the giant hound gave a silent prayer of thanks.

"Are you sure you have never met a dragon before, Alpha Bloodclaw?" Questioned Maerick, his tone laced with a bit of sorrow. Her head looked over her shoulder. "I am certain, great Drake, I have never once come in contact with one of you." With her final words, she set off to the others, Maerick following close behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Time had continued to spin, and with its never ending passing, the three witches had made a home. Most viewed them as pests to be exterminated, while others found interest in their ways of life. But even living beneath a roof so divided, the sisters kept focus upon their daily duties. There wasn't much to do until the child was born, so they kept themselves busy by enjoying their craft. While Tonisa was mostly divulged in her herbal remedies, her younger sisters found pride in the use of the quill and needle. The three now known as, The Foreseer, The Vessel, and The Soothsayer found themselves indulged in a joyous conversation.

"Abigelle, hand me the centaury and the chamomile," Tonisa spoke twirling around the room. The young and heavily pregnant girl gathered a jar of oil and a ball of twine. Handing off the summoned herbs, Abigelle looked to Zalia with a questioning gaze. "Well, what are you gawking at me for?" The auburn hair woman asked, her nimble fingers bundling a bunch of rosemary. "Well, my mind has been wandering upon the pain and horror which is childbirth. I know you have a daughter, and well, I was hoping you could perhaps grant me your knowledge in the subject."

Tonisa gave a chuckle and began to shred the centaury into the jar of oil. "Well, childbirth while painful is to me a remarkable experience. It creates a bond with your child no other will ever come to form. A sacrifice really...I see it as a moment of pain in payment for a lifetime of happiness and fulfillment. When I gave birth to my daughter, I was overjoyed. You would think the joy would come from the release of the pain, but it is far deeper than that. It's knowing you have created a being young, innocent, and new."

"Birth is the woman's payment for sin. For every pleasurable thing we are granted, we are expected to feel sorrow before it. I may not know the pain the splitting of a womb may bare, but I understand what it means to be a mother." Tonisa spoke sealing the jar and placing it on the windowsill. "It is something I would gladly do again if given a chance. I always wanted many children. It was my dream to have a large family."

"I am certain you will see your daughter again, Zalia. As you said, pain is but a payment for a lifetime of happiness. Sacrifice is the security of knowing there shall be a new dawn." Tonisa said smiling. A knock fell upon the door, its sound demanding in tone. "No worries, I will see to it," Zalia said standing, as she made way to the door. It opened with a squeak, and she found Sir Flaisqui standing on the other side. She gave him a polite curtsy and invited him in.

"His grace, Lord Draconvieh, demands the presence of lady Tonisa." The man was rude and did not wish his presence mingling with theirs. Leaving her work, Tonisa gave a nod to her sisters and followed the man through the halls. She knew not of what would await her when she came to face the King. They came to step into the royal study. The King sat writing at his desk alone and bearing an expression of a man betrayed. He looked up and waved her in. The door came to shut, and unlike several times before, he did not rise to greet her. Instead, he remained sitting, scratching harshly at the surface of a parchment. From what Tonisa could see, he was nearly done.

"Why have you summoned me, my Lord?" She asked, moving to sit on the edge of the desk. He did not reply until his name had been signed and the parchment rolled and tied. "Must I need a reason to summon my servant?" He spoke with a devious smirk, his hand moving flat to the table before he came to stand. "Though if I am to remain the honest dragon you know me to be, I must be frank with you. I summoned you here because I have just received word, that my father is to venture into my territory within the next few moons. As always he did not give an exact date."

A twitch came to overtake the left eye of the witch, and soon her small hands balled into fists. "Your father you say..." She spoke, her tone now grim. "Yes, indeed. He and that bastard Laxrindren Talon. They come to share words of some disaster, why with me I am uncertain." His hands moved to spread her legs, the hardness of his body moving to slither between her thighs. His long and pointed nails came to dig into the wood of the desk, his lips now capturing hers. She returned his affections for a moment, only to push him away. The news was not something that brought her joy.

"So, your loathsome sire is coming to degrade you within you home. What would you need of me?" Her words were full of venom. Tonisa had a dislike for the man. "I need you to make sure all things run smoothly while they are within my walls." His grip moved to claim her thighs. The pinprick sensation of his lust, no threatening to open her flesh.

"Is that not the duty of your wife?" He smirked at her words. His hand moved from her body and back to his own. The strength of his hands had come to untie his pants. The King had one thing in mind. He wanted inside her; it had been far too long. The levels of stress he held within himself needed to be released, and he knew Tonisa was the best way to unleash such stress. "Yes, it is believed so. You know there is not a woman in this world that could run this castle better than you." Her knee came to meet his gut as she came to stand. Folding her arms over her chest, she glared at Calira seemingly disappointed. "You expect me to aid you in pleasing a man who reduced you to live in the rubble of the wars of origin? To welcome them so humbly into your home when all they shall do is spit at your feet and look down upon you. I will not be so ignorant as to bend the submissive knee to a beast which bears you no respect."

Footsteps traveled up the hall, and just as the King had gathered himself, his wife came to step through the door. Queen Alexandria Draconvieh of Vuthaera, daughter of King Stagio Oila of the clan, Varmouth. She was an ugly woman, with a fat round face hidden behind locks of black. Her nose was as large as a pigs while her body stood no taller than a girl of fifteen. Dressed in the Draconvieh colors, she came to embrace her husband; his reaction cold and unfeeling. She paid little to no mind to the beautiful Tyliquin but instead locked gazes with Calira.

"Oh my husband, I have grand news. I have commanded the servants to seek out incense of alkanet. Surely if the halls burn with its scent, you and father can have a pleasant reunion." Tonisa cringed at the high pitch sound of the Queen's voice. She knew she was born of a truly dim-witted and dull nature but even still, she loathed the woman. "I see. And how long do you think that will take when we live at least eight nights travel from the nearest city? And perhaps they do not have it in their keeping?" The Queen gave the king an unsure look before dropping her head.

"Well, I had not thought out that far...though I suppose I could maybe send them today. I'm sure they would return before father and brother arrive." A rush of annoyance washed over the king. He gave his wife a look she had seen many times; one that always led to the same end. She backed away from him, slowly raising her hand just above her belly. She was frightened and did not wish for him to act as he always had before their guest.

"Apologies, my love, I overstep." She murmured, her eyes remaining down upon the floor. He stepped closer, and the sound of his dominant and thundering footsteps filling her ears. The sting of fear overtook her body, and she found herself flinching at his every movement.

"As you always do!" He barked "Father and brother you say! Do you hold more love for them than you do for me? Is that what it is? Is it because they show you such favor, you simple whore? If you knew why my father holds you so high in his eyes, you would see yourself thrown from a tower in your realization. Leave us and return to whatever it was you were tending."

Alexandria did not exchange words, nor did she bother to say her goodbyes. When she had left the room, Calira turned to face his beloved, his eyes stern and vengeful. "You dream of sitting beside me. It is time you earned such a privilege. Besides, a bit of practice never harmed anyone, you of all people should know that. I shall not play this game any further, nor shall I argue with she who shall one day claim my name. You will see this castle illuminated and fit for a meeting of royals. Am I understood?"

Tonisa made her way to him running a single finger over the opening of his blouse. Her sharpened nail threatening to cut open his flesh. She came to lift up on her toes to whisper into his ear. Her hand reached down to claim his manhood through his trousers; her body now pressed firmly upon his.

"Never, for even a twinkling moment, are you ever to think you have me so well trained as you do her. She is submissive by nature where I stand a viper ready to strike and defend. You may treat her less than a dog, but always remember it is I who stands your equal. But most of all, it is I to whom you are so deeply indebted to."

He had begun to grow in her grasp, his loins ignited by her sheer ability to command him. The palms of his hands found the softness of her scalp, while his lips found the sweet taste of hers. She stood as vicious as his wife should have, and because of it she had claimed his heart long ago. The kiss deepened, and soon they found themselves on his desk. But just as he was about to rejoin their bodies, Tonisa took her leave. She came to a halt, her alluring body now leaning on the doorframe.

"If it is a grand ball and a fancy meal you wish to welcome your treacherous kin to, I will see it done. But know it is only to show them that even in a land such as this, we still rise above them." The door slammed shut leaving Lord Draconvieh in a heap of bubbling laughter. For the next few days, the three witches brewed potions strung ivy and burned incense through the castle. It would be some time before the Grand Elder Ramsra Raye'Zore would arrive, but if he did they would be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

The King returns, my Queen." Spoke Sir Alexzar Wemsey Hexonia's personal guard. He found her resting atop the high window seat body wrapped in the tight fit of a long and gleaming white gown. Her hair pulled tightly into a nest of curls that was formed larger than her head.

"This is known, I gaze upon him now," she replied. Wemsey stepped forward, his hand extending towards her. "Shall I escort you to greet him with a warm welcome?" "Yes, I suppose it would be appropriate." She came to stand before him, his eyes drinking in the perfection of her body. "Do I look pleasing?" "I fear you ask the opinion of your most loyal attendant. My answer will forever remain the same, my Queen. You look beautiful as always." She blushed. "Your reply has stayed the same since we were young and foolish. Though I will admit, I enjoy your constant reassurance. Do you think he will find me stunning as well?" Wemsey gave a devious smile. "He would be a nothing short of a blind fool if he came to view you otherwise. In my own opinion, he has been gone from you for too long."

She playfully slapped his shoulder with a chuckle filling her breast. "Oh, stop it. I know you hold love in your heart for my dear husband but speaking him a fool could cost you your life. He was taken from me due to the will of my father. I am absolutely certain it was with greater purpose that he was forced to leave my side." Leaning forward and unlatching the door, Wemsey led her grace into the main hall continuing their discussion.

"I do understand his grace Ramsra is a being of great success. I am sure he plans the future of the land with your husband. But even still, no matter the need of the people he serves, a king should always tend his queen first because, without her, he is but half a shadow of nobility." "Do you honestly view him as such? He is a wonderful husband and king, and would be a father as well if not for me." Her voice was latent with disappointment. Stopping his stride and turning to face her, Wemsey took both her hands; his eyes searching her own.

"He is one of the greatest rulers to follow the command of your father. I cannot as an honest dragon speak otherwise. But remember, sweet Hexonia, of the nights my shoulders, have remained wet with the warmth of your tears. And though I would never turn you away, know it pains my heart to watch you weep upon a man who does not share your bed." Since their young years, the pair had remained each other's strongholds, but now as adults, their close relationship made things all the more complicated. Since her marriage, the love Alexzar held for her had continued to grow in secret; its longing for her, a festering pain.

"Come. He awaits you. I am confident he will wish his wife bright-eyed." The doors before them began to swing open allowing the strong bronze glow of the sun to beam onto pale faces. All the king's men stood silent, looks of wonder and uncertainty upon each and every one. Among them stood his Majesty King Laxrindren Talon and his pearl armor. Its golden embossing sparkling under the reflected rays of the crystals surrounding them. His hair was tied behind him in a braid that swept across his back; its thickness resembling rope. About each of his sides rested the Talon scouts, their white horses in golden barding ridden by knights bearing the weight of the uniforms of Crystal Springs. Upon a background of green landscape and blue skies, the ivory glow of the riding robes of the land shined bright, the purity of color only tainted by the golden thread upon the hems and hoods of their clothing, which sat upon them with perfected fitting. Dismounting, Talon took the first steps towards his queen, Shovawn, and Giar beside him. "My wife I have returned home to you as promised." He moved forward wrapping his massive arms around her waist lifting her from the ground in a swirl of pure excitement.

She laughed as she swung around, her arms tight around his neck. With a friendly kiss, her feet hit the ground, and the questions began. "How blessed a wife I am that her true love returns to her once more alive and well. Brightest greetings to you Giar and to you Shovawn." "Milady," they responded. Turning to lock gazes with the King she continued, "Tell me, how fares my father? Were your travels fruitful?" He smiled. "He is well indeed, and they were. I have brought with me many gifts and tales of the sea and its creatures." "Oh, what lavish gifts have you brought for me this time?" Talon rubbed his chin and looked away for a moment. "Oh love, will you tell me I beg of you. You know I cannot stand surprises." He kissed her again. "You will enjoy them, but there is someone I would like you to meet." Wemsey watched the couple his interest peaking. "Who, my love?"

The King took both her hands softly, his next words coming with a lack of ease. "A girl...a very lost and abused girl. We found her upon the waves adrift we had to bring her back." The Queens face lit with joy. "Well, where is she?" "She's in the coach at the back. I apologize ahead of time if she does not correctly show gratitude toward you immediately. She is very confused, and well I believe she has been the victim of prostitution." His lips brushed against her ear his words soft and secretive.

"Oh, the poor dear. I will see her properly tended. Do bring her to me, I wish to meet her." With a nod, the King moved to the coach retrieving the girl. Placing her upon the ground, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Go to her. Now remember what we spoke about, there is no reason for you to be afraid." He pushed her softly forward towards her grace who had fallen to her knees to greet the child eye to eye.

"Greetings, your majesty," Wailora spoke above a whisper. "It is my pleasure to meet you." She wore the clothing of a sailor, long loose fitting pants, a white blouse of cotton tied just below her bosom, and no shoes. Her hair was tangled and brittle, her skin burned by the sun but even so, the young child had the face of a pure-hearted and loving being. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well.Tell me, what is your name?" "Wailora, your majesty." "And your age?" "I hold thirteen wisdom years until next winter season." "Oh, you are but a baby, I do not know what you may have been through, but you will enjoy your stay here. All will greet you with kindness and compassion. The gods have blessed you indeed. Come, let's see you to a proper bath and a hot meal." Hexonia extended her palm.

"My love, it seems my gifts will have to wait. I have other matters to attend," she spoke sweetly. Taking her hand, Wailora and the Queen disappeared into the castle. "Your grace, I am forced to give you a compliment. I have not viewed the queen this happy since you exchanged vows," spoke Wemsey. "I am glad she has come to accept the girl. It was my hope she would mother her in some way. My prayers have been answered in exchange for my good deeds." Turning to wave off his men, Talon, Wemsey, Giar, and Shovawn formed into a group deep in discussion. "How were the seas upon the Red Fae, calm and quiet as they have remained?" Wemsey said, his hand moving to grasp the handle of his long sword. "No. They seemed alive with life. We even encountered a pod of Navoni," replied the King.

"That was not all we encountered. We have come to believe finding a young and bare witch floating the seas of Rani far more impressive than whale watching," Giar suggested. Talon shot him a look of disappointment. "I made you vow not to speak of her race! If you had done so before my wife—" "The Queen would not turn her away. It is known throughout all lands how she prays for a daughter." Shovawn continued, his eyes now looking upon a shocked Alexzar.

"Forgive my forwardness, my lord, but have you brought a spell caster into the walls of your home?" "I have. The benefits of her presence outweigh the risks of her race's history. I am to leave my wife again, and for how long I do not know. Tending to this child's every need will keep her busy until my return." Wemsey continued to walk his mind plagued with vivid thoughts. "Your Grace, do you think that the best idea? You have just returned from over a fortnight away from the Queen, and such has proven hard for her." "Alexzar, I have no choice. I am ordered by the command of his high majesty. It seems our years of comfort draw to a close. I am summoned to Aleanthos no later than twelve days' time. And within those, I must also venture to the lands of Dread. And somehow convince my brother-in-marriage to join us in this fight."

"Aleanthos! Are you mad? Is Ramsra trying to have you killed? This is treason and breaks all laws forged for our protection. If you step foot upon the protected soils of Aleanthos, you could be slain in cold blood with no remorse. And with that, their forces could invade our lands and have the means to rightfully do so," spoke Alexzar, his voice blazing with the fear of his knowledge being real.

"I have no other choice. Come inside, I will explain further." The four made way into the throne room, its ice blue walls and magnificent paintings catching their eyes. The queen had been decorating again. They all took the passage into the council chambers where they took a seat and began their conversation in depth. "Shovawn, explain to Sir Wemsey why I must break the treaties," spoke the King reaching to fill a chalice with wine. "His Majesty must venture forth into the lands of taboo to prevent the spread of a toxic cloud that has been consuming the land from Tridonia to Exo. It is said it has graced the grounds of Aleanthos, but they were able to rid themselves of the nuisance. They hold perhaps the key to destroying it, and for those reasons, we must journey into their territory."

Wemsey could not believe what he was hearing. It was suicide, a death in vain that would endanger all who inhabited the holy lands. Giar came to find voice, "If we do not move soon, the threat could spread and eventually touch the soils of Crystal Springs. Either way, death is factored into the situation. But it has been figured that the lesser risk of imminent death is to test fate and history and attempt to find answers from the mouths of old enemies. Perhaps the persuasion of the king's wealth and the tokens of peace we offer may see us granted another day of comfortable living."

Her lady's guard came to rub his temples. "And what of her grace? She has just begun to recover from the loss of her son. When she finds she may lose her husband, she will fall deep into the dark dungeons of her mind. How much more is she expected to carry on her conscience? It is not the queen's duty to break her back with the woes of the world."

"No, it is not. But it is her obligation to support her King and his cause," Shovawn interrupted. "She may weep and long for him, but she will grow to understand that the needs of the many you are sworn to protect, outweigh the trials of the heart. She is the Queen of Crystal Springs, not the wife of a mere commoner. It is her duty to hold faithful to her vows," he spoke with brash tone.

"Enough all of you. There is no need to fight amongst our own when there is something out there we know nothing about threatening to wipe our existence clear out of this world. For now, we shall all take rest, fill our bellies, and be merry until the time comes that dedication and wit must return to mind."

The King rose from his seat and turned to fetch a small vile of Refilia, a soft yet potent sedative. Sprinkling it atop his drink, Talon took a long gulp and continued, "Alexzar, I need you to keep an eye on my wife in my time away. You are like a brother to me, and I know I can trust you to protect not only her life but her mind as well. She has always favored your company see her given all she needs, whatever she asks of you see it done understood?"

"Yes, your grace. By any means, I will see her given the comfort she deserves. But I am not her husband. There are things all present know I cannot give her." The King gave a laugh and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My wife is completely satisfied in the ways you speak, old friend. Do not worry. I will discuss things with her. All I ask of you is to do as I have commanded. Now if you all will excuse me, I must tend to my mate. I bid you all a pleasant afternoon."

They watched him leave, his cape wrapping the corner as he vanished from sight; the remaining three coming to face each other in a battle of opinion. "Shovawn, do you and Giar ride with his majesty when the time comes?" "Yes. In fact, we have been given the honored title and station of the king's commanders. It is something I have dreamed of since my birth, though I may not live long enough to use its worth to my advantage." "Have honor, Shovawn. The title is one of the greatest accomplishments one can achieve. You should not use it for the use of drink and whores," spoke Giar sarcasm in his speech. "Oh, you are one to talk. Did you not enjoy the warmth of not one but three of Sek's daughters?" "I did indeed, and the tales are true. They do live to serve the men who claim them. I may just return and claim one, my wife." "As if such beauty would wish to wake up to your mug every morning. Have you gazed into the face of a mirror lately?"

Shovawn joked punching Giar in the shoulder. Wemsey watched in disgust, his head shaking in irritation. "I am so pleased to see the king's two commanding officers joking about while death comes marching toward our gates. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves." "And why should we? Just because I know death is stalking me does not mean I will not enjoy the time I have left. Perhaps if you found a woman to warm your bed, you would think differently," Shovawn replied, his brow arching.

"Oh, that is not an option he is stuck on her majesty he would not dare lie with another. Would you, Sir Wemsey?" "You should not speak baseless accusations, Lord Giar. You know nothing of my feelings toward the queen. I am but her protector as I have always been and shall remain until my dying breath. I will leave you both to your cock measuring. I have much more important things to do than to stand about hearing of your reckless and shameful behavior. Good day." He left in a sudden rage, his boots daring to break the floor with every step.

"Do you think he loves the queen, Giar? He is so protective of her...always has been." "Perhaps I have noted his lingering gazes upon her. But I am guilty of the same. The queen is not without charm." "I suppose so, but she will be vulnerable. If he does carry such lust within his heart, he may be driven to do the unthinkable." "He would never. He holds to much love for the king. He may be tempted but would never carry out the deed." "I would not be so sure the temptation of a female is undeniable. If given a chance, he may take advantage. After all, as he stated in his own words, the king has fallen short of his husbandly duties. All we can do is wait time to roll and reveal what it has in store."


	11. Chapter 11

For many days and nights, the mingled faces of the Claw stomped across the broken terrain. Maerick had become quite fond of his new found allies. His travels of solitude now seemingly forgotten. He had become the grand protector of the group; his body provided warmth and obstacle for the young. He was a blessing from the graces of Reanon himself, and with him came joy. Pups scaled him, elders reminisced with him, and for once, Zacura had found a creature even she admired. They had come to rest at the pass of Grovawen, a desolate fork in the Ashwaey mountains. Water remained plentiful, yet food was scarce, driving Maerick to fly over large groupings of land just to gather enough to survive. That afternoon had brought hope, a large Decathum delivered by the talons of their loyal dragon. The pack had fallen to feast the large and heavily furred animal providing more than enough to fill the bellies of the many.

Zacura having gathered her fill first laid sleeping under a thinly branched tree. Her dreams came and went as they always had. They always began the same; her body brushing against her pack mates as they ran free. But with the joy of her dreams also came nightmares, those of graphic and gruesome nature. She watched as she fought countless, no others at her side. The weight of the world was upon her, and slowly the attacks of her enemies got the better of her. All the while all she could hear was a soft voice speaking.

"Do not let the air of ways suppress you, my child." She fought to wake, but her mind would not let go, not until a sharp nudge came to press upon her cheek. "Alpha, there is an elder who wishes to speak with you." It was Canavis; his blood-stained paws the first thing to grace her sight. "Bring him to me," she spoke her eyes returning to shut. "I already stand before you, Alpha." A soft tone spoke. Her head lifted as she came to face a giant old wolf. His fur was blinding white his eyes of copper staring curiously at her. "Return to your feeding, Canavis. I shall have private words with my visitor." "As you see fit, Alpha," he replied trotting off into the frenzy below.

"Do not rise, young one. There is no need. I simply come to share words of knowledge." "See them spoken with haste. I am quite tired and need my rest before our journey at moonrise." He made his way over and sat down. "Have you noticed anything different about me, Alpha? Compared to those I once followed before your claim over them. Do I seem at all familiar to you?" She gave him a once over and found voice, "The only difference I see is that you do not bear the marks of your god. You are the only one who carries imageless fur. As for any connection between us before now, I do not recall."

"And that dragon, do you have any remembrance of him?" Zacura tilted her head. She did not understand this wolf. He asked questions that he should already know the answer to. "No, I do not. Why would I? All those who draw breath know our breeds do not mingle. Though in his time here he has proven to be a friend to us." "He has, but do you trust him? Do you feel that this joining is proper?" His voice had begun to grow deeper. "I do, yet why would such a thing concern, you elder? I have seen the two of you speaking quite frequently." "I only wish to know your thoughts. I am old, and my time grows short. I only want to spend time with whomever I can," he replied. "Is there anything else you would like to know wise one?" "Yes, who is your mother?"

With a sigh, she came to answer, "I have no mother nor father. I was raised by the kindness of a nursing female of my clan. I was never told who my parents were nor what came of them. Now it is my turn to gather knowledge from you. What is your name?" "I am known as Manuke, The father of wisdom.""Well, I am pleased to meet you. I am sure wisdom will come to be quite handy in coming days." Zacura rose and stretched; her bones cracking from shoulders to toes. She moved past Manuke; her neck brushing against his in affection. Within moments her flesh began to burn a gash coming to split across her skin. She growled and stepped backward.

"What is the matter, Alpha?" "An old wound coming to open again is all. I suppose my flames did not fully heal this one." "Is there anything I can do?" He asked worriedly. "No, no. It will be fine I just need my rest and time to heal. I have not had enough hours to fully just stop and allow my body to cure itself of illness. Since the fight with your previous alpha, I have been on the move. Please leave me to sleep." She seemed highly irritated in pain, and Manuke knew exactly why. "Yes, of course. I do hope you come to a full recovery and soon." He made his way down the slope and to the others finding Maerick wrestling with a pack of pups. His neck burned as well the slight gleam of gold chaining beginning to peak through his fur. He shook his body allowing his thick neck mane to recover what it was grown to hide.

The dragon laid upon his back rolling about as the pups leaped upon him biting and clawing at his soft underbelly. Small yips and snarls surrounded them, and Manuke took a few moments to enjoy such playful behavior. Maerick roared and softly batted at them, humoring the young males of the group. Catching a glimpse of Manuke, they abandoned their play fight and made way to tackle him. Their strength was no more than that of a soft breeze, yet Manuke fell over and allowed them to cover him in licks.

"Elder Manuke, did you see! We conquered the great dragon just as Alpha would have," spoke one of the Claw. His dark fur spotted with strands of ember. "I gathered one of his scales!" spoke another, his prize falling to the ground. "I see. Very well done, young ones. Now run along and play. Soon you will need to rest. We have a very long journey ahead of us." He pushed at them with his paw and watched as they went padding away. He could not help but chuckle watching their joyful behavior.

"You always were so good with those of young years, Maerick," he began. The dragon came to roll himself to his side, his talons digging into the soil as he came to reposition himself. "Well yes, I find their open nature quite calming. They are so young. It is only right to let them enjoy what time they may have without worry. So did you speak with Zacura?" "I did." "And what came of it? Is she the one we searched for?" Manuke only nodded. "How are we going to tell her? Do you think she will even believe us?" "I have reason to believe so, it has already begun." Maerick hissed. "You mean to say—" Yes. The mark of the keeper has been transferred. She bleeds as we speak. I must wait for the proper time. It will take much convincing." Manuke interrupted.

"Why does she not remember me?" "She is the child of many fathers as prophecy states. She may have been too young to remember the kindness you gave her. Perhaps one day she will." The Drake looked about for spying eyes. "She changed my life for the better...And now I see how she has grown. Part of me would like to think I had at least something to do with that."

"You did you spared her life. If you had not done so, she would have never grown into what she is today. And with that, all would have been lost. A single act of kindness toward one weaker or more vulnerable than yourself can make significant changes in the future."

Maerick's mind traveled back to those nearly two centuries ago. Zacura, a young pup of darkened fur sleeping within his grasp. He had kept her safe while she was young and fragile. And now he had seen her kill, and watched her lead, she handled herself as he always believed she would. He felt pride in his actions from the moment he stole her. He had felt a drive of passion for protecting the hound. Even still after so many years had rolled by and she had forgotten him, his feelings still stood firm.

"You are her guardian, Maerick. The one who will lead her to her true destiny. Grow close to her and never let her go. Because once I leave this life to journey to the next, you will be the only one she will be able to fully trust. There will come a time when she will leave the shade of your protection. But as her guardian, you must follow her to wherever she may stray."

"How do you know I am her guardian? When I protected her, she was taken from me. I was seen unfit to raise that of a..." "Do not speak it," Manuke snapped. "No one can ever know who she truly is until the time comes. If anyone were to find out, they would hunt her down and slay her. Is that what you want?" Maerick rose furiously. His nostrils flared, and smoke soon began to slighter from them. "You know I do not wish such a thing! I never did. It is why I gave up my life and my pride to save her in the beginning. I would not have chosen this had you not sided against me, then she would have been mine."

Manuke stepped forth a flickering light beginning to churn upon his chest. "Calm yourself. Do not do this. Not here. You chose the life of her guardian when you interfered with her death. It is a path that once traveled upon cannot be used to return to your past. If you had kept her the way she was even then, they would have killed you both. Time has been sewn as written by the hands of our makers. Do not doubt our choices now." "I will let no ill will come to her. You know I would die for her. I would have then, and I will today if death comes searching. You have the answers to the entire universe, yet you cannot answer me when I ask what will come of us." "The prophecies state that the era of the Drake and hound shall come to rise. Together in a rain of fire and ashes shall they breed the new way of the seven life-forms. You must be patient and allow time to bring you what is promised. For now, do what you have been doing. Once we reach Crystal Springs, I will tell her of what she is and who she shall become. Until then we remain as we have, an old wolf and a dragon of solitary. I must return to the others. Keep your eyes peeled. There are yet some of the Skyline blood who wish her life."

"I will. But before you go, I must know something. It is something that has been on my mind for quite some time and grows ever still. The vision you had of...Zacura and I. Do you believe in your heart that it will come to pass?" Manuke looked over the dragon and sighed, "My visions often times are correct, a means of studying days ahead. But remember some steps must be taken before concepts are made real. If that is what your heart truly desires, you must make it happen. It will not be handed to you." "And if I give my all and still my desires are not met, what will come of my dreams then?" "Then perhaps it was not meant to be. For now, our only goal is to secure her position as a keeper. Nothing more," the wolf replied his body fading off into the trees.

Maerick held a heavy mind, the thought of Zacura one day leaving for good setting fear into his heart. He took flight allowing the wind to calm his frazzled mind. To no one's knowledge, Anjeimas had slipped away from the rest of the group. His ears catching wind of the private conversation between both the old wolf and the flying serpent. He bared his fangs as they came to depart; his eyes hidden behind the small brush surrounding them. "I must report this to Alpha." He thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Calira paced rapidly between two pillars in the Grand Hall, his steel-bottom boots scuffing the shining floor as he did so. His mind was racing; his father was late. He knew he would do this on purpose just to worry him old and gray. Though he wished words with his father, Calira secretly never wanted this day to come. Every meeting with the old bastard ended in one of two ways. A fight of words ending in Ramsra striking Calira, or on one of the better days, a look of pure hatred toward him followed by his father's absence. He had always tried to please his dad. But for some reason, he just simply never could. From the time of hatching, his father had given him the cold shoulder. He wondered when Ramsra would arrive. When his wrath would be brought down upon his head for no reason at all.

The Dark King made his way to the grand hall window, gazing upward to at last view his father. To his surprise, they had arrived by flight, despite the universal laws of the land. They would come any moment, and here he stood dressed in the clothes of men, hiding his scales in shame. The time had come to shed the illusion and embrace who he was. Like a storm cracking above head, his bones began to snap and shift. His hair growing longer as his body began to take on an amber glow. It was the magic of his people, the blessing of the Frostfire breed. Like their makers, they could take the form of another. And much like their forefather, Incendartou, their clan favored the shape of humans. It was a long and beautiful transformation; one that began with fire and ended in the reformation of the ashes left in its wake. Lord Draconvieh was a foul tempered and stately dragon. He stood nearly ninety feet tall with a wingspan of over two thousand feet. Calira was a being as dark and radiant as stygian silk. His body laid adorned in a speckled coat of scales, that held Ruby pigments that could rival the precious stone itself. Unlike his cousins and siblings, Calira had been born with the touch of Incendartou, or so it was believed. He made way to the vast open area of his land, his father and brother-in-marriage coming to land gracefully before him.

Laxrindren looked upward to see Calira approaching them. Geysers erupted as Calira walked, seemingly blasting the air with each of his footsteps. This was indeed his element, one the two Arctic rulers did not enjoy. Laxrindren studied his brother— the way he walked, how he carried himself, how he clearly got enjoyment from his joyless and murky territory. He had a very soulless and demonic air to him. He was nothing like the breed that claimed them, yet they all shared the same blood. Laxrindren wondered how and why he had become so utterly cold.

"Brother, how wonderful it is to see you." Spoke Laxrindren, his head coming to bow low in respect to his elder brother in marriage. "Oh, yes it is, such a joyous occasion. I have been looking forward to it all morning." Caliras voice was filled with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes, a low and tired growl coming to slither from his throat. Ramsra stepped forth before Laxrindren, his tone bitter and scornful. "I see your home remains the largest eyesore in Evernia. But perhaps you would not notice seeing as you prefer to live in filth."

"Father! How rude, let us not forget it was you who placed him here. He only has so much to work with. Not even you could form a diamond from dirt." Talon felt it was important to defend Calira, despite their stressed relationship. He gave him an apologetic look and came to silence himself. "Oh, little brother, pay no mind to father and his acid tongue. If he did not have me to throw stones at, he would have no way to validate himself." Calira cut his eyes, his body moving to slither past his father. "So what brings you both here, hmm? Come to tell me of yet another victory won without every Kingdom? Or have you simply come to aggravate me to no end?" Calira turned his back to them and sat upon a large boulder. He curled his tail around it tightly and crossed his forelegs before him. With a clear of his throat, he placed his head upon his talons. "No, Calira. We have come to warn you of a brewing war."

The Dark King rose his head and raised one scaled ridge. "Oh father, I feel so treasured. In the case of war, I knew you would wish me dead. Or perhaps even go so far as to use my body as bait to fulfill your victory." "Oh Calira, trust I did not come here on my own accord. If not due to your sister's kindness I would have indeed let you perish in the Black Death." "Ahh, so I was correct in my assumptions. You would indeed let me die in a war but not a natural disaster. Once more I can feel the weight of your undying love upon me."

Laxrindren looked toward their father and shook his head. "Brother, please excuse father. He is quite stressed and only needs rest." "Oh my poor simpleton of a brother, all the relaxation in this world could not cure father of his callousness. After all, he is an ancient. You're how old father? Seven hundred thirty-five, am I correct?"

Ramsra nodded. "And seeing as I have lived three hundred eighty years, that would make me an elder. I know who and what my father is, Laxrindren. Do not forget, I am a great deal older than you. And for the last three hundred eighty years, our father has remained malicious. If almost a millennium of slumber has not come to melt his frozen heart, nothing ever will."

Laxrindren looked to his father wondering if Ramsra took heed to his eldest son's words. But in truth, even the Arctic King knew Ramsra would never understand Calira's point of view. "You have a very unique choice of words, my son. I find it funny how you point your judgment toward my heart." "Oh? Why? Are the words I have spoken false?" Calira locked eyes with his father. "That you have, my son. But perhaps you should bring light toward your heart as well."

"Oh, yes. My heart may be filled with the same ice that surrounds you, but I keep to myself. I do not go about pressing my rage and regrets on others." "Oh, but you do, my son, your loving wife, Alexandria feels the weight of your grief every day. Do you think we have not heard of her beatings and cries for help?" Ramsra walked towards his son. His vast and expressive facial crest rattling. "Oh father, she deserves every beating she receives. The nerve of you, you old lizard. Coming into my territory pressing judgment upon me for your stupidity. You forced me to marry a dragoness I had no interest in. You sacrificed my life and my happiness to save your own ass. You should give me far more respect than you do, if not for me your head would rest upon a spike. I am entirely sure the ruler's of Emerald Isle are more than eager to collect the debt you owe them. Whatever treatment Alexandria receives, she has you to thank."

The Queen walked out from the smoke, her dark body moving with the slightest of ease. "Greetings, your Majesty." She spoke, offering the back of her neck in respect. Laxrindren walked towards her bowing his in return. "Brightest greetings to you, Lady Alex. I see you have unleashed your real beauty this day." "That I have. I was wondering where my faithful husband had wandered off to. I came searching for him and found his family as well." Alex offered her neck to the Emperor.

"And how do you fare, father?" Ramsra gave his son a displeased look before facing his daughter in marriage. "I am well my dear, gratitude for your concern." Feeling ignored, Calira stepped directly before his father. He allowed his sharpened teeth to catch the red glow of the land before speaking. "So, as you were saying, that bitch I call a sister sent you here?"

With those words spoken, Laxrindren turned and growled, "Do not speak of my wife in such a way. She cares for you deeply, and yet you mistreat her. I will not stand for such cruel words toward she who defends you." Calira shifted his glossy copper eyes to grasp at his brother's features. "While in my lands, I will speak of whomever in whatever way I please, mind your place Talon." The white dragon stepped before Calira. "Enough. I will not stand here and allow such hateful words to be spoken."

Alexandria stepped aside, her eyes growing with the gleam of shock. She had come to know his tone well and within that moment, she did not wish to feel his wrath. The tension grew around them, and soon four guards came into view. The roaring of their King had alerted their presence, and now they were ready to battle. All wore silver armor upon their chests and heads. They were large dragons, but their sizes did not match the Dark King's.

"Such words you say, dear brother? You come into my land after the projected time given, and now wish me to lick shit from your ass. I am so terribly sorry to bring to your attention that last I checked, you stood upon my soil. My sister is my blood. I will address her as I see fit. I was the one who grew to age alongside her. You merely take her to your bed."

A deep snarl came to rattle in the back of Talon's throat. "If you wish us to take leave of your home, all you must do is ask us to cease. But know brother, if that is your wish, we shall not return even when the darkness comes to consume your area of this planet." Ramsra hissed; his fire bladder beginning to fill. He wanted a taste of blood upon his tongue. "Let us leave this fool to his brood of misfit hatchlings," the elder dragon spoke, moving to press his son away from their host. "If he shall not join us, he deserves to perish in whatever may lie stalking within the clouds."

Talon gave his father a tilt of his head. He could understand his frustration but to wish death upon your own blood was against their principles. "Know that if I come to perish, I will drag your pride and joy down to Drathell with me. Could you fathom it, Ramsra, knowing she had come to die while you yet clung to your meaningless life? Your legacy is buried so far beneath your spineless fear and betrayals of blood. What pride could such a daughter as her hold for you? She was spit from the loins of a beast, not a dragon. One of which is a disgrace to the name of our breed and our clan. Did you ever once believe that would come to pass father? That your young daughter so blessed to be statuesque, would feel the shame of her beginnings? It is no wonder why my mother chose to mate with a low-born peasant rather than feel your touch."

Ramsra was overtaken by rage and feared his son's words may be true. But just as he moved forth to speak, the young Talon had come to land a bite to Calira's snout. He stepped back in shock as he watched the pair begin to brawl. It was not an easy scene to spectate, the bright glow of blood upon platinum scales was far from enthralling. The two brothers were tearing at each other as if they shared no connection at all. The burn of anger and testosterone fueled them to fight as hard as they could muster. Blood began to rain upon the dry, cracked grounds of Dread, most of which belonged to its Master. Talon had come to take hold of the right ulna of his foe, his strong jaws breaking it in two. His hold did not release. Instead, it deepened, leaving Calira's flexors as no more than mangled tissue. The screech of pain birthed from his lungs carried for miles. Talon leaving himself vulnerable suffered the piercing heat of sharpened fangs embedding deeply into his neck. When the bite disconnected both scale and flesh had gone missing. The pain overtook him, and thus, at last, he released his brother. The two took a moment to size each other up before once more charging in.

The clash connected with a boom that shook the very ground beneath them. The onlookers were stunned such feuding was frowned upon by Frostfire hierarchy. But their King had been within his rights to defend what little he had. Alexandria stood watching on; her mind torn between who she wished to emerge victorious. The shaking of the ground and the thundering roars of two bull dragons battling tore the three witches from the confinement of the castle walls. Tonisa stood at the very front, she had come to study her mate's injuries. He had been gravely wounded. If not for his rank within the land, surely his battle scars would guarantee death. Like the others, she stood watching but not in fear or astonishment. She felt deep within a sense of pride. This was the beginning of her stratagem to overwhelm her foe. They had not come to draw first blood but in time, the blood they came to take would be the only that mattered.

The ground sunk beneath the dance of death the brothers performed. The somber Drake managed to collide his tail with that of his brother's temple. Laxrindren fell heavily onto the ground; his eyesight now swimming in a blur of double vision. His limbs grew weak and no matter how he willed them to stand, they would not heed his command. A veil of darkness came to hover over him, the stench of blood filling his flared nostrils. He had been bested in a moment of hesitation. Calira came to step upon his shoulder; his darkened talons pressing firmly into his body. Though he stood victorious, he was not without wounds. Gashes, broken bones, and shredded muscle were his proper trophies. His wing drug heavily beside his massive body, a pool of his life force trailing behind him with every step he came to make. He leaned down allowing his long and steaming tongue to run over his brother's jaw.

"It is a shame your sires did not train you in the acts of battle. It is not the weight nor the weapons you may obtain that make you a warrior, brother. It is your stamina, the amount of pain you can muster, the weight you can carry before you strike back. So I say to you now, rise and fight me or I shall send your corpse to my bitch of a sister roasted in my flame and marked by my talons."

All present looked to the sky as an orb of white wrapped in a seal of ice blue came to break the sky. The clouds had given birth to it and like a comet, it came hurling for the ground. "Calira!" Alexandria screamed her snout pointing towards the sky. Tonisa pressed forward chanting words of protection. "Dia artum veatia."

Calira turned to view his wife, and then shifted to look within the orb as it came to pulverize him. The blow carried such force it knocked him free of the fallen Talon and left him to rest nearly sixty feet backward. Tonisa fell as well the small charm splitting the force between both her and Draconvieh. The King laid unmoving his face burned with the pain of frostbite. Particles of ice began to creep over his snout and head of the caster now coming into view. With a final flap of her wings, Hexonia at last came to land swiftly upon the soil. She stood as passive as her mate, yet the loss of one she was tied to for life would not be overlooked. She made her way over to her husband as did Alexandria. Ramsra walked over to the pair and lifted his son in marriage's head with his snout. He was unresponsive, seemingly dead. Hexonia turned to gaze upon her brother so frozen within the dust.

"What more shall you do to see this family fall apart, Calira!" She yelled her wings moved to cling to her sides as she took a step forward. "We are all each other has anymore when will you come to open your eyes and gaze upon such truths! You must let the past go and see our energy turn to something greater. Like our future, our survival here, even if we forever stand divided."

"Come, daughter. Leave him to his men, and let us see the true King home. He is weak and in need of tending, we can waste no further time here." With his final words, Ramsra took his son onto his back. "Come. It will be a long flight home," he said moving to pick up his pace before his wings spread, and he lifted from the ground. Hexonia looked to her brother a final time before departing.

"I have always loved you, Lira, and I shall, until my last breath. When will you gather the courage to love me back?" Her voice had fled from its angered tone and had evolved into that of hurt. She had never wished to strike her eldest brother, but she had been left no choice. Even still, it hurt her heart to know she had to take such drastic measures. She flew off into the darkness a song of wailing falling into the passing wind.

Tonisa had come to gather her faculties, making way towards the fallen King. Her small hands ran over his injuries, the thickness of the clotting blood overwhelming. The bone had come split the flesh of his wing, leaving it jagged and splintered. It would be a long recovery for him and a very challenging duty for her.

"Will he be all right...?" the Queen asked sadly, her nose moving to nuzzle his. "Yes, he will be fine. But in order for me to aid him, you must stay out of my way. Have the guards see him inside. I will gather my tools and meet them within the Grand Hall."

"Of course," she replied, giving the command. Four guards came to lift the King from the ground; their bodies holding him upward as they moved for the back of the castle. Tonisa followed them leaving Alexandria standing alone.


	13. Chapter 13

The Rise it was called, the last remaining hill before one stepped foot into Crystal Springs. They had made the journey; it had been long and exasperating, but ultimately, they had arrived. Paws came to sink into fresh icy waters, the snow upon the Rise now melting rapidly with the coming of a new season. Formations of Apophyllite laid scattered in every direction. Some remained clear while others took the hue of soft malachite. The Rise was the protection of the lands soon to follow it, it was a place of purification and tranquility.

Maerick led the way as he had for the entirety of the trip. Zacura, Canavis, and Anjeimas following close behind. The clan had come together as one, and for a moment, they all felt a certain joy. For most, they did not know if it came from the thought of salvation, or merely because they had come to grow upon each other.

"Do you suddenly feel as if all your troubles had fled your mind?" Spoke Anjeimas, his body moving to brush up on Zacura. "Hmm...Yes, I suppose so," she replied looking to Maerick for answers. They all came to stand at the endpoint of the Rise; their draconic protector's eyes locked upon the castle before them. "We stand in the Rise, a sacred and calming place. The crystals you see around you are that of Apophyllite. They can control the corrupted waves a sinful mind may emit. Crystal Springs is and will always be a place of peace and unity. Come, let us find sanctuary, and if the gods favor us, answers."

"Alpha, may we break words. It is important." Spoke Anjeimas. "Can it not wait until we have passed through the gates?" She questioned as the pack moved forth. "I am afraid not, Alpha. I do not feel we should follow this demon any further." The two pulled away from the rest, their eyes meeting. "Why do you speak such things? He has done everything in his power to protect us." He was lost in her eyes, lost in thought, his mind struggling to remain intact.

"I believe they have plans to bring harm to you, Alpha. I overheard some things. Such things that put my mind and heart into a state of worry. I would have brought them to light sooner but could not find a proper time." "So you decide to tell me now, as we march into the possibility of death? What sense could you gain from such an action? Tell me what did you hear?" Zacura watched as her clan began to disappear into the flatlands. "I overheard the old wolf of my people and the Drake speaking. The dragon claims to have known you at some point in time. The old one refused to let him talk about your blood, arguing that you would be killed." A snarl came to wave along the hound's muzzle. "Are you sure of this? Are you positively certain what you speak to me is said in truth?" He nodded. Moving rapidly to meet up with the others, Zacura came to stand before Maerick blocking his path. Her ears had begun to fold on either side of her head, her body dropping low in a defensive position.

"I need to share words with you, now." She spoke, moving to his left and into a nearby patch of brush. Confused Maerick followed, his motion catching the curiosity of Manuke. He too followed, leaving only a wandering glance upon Anjeimas. He came upon the pair, and within an instant, he knew. The time had come to speak the past, to open the eyes of she who would take his place. "How do you know of me?" she asked the gleam in her eyes teetering from caution to sorrow.

"What do you mean? We met in the forests," Maerick replied. "No, Anjeimas has told me of something he overheard, something about you knowing who I am. The dragon looked at the wolf for answers, yet all he received was a nod of his head. "We must do this now?" He spoke with a heavy heart. "Yes, Maerick, we must. It is time. The time for her to be awakened has come to pass."

"What is he talking about?" she said moving closer to glare upwards. "He speaks of your destiny, Zacura...the reason you live. I have known you since you were nothing more than a beating heart within an orb of fur. I have cared for you, protected you. I was...your guardian once." She stepped away. "Please listen to me. Do you not remember the words I spoke to you when we met again?" "I do, yet I do not know how that would link us. I was not even alive when those wars were raging." Manuke stepped forward brushing against her. "But you were. You were simply in a form of sleep. It was not the time for you to awaken yet. There was a reason you were never told who you were or are now. Why you never knew who came to sire you, it was not time." "But it is my right to know." "Aye, it is. Yet if you knew, you would not stand here today—" The Drake interrupted, "You are the heir to a line of beings, gods if you like, called keepers. You are the being who shall bring us salvation, sanctuary, and protection."

Manuke moved a bit closer, he could sense her shock. "You are far more than what you have been raised to be. You are the chosen of the gods, the hound of both the void and the heavens. And in time, you will understand that and come to embrace it." "And why should I trust you? I barely know both of you, and now you stand here speaking of me as if I am some savior." "Why should you not trust us? We have proof to back our words not to mention that our world is decaying around us. What pain should we wish to cause you when we all stand to face our demise? Without you, all will be lost. I knew it so long ago, and I know it now," spoke the dragon.

She felt a rush of heat consume her and suddenly, she felt sick. This could not be true, they were lying perhaps Anjeimas was right. She slowly began to back away from them; her natural instinct to run overtaking her. "Manuke, leave us. Show the others into the gates. I wish words with my...friend," his speech was stressed. He had hoped to claim her by another title but did not dare speak it. "Zacura, come. I would never bring harm to you," Maerick spoke extending his hand to her. She sat back and eyed him. "I am fine right here."

"Very well, I will be fully honest with you. Back then in those years when death was what I lived for, I killed hundreds. No matter their crimes nor their innocence. But when I was sent to kill you, a beam of wisdom stuck me. I would save your life even if it meant forfeiting my own. And upon that night, I killed my own men, took many arrows into my back, disowned my honor and my heritage to save you. I raised you as my own, and if you hadn't been taken from me, my plan was to take you to Laylia. I was seen as unfit to raise you fully, and thus Manuke handed you into the protection of the Bloodclaws. It was a choice I was forced to agree with, one I both regret and am thankful for. I would die for you, Zacura. I would serve you until my last breath. You must understand that. That old wolf...he means more to us than anyone."

She could sense the honesty in his words, feel his passion and for a moment, she gave into trust. "I want to know more. If I am to die with you, I wish to know where I came from."Maerick moved beside her and laid down his talon moving to brush her neck. "There is so much I could say, so many tales to sing, yet it is not my place. All I know is that it is my duty to protect you until the great exchange." "Great exchange?" She questioned.

"Yes, the time when Manuke shall pass from this world, and you shall take his place. It has already begun. You are just not strong enough yet, to fully bare the power's weight." His talon lifted her fur upward revealing the scar that had been left when Manuke brushed her. "Do you remember the day that he came to speak with you, the old wolf ?" She gave a nod. "That is when it began. When his flesh touched yours, you were marked. It is why your flesh tore, and your flames neglected the wound." She thought back long and hard to that day. It was a blur as she had been exhausted, but somehow she came to remember the pain it had brought. "But why would his flesh harm me?" "It was not his flesh, but what lies beneath it. He wears the amulet of the elements, a necklace of unmatched power that was made by our god's hands. It is said when it was forged, it was given the name and blood of every being who would wear it.

Since then, it has come to adapt ways to conceal itself upon its host. Some say it has a life of its own, some believe it to be a keeper of time, of history. Yet no one truly knows what it is with the exception of its current host. One day you will know everything, hold the stories of the past within your mind. And no matter where you travel, or how you get there, I will be by your side no matter if you wish my company or not." He nuzzled her gently much like a father would before standing. "Give it time, Zacura. Do not overthink things now. Just let them come."

Zacura was utterly stunned, frozen by the even greater weight now forced upon her. For all this time she had believed herself to be nothing more, but a hound left orphaned. A female granted an opportunity to become a leader and alpha. But for all this time, it had been a lie. If what the two spoke proved to be true, she had not been provided an opportunity at all. Instead, she had come to be suppressed, exiled from who she truly was. And though she had grown in her many years to love and admire those she claimed as a family, were they really her family at all? And somewhere deep down, she had always felt as if she was to be something more than what she had become. She looked like them, hunted like them, and fought like them, but was she ever of their blood? Or were the Bloodclaws only her family chosen by her parents, to protect her until this day came to roll around and greet her. There were so many questions she wished to ask. So many answers she needed now to feel whole again. But as she stood there looking at the new faces that had strolled into her life, she asked herself, "Why would they want to help me?"

She took a moment to sit down and honestly analyze what needed to be done. How she would reform her way of living to fit into such a troublesome role. It felt as if the world had begun to fall around her literally. Her home had been reduced to nothing more but a memory, and now, she was to venture into a new world.

"I cannot feel pain any longer for the loss of something that was never mine to claim," she began her voice soft and confused. "We will remain here for a while. I do not believe myself ready to enter those gates. I feel as if there is something I must do before I surrender myself to you. My heart sings songs of praise and trust, while my mind tells me to banish you from my clan and move on. But then I remember why I shouldn't trust you? What would you gain by seeing me to my end in a world dying around us? For the last few moons, you have done nothing but put your lives on the line to see my family survive. So tell me Manuke..." she trailed off and turned to face the dragon. "Maerick," she continued, "Would you do all of this to simply give me false hope. Would you truly lead my family into some sort of pit of death in order to sustain your lives for a moment longer?"

The two looked at her, the scent of sorrow emanating from them both. Maerick was the first to speak, his voice low and sincere. "No, we would not. None of us actually know why we are the ones chosen to do what we must. But one thing is certain, I would take my own life before I ever came to harm you. And though I do not live within his mind nor his heart, I am sure Manuke feels the same way. If you wish to remain here to gather knowledge or to simply clear your thoughts and let your soul speak to you, I support your choice. Honestly, there is no better place than what you stand among now. The Rise holds many tales, many legends—some true, some not. There are even some that have yet to be written or dared to be explored. But I know from personal experience that there is no purer place to really soul-search than its soils." "He is right young, Zacura. The Rise has brought an end to enemies, brought peace to families. We will remain here, but remember time is of the essence. You know now what you are to become. So tell me here and now, will you trust me, trust in him, and have confidence in yourself to take hold of what is yours? You may have lost a home, but you shall gain much more in the years to come. Some of the most powerful creatures grew up without their parents to guide them. You are one of them, but know that your father and mother watch over you somewhere. Death is never truly the end because if you think about how we came to be, surely there must be a rejoining somewhere."

He nuzzled her, his touch soft and loving. He spoke truthfully in his beliefs, in hopes it would spark a flame inside her. Maerick leaned down to join the embraces; his ears eager to hear her response. The words of the old wolf had indeed done just that, and this time she spoke with pride. "I trust you, and even if I did not, I would step forth and do what I could to save this world. Without it, I would not be who I am. I would not have known love, or family, or friendship. There is an emptiness within me, a void never filled. One that may never come to be. But perhaps with this gift of power, this blessing of wisdom I may find at least some of the truth I must know. All I ask is that you give me time. Six sun rises are all I ask, after that I will bend to your will and share your burden."

Manuke looked to the sky and then to the small dot of blinding white off in the distance. He knew time grew short, his time primarily. "Six sun rises, that is all. After that, you are mine to wield. I have much to teach you." He trotted off into the clearing to join the others leaving his apprentice in the clutch of her guardian.


	14. Chapter 14

Cauldrons bubbled within the secluded chambers of the Sorceress. Elgama had come to call Crystal Springs home, the vast amounts of freedom and limitless gardens provided her with everything she could ever need. It was something the heavyset woman could take pride in. Her life had been far from easy, but at last, she had found protection within the walls of a being she so deeply cherished. For the duration of her stay, so far she had transitioned from a councilwoman to the family's healer. The fight between the royal brothers left her to tend her King day and night. She had gotten about as much sleep as her patient, which wasn't much. But even still, she rose from her bed, brewed her potions and herbal heal-all, and kept to herself. Light green smoke, fruitful scents, and the sounds of bubbling brew filled the air. Rosenwater stood before the largest of the pots; her small hand stirring ever so slowly. Laxrindren entered, not bothering to knock. It had been some time since his brotherly brawl, and now he was back up and about his duties. His eyes met the greeting of her large buttocks, which hid behind her thigh length locks.

"Well good afternoon, your grace. I hope sleep took to you well this past night. I know it has been hard since the fight with your brother. How fare your wounds since I last saw them cleaned?" She asked, finally turning to face him. He wore thick bandages upon his neck where the massive hole had been left. In the long days past, he had come to heal wonderfully, but the scabs and scars yet remained. He ran his hand through his hair clearing his view.

"Unfortunately, I cannot bless you with such pleasant news. My mind raced with thoughts of death and suffering. Not to mention my wife is worried clear out of her mind. If my Queen is not sleeping and calm, neither is her King." "I am dreadfully sorry to hear such things, Milord. Allow me to give you a few herbs to aid in sleep." She left her stirring and walked to her herb cabinet. "Such things will not be necessary, fair lady. Instead, I have come to get information about your progress with the stone. Due to my brother's actions, I fear it has set us back quite a few weeks. Elgama nodded and fetched a long roll of parchment. She unrolled it softly, careful not to rip the fraying map.

"I believe I have found the location of the stone, your grace. But I am not entirely confident of the place in question, it has not been inhabited for the last seven hundred past years. Well, until the settling of Raozi's Coven." Laxrindren walked over to where Elgama had come to lean over the map. Her finger pointed to the mountains of Verton. She began to single out a small sketch of a temple. "Within the hidden mountains lay the Temple of Teradoazealia. A holy place free of the shed of blood and war." Though it is not true, for many years Dragons were made to believe that they could not step foot there."

"You see in the beginning, the Tribeentions and the Tyliquins were the only explorers. They feared nothing and studied, and worshiped the gods and goddesses of the upper heavens. There was a single witch by the name of Riceana Tyliquin. For years she watched as the various creatures multiplied. She felt within her soul that one day the creations of the god Plexious would overthrow her people." "Well if she knew such things, why did she not try to join us?" "Because Tyliquin witches are far from submissive. Truth be told, your grace, many have been said to have more fury than any Drake. Because of her and her people, the Ancient War began. But being an intelligent and vigorous woman, she thought out a plan. One that would ensure, if the war was lost, many would survive. Riceana took thirty Tribeentions, and fifty Tyliquins and began searching." "Searching for what?" Talon questioned. "A land that would appear that of the gods. A mystical garden, one that would slay all unholy beings."

"What could that do to help them? Dragons, their main predator are not unholy." Talon spoke with a hint of insult in his tone. "Oh, but you are. Or at the very least you appear as such. Your kind breathes flame and destruction. Fire originated in Drathell, and all things that bring death and destruction in those days were considered unholy. The lands were lush with wildlife and foliage. Streams of crystal waters ran through it. Healing waters, it appeared a garden of the gods. So upon their finding such a land they began to build. All the while spreading the word of its whereabouts. Riceana and the others started enchanting the mountains. They surrounded them with dragon's bane and bewitched the air currents. Most importantly, they cast a spell so powerful, every dragon who walked through it would perish. And if that was not enough, they forged the wall of Qwiloe as well." "Does the barrier still stand? Or was it broken after the war?" "It does indeed, though now the land is known as Morgaideign. It is controlled and governed over by mainly Tribeentions and their apprentices. Those you come to gather in Aleanthos will indeed be needed for your protection. Those in hiding do not worship you or your kind. They are masters of twisting the mind. They can make you think things you never would unless in their presence." She placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"There shall come another to aid you, Lord Talon. One who soon approaches to eagerly defend your home. She is what you need to be granted the power to destroy it, that consumes the world. There is a long and brutal war ahead, one that will put the Wars of Origin to shame. So please, your grace, heed my word when I say it will begin with your brother but end with you and those loyal to your brood."

The King gave a nod of understanding. "Then we shall journey there, seeing as my brother has taken his stand, we shall go alone." Elgama moved to gather a bundle of ivy before taking a seat. "And within your heart, do you actually believe that Hexonia will stand against her brother for you?" A stern gaze turned to Rosenwater at that moment. "Of course, she would. She did before, she shall again." "Would you require that of her, knowing the love she bears for him? It would break her fragile heart in two if she was forced to choose."Talon looked downward in thought. She was right. He could never ask something so demanding of his beloved.

"She will not know until she must. Calira, for now, is weak, and as far as I am to know, remains bedridden. She nearly killed him for me, to save my life. We are bound to each other by spirit and body. They only share blood, gratitude for your aid, I will see a searching party formed upon our return from Aleanthos." He stood and made way to the door but was pulled back by her next words. "Remember, that which claims the body, does not always persevere. Blood will always prevail no matter the weight of love a mated pair may carry."

"I have come to know my wife in every way a husband should. I know the thickness of her heart, and I understand her willingness to forgive. But if we set those aside and take into account, a dragon's breaking points, you will see it is not I she shall turn from. Good day, M'lady." With that Talon took his leave and headed back towards the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

The royal chambers of King Draconvieh were kept dark. He had come to lose the ability to look at himself; his beauty had been tarnished by the stupefying actions of his hated sister. Calira had been in bed for more than a fortnight, resting and healing, but for what? For the first quarter moon, he had remained unconscious and unresponsive. His body was as still and cold as a snow-driven plain, with the exception of his chest. Through it all, he had managed to keep his heart beating. The damage to his handsome face was permanent. It seemed no matter how many elixirs or polticesTonisa brewed, none appeared to work. There they sat three-quarter moons hence, and still, he grew weaker. At last, he had gained enough strength to eat, but he was reluctant. The soft touch of his forbidden passion was what kept him going. Her soft singing and the warm baths he received twice daily were a mere fraction of what she had done. In this troubled time, the pair found happiness. All except the other two Tyliquin women were banned from his chambers. With them, Tonisa found no threat they would never barge in without welcome. The past few weeks had subjected them to both solace and presentiment. But with those, both the dragon and the witch found hope.

"Hold still. Do not be so frivolous." Tonisa hissed as she removed the bandages from the King's left eye. He had begun as always to turn from her in her attempts to treat him. "It hurts!" He replied with a growl. His eye had finally come to open but still remained bruised and expelling fluid. "It should hurt. What that insidious strumpet did to you was uncalled for. For the record, you should show me some fraction of appreciation. After all, if I had not taken on half of the blow you may have been worse off than you are now." She turned sideways to dip a cloth in a bowl of warm water and essence of Willow. Twisting it softly, she began to dab it across the affected area.

"Has your vision improved at all?" She asked wearily, her free hand moving to softly take hold of his chin. As she turned him to face her, she realized exactly how much his godlike features had come to suffer. In her eyes, he was still as stunning as ever, but she knew he would not feel the same. "Yes, a bit. Though I find it at times to be quite blurred." He flinched at her touch, the skin around the affected eye tender. Part of her wanted to slap him for his shameful behavior. But seeing him in this painful state stilled her hand. She examined the clear fluid that came to flee the wound. It was thick and cold despite the body temperature ofLord Draconvieh. "I wish to be seen from this bed of convalescence, Toni. I have grown tired of the rest, and the simplicity of doing absolutely nothing." His large and scabbed hand came to take hold of her wrist. His eyes gazed at her with passion burning behind them. He wanted more than to leave the bed.

"You cannot leave this bed...not yet. You sustained wounds nearly beyond repair, not to mention the damage to your wing." He had heard enough of her talking and began to sit up. Despite her efforts to hold him down, the King rose anyway. The passion had fled his gaze and had been chased away by the look of a being insulted. Throwing the bowl of water to the ground, he pushed her aside. For the first time in nearly a moon, his feet came to touch the floor. His balance was far from ideal, but he took his first step anyway. Tonisa rushed to his side holding him up but was pushed away again.

"Do you view me as a dragon removed from the ranks of battle? Is there a part of you who believes I will not rise again? Wounds nearly beyond repair...they are but a scratchs me. The worst pain is to be seen as weak in the eyes of the woman I adore. It has been a month. My wounds have healed. I am beginning to think you wish me never to leave that bed." He pointed to where he had laid a hint of venom in his words.

The Tyliquin stepped to him meeting eye to eye before she slapped him. The blow knocked the King off balance, a searing pain rushing through his bruised eye socket before stampeding down his neck. He snarled in pain turning to look at her; his eye once more sealed. "You dare strike me, Tonisa?" He barked, his hand moving to cover his blinded eye. She moved forth to remove his hand placing a kiss on his lips. "And I would do it again if you insulted me in such a way as you have now. I could heal you with magic or blood, but I chose to treat you this way. I have loved you for years, I have longed for you as we were forced to stay apart. Your injuries provided us both with time alone to do as we pleased. I enjoy taking care of you as no one else can. I do not see you as a weak man or dragon, I see you as both in need of aid. There is nothing wrong with being ill. Do not be so prideful."

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I want to get out of this room. I want to breathe fresh air and take a ride on my horses. You cannot keep me confined in here forever, my love. A dragon must spread his wings." Pulling away she moved to his back and softly ran her finger over the nine-inch wound lying stitched over his shoulder blade. "A dragon must spread his wings when they are ready to catch the wind. Within this moment, my darling, yours are not. Magic saved your ability to fly. But only time and rest will secure there will be no change in the way you command the clouds."

"Then if I am damned to remain here why don't you make it easier for me." He moved from her and found his way back to the bed roughly throwing the bed linens aside. "You claim to have missed me. You speak of your longing, though you have yet to bless me with your touch. Come here." Making her way over, she took his hand climbing into the bed with him. Kisses began to trail down her neck; his breath warm and alluring. He explored her body softly and teasingly before he came to speak. "You are right, my body is battered and broken. But there was one thing that remained protected."

She moaned softly, her hand moving into his hair. "Is that so, Calira? Are you certain?" He took captured her lips speaking between kisses. "Do not play the fool, my dear. I am more than sure you took notice of my arousal as you bathed me." The tone of his voice had deepened, and with it, the primal nature of his true identity became present. He pressed her down roughly into the bed. His dominance gracefully welcomed. She did not fight him, nor did she move away. Instead, she opened herself to him fully, willing him to remind her why she was there. He slid inside her with ease, this moment had taken over her mind days ago. Despite the pain running ramped through his body, the King was brutal in his sensual assault upon her. His teeth found flesh between them, his hands wrapping around her throat and hair. The feelings of forbidden pleasure set Tonisa aside from her worries of his health. Her nails found themselves stripping his flesh with lacerations of ecstasy. The bed sang as the two rolled around, enveloped in each other. Neither wished to fully submit to the other, their dominant personalities standing true even in the acts of lovemaking. Hours past and at last the two came to climax as one. Their breaths, bodies, and gazes locked as one being. The King and his mistress came to fall onto the bed, chests heaving.

"It has been far too long since we last became one in such a way." The King spoke moving to pull her into his chest. He held her close kissing her sweetly; his arms unwilling to let her go. "Such things must be done in moderation, my love. Too much of a good thing will turn you sour to it." Turning in his claim to her, she came to face him again. The sights of his suffering eye making her sigh in sadness. "Do you honestly wish me to see you healed with magic?" "Part of me, yes, but I realized that in doing so moments like these would be harder to come by. Do what you think best, not only for me but us both."

The witch came to sigh. Importance needed rest in his recovery, not in their time as one. She had been selfish setting aside what she and he both knew had to be done. "Lay back and relax. I shall see your sight restored. But know that it will leave you forever scared." Doing as told, Draconvieh rested backward unsure what was to come. Tonisa gathered a bowl of coagulated blood. From where she had taken it, the King had failed to see. The stench of it curled his expression. "What is that?" He asked his right brow coming to arch. "It is the charmed blood of a Trivochion Redhorn, the very substance that shall see you free of your ailment of decaying sight." He came to scoot backward on the bed. "You are not coming anywhere near me with that cursed liquid. I am a dragon, the blood of a hound belongs between my jaws. She came to sit on the bed; her hand pressing his head into the pillow. "Do you think I would ever bring you harm? Or provide treatment not first experimented on me? Hexonia cursed you with her attack. The frost beneath your flesh will eventually take the sight from your eye completely. Is that what you wish? Is it your want to be a King of worlds, bearing the sight of only one eye?" Calira shook his head. "I suppose not."

"Then heed my words and relax. It is believed that hounds heal by the fires that linger within their bodies. It is also believed that when a grievous wound is located, it is immediately cauterized. For years I wondered how such a phenomenon came to be. And after nearly three years of research, I have found that it is not the wound inflicted but the presence of the being's saliva, or a foreign body that activates their healing. In your case, that would be your sister's magic. It lies swirling under your skin as if a snake of decay. With a bit of your blood, I could restore your sight in mere moments." "See it done," He spoke turning to face her with mixed emotion.

The witch nodded and moved to make three vivid cuts across the King's left eye. The first ran from his forehead down along the side of his nose. The second sat right beside the last from his brow through his eye itself, until ended at last on his cheekbone. The last was the largest and deepest of the three, coming to sit in the same formation as its brothers. From the end of his brow to beneath his cheekbone did it run. It's cut jagged and unperfected as those before it. Calira bellowed in pain as all sight came to flee him. The cut stung as tears came to sweep his eyes. He attempted to move his hand to cover it, but Tonisa held it down. She looked over the pulsing veins buried within his inner arm. Finding one she thought to be viable, she cut it open allowing its forces to drain into a bowl.

"What are you doing?!" Calira hissed unsure if his trust had been misplaced. "I am making the blood of the hound your own. Without your blood it will not work," she said, pouring the thick black hounds blood into that of the Kings. The mixture began to bubble and stir, its onyx hue turning a dark cheery as the dragon became one with the hound. As the contents began to settle and the brewing came to cease, Tonisa dipped in one single fingernail.

"This will burn as you will catch fire. But know the horror shall only last a moment." She leaned over him taking his lips to hers as she ran the potion down the first cut. No pain came to overtake him, nor did his vision return. "Vaiseia vux uncatho." Vision of one, she chanted. She dipped her nail once again and dragged it along the second bleeding incision. "Vaiseia vux duvaio" Vision of two, She came to say under soft breath. With a final swirl of the bowl, she allowed her mixture to slither down the final cut. "Vaiseia vux unticara." Vision of unity, she spoke sternly and with her words came the pain. Flames of orange came to birth violently from the wounds. Each came to dance sealing them before moving further below the skin. The incisions came to shut and seal leaving but a faint scar slightly lighter than the King's flesh. He came to roar, his hands digging into the bed linens. His healer soon came to straddle his lap holding him down.

"Do not fight it! Let it go, let it heal you," she commanded, her hand moving to take hold of his throat. She held him sternly, his body fighting her at every turn. The flames soon began to burn away at the curse of Hexonia. Their potency, so strong, that when the King did come to open his eye, fire burned within his pupil. It was the most gratifying thing Tonisa had ever gazed at. Calira began to calm as the pain began to subside, and his vision returned. It had come back better than before the incident. To him the scar was a small price to pay. He came to sit up blinking with quick repetition. But no matter the flutter of his lids, his vision remained the same. "You have healed me," he stated softly, pushing his Tyliquin from his lap to move before a mirror. Though his flawless features were now long gone, the scar fit him somehow. It defined his face more and made him more attractive than he had been. A sly grin came to cover his lips as he turned to face Tonisa his arms coming to open.

"Come to me, my love. Let me embrace you in gratitude." "No need to." She spoke. She came to stand before him running her hand over his face. "You look well, my dear. Now all I must do is heal the rest of you. Oh, yes. Before it slips my mind, I must tell you something. With such blood magic always comes a price. That blood was collected from a live hound. And thus while he lives, you may from time to time see what he sees in that eye alone." "I understand that is not something I would turn away. The vision of a hound just may save my life one day. Could you do that with everything that ails me? Perhaps repair my wing the way you did my sight?"

Tonisa shook her head. "You need to let no less than a moon pass before such magic is placed upon you again. And by then, your wing will be healed. The potency of a hound's life-force never declines. If you were to expose yourself to it again so soon, it would have an adverse effect. For now simply take pride in having your sight back." She showed him back to the bed and covered him up. "Rest now and allow your body to begin its attack against the blood so recently injected." Kissing him, she moved to tidy the mess they had come to make. Before long, the King was out cold. At last, she too could rest after her duties were done. The Tyliquin began to strip her clothing and climb back into the bed. With a blow to the last candle, she wrapped herself around him and fell into slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wake, chosen one. It is time for your first lesson, a keeper has no time to take rest." The sharp nudge of a snout came to meet Zacura's side, the feeling unpleasant. "Why must I wake and train so early?" "Because a day shall come to pass when you are weak and exhausted, and to survive, you will be forced to rise to your feet. Every small victory is accompanied by promised glory. Hold onto these words, and one day you will realize what I speak holds truth. Now, come up. You have much to learn."

Growling and tired, Zacura rose and followed her teacher. Her gate was slow and lumbering upon the soft moss, her ears hanging to either side of her head. She was not energetic that morning, but, it had been Manuke's dominant tone that got her moving. "Why have you brought me here to this." Her speech paused for a moment. She realized she had no idea what this place was. "What could I possibly learn here all it holds are plants and water. It is nothing more but an abandoned..." The old keeper turned to face her. "Do not be so blind. Allow your eyes to fully view the wonders that surround you. These are the Coverts of Nuckot, the very life force of Evernia. It appears to be a simple gathering of Wildwood for its own protection. Only a highborn of the selected can access its real beauty."

"Highborn? And you say I am blind. If you had not come to notice, I am far from highborn. I am the creation of sheer survival, an offspring to carry on the lines of those before me. My name holds no weight of excellence, nor do I claim pure bloodlines. I am but a wanderer awaiting my death just like those who draw breath around me. I was never granted the gift of living under the protection of a father or feeling the love of a mother. I do not truly know who I am, and here you stand so regally, expecting me to gaze upon the life of this planet with eyes blinded by things I did not choose. I do not know who it is you think I am, but I am sorry to say it isn't me."

Her head dropped in sorrow. What was she in this decaying world? The pain of not knowing why she had been born, or why her life had been so hard, ate away at what little confidence she had left. Falling to her belly onto patches of evergreen moss, Zacura rested her head on her paws and sighed. "Do you ever wish to find out what you are to become? Why you were made? I assure you that you are far more capable than those who sired you. They are not remembered for their strength in battle, nor the years they claimed. All who know of the real prophecies give them praise for the day they brought you into this world. Your mother was one of the greatest beings to ever draw breath, your father a creature of perfection. They may be gone from this world, but they shall join you in the next. If it is a parent you wish, allow me to raise you. Let me bring you to face your destiny and not only embrace it but become it."

The subtle darkness around her began to lighten, the aura of the Keeper pulsating with the powers of the Hailotia. He was enveloped in a cloak of platinum peace, the white wolf who had plagued her dreams as a pup. "Who are you? It seems that you have followed me my entire life. If you know all, why is it you could not save my parents? You remained in the shadows, taking hold of a mind that did not belong to you, was it for this? To strip away all I have created for myself in the misery of my short life? You stand before me and preach that the life I know is nothing, but a lie that I must correct." "No, your life is not a lie. What you have lived so far is only the path you must follow until the end. You shall grow and rapidly. I can feel growing power pulsating through your veins. The only thing that has managed to hold you back is yourself, you have no faith, no love and certainly no trust in who you are. If your heart desires answers in order to break down the barrier of your mind and soul, I will respond to the questions as best I can."

She lifted her head, her deep-set eyes beginning to rage. "All I have ever wanted, all I have ever needed was to look once upon she who gave me life. My guardians would never tell me exactly who she or my father was. What they stood for, or why they were killed." "If you wish to look upon the beauty of your mother, follow me." Standing and allowing her ears to perk, the young hound followed, interest surging through her mind. Moving through the gentle sway of the grasses, the two came to stand before a vast and profound pond, its water tinged in an alluring blue. Manuke stepped forward into it, his long fur drinking in its vibrancy. "If I do this small favor for you, you must give me your word, that you will trust in my wisdom. Can you promise me that Zacura?"

"I do not know if I should, I do not believe I am who you say." "Promise me, and you will come to understand." "What is the worst that could come of this? Perhaps I have been misled for too long." She thought to herself. Here stood a wolf of purity before her, his very body taking on the strength of this covert,perhaps she was overlooking something. "I swear it. I will try my best to learn all you have to teach me." He gave her a nod. "What I am about to reveal may confuse you, you may even come to think it a falsehood but know I wish only to see your heart and soul at rest. Allow it to naturally sink in and answer the questions that have been ignored."

Closing his eyes, Manuke began to channel the energy of the amulet upon his neck, into the waters below him. The first wave caused ripples to appear, the second shooting the liquid into the air. Zacura watched in awe, expecting the walls and droplets to reform as they once were, but instead, they remained ascended and dancing. Like a mirror chasing time, the swaying waters began to paint a vivid picture of the past. The amulet had started to glow, each color of the elements beaming forward. Brown, the symbol of soil, was the first, shading the lower sections of the painting, and shortly a ground was able to be viewed. Next came the bright shine of white, the element of spirit forming the clouds above the ground. Between them came water, the soft shade of blue, which poured down the sides of the broken soils. The pigments became stronger as the silhouettes of four figures became present, two dragons—one as white as holiness itself, the other as black as coal. Between them ran a canine of tall and slender build, its coat of fur burning red with fire. Zacura continued looking onward her voice finding a way into her teacher's ears.

"My mother..." She muttered. "No young one, proceed to study the water. You will see your mom very soon." Making his way back onto solid ground, Manuke took stance beside her, unsure of the reaction she would have. Running just before the pack was Zacura's mother, but to her surprise, it was neither a hound nor a wolf who lead them. The weight of her heart sank into her belly, the sight before her eyes unrealistic. "It can't be...there's no way I wouldn't be..." Her words were lost. "Remember what I told you? Not all things you see are real. Sometimes they are but an illusion." As time continued to play before them, familiar faces came into view. Canavis, Zanzsaybar, and Adlina began to run beside the female. Their bodies were the examples of youth, tall and muscular, but even still, they remained in the shadow of the single creature who rivaled the dragon's height.

"If I may Manuke, I wish to ask a question." "You may. I did say I would answer any I could." She stepped closer studying that particular hound and the way it moved, as well as how proud it seemed to be. "Though I do not believe it to be true, I now know who gave me life. But who is that?" The Keeper knew of whom she spoke and that alone confirmed that his accusations were true."That is you, young one," he said with nearly hushed tone. "Me? How can that be me? My parents are dead, and that creature surpasses my size. And beyond that, how can I travel alongside someone I have yet to meet?"

The mystical glow of the amulet came to cease its light and morphing colors coming to fuse into darkness, the images falling into the pond. "Because that is a vision of the past and the future. You will continue to grow due to your heritage. The greatness you will come to wield can only be contained by your pure form, which is why we must begin your training. We don't have much time. When the day comes that you take my place, you must be ready. My time and debts here are coming to an end. Soon I will part from this world, but I shall not surrender to death until I am certain you can stand without me." "If I am to grow as large as dragons and hold the powers you now possess, why do you not stand so tall?"

Manuke came to chuckle, his head shaking in his humor. "Because I am old and dwindling. As your strength grows, mine decreases. It has been so since the day you were born. You are next in line to inherit this gift, which means I must die in order to pass it down to you." "Why was I chosen? The gods could have summoned anyone but me." He sighed. "Our race is enslaved to this land for decisions made far before our generations were brought forth. Every nine centuries, a new keeper of the elements is created. By the time of their birth and cross into adulthood, the chosen before them has depleted his or her wisdom years, only holding enough to train the keeper who will replace them. It is how it has been since the creation of time."

"But that would mean you're over nine hundred years old?" "That is correct. Every keeper lives no more than about nine and a half centuries. Though because of your planned birth, I have been given a few more, so I thank you. Now, are you ready to begin, my dear?" She wasn't sure. How could she succeed knowing her advancement meant taking his life? Though she had no other choice, she had made a promise. "I am ready what must I do?"

"We must pray, speak the oath of Halotia, and finally wash you clean of your weaknesses. And when the time is right, and I pass into a life of sleep, you must adorn your neck with this amulet. Come pup, it is time to see you blessed by those above." They walked a long march, one with the silence of tongue. All around them, birds sang, the ground below bowing to them as they came to pass. He was not her father, but something told her he was more to her than he made out to be. So much was happening; her life was morphing rapidly, and now she had gone from protector of the Bloodclaws to guardian of Evernia.

They came to stand before a large rock of ashen gray; its shape mimicking the body of the goddess, Plexsiea. "Come, this is where we must say the words. They must carry into the ears of our protector." Taking a few steps forward and resting back on her haunches, Zacura took a breath and waited for Manuke's command. "I want you to know that once the threshold of peace and discord is crossed, there is no turning back. Do you willingly accept the trials that you shall face upon joining your spirit with that of infinite power? Do you vow to use your strength for the betterment of all living things?" Zacura came to stand in silence. Her head began to drop down as she thought long and hard about her choice. "I swear it upon my life."

"Then repeat after me. Divine and loving Plexsiea, we come forward to be granted the purity of your eyes, so that we may present to you the seventeenth Keeper of the Elements. The last and final hope of your beloved planet and the peace of your sister's soul. We shall sacrifice our love, our lives, and our minds to protect those we were created to guard. May you accept us for who we are and forgive us of the sins we were made to commit."

Their words came as one, and silence fell around them. "It is my turn now, and, if I am correct, the hands of Plexsiea shall embrace you. Do not fear her, and do not let the pain shy you away from her touch." He stood and came to stand before Zacura, his eyes of blue locking with her own.

"I, Manuke Jeifer, father and predecessor of wisdom, grant Zacura Bloodclaw, my successor, the right to hold my last and final years of life as her own. I vow to teach and nurture her, as I was by those before me in order to stabilize the balance of Evernia. May you show her favor as you have to all others." A heat began to build around them, one unlike any other she had felt before. The touch of fire began to creep over the thickness of her fur, consuming it with a loving touch. The wind began to harshly blow and deep within her mind; Zacura wondered where it had come from. The gusts were so powerful that she had to fight to remain standing. Cyclones of dust and air began to circle them both, pulling water and the sound of wildlife into their raging funnels. Pain surged into her brain, the memories of over ten millenniums cramming their way into her mind. The entire history of the past was now hers to remember, all but the era concerning the history of her bloodline. War, death, famine, and the images of various lands raced before her sight, and suddenly, she felt her body aging. The blessings of elemental control had begun to cross over into her. Every power that had been suppressed now unleashed, every mental and physical block erased. The exchange of body and mind traveled within the shades of the six elements— brown, silver, crimson, turquoise, white, and green—the symbols of soil, air, fire, water, spirit, and sound.

The currents came to break, and with them, the transition of the seventeenth keeper had been completed. "You have been accepted. The control I held now belongs to you. It is but a seed planted within the gleam of your soul. I shall see it come to sprout, and before my eyes close for a final time, I will have you grow into a tree of promise that will yield shade for those beaten by the heat of sin."

"You mean...what you did for me, I now could..." He stood weakly. "Yes, you can accomplish the same. All that remains is for me to teach you honest wisdom. Rise to your feet and see that your protector is given the security of knowing you shall bear the weight of it with dignity." The clouds beyond began to part, the rumble of thunder now rolling above them. "Rise and follow the calling within your heart. The first step starts with you."

Thunder and its brother lightning ran over the land, coming to strike onto the open plains just outside the edge of the forest. She felt the need to stand, to run, to feel the wind collide with her body as her paws carried her across the land she would one day come to save. The weight of the world was bearing down upon her spine, leaving her grounded.

"Get up Keeper! Take hold of the strength I once called my own and rise! He was no longer the voice of kindness but that of tough and genuine love. "Prove that you are more than a Drathell-born dog!" He nipped her shoulder drawing blood. Her legs shook beneath her as she forced herself to stand, rage and pure will the only things driving her. Coming to stand, Zacura steadied herself; eyes locked upon the entrance of the covert. Pain surged through her once more, as if the foot of a deity was pressing her down into the ground. The sound of embers crackling came to move into her ears, the call of the flame, the need to be within its touch surpassing the distraction of the throbbing misery her being now possessed. Her senses heightened, her body was evolving. She took the first step, then another and another until the pain continued to fade away.

"Yes! Keep moving! Keep walking until you can summon the courage to run into your future!" The clouds busted into a storm of rain, the plains in a fury of uncontrollable fire. Her steps turned into a running gate, surging forward toward the show of fire ahead. Zacura came to a halt at the opening of the forest; rain drenching her body. This was an act of the gods.

Catching up to her, Manuke looked onward. "Go to it. View this as a coronation of sorts. Every Keeper has journeyed into the ballad of nature, and now you must do the same." Leaping into the inferno, the chosen ran free, the soil beneath her pads coating her paws and limbs. The rumble of the thunder carried on with her as the inner flame of her soul ignited, the songs of past spirits singing outward in the form of long and endless howls. Before long, the touch of every element was upon her, planting their seeds of hope. The bringer of peace had been born, and now the blessings of the gods would follow in her wake.


	17. Chapter 17

The time provided for Talon to enjoy the company of his wife had come to an end. Despite his healing wounds and busy life, he made a chance to adore her. The joining with Hexonia and the young Wailora had gone well. In fact, she had become an instant mother figure to the girl. Such things put his heart at ease. He knew she would still worry for him as a wife should, but at least now, she had company. He left her after a night of passion in the early morning. Leaving nothing but a handwritten note of love and longing by her bedside. He could never handle the sadness in her eyes when she watched him leave. His court and the wise Lady Rose had come to accompany him on the long travel to Aleanthos. The last few weeks had taken a toll on him, and thus, he found himself sleeping the entire way.

"We have arrived, your majesty. The gloom of deceit has indeed fallen over us," spoke Rosenwater, her hand moving to embrace the King's shoulder. "How long have I slept?" Talon inquired. "For the duration of the journey, M'lord. You are under stressful conditions, it is to be expected." "How long before we arrive before the portcullis? I must gather my thoughts and faculties before I face the Fareks." "Take a look through your window and see for yourself." She smiled and leaned back into her seat.

The King leaned forward, his vision hazed with sleep. For a moment, all he viewed was the dark and rolling fog of the land, but then the fires of the fortress of Wealdred came forth. It was an intimidating structure of perfection, its curtain walls, and bastions forged of Calayin black stone. Pointed rooftops of sage brick came to lick at the sky, the battlements of the defensive wall tattered with the scars of Ramsra's war.

The clopping of hooves and the grind of wheels forced the King back to the waking world, his temper sour."Do you believe any good will come of this meeting, Lady Rose?" "Yes, your grace. I do. And if by some way the enemy wishes to spill blood, we shall simply gain their fealty by force. I can truthfully say that the possibility of the shame brought down upon their family name being removed will outweigh the want to decline you your wishes." "I do not desire for blood to be spilled here. My father nearly wiped their bloodline from the songs of history. If not for their allies, they would be no more than a forgotten race." "Some battles are won with peace, others by death, I know of the Talon creed and what your name stands to defend, but times are changing. You must evolve to adapt and survive them as I have."

The King and his court came to stand upon the drawbridge of the fortress, the waters within the moat underneath as black as tar. The air was chilling rapidly, the only heat radiating from the tall and dark torches lighting the way. A man in plate armor came to appear from the Barbican, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his blade. Sir Maximo rode before them taking up a conversation with the man.

"We are the guardsmen of King Laxrindren Talon of Crystal Springs. His Majesty has come in peace to hold words in length with your Lord." "My master has not spoken of any visitors coming to bless his company. I suggest you return back to where you hail from." The man turned to walk away but was stopped as Braxon blocked his path. "I propose that you rethink your answer. It is not every day a King as honorable as Lord Talon visits the lands of traitors in peace." Maximo drew his great sword, Anion, placing the tip of its blade just before the man's throat. "See the gates risen, or I will sever your head from your shoulders." He took a look around, pressing the sword harder into the flesh of the man. The steel of the blade now threatened to pierce the guard's throat.

"You are a bit outnumbered, don't you think?" The man backed away slowly raising his hand to the people behind the gates. As they began to heave them upwards, Maximo sheathed his sword.

"Gratitude see that they remain open until our departure." Braxon charged inside, Serio and the rest following. In the very back of the party within the Priestess' cart growled a hidden beast. No one knew what it was, nor why it had been contained the entire trip. The sounds it produced were feral and filled with bloodlust waiting to be unleashed. The guards of Wealdred eyed it with caution and unease, the scent coming from the crate in which held the beast slightly familiar to them.

The keep of Wealdred was as grand as the walls in which protected it. For a house so insignificant, it was impressive; the grounds were well kept, the tapestries newly sowed, and the plants trimmed to the utmost perfection. The Farek family lived within a time capsule, and their fortress was the only remaining proof that they once held power. "Your Majesty, it is time," Elgama spoke, as the doors of the carriage came to swing open.

The two stepped out into the gravel of the courtyard, the scent of freshly cut grass and brewing herbs coming to engulf their senses. Lord Ahgustahn Farek came to greet them, his face rippled with age, his stride that of a fearful man. His wife, Lady Laconia, walked beside him. The gown she wore was ankle length and pressed in blue with sleeves that openly drug the ground. They both were of pale complexion, brown of hair with eyes as dark and radiant as the black diamond. Talon took a moment to notice how they favored each other, more than what a husband and wife should.

Leaning down, he questioned his advisor, "Lady Rose, is what my father spoke true? That Lord Farek was forced to take his cousin as a wife?" "Yes, your Majesty," was all she spoke, before they came to meet the odd couple. "A dark blessing to, you and yours, King Talon. It is a pleasure to have you grace my lands. Tell me does your Queen travel with you?" He bore the voice of an old and husky man plagued with stuttering speech.

"No, she does not. Such is unfitting of a lady such as her," the King replied with a smile as the man came to bow before him. "Ah, yes, I forget who her father is. He would not allow her to visit my lands." "Yes well, perhaps, for now, I come to speak to you about mending the relationships between house Farek and the supremacy of both House Raye'Zore and House Talon." The man's head began to shake from side to side rapidly. "Is this true, your Majesty?"

"Do not question the King as if the words did not just fall from his lips." Elgama interrupted, her eyes coming to cut. "My apologies. I just find it so hard to realize my prayers have been answered at last." Serio dismounted handing the reigns of his horse off to Maximo. He did not trust these people, and thus, he found post beside his Lord, arm ready to draw his sword if need be. "I take that this is your wife, Lady Laconia. Am I correct?" Talon continued. "Yes, your Majesty. Where are my manners? Laconia, this is King Talon of Crystal Springs." The woman came to curtsy. "It is my pleasure to meet you, great King Talon. I do hope your travels were fruitful." "They were indeed, though I tire and wish accommodations. The journey here has been long and seemingly never ending." Laxrindren could not understand why his father hated these people. They seemed as kind as any other. "Oh, please do come inside. We have many rooms for you and your men. I will have my servants begin a meal of haste for you as well." "Gratitude. Shall we return to your home then?" " Yes, M'lord. Do come inside."

The horses were sent to stables, the carts lined behind the gates that still hung open. The crate had been escorted by Elgama to her chambers before she returned to Laxrindren's side for supper. The table was laid with the finest serving dishes, each trimmed in gold upon porcelain. In the center rested an entire hog, roasted to a soft brown surrounded by the sweet aroma of baked apples. Potatoes, Buttered carrots, and fresh bread accompanied the main course of the meal followed by wine and a flaky pie.

Talon watched as he was served, the slaves wore thin and battered robes, the wealth of their master long gone. "So what of house Farek are you in need of, my King? We have not much to offer a man such as you." "You offer life, you offer knowledge," Talon answered. "You have come in search of our immunity to the demise of the land have you not?" "I have indeed, Lord Farek. I fear for the safety of not only my people but my family as well. It will only be a matter of time before it reaches my territory," the King replied, reaching to steal a sip from his chalice.

He continued, "I have done my research, and it seems that the lands you claim are the only that have been left pure of its tarnishing. So tell me, how it has come to pass that a family so forgotten has been able to remain untouched by the wrath of the gods?" Lord Farek sat a moment, dropping his spoon onto the table. His next words chosen in a way to ensure he did not openly offend the King.

"The judgment of our creators remains looming about our planet. If it is, in fact, they who have damned this world to such turmoil, there is a valid reason for such. Evernia has been marked to be cleansed of its impurities, and I would not stand in the way of Halotia's will. We were left unharmed for the simple reasons of our pure hearts and loyal minds. The cloud touches only those to who have committed wrong."

The King returned his chalice to the tabletop his hands folding as he leaned forward. "I care not for the god's will or your own. I wish to save the lives of those under my rule. I want to ensure future generations, and be granted the ability to hold my wife in the safety of my arms. There is more to what you speak to me, and I demand you see truth be told." Elgama gave the man a faint smile, the King's rage exciting her. She eyed Laconia who had fallen silent, her eyes glued to the dish before her.

"Would you not see your name replenished in honor?" Elgama began. Lord Farek looked to her. "What would you have me do? There is but one thing I may be able to offer, but it would not help you. Unless a war is what your heart truly desires." "And your offering would be?" Talon questioned. "The Arcaisiean Bow Singers, our lands only defense the only pride I have left."Talon faced Elgama in wonder, his brow arching. "They are women of legend, M'lord. Some believe them to be nothing more but fables told by the campfire." "Is this true, Farek?" "It is true indeed, They were born from the wielding hands of my brother after the quarrels with your father-in-law. They are the sole reason why Wealdread stands today." The Lord's voice spoke with such pride as they were the only possession he had left of worth.

"I wish to see them. Any creature skilled enough to make my father retreat is one I would have fight alongside me in the wars to come. Tell me to what quarters do they rest?" "They are among the Plain Lands of Greiar where the air and elements are pure as a newborn babe." "Take me to them. I wish to see with my own eyes what is so special about these Bow Singers, as you call them." "Your eyes shall deceive you, as holding the sense of sight is often times a disablement. To see is to be truly blind, yet the life of a being without sight is what it is to truly see," spoke Farek, a smile coming to cross his lips.

"Upon the morn, I wish to rest my gaze upon such things and see if your words sing truth or lies as they often have. If they are what I wish, shall we discuss the price of ownership shifting from your hand to mine?" "Your Majesty, my warriors are not for sale. If his Majesty wishes to call them his own to defend the many lands of our planet, then they shall become a mere gift from the house of Farek. When you depart, you may take them with you. All I ask is that we once more become allies and allow the past to rest within buried coffin."

The King sat in thought a moment, unsure if he should pass judgment so soon. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he could view his beloved and her kind smile. If he came and gathered not only the loyalty of the Farek family but their warriors as well, he would be held with pride in her eyes. "You will once more be known as a just man in the eyes of our kind for as long as you remain loyal and truthful to our laws. Until you cross our trust, those bearing your name will be rewarded with the respect and honor you once held. I may even see you to an audience with my father depending upon your worth in the battle to come." The man began to nervously move about in his seat. "I shall supply you with the loyalty of all noble families of Aleanthos indeed, your Grace. Ask, and if it is accessible to me, you shall receive." Talon nodded. "My gratitude. I look forward to our endeavors. Perhaps together, we shall overcome our greater foe."


	18. Chapter 18

Calira had found himself in the company of the young lady Abigelle. He had found a need for her within his study hall. He had always been an avid reader yet from time to time, he enjoyed being told a story. She had come to read A Tale of Talons and Lethal Eloquence by Seigar Von Ruthine. It was a collection of war stories written during the time of the wars of origin. It had become a favorite of the King, and he often found himself taking notes upon past battles. Most strategies had proven useful, and at a time such as this, he would remember them. But his childish reprieve was short-lived as a knock fell upon his door.

"Who goes there?!" He barked, holding up a hand to halt his narrator. "It is I, your Majesty, Sir Kinweld. I come to deliver a message, from your vision within Aleanthos." Calira arched a brow confused. He had not heard a word from his spies in nearly four years. And now out of the blue, they had come to see a parcel delivered. He motioned for Abigelle to see to the door. Setting the book aside, she stood and moved slowly for the door. It came to squeak open, her innocent smile coming to greet the man.

"Please do come in. His Majesty awaits you." She waved a hand to invite him inside keeping her eyes low. The man in black robes moved inward, not bothering to give her a second glance. Though she knew he loathed her presence there, she had to admit the men and warriors of Dread were godlike in appearance. Shutting the door, she returned to her seat taking the book in hand. "What news do you bring to me, Alewol?" Draconvieh spoke, his feet moving to find themselves from the table to the floor. "I bring an urgent message from your spies within the house of Farek. It is believed that your brother-in-marriage has ventured into the land. He is accompanied by a witch much like your own." Leaning forth Calira ripped the scroll from his hand and began reading.

Dear Lord Draconvieh,

It is by my humble and devoted hand that this message is being delivered. While carrying out the orders commanded, your men and I have come to cross paths with the usurper, Laxrindren Talon. He has come to find temporary residence beneath the roof of the Fareks. He is accompanied by a witch round and short in stature, as well as his court and some creature we know nothing of. I know you gave strict orders not to see any messages sent outward for privacy's sake. Though I wish to present you with my honest tongue when I write, I took precaution needed to make sure this goes unnoticed. I could not risk leaving you so blinded by the Talons nor their actions. Upon their arrival, they were welcomed with open arms, fine wine, and song. It was during this time, both Sir Tui and I overheard why they were there. It seems that they have come to acquire those known as the Arcaisiean Bow Singers. Why they are in need of them, I am unsure. Though during my patrols, I heard the fat one speaking of some stone. I do not trust that woman. Whatever she brought here in that secretive cage has remained hidden. When the darkest hours of the night come to claim the land, I hear it growling and her voice speaking to it. Speaking of some kind of stone to restore the balances and return her daughter home. I pray you receive this and can head off any plans they may forge. Our days here had begun to grow short, but I feel it best to remain for a while longer."

Signed, Sir Hausi.

Rolling the paper up once more, Calira looked to Abigelle. "Bring Tonisa and Zalia to me at once. Let them know that the issue at hand will require their magical expertise." "Yes, your Majesty," she replied with a curtsy moving as fast as her feet would carry. "What did it read, Sir?" Draconvieh turned to Kinweld. "It seems the bitter cold has made its way into Aleanthos. My sister and her husband have claimed the right to the Bow Singers. It makes me wonder why beings of peace would need such a deadly weapon. My answer is soon to come once the Tyliquins return."

He had begun to pace as he always did. It was a habit of the nerves, something he could not control. "If I may be so bold as to ask you a question of curiosity, my King?" Kinweld spoke, moving to fold his hands behind his back. He nearly jumped as Calira turned to face him with hungry eyes. But to his surprise, they began to calm. It was as if the question itself had angered him, yet his proper manners had calmed him. "You may," he said, moving to pour himself a cup of brown liquor. "Know that I am not the only to feel this way, I am simply the only one with the courage to ask. Many here wonder why you seek the aid of our enemy. Our mortal enemy, beings to whom cost dragons nearly eighty percent of our population at one time. I fear that their fealty toward you may grow short. In the end, they always turn upon those who swear to protect them. They use a dragon's honor against him and leave him to rot with his mistakes." He came to shut his mouth. Suddenly, it had gone dry.

"I take their aid as they take mine. For one, you must remember, back then Tyliquin witches outnumbered dragons ten to one. Now the tables stand turned with the blood and might of dragons standing against them more than one hundred to one. There is nothing they could do to me that would not see them perish in the attempt. Besides, never forget, without them we would have never gotten this far. As for their fealty, I have seen it secured. The youngest, and most naïve, carries my child. All who know of their race know a Tyliquin woman is forever bound to the first man they lie with. With that and the bond of the child we share, she will not be swayed. The other, Zalia, fights for a better life for her daughter and does not go against Tonisa's words. And of course, Toni...well, she and I go back a long way. She would never cross me I have been too good to her."

The Knight stepped backward a bit. "But Lord Draconvieh, do you not remember the tale of Soria the first witch? What she did to Incendartou, and how she betrayed her own brother? How are they any different?" "Because they are not Soria. Why should they be held accountable for a crime not committed by their hands? Should I stand to be blamed for Incendartou's crimes simply because of features? Or my race, or most of all, my heritage? The answer is no, so all of you get used to them being here. They shall remain for some time. They are not the past, they are the future." Calira moved to stand still at last. His peace brought on by the faces of the three. Tonisa had come bearing a woven basket and a bowl of crystals. Zalia carried herbs and did not dare look upon the ruler in his entirety. She found him repulsive, and arrogant.

"You summoned us, M'lord?" Tonisa spoke, moving to take a seat just next to where he stood. Her eyes shifted to the parchment in his hand, her mind now eager to read its contents. Without asking, she took it from him unrolling it to give it a read. "Alewol, leave us to our work. See yourself back to your post." Taking his leave, he gave Zalia a small smile and went about returning to his station. "So that barren whore has ventured her way into Aleanthos. I see. I swear where you go, she goes. And did you come to notice this creature, this so-called witch, has with her? I believe it to be a hound. It must be. It is the only creature unwelcome in the lands of Aurore in its entirety. No other creature besides dragons in their pure form are banished from the grounds. And this stone, it must be the Elemental Gemstone she wishes. But honestly, I thought that to be no more than mere myth."

She pulled out the Heialioux, the ancient scribes of prophecy. Turning to its two-hundredth page under section Zarcanio one through five, she began to read. "Upon the fires of Drathell shall a creature forgotten rise. Upon its, back shall sit the wings of the righteous. Its neck shall become its halo as it comes to ascend from darkness to the light. With it shall come the gleam of the stone. And with its light shall come restoration, and the blood of the stone itself." She held the book outward pointing towards the passage she had come to read. "You see, it is a recognized prophecy, but I never thought it to be true. The Elemental Gemstone is made by gods of light. Why would they bestow it upon a creature of the dark?" Tonisa questioned, her hand coming to stroke her chin. And then she came to remember. Within the nights long forgotten, she remembered.

"I know what we search for and I believe I know just where we may come to find it," she continued, her hand diving into the basket she had come to sit aside. Zalia, your hand please," she spoke pulling forth her most favored dagger. She took her sister's hand in her own before making a cut sharp and defined. She allowed the blood to pool into a small vial of herbs before pushing the hand away. She knew deep down where the stone had come to be hidden. The herbs began to catch flame as she came to chant. Before long, they painted a picture of the hellhound they had to find. The being who held the key to their advancement if slain. A canine of black bearing eyes of fire and a chest, blessed with the glow of evolving colors. Before the creature stood hooded cloaks of red and gold, the colors owned by the legions of Otezla.

"We must travel to Morgaideign, but first I shall go to where it all began, my Lord. If my accusations are correct about this woman of the craft, we must act quickly. I shall take my leave for Aleanthos upon the morn with your blessing." "See it done. Do as you must. But take care...I can not afford to lose you," the King spoke, his eyes sending a message only she could read. "No worries, Lord Draconvieh. There is not a serpent nor a god alive who could slay me. I shall return to you and when I do, I shall with excellent news." The meeting came to an end, the King's fear put to rest as his best sat off to find what might await them.


	19. Chapter 19

Nearly a moon had come to pass before those marked as Claws came to join with the Talons. Zacura, recently crowned in the light of the above, had now become the ring leader of every being within the gates. Of the two-legged variety, it was the young and curious Wailora to which caught her eye. The girl was respectful, and most of all, an outcast much like her. In their time there, they had learned much about those who secured them in refuge. One thing was sure, in the darkest of times old enemies could stand as one. Hexonia seemed kind enough. After all, she was now their primary source of food. Maerick had taken to her heavily, and Zacura found he was now spending increasing time with her. Deep down she felt an odd sense of jealousy, but even still, a female such as her held not the time for petty things. The pups within her clan had begun to grow into their age. Personality-wise, the Alpha female found her head spinning keeping up with the young ones. They had been granted the eastern courtyard. It stretched as long as the castle nearly, with shrubbery here and there. It was not at all what they were accustomed to, but it was far better than what they had been reduced to accept. Her training had not come to cease; in fact, the old wolf grew increasingly harder upon her. Every morning before the sun came to shine, they rose and not until the moon came to glow did they rest. It was exhaustion in its prime, the labor of a slave in her mind. Yet somewhere lying deep within her spirit, she knew all this was worth fighting for. The dawn had brought as always a sore body and drained mind. In a short time, she had come to awaken her ability to channel the element of soil. The first few attempts had ended in tragedy. And while guilt had no time to plant in her heart, she could feel the degrading stares upon her back. To some, she would always amount to nothing more than a demon soon to consume Crystal Springs.

She had grown in size slightly; her body now rivaling the Chargers of the King's men. Determination and purpose had overtaken her. No longer was she merely a hound, she was the seventeenth Keeper of the Elements. In exchange for training grounds and a place to call home, Zacura was assigned as the legion's guardian. Upon the day, Manuke had told her she would have to train twice as hard. She would one day soon come to command those much like her in strength. Beings who did not heed the commands of those they did not respect. Her tales had come to be forgotten as the stories of Aleanthos came into the picture. Soon the Talons would send her off into a land she knew nothing about. And when that time came, she had no other option than to be ready.

Hexonia had come to find her taking rest within the gardens. The pack was about on their own, leaving only Manuke beside her. The Queen was accompanied by a man nearly twice her height. His hair blowing in an odd hue of ginger mingled with oak wood tones. To Zacura, his scent seemed familiar, yet she did not know him. The Queen and the man came to stand before her and her trainer, their eyes filled with pride. "Good morning, Zacura. I see you take rest from your busy schedule. I noticed a few trees replanted from your early start," Talon spoke. Coming to stand, Zacura nodded. "The work of something I am not as of yet certain, I should wield." Her eyes shifted to look at the new male. "You were born to use it, Zacura. If such was not true, the raw powers you now possess would have consumed you entirely," the man spoke. The hound came to tilt her head. His voice was so familiar. "She will find that out on her own soon enough. For now, I simply need her focused on the tasks at hand. She needs only to worry about the abilities she will need to rise victorious in the coming battle. You know that as well as I, Maerick." The chosen came to slice her gaze at the tall copper male shocked. That is what Maerick had been reduced to? He began to give her a charming smile before stepping forward and running his fingers through her fur. She found it soothing but degrading, all rolled into one ball of frustration. The rumble of her growl came to alert the others just before a small sinkhole came to form. Maerick dropped downwards laughing.

"Oh my, Manuke. You have taught her to trip others that surely will come in handy." "I have taught her far more than that. That is no skill, you create voids in the ground with every step you take." The old wolf's voice had a teasing tone to it. "All right, that is enough you three. We come to speak of our advancement. My husband wishes you to take your leave for Morgaideign and quite soon. Unfortunately, the meeting with my brother did not go as planned, and we have reason to believe he may try to claim vengeance." Ahh, yes...Lord Draconvieh," Manuke began. "Yes, he bears the might of evil doing witches by his side. I fear soon his wrath may meet my gates. But those issues shall be dealt with when they arrive. For now Zacura, I have two of your kind who wish to meet you. They have been assigned as your guards. They know much of the land you are to travel and can be a most valuable and trusted ally. Meet the Twins of Deception."

"Where are they?" Zacura asked looking around. "All around you. They arrived two weeks ago. You were busy dealing with your own duties, and therefore, I waited until today." A small gust of wind came to brush the Bloodclaw on either side of her body. For several long moments, she had yet to see a thing until four eyes began to open simultaneously. Eyes of blinding ice white, which came to gleam like a beacon. The wind came to form in hues of gray, creating two bodies much like hers. It was then that she had to realize these were no ordinary hounds. These two males were the exact opposite, they were spirits of what once was. They came to fully form standing shoulder to shoulder as if joined. Their paws began to rot the soil surrounding them, their bodies not made for the world above the darkness. "Greetings, highborn goddess," they spoke in unison.

"It is our pleasure to lay our ancient eyes upon not one but two of those selected by our makers." Their voices were smooth and seductive. The speech of beings your heart would pull away from, yet your body would long to know. "The pleasure is mine. What are your names?" Zacura asked. She had heard of their kind before long ago. Heard horror stories of what they were capable of, and suddenly she no longer felt secure in her own skin.The larger of the two came to step forth. "I am Raxseis , eldest and first born son of the late Ephesius Paraxious." He took a step backward as his twin came to step forth. "I am Exsidious, the second son of Ephesius Paraxious." Both came to bow their heads once more. "It is a pleasure indeed then. I have heard many stories of his victories in the first wars between our people. But I find it nearly unthinkable that you both stand here before me now. How is it that your father lived over three thousand years ago, and his offspring stand speaking to me?" The brothers looked to one another before answering. "That is a tale for another day, Alpha."

"Should it matter, Zacura? They are here to help. They are much older than you. Therefore they are far wiser than you and Manuke combined," Maerick interjected. The white wolf came to step before the crowd. "It is not age nor its value that gives one their strength. Wisdom is earned by trial and error, by living through your mistakes and learning from them. While age does play a part, it is truly experience, in things that give you wisdom." Zacura came to tilt her head at her mentor's words. It had not been the first time she had heard something of that nature. Before long she found herself in the warming company of the twins. Their bodies were a thing of wonder. To her, it seemed they used dust to form. But she stood unknowingly for sure and thus, did not make such assumptions public. The three, both Zacura and the twins, came to find themselves in deep conversation. It was clear that as interesting as she found them they felt quite the same. Tales of battles past and words of encouragement were exchanged. They left Zacura with a sense of purpose and pride in the days ahead.

"Do you honestly believe we will be able to obtain what the Queen asks of us? I have never ventured into a land such as the one which lies ahead. It is something that while I do not fear, I am uncertain if I can conquer." "Zacura of chosen blood, fear not the future but the past that brought it to be. Your father was the first ever to come and stand before that wretched gate. It was not his fault he could not climb over it. It was simply not he who was created to scale it. Honestly speaking my divine, that wall was built to fall at your might. My brother and I will aid you in your task. We may not be much anymore, but we are your walking, living guide. A glimpse into the past, your token to board a ship sailing upon waters of knowledge forgotten by most," Exsidious spoke.

"My brother speaks the truth. For many seasons we were lost until we came to learn that our ally had borne a daughter. And while the world we knew and had grown accustomed to fell, we survived. Just as you had, when Baruqkana fell, you emerged from its ashes stronger than before. You may not have known it then, but that day marked the beginning of your struggles. But as all things worth fighting for, know that your sacrifices shall not be in vain,"Raxseis interjected.

The three looked to the hills before them the sun shining brightly over their tops. Zacura took a seat digesting their words. The eldest had spoken of her father. For several moments she struggled to understand if she should question him. Put this knowledge to the test and possibly gain answers her heart longed for.

But before she had the chance Raxseis answered it for her, "You long to know he who claims half your blood. Know that at this point in time you could not handle knowing. Set your heart at ease with the fact that he was a pure being, one that was born of loyalty and unexplainable courage, unbound by the poison of life. Because of him, we all draw breath. And because of his daughter, we shall again rise to power and live in peace."

"And if my heart does not think such things are enough to see it rested?" Bloodclaw asked looking to the hound with fire in her eyes. "Then you prove to it that while it's beating keeps you alive, you are the dominant of the two. It seeks answers it is far too weak to know. It longs for them because it is something unknown to not only you but it as well." "So I am to remain in darkness? All I know is that my parents are dead, and I will never meet them. Is it such a sin to only want to know where I came from? Is it such a crime to understand why such a feat has been placed upon my battered shoulders? Every day, I wander blindly lead by those I know nothing about. Each and every one of them denies me the truth. Why? What could be so terrible that I am forced into ignorance of my own heritage?" There was sorrow in her voice, confusion. For years she had dreamt of nothing more but knowing who she was. And even now standing as defender of the planet she was born to, she stood helpless.

"Your father is very much alive. Whenever the wind blows through your fur, whenever you feel the lands quake, and their volcanoes roar and spew magma, know it is him. When you step foot into the waters, and they quench your thirst, know it is your father who provides such a blessing. Your sire lives within every single piece of nature upon our planet. His protection over you has never left your side," Raxseis sang, his ghostly body now coming to slither under her chin.

"Take a moment and actually feel the world around you, divine Alpha. Feel how it is drawn to you, how it begs to stand at your side."

Exsidious began planting his feet firmly in the ground. Doing as told, Zacura closed her eyes as a wind came to pass them. For the first time in her life, she opened her mind to more than just the wind and its howl. She had come to realize who its cry belonged to. So blinded behind the folds of her eyelids, she could see the land vividly. Never once had she come to see in such a way, until now. The trees did not stand still; instead, they danced with the wind. It was no longer a thing of force but one of willing nature. To her left, she could hear a break in the air currents. The air moved around the large figure, which had come to stand so boldly near her. Her elemental vision could make out an outline of a canine figure, large and grand in stature. It bore ears of tall and pointed frame with paws that nearly rivaled that of Canavis. Her heart sang and burned with a need to rush towards it. It came to bow its head to her, and though it bore no voice, she could feel pride radiating from it. Without warning, it vanished from sight, and her eyes came to open. Zacura found herself lost another piece of her puzzle, but would she ever complete it. She had been so blind for so long. All this time her father had been right beside her.

"You saw him, didn't you, divine one?" Exsidious asked softly. "Yes...fate I assume?" "No Keeper, we have the ability to see things the living does not. It takes one soul to know and gaze upon another. The living mind does not hold such abilities, for it blocks what it does not understand. What is not common to it is disregarded. Know that whenever you feel weak, you can always run to him. He will not leave you because an actual father never would leave behind his daughter. Let his hidden presence bring you comfort in your times of need. If there ever comes, a day you feel you can fight no longer, let his heart beat remind you that even in the death of his fleshly body, he still watches over you. One day you will feel him, and you will be overjoyed. But be confident, with that day shall come the revelation, and the expansion of time. Only then, our divine one, will you come to know your father honestly and sincerely."

The twins faded from view leaving but their faint scent of ash behind. The chosen let them leave without uttering a single word. For the first time, she had seen what she knew to be her father. At that moment so brief she found the heart and the drive to continue.


	20. Chapter 20

The festive tones of the desert city filled the ears of Lady Tonisa. She had finally arrived after a long and tedious journey. The central town of Aleanthos was vibrant in color and personality. Children chased after each other, while merchants drew the attention of travelers. The sun beamed with bitter heat, leaving Tonisa hidden behind her veils. She had taken the form of a traditional dancer. One men would throw coins to in exchange for a night of lust and drink. She kept to herself, lifting her gaze only when she heard words of Talon's recent visit. Taverns were filled with gossip and talk of how house Farek had come to mend broken bridges with the Talons. Such words intrigued the witch in ways unimaginable. To the commoners of the divided country, such a bond would bring wealth to all. In celebration, the inhabitants had come to conjure a festival unrivaled by any before it.

Decorations hung from every eve, horses and dogs were adorned with cloaks of serenity. While most found such a tradition enjoyable, others found joy in the acts of body painting. In their eyes, the bond between Crystal Springs and Aleanthos would end hunger. Such prediction had come to fall from the mouths of the old ones known as the Caludrak. They were Aleonthean women over the age of eighty, who had lived through many changes in time and allegiance. They were viewed by most as oracles, and during such a time as this, the old women were catered to. Their temporary slaves prayed to them hoping their visions would come to pass. It was believed that he who cared for a Caludrak would be blessed ten times the man who did not. Such prophecy sent the natives of the land into a frenzy. Many opened their homes to the women, most starving themselves to feed their beloved oracles.

Being born in the lands of Trifeak, Toni did not believe in such rumors. She saw them as nothing more than a race doomed to be slaves to old ways. Many strung her with necklaces of flowers and beads, which she often threw back. The men of the city provided her nothing more but displays of public drunkenness. Attempting to escape the putrid breath of the drunkards, Tonisa found herself within the Tevric Shamvul. Out of the five taverns within the city, it had remained the most relaxed. There was a table near the window that stood empty. Locking onto it, she darted forward and took a seat. Moments passed, and soon a young and blonde-haired girl came to greet her with a smile.

"Good'ay what'll be then? Mead perhaps in celebration?" She had an innocent voice, one that clearly showed her background. "No, just some water, please. Maybe even a few Balgoro if you have any," Tonisa replied removing the veil from her head. The young girl nodded and was off tending the few others that had come in. Across the way, two young boys sat laughing and talking. One bore copper hair while the other had white. It was clear they were too young to be engaged in the drink, but their height had camouflaged such a fact. They sat leaning forwards in laughter nearly losing the mead they had come to drink.

The Tyliquin watched them, overhearing exactly they had come to talk about. She gave way into eavesdropping just as the young blonde returned. "Er ya go. One glass a wat-uh and a platter of Balgoro. That'll be ten paeipeum." The girl sat the requested items down and extended her hand. Tonisa saw it filled and waved her off. Her hunger had gotten the better of her, and soon the taste of fish and dough covered her tongue. Beyond the faint sounds of her chewing, she came to listen to their conversation once more.

"She was so fat! When she walked, I swear the ocean churned. Shame though, she had a lovely face despite her age," the boy of copper hair said his mug coming to grace his lips. "Aye! Don't you dare talk about them, fat women. They are so kind to boys like us. I prefer a woman with meat on her bones. Besides, me mum was heavyset, most compassionate woman you ever meet."

"Kind enough to sell ya to the Farek brood for your father's habits. Besides, my first female will be one of dark hair and big eyes, one with huge breasts and hair like a rope. But most of all, I want a woman with a body like the goddess Bryia. I would ride that all night that's for sure. Like Lady Farek, I feel sorry for her. She's stuck with that stuttering fool. He's not even good-looking. She could have done much better if she had married a Lord Trayon."

Tonisa took another bite of her fish pastry and drank down some water. She was indeed something the boy could only dream of touching. "Aye! My mother did what was best for them and me. Besides, I enjoy living with the Farek family. They are kind. You shouldn't talk about me mum, yours didn't even want you. She threw you out to the dogs. You ever think where we would be if not for Lord Farek. We should head home, they will worry if we are not in by mid sun," spoke the boy of white. "I ain't going anywhere until I get my fill of a woman. Pleasing myself is getting old, I want to feel the touch of another." "You couldn't get your hands on any of the women at this festival, and they are all drunk off their asses!" "Want to bet then?" The boy of copper rolled his eyes downed his ale and stood.

"I bet you I can get my cock in the hottest wench I see. I will bet you..." He rubbed his slightly haired chin. "I bet you fourteen Paeipium I will get my fill inside a wench before we head home," he said pulling out his coin purse. "You would risk that much? That's what we get in two moons! All over proving a point?"The boy of light hair spoke, his eyes wide. "Certainly would, because I will not lose."

The boys made their way out of the doors stumbling. In a hurry, Toni stuffed down two more of the cakes and finished her water before setting off. She exited through a side door in the tavern, revealing her locks. Her eyes following them as she stalked her prey. They mixed in with the crowd heading for an alleyway just ahead. Pushing a path through the mass crowd, Tonisa ran around the city until she came to stand at the end of the alley. Her chest heaved, and suddenly she needed to rest. Her back leaned onto the brick next to crates filled with Trazna wood.

The witch came to peek around the corner finding the two boys entering. A warmth began to rush over the Tyliquin's body. One she knew all too well, the heat of seduction, the touch of lust. The slowed music outside the alley came to fill her ears, and suddenly, she had become a serpent. The slow beating of drums, the ring of the tambourine mingling with the popping sound of the Gazro overtook her. The fullness of her hips began to sway, and then they came to face her.

The boys stopped in their tracks, stunned at her beauty. The thick coarseness of her hair came to cascade down her breasts and, back. The sun kissed her slightly sweat-painted body making her copper flesh glow. Young eyes looked on as hands found their way under the crown of glory she called her own. Her hips moved side to side, her toned abdomen rolling as they did. There was no question she had their attention, the rise in their trousers told the tale. Moving forward, Tonisa allowed her painted eyes to shift left to right. Her movements had been born of fluidity and perfected in grace. It was not long before the two boys began to whisper back and forth.

"Look at her...she is the most beautiful of all the women here that is for sure," spoke the brass head boy. "That she is, but she has got to be more than twice our age. Look at her body. Come on, let's go...something doesn't feel right. If she's so gorgeous, why isn't she with everyone else?" The first boy laughed and pushed off his friend. "What? Scared of a whore in an alley? Or have you forgotten our bet that quick?" He wasted no more time and made his way before the winding witch. The dance had come to place him in a trance. He found himself embraced in her sheer veils. The smooth and calming scent of Jarthaye oil moving to slither up his nostrils. "What is your name, beautiful?" He spoke gawking.

"Eaithira, and yours?" She had become silken in tone, her speech as smooth as a serpent slithering upon crushed velvet. "I am Samitreah Daridoux, adopted son of the respected Lord Farek." The veils found their way down his body and back up again, tickling the back of his neck. "Oh, so you are a nobleman indeed. Whatever have I done to deserve such a pleasure?" "Your beauty paid for such a blessing, M'lady. You should accompany me to a nearby inn. Perhaps, we could get to know one another a bit more." "Sam! Let's go...I do not think this a good idea at all." "If you do not have the balls god gave you to come along, then go on home. This here is a right fine woman. You think I am just going to let her pass me by and have to pay you?" The second boy cut his eyes and stormed away. "If you think it wise to go off with such a woman, then I pray you return home safe." With that, he faded from view leaving his friend in the hands of the unknown.

"So now that my cowardly friend is gone, I must inquire something about you. With a name like Eaithira, you must be born of the Taiklo plains." "I was born near there, yes." The boy laughed feeling quite full of himself. "Though your skin shows you are not of the land perhaps raised there but not of its soils." Her hand trailed up and down his neck. "What would make you assume such a thing? Do I not stand as lovely as their women?" Sam gave her a sly smile. " You stand before me far more beautiful. It is just you are kissed and claimed by the sun. You bear the complexion of a female of the sands, not one of the plains. I knew the moment I saw you that you belonged here even if you are simply upon a visit." Tonisa smiled and began to slowly back away from him. Leaning forth she gave him a vivid show of her bosom and hungry eyes.

"Your friend, he fears me. I must ask why " she spoke with a smile nearing the end of the alley. "Because he is a fool. I suppose he thinks you to be a slayer of sorts. He spooks worse than a colt, I swear. Surely one who is as pretty as you could do no harm." A wicked and devilish grin came to claim her lips at his words. "You are quite right. I would never dare harm another, especially when it came to a handsome man such as yourself. But as a decent woman, I must admit something to you." "What might that be, gorgeous?" Without noticing, the young Samitreah had stumbled into danger. He was lost in her eyes lost in her smell, leaving his senses completely blinded.

"I am a slayer...I am a slayer of men's libidos." A shock ran down his spine. "Shall I put that to the test then? See if you truly are a woman of your word?" "Lead the way. Any place will do for me." "All right then. Follow me. There is an inn not far from here." She extended her hand before herself and gave a curtsy. As he turned his back, her painted nails came to gently caress the wood within a nearby crate. Sam went about walking babbling on about various things he would see done to her before he felt a sharp pain. Like a fierce heat, it traveled up into his skull and down into his back. He fell to the ground, and suddenly his world faded to black. His body fell limp into a nearby puddle of drain water and piss. "A dull boy you are indeed."

Moving forward, she dipped and lifted the boy into her arms and began dragging him. "I have got to get to my horse...I have got to get home." She thought as they traveled down the streets. Many eyes glanced towards them, but none spoke words of curiosity. The two managed to get back to the horse's stable, and then Tonisa came face-to-face with a hurdle. "You there. What you doing with that boy?" Oh just taking him home, sir, he snuck out got drunk. His father said he would kill him if he caught him out in the taverns again."

"He your son?" "Yes, sir. Indeed. His father is the copperhead bloke," she continued to press him onto the back saddle of her horse. "Well, you better keep a good eye on that boy then. I am sure his father is out making a living for the three of you. It's your job to keep him out of trouble. Get on. Mothers should not be in the town during festivals like these. Your eyes can't handle what they may see." "Right away, sir." She mounted and was off rolling her eyes at his insult. "If only you knew of the things I have seen." She thought to herself. Keeping from the main roads, Tonisa and her captive rode on to the city of Javeah. Only then did she rest in peace, and only then did she find the time to bind him.


	21. Chapter 21

The lands of Aurore were unmatched in beauty and tranquility. The last three decades giving its soils time to recover and blossom. From every high point in Aleanthos could the ocean be seen. It's bodies of crystal clear water carrying a hue of emerald and sapphire. A small boat had taken Talon and his men to the Isle of Lacown, the single resting place of the goddess Bryia. From the upper decks, Talon took the time to admire the vast open sea, his mind often traveling off to wonder what swam beneath them. Three rock formations shot from the water around the small isle, their color resting in sandstone with flakes of gold embedded into their cracks. The entirety of the temple remained surrounded by torches of opal and bronze that seemed to float just above the surface. Upon the water rested two spacious, structured villas. Both of which bore nearly the same colors as the sea they laid upon.

"Where do you take us, Lord Farek?" Talon questioned. The simple man turned with a smile to reply his speech stumbling, "To the villa of the goddess Bryia. She is the mother of the Arcaeseans. If you gain her blessing, they will be yours to command." Talon arched a brow."Who fathered them?" Spoke Maximo. "Her husband, the god Aquation. The ocean has no room for more than two gods. Therefore, their children were given to the royals of Aurore for protection. You see, with the power of their father's wrath upon the soil, no harm would ever fall to his many seas. You should read the book of legacies more often, Sir Maximo." Farek replied moving to grip the railings of the boat. They came to a stop, a short bridge being lowered into the water. "Come now, let us greet her beauty," stuttered Farek, his body the first to exit the boat.

Talon and Maximo followed, the cool touch of the soft waves coming up to nearly their waists. They waded through and finally came to find footing upon one of three translucent landings. The three men shivered as the bite of the cold early morning wind teased their now soaking wet bodies. "There is no one here. I do not trust this man, M'lord," spoke Maximo moving to stand beside his King, his sight set on Farek. "To hold vision is to truly be blind. And to wield eyes of darkness is to truly see. Your eyes deceive you, boy. Because a new figure does not stand before you does not mean you are alone," spoke a voice of feminine tone.

The wind came to a stop as the water began to part underneath them. Both Talon and Maximo jumped startled by the new voice, unknowing they had been noticed. Farek remained calm as he stepped backward. A soft sway of white was all the two men could make out as Bryia swam and began to rise. She was of tall and curvaceous build, with blinding white hair that came to pool behind her as she took footing upon the mosaic steps of her villa. Pale of flesh was she, with blackened tribal tattoos that wrapped either side of her temples. The tribal tattoos of Hailotia covered her shoulders and arms. The artwork slithered around her full thighs and perfect toes, a symbol of her age and wisdom. Eyes of Primrose came to rest upon the three; her facial expression hard as stone. Ahgustahn fell upon his knees bowing his head in worship to the beauty the being possessed. "Why have you come to my home, King Laxrindren Talon of Crystal Springs?"

The King stepped forth bowing to the lady before him. For several moments, he remained silent slowly trying to figure out how he should respond. "I have come to gain your blessing. I wish the power of the Aurorian army. I am certain you know of the events that have come to pass. As a ruler of peace, I have little to defend myself and my people with. The time has come for blood to be shed in order to preserve the lives of my subjects." Bryia moved forward, her gold and ivory silks swaying gracefully behind her stride.

"You wish my daughters to fight for you? An enemy of those who worships my husband and me?" The goddess spoke, her tone beginning to gather hues of dominance. "I humbly travel from the safety of my home, to ask for your aid. I can only hope I shall not be judged for crimes I did not commit. I seek to restore peace to all of Evernia. Your beauty and your husband's wrath do not leave the seclusion of your waters. If this planet falls into the abyss, you shall cease to exist as well." For the first time, the goddess gave them a smile. Her finger lifted to point to the others as her voice came forth.

"Leave us to speak in privacy," she ordered. Without a word, the two moved to the shades of the villas, leaving King Talon to impress the mother of the ocean. Talon could not deny his lust. His eyes wandered over her curves as well as the shine of the gold forged corset upon her flesh. He kept his thoughts respectful, unsure if she could read his feelings.

"You speak wisdom, and from the tales of my husband's domain, you are a just ruler. Your father-in-marriage forces your hand in this. Speak honesty to me when I ask this of you. Did you even wish to travel to the lands of Aurore?" Her tone rang soft in his ears, and he realized she had come closer to him. "I did not. I feared the trip. I did not wish to leave my wife alone for so long though the weight of life outweighs the needs of my heart," he replied, his tone dropping in sadness. Bryia smiled and came to stand just before him, her height shadowing his body.

"Your tongue passes words of honesty into my ears. You are as I thought you to be though. I know there is something you wish more than war, more than the safety of your race and perhaps even the protection of your wife." Talon looked up to the goddess, his eyes locking with her odd yet intriguing gaze. "And what do you believe this to be? Wealth? Immortality?" With a laugh she replied. "No, such things matter not to a man who does not bare a son. You fight for freedom and safety because you are sworn to. But your very soul begs to leave a child to carry on your name. The many land masses know of this." Laxrindren sighed. The goddess spoke the truth. If he came to be crowned savior of Evernia, there would be no one to carry on his legacy into future generations. Such clouded his mind and his dreams, yet, they had all been pushed aside in order to focus on greater things.

"I do wish a son, and when you and your fellow siblings see us fit, I shall have one. For now, my primary concern is securing the life of not only myself but those I rule over, those I have sworn to protect. I would not have my son be born into an unstable world. If I am to be a father, it would be my duty to protect my hatchlings. To save them from the grasp of harm, I cannot do that with Evernia as she now stands. I am of Frostfire blood, and we do not fail our children. I will see my home restored and perhaps then, I will be ready to be a father. With all respect great goddess, I come here to speak of the Arecaesean Bow singers and nothing more. Would you have them bring pride and honor to your eyes, or allow them to rot upon the soil with their gifts going to waste?"

Taking a seat on a nearby lounge, Bryia looked to Talon and pointed to the chair just across from her. "I wish my children to be able to use their talents for the greater good. Even still, I shall not see them released into the hands of evil. They are complex and hold power unmatched by any others who walk upon the grounds of this planet. If I were to entrust you with their might, you would be the most powerful King in all the many lands."

"If their possession could cause such a thing, why did Farek not rise over my father in the war?" "Because I commanded him not to move against Lord Raye'Zore. Doing so would have gone against the prophecies. This day of judgment has been brewing for nearly nine hundred years. Know that you are part of the story that will be told for eons. You are the beginning, the seed to be planted in order to grant shade from the fatal touch of the sun. The chosen will be the end as it is stated by the hands of my betters. Know that it will not be my many daughters that will grant this planet victory, nor is victory yours to claim." Her hand came to caress his scalp, her lips nearing his ear.

"Know this...There will come a time when your greatest enemy shall become your most trusted ally. It is this being who is the chosen to save us all. You ask not to be judged by the actions of your ancestors. Hold this wish close to your heart and allow it to grant you the light of wisdom in days to come. If you want my children to serve you, then you may take them. All I require is that you allow fourteen of them to remain here to protect those unwilling to fight." Talon swooned at her touch. It was unlike any other he had ever felt.

"I swear it upon my life that fourteen shall remain after my departure. I offer my gratitude for your wise words and the blessing I came to receive. I shall not see regret fall into your mind. I will prove that your sacrifice will not be in vain." "There is one last thing I must give you." Bryia released her touch and allowed her grasp to remove a dragon's eye necklace from her neck. The rope was a braided soft sea foam with a copper eye centered within brass. "Take this and wear it wherever you travel. It will lead you to me if needed. I command the creature it belongs to. The water is far and wide, and I am always upon its waves."

Taking the necklace in hand, Talon slipped it over his own neck leaving the eye to rest in his palm. It was unsettling at first having another dragon's eye upon his flesh, though according to its color, it was the breed of an enemy. "Will it show me things you see? Or is it simply a beacon of some sort?" "It will grant you the vision of the below once a day, I suggest you choose wisely. As for it being a beacon, no. It will just remain open when you are pointing in the direction of me. And it shall close when you are venturing the wrong way."

He tucked the necklace under his garments and smiled, his mind wondering what he could see. What actually lived below the crashing waves? Could it be true that tales of Leviathans and merfolk actually lived far below them? Thunder cracked above their heads, as clouds began to join together around the isle.The waters became unsettled, and foam began to rise. "I must return to my husband. But know that if you need guidance, all you must do is follow the gaze of the necklace." With that Bryia stepped into the ocean and slowly began to sink. Before long, the beauty born of the sea had vanished, the brewing storm calmed, and the sun began to peak the horizon. Talon made way to the villa meeting up with Farek and Maximo. Standing rapidly, Maximo rushed to his Lord's side bombarding him with questions.

"Did she grant them to you? Did she touch you?" "Yes, and yes, along with this." The necklace had closed its eye, the soft scales upon both lids crashing together. "What is that?" Maximo asked his head tilting in confusion. "That is one of the five eyes of Gohura, an aquatic dragon known to be the warrior of Bryia. He is all that remains of the last Adosuti a race nearly extinct. She gave that to you?" Ahgustahn gasped, his hand moving to cover his gaping mouth. "She did. She told me many things as well. Lord Farek, I wish every Bow Singer within my territory with the exception of fourteen. It is her wish. For now, I would see myself to your study. I fancy a cup of tea and a long session with a few of your books before my return home." "Of course, your Grace. Right away. Though I am forced to inquire about your session with Bryia, I am quite curious." "There will be time for that soon enough. For now, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Without another word, Farek led the way back to the boat, Talon the only one giving a final glance to where Bryia had disappeared.


	22. Chapter 22

The warm touch of oiled bath water came to envelop Wailora's body, she sank deep beneath the rim of the tub, the waters calmed her.The handmaiden's, Lamti and Westa, sat kneeling waiting to tend her needs. Both were of Persayio blood, a small tribe just outside the territory line of Crystal Springs. They had been born sisters and had come to serve the Talon family in honor of their parent's past sacrifices. Being a kind and gentle people, the young women found they were happy to help a Tyliquin. Despite the reputation the race had been forced to claim, they found Wailora to be a kind and honest girl. Both blonde young ladies had become a sounding board for the young witch. She felt secure in trusting them with her secrets, including the biggest one of all: she had feelings for the King.

"I wonder when he will return? Do you girls have any idea when he will come to see me?" Wailora asked softly. "I am certain it will be today, M'lady. It is said that his Grace returned this past eve. I am sure he will pay you a visit if for no other reason but to check on your progress," Lamti spoke with a smile. She picked up a brush and began to run it through the thickness of herWailora's hair. Like most of her race, the young Tyliquin had hair that formed curls. Its depth came to fight at the strokes of the brush, leaving her maid's often times with sore wrists.

"You miss him, don't you? I do not see how you find the time to admire him with how her Grace drags you around. She is so very kind, you are like her daughter now. Though I am not sure how she would take to your desires of her husband. Female dragons have been known to kill others who may prove to be competition." Westa began to caress Wailora's arms and breasts with soap, her eyes coming to fall upon the scars that lay over her skin. "Well, I enjoy living here...I never thought I would sleep in a place such as this. A castle is much different than the bed and chambers of a brothel. I am thankful for all they have done for me. I just find it hard not to gaze upon him with such lustful eyes. You both have been beneath this roof longer than I. Surely you understand my longing. He is handsome and fierce but so utterly caring. Not to mention his deep and alluring voice or his long blinding white hair. Oh, what I would give to touch it." The young Tyliquin laid back as the two came to rub her feet.

"Oh, we know indeed. You should be happy you have never once come to see his body so deliciously unveiled. It is quite the show, the hardened muscles, the battle scars, and that birthmark," Westa spoke giggling, her face coming to tuck downwards. "Oh, don't you start that! The girl doesn't need to know of such forbidden and private things. We shouldn't even know of them, you will only entice her more. Perhaps even into an obsession with his Grace. Such an action would seal her in a coffin," Lamti said shaking her head with a giggle. "Well, what could it be that is so utterly horrible? Why can I not know, it is not as if I will ever see it. I was forced to look upon genitals I did wish to...at least, let me fantasize."

"The King has a crescent moon just above his cock. It shines like diamond dust no matter if he takes our flesh or his own. As for his manhood, it stands different from typical human men." Wailora came to laugh. Her maidens were so much older than her, but she felt as old as them. She was certain she had seen more forbidden things than them in her short life. When it came to the acts of sex, she was never shy nor frightened, but this put her cheeks to blush. "Are you pulling my arm? Do you speak words of truth? The King has a birthmark of a moon over his manhood? Honestly, are you serious? How did you even find out about such a thing? I thought only the Queen could gaze upon him in such a way." Westa shook her head. "No. When Laxrindren was injured, he had to be bathed, clothed, and fed. Such jobs do not fall into the hands of a Queen. He came to rest within the clutch of the servants, and we just so happened to be available."

"Yes. Elgama tended his wounds and healed him, but we bathed him. It was us that cleaned his chambers and changed his dressings. Being able to touch him in various areas was payment enough. Though Lamti gave it away, and the King's grip found her wrist." "Oh, Westa! You wouldn't dare tell her that!"

"Tell me what? What did you do that the gentle Laxrindren Talon would strike hand against you?" Lamti rolled her eyes and moved to fetch two towels. She sat one upon the floor and opened the other awaiting her lady to exit the tub. "Come now, out of the water. You will turn into a prune if you do not leave the water soon. And surely you would not want his Majesty to see you so shriveled." Wailora giggled and hopped from the water allowing the soft towel to wrap her body. "Oh, come now. I have shared my darkest terrors with you two...I must know this. It is, after all, your duty to keep me entertained." Lamti rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well, I was bathing him, and when it came time to cleanse his manhood...." She stopped speaking her cheeks flushing. "Well, I—" "She continued to stroke him a few more times than necessary for cleaning purposes." Westa interrupted.

"Oh. Well, you would have done the same! Besides he liked it...he woke up that is certain." "Yes, Wailora, he woke up and grabbed her wrist and sent her away. She has been banished from such duties." The young witch fell into a deep laughter falling onto her bed. "You tried to rub off the King? While he was ill, did you actually want it that bad?" She could not contain her laughter. Deep down she would have done the same in hopes of feeling his touch. "Oh, go ahead and laugh. I can always say I've touched the cock of a royal dragon. The two of you cannot. Besides, I doubt he even remembers." The three women came to laugh as Wailora got dressed. A knock fell upon her door, and suddenly, the giddy laughing came to an end.

"Who goes there?" Westa questioned moving towards the door. "It is your Lord. I have come to share words with Lady Wailora." "One moment, your Grace. She is currently getting dressed. Would his Majesty mind waiting a moment or two?" "Not at all. I shall remain here until she would have me." Westa turned to face both her sister and her lady with wide and panicked eyes. She saw her hair wrapped into a neat bun before rushing off to the closets. What color would you have upon you?" She asked watching Lamti begin her delicate eye lining. "Silver," Wailora whispered pointing towards the long and full gown to the right of her wardrobe. Snatching it and rushing back, Westa began to dress her. The gown had been hand sewn by the Queen's personal seamstress. It bore a skintight corset and a full ball gown skirt hemmed in the purest of Quartz crystal. The three took a moment to look over the young Tyliquin before the King was allowed inside. The door swung open and in he came. His soft and gleaming smile touched her heart as he gave a bow.

"Afternoon, Lady Lora. I see you have taken to a dress that compliments you quite well." He spoke. "I had I came to the assumption that you would come to visit me today. I wished you to be pleased with how I look." "I am always happy when my eyes set upon you. It seems you never fail to impress." Wailora looked to her handmaidens and spoke sternly. "Leave us to talk. I shall call you from the den when I am in need." The two women fell into a curtsy leaving Wailora and the King to their bidding.

"So what brings you to visit me, your Grace? Tales of war? Perhaps information about what I shall become here? I do wonder how your travel home was. I worried for your safety venturing into lands known for their hatred." The King shook his head and moved forth his large hand caressing her cheek. "No. I have come to spend some quality time with you." His body pressed upon her small frame as his free hand moved to undo her hair. "Do not see it pinned any longer. I adore the way it naturally frames your unblemished features." "Yes, my Lord I will make sure to—" Her speech was halted with a kiss. His lips were soft and warm, his touch sweet and igniting. He moved her towards her bed where she came to fly backward into its linens. She giggled and bit her lower lip at him. "Oh, so innocent are we?" His thumb came to free her lip from between her teeth."Leave the biting up to me," he spoke dominantly kissing her once more, this time his own teeth finding her full lip between them. His body pressed between her legs, and she found herself wrapped around his hardened frame. He pulled at the hem of her dress lifting it playfully over her head. His face left hers and came to disappear under the many layers of her skirt. She could feel a light tapping on her shoulder, and suddenly she realized she had been daydreaming again. "Milady, his Majesty asked you a question." Spoke Westa, her tone shaken. The girl had locked gazes with the man, and now she stood staring blankly at him. Her head shook softly pulling herself from his trance.

"Apologies. I simply..." In fact, she didn't have the words to say. Once more, she had embarrassed herself. "Ladies, please leave Wailora and me to our devices." The girls left the room but stood silently listening through the door. "Have a seat, my dear. I wish to speak to you about something very important." Talon moved to take a chair within her chambers, patting his lap as he did. Wailora's eyes grew wide with excitement, and soon she found herself sitting on his lap."What might that be, your Majesty?" She asked folding her trembling hands into the dip of her lap.

"Well, my wife and I have been speaking of your permanent stay here. As I am sure you know my wife has yet to bear us, children. Hexonia has grown to love you that in such a short time we wish to legitimize you." The girl's head turned a bit to the left in confusion. "Legitimize? But as what?" "Our daughter." You are young enough in your years to be taught the ways of our people. And in the case of our deaths, we need an heir, one that would override the one known as Lord Draconvieh, Hexonia's elder brother." "So I would be a Princess...?"

"Yes, you would be, and one day you would be Queen. You have a heart forged by the hands of purity. Despite your past, you remain a kind and loving young lady. That is what makes a Queen of Crystal Springs." His lips came to fall upon her right temple, and suddenly she was floating on air. "So you would be my father? And Hexonia would be my mother?" "Yes, that is correct."

"But I look nothing like you. I do not bare your blood or your features. And well...my birth mother she is still out there somewhere. Would I be forced to forget her?" Talon gave a sigh having thought of this himself. "It would not be wise to forget the woman who gave you life. If it was your wish, I would find your mother and bring her here. But it is not looks nor blood that makes a parent. It is love, guidance, and protection that makes a real guardian." "If it pleases you, King Talon. I owe you my life, and if that payment is to be your daughter, then I am forced to admit it would be a small price to pay. If I may be so bold, may I confess something to you?" The King turned to tilt his head towards her. "Of course you can, my child. You can tell me anything no matter how grim it may be."

"I wish to seek out my mother and give her my good-byes before I am legitimized, I feel within my heart she deserves to know why she may never see me again." The King kissed her cheek allowing its touch to linger a moment. "I will see it done. But if I do find your mother, the Queen and I will not keep you from her. She would be welcomed as you were here. It is not as if we lack the room to provide her a home. The only problem is I am not certain how long it will take me to find her. My wife has grown restless. I fear you will become our daughter long before I find your mother."

"I understand, Lord Talon...I will do as commanded. You have shown me nothing but kindness, and I would be a fool to deny you. Any life you could offer me even now would be a vast improvement from the one I have been forced to live. I can only pray that one day I will be wise enough to carry out all you ask of me." "I am sure you will be. If nothing else, Tyliquin witches know how to lead." Laxrindren stood and made his way to the door.

"I must go. I am needed at the eastern gates. I shall come and visit you again, perhaps we should go riding." "I would enjoy that very much," Wailora replied, her body dropping into a curtsy. The King came to bow before her taking his leave. No matter how she tried to combat them, her feelings for the dragon continued to grow. "How am I to be his child when I feel as I do?" She thought to herself. She had no idea how to bring a resolution to her problems, and deep down she did not wish to find one.


	23. Chapter 23

The cold and rough kiss of brick came to pierce Sam's face. He was, at last, beginning to regain consciousness after days at rest. He felt cold, hungry, and his throat was as dry as molded bread. His eyes came to gaze upon nothing but darkness, his ears catching only the faint sounds of footsteps. "Where am I?" He thought he leaned backward onto the wall as he sat up. Its touch was as cold and unforgiving as the floor beneath him. Shivers took over his body in repetition, and only then did he come to realize what may have happened.

"Eaithira!" He called out. "Eaithira, can you hear me? Are you all right?" He pulled at the chains at his wrists and ankles. "Do not worry, I will get us out of here! I think we have been kidnapped.The chains rattled, and then a faint light across the room came to appear. Within its glow stood Tonisa, chalice in hand. "Eaithira, you're all right! Help me, help me get out of these chains...what happened?" He looked to her, but she did not speak. Instead within that moment, she stood adding several different powders and herbs to the chalice of wine. "Can you hear me? Help me out of these chains. We have to run we have to get out of here!"

"Calm yourself, boy. You are safe. You are chained for your own good. I saved your life, you know. While we were walking down that alley, a group of men attacked us. Luckily, I was able to fight them off and flee with you." "Were you hurt? And why do you have me chained? I would never harm you..." Tonisa smiled and moved to lean down to the boy. "Drink this. It will make you feel better. We are four days travel from the lands in which we met. You have not eaten or drunk since then. You were given a hefty blow to your head. I worried about you for some time, but now that you are awake, my questions can be answered."

His hands came to wrap around the chalice. "What are your concerns then? I will answer what I can," he said taking a sip of the dark wine. His face frowned at the flavor. "What is this? It tastes awful." "Wine with herb, to speed your healing...drink up, I will see a good meal follow it. As for my inquiries, I wish to know about Lord Farek." The boy guzzled the drink down. Despite its flavor, he was parched. "What of him? Everyone knows of Lord Farek. He's nothing special, just a Lord of his land." He drained the chalice and set it aside. Picking it up and returning it to a nearby table Tonisa continued, "Not long ago, he welcomed unexpected guests. Who were they and why were they there?" "Why do you need to know this? What does this have to do with me or why we were to leave together?" Sam questioned his head beginning to swim. He turned to the wall for support and rested his head. "Because you owe me a debt, boy. I saved your life. I could have run and let those thieves kill you, but I did not. No, instead I stayed and defended you nearly forfeiting my own life to preserve yours. I am a very curious woman as you proved to be a very inquisitive young man. Now, answer the question."

His stomach felt sick a moment, but as the nausea passed, he felt his limbs locking. "It was King Talon. He was there to discuss allegiance with Farek mainly. But aside from that, he was there to be given the Archers of Aleanthos. For some reason, the King wishes to storm Morgaideign, why I do not know." "Hmm...I see. And was there anyone particularly odd with him, other than the men of his court?" The boy sat silently thinking a minute. "Yes. There was, in fact, one woman that everyone was to address as Priestess Rosenwater. She was a rude old hag and had some kind of creature with her. My brother and I snuck into her room one night she and Talon were away. We found it to be an ugly thing, it was black as night with a temper as cruel as Dovium himself." Tonisa stood and began to pace. Her thoughts were running ramped, her heart pounding. She knew Calira had fallen behind, and now she would have to see him to the front lines once more.

"How many were given to Talon for his quest?" "Two hundred eighty-six. It is rumored their mother, Bryia, was the reason for this. She requested that fourteen of her daughters be left to defend their lands. Though I do not understand how fourteen blind women could protect anyone less long a city." "They are blind? So you mean to tell me that Talon risked his life to gain the might of over two hundred blind women?" "Well yes, they are gods after all. They are blinded at birth to enhance their other senses. Lord Farek told me as a young boy that they see as whales do. Their songs are feared more than the siren, yet I cannot say I am afraid them." "And why is that?" "Because I have never seen them kill, nor have I seen them protect anyone but themselves. To me, they are but a race riding up a legend never perceived by the eyes of the living."

The wine had begun to take its toll on Sam. He felt exhausted and suddenly wished to return to sleeping. "I am so tired...see me free of these shackles and to bed. I can eat when I wake." Tonisa shook her head. "A bed? It's too dangerous. If you were to move to rapidly, it could kill you. It is why I have you chained as I do now." She moved to gather a fur blanket and two pillows. "Here, rest on this. It is soft and warm and will bless you with pleasant dreams." Laying the items down, Tonisa gave his hair a stroke. It was not long before the boy came to curl into a ball and drift off.

The door of the dungeon swung open, and she was met by Calira."So what did he tell you? Anything worth revealing to me?" He spoke his hand moving to take hold of her shoulder. "He told me many things, things I know to be true." "How can you be so certain, my love? "Because dust of Topaz and leaves of Hemlock never lie. We have a huge battle ahead of us, one even I did not expect. Gods fight beside your sister, we are going to have to forge our own army. They head for Morgaideign, which means they seek either the Tribeentions...or what they may hold."

Calira took hold of her chin and kissed her. "And what might that be? The Tribeentions are nearly extinct it is why they hide behind the walls they do." "The Tribeentions that reside behind that wall are descendants of Riceana. She was the last documented being to hold possession of the elemental gemstone. It all makes sense now. If they overthrow Morgaideign and gain possession of the Elemental gemstone, they will become immune to this planet's toxicity."

The pair moved up the stairway from the dungeon and into the lower area of the castle. "How can they be sure the stone is still in Morgaideign? I mean Riceana lived nearly two millennia ago. What if it had been stolen between then and now?" "I am certain it has not been. In my culture, once we find something of worth, we keep it protected forever. From generation to generation, no matter the cost. The Elemental gemstone provides immortality to any who comes to touch it. If we find Riceana, we find our stone, and we find our immortality. Many think her to be dead, but I know that if that stone was hers once, she was sure to have touched it. That would mean she is still alive, somewhere hiding behind the security of that wall. We have to get to her before your sister does. I will need my own personal dungeon to do my work. I will have no time for rest once I begin." "I will see one built for you. Where should I start its development?"

"The mountains behind the castle...I need privacy. I will need iron cages built as well. If we are to face gods, we shall create gods ourselves." "Oh. There you are, my husband!" Shrieked Lady Alex, her arms outstretched towards her mate. "I have been searching everywhere for you." She looked to Tonisa cutting her eyes. "Do you not have a duty to attend? What are you doing down here alone with my husband? You know better you are not of trustworthy blood. For all, we know you could lure my poor mate down here and see him to an end."

"Alexandria, hold your tongue," Calira barked grabbing her by the arm. "What is it that you wish? I am quite busy attending pressing matters at the moment." "I wanted to ask you if you wished to go for a ride. The sky is as clear as it has been in the last decade." Tonisa stepped backward behind Calira, her eyes boiling with rage. She contained her fury by digging her nails into her palms nearly drawing blood.

"You expect me to drop all I am sworn to do to go and frolic in the woodlands? My apologies, but I lack the time. Why don't you take your ladies and see yourself to a ride? That way you can enjoy the outdoors, and I can enjoy not having to look upon you." "I only thought because you were healing..." "You thought wrong. I have a war to win if I am to ride it will be into battle. Now go and spare me the details upon your return." Tears had begun to swell in her eyes. Here she stood neglected and scolded by her husband before the witch he seemed to adore.

"As it pleases you, your Grace," she said turning upon heel and fading into the darkness. "The nerve of that dimwitted..." "Tonisa, ignore her ignorance. We have more important things at hand, remember? Besides, I have plans all my own for the two of us. We are running low on herb here, and I wish to revisit Lasmonat as we did in our younger years. I'll see my men begin the building of your dungeon and upon our return, it will be complete." "What of the boy? Shall we bring him along?" "No. Have either Abigelle or Zalia tend him in our time away. Think of this as a way to kill time while taking care of other matters. A journey to Lasmonat will be fulfilling and a way for us both to relax. As you said, once we begin our expedition there is no turning back, and certainly no time for rest and regeneration. So let us indulge in it now while we still can, before the Black Death comes to consume the green acres of land. Let us ride now and enjoy life in the dawn of darkness."

Tonisa nodded and kissed him deeply, her arms locking around his neck. "You never know what answers may await us when we arrive there. The vast open caves full of riches and sweet scents of the sands have been missed. I want nothing more than to share that experience with you again, Toni. I want to have you fully to myself and embrace nature in its purity. Why put off what we can do today until tomorrow? In the world we live in, my dear Tonisa, tomorrow is certainly not promised. Even if it were, would the day bring the same sights and sounds as the day past?" She gave him a kind smile and allowed her eyes to fall to the ground as if a child.

"No, it would not. The planet is in a state of never-ending change due to the havoc we wreak upon its soils. You are wise. Just say the word, and I will be ready to depart. I only ask that you give me time to settle the girls for my time away." He gave her a nod and kissed her forehead. "Do what you must, and I shall do the same." The two came to part heading for separate wings of the castle, their minds now set upon the future.


	24. Chapter 24

The repetitive thump of hammers hitting nails came to fill the ears of the Bloodclaws. The time had come for the trebuchets, armor, and weapons to be forged. Men and women worked side by side assembling upon the castle grounds. The steam from red steel dipped into water filling the field with fog. Never had there been such a mass production of weaponry, there had been no need. Zacura, Canavis, and Maerick were the first to be fitted with their armor. It was certain that the grand Drake would fight in his birth form. Though he was known for his swordsmanship in his humanoid state, he was unbeaten in draconic combat. Sir Archwald Grimty oversaw the process. He and Maerick remained at each other's throats throughout the fitting. The Drake going on about how no armor was needed for him. He was born with enough armor, any more would simply weigh him down. Zacura, however, gave no arguments; she knew she would come to appreciate it later on.

Canavis followed suit, his tall and muscular frame eerily still as his measurements were taken. "Alpha, might we share words while we stand?" "Of course. What is it you wish to speak about?" Maerick blew flame onto Archwald in the distance, his frustration clearly at its peak. The smoke that followed came to blow past Zacura who growled and scolded him. "It is by Hexonia's tongue that this armor comes to sit upon us. The man is only doing his job. Will you please calm yourself and allow him to complete his work?" She looked over the luster of her own pauldrons, a sense of pride filling her. The smoke had come to leave the presence of ash upon them. Such angered her, and soon, her tone soured.

"I swear, if you ruin my steel before I am ever able to see it into battle I will see you twenty scales less a dragon." Maerick gave her a bow of his head snarling at Grimty one final time. "As you were saying, Canavis." The large hound gave a slight chuckle before continuing, "I merely wished to inquire about your plans for the future. You are of the age of bearing pups. You stand without a mate and without an offspring to carry on your power. As much as I would enjoy seeing you live for all eternity, you will not. It would be a shame and a step backward for our race if you never produced young. With your power, your talents to end with you would be a sin. Do you have no interest in life with a mate?"

"I did once. But in this world today, would it be wise to bring a pup into the realm of the living? Into a land decaying and consumed by hatred and greed, I would be damning my young from the start. I have far too much to overcome at this point in my life. Bearing young is not in the near future I can assure you of that." The young Wex Youghfrat began to tighten the hinges of her chest plate. Zacura came to wobble at his sharp tugs and presses. She dug her claws into the ground and continued.

"Besides I have no one in mind that I see worthy of me, less long worthy of procreating with. When one becomes a mother, her life ends and becomes fully dedicated to that of her young. I am to be the rumored savior of a planet I know little about. I have no time to carry such pups, nor nurse them. If ever the day comes that I am to give birth, I wish to have something to teach my offspring. How can I teach them who they are or what they Are meant to be when I lack such knowledge about myself ? I may be at the proper stage of sexual maturity, yet in my eyes, I am but a lost pup myself."

Canavis dropped his head. He had watched Zacura grow from a young hound into a leader. Honestly, he had always pictured himself with her. "You know your father would have wanted you to bare him another generation. He was so proud when you born. I will never forget the pure joy that danced within his eyes. If anyone can bring this planet back into balance, it is you. One day you will have to settle down and enjoy living for yourself. Give your pups something you never had, a family with both their mother and father present. Think about it, Zacura. If you truly are this Keeper of the Elements who will take your place. When your eyes close for the final time and the crown of savior must be passed on who will stand in your absence? Have you ever thought of these things?"

"No, I have not! When have I had the time? I have gone from a leader to a savior overnight. Pairing with another and planning a family are not thoughts that cross my mind." His tail tucked at the rise in her voice. Apparently, he had come to irritate her, even though that had not been his intention. "I only want what is best for you, Zacura. You know that. The day will come when you are ready, I only pray I am in your thoughts when that day comes."

Maerick had come to wander past them overhearing their conversation. He growled low, a hiss soon following. "Oh, it will not be you she thinks of lowborn." He thought to himself. He came to stand directly over Zacura looking down at her with those golden flame eyes. She looked up to him and bared her teeth. "My apologies for getting your armor all dirty. I just do not understand how they expect a human to understand the biology of a dragon. That armor will only limit my mobility. I was born with natural defenses, I do not need human materials to protect me." Canavis eyed the giant dragon. He had never been a fan of him from the beginning. As time progressed, he found other reasons to validate his dislike for the flying lizard.

"And what if your scales prove ineffective to the weapons those who inhabit Morgaideign may have? What will you do then? Accept your fate and die at the hands of yet another humanoid creature? I thought dragons were supposed to be wise?" "Hmm, and I believed that a Beta of a clan would never have the chance with the Alpha, yet here you stand with hope. It would seem to me that you are far from wise. You do not even understand the culture of your own people. As if the Keeper would ever wish to have the likes of you impregnate her. You are old and battle worn, not to mention, you are the most unattractive of all the Bloodclaws I have come to meet." "Is that what you think, serpent? I have been the most loyal to her since birth!" He growled. Zacura stepped from under Maerick, her ears lying flat upon her head.

"Mind your tongue, Canavis. We need not fight amongst ourselves. Maerick, you as well." "As you see fit, Alpha." Canavis dropped his head low in respect before trotting off. "Must you be so rude to him?" "I am but a mirror reflecting the actions of others back onto them. He confronted me first, what was I supposed to do, cower before him?" Zacura chuckled and was sent on after her armor was removed. "No. From what I hear, dragons do not cower. But mutual respect would be appreciated. We could all be dead tomorrow. Would you wish to spend your last day fighting with someone you claim to care nothing of ?" "No. I would want to spend it alone with you." Maerick thought to himself. "No, I would hope to be upon a tall and forgotten mountain watching a sunset. That is what I would wish for upon my final day of living. But I hope that day does not come for some time. Come, I need to show you something."

Maerick made his way to the open gates of the Tunzsna garden. The two passed several groups of workers and many maidens frolicking around. Despite the days ahead, most still found the time to smile and be merry. They came to stand back upon the soils of the Rise, yet now they faced south. Until that time Zacura had not come to notice the hidden beauty behind the Talon's castle. The lands were rich with deep green grass that blew in the wind. The sky was a striking blue, birthing holes bearing the sun's rays across the lands. There were three primary paths, each leading in three different directions. The first, the Laiko, lead southeast to the Mountains of Kaemra. Off in the distance, their lightly coated snow peaks could be admired. The second of the trails, the Aiseha, lead southwest to the village of Kaeiliounya. It was home to the ancient burial grounds of the Talon family. It was not a place often visited, but when it was, it was for a great purpose. And finally the path straight ahead and dead south was the holy Marlbotrea. It was the path to the elder wyrms of Hexonia's family. A trail only traveled by those worthy. For some reason, Zacura felt drawn to it and took a few steps forward.

A change of climate had come, the cold seasons were approaching. With them came the clarity of Pulariz, the protected gate leading to the ancients. It set held within the arms of a mountain all its own. Its height danced with the clouds above in a figure of golden art formed in crescent moons. Within the two crescents came to sit the Platform of Transcendence, the gateway to the Privultearem Castle of the hidden ancestors. Even from so far away, Zacura could feel its strength. The pulse it created outward into the world around it.

"What is that?" she asked utterly astonished. "That is the pathway to Halotia so to speak. Only gods and the Talons go there. Want a closer look?" The hound turned to look into the eyes of the dragon that she had come to admire. "I would...but did you not just say that only gods and those of Talon blood go there?" "I meant further than what you can see. Come on, I will not utter a word of our little adventure if you do not." "Go with him. It will do you well to look upon the world so high above it. Let it embrace you and see your skills put to the test." Manuke had come to gracefully walk to greet them. It had been several days since she had seen him last. "You think so, Manuke? It is beautiful, but there is no way I could scale that mountain today. I have far too many things to do here. It would take me no less than a month to climb something that high."

Maerick began to laugh as he looked upward towards the gate. "You know there are bonuses to flying, right? I could easily carry you when you began to tire." "Or she could travel on the wind. A Keeper is born with the ability to wield the wind at birth. It is the time she allows her blessing to be put into action,"the white wolf spoke. "And how would I go about such a thing? Tell it what to do?" She was being sarcastic, of course, but as always Manuke took her seriously. "No, it is much like how a dragon or a bird learns to fly. You allow yourself to fall and nature will take over. Let yourself fall, Zacura. If all fails, Maerick will be there to catch you. He is your guardian. Place your trust in him and let go. Do not overthink it, just let it happen. I'll say you went for a run to stretch your legs if you are missed."

"Come, Zacura, it's time you relax and take a moment of enjoyment into your day for once," the Drake spoke setting off south. "Do you really think I am ready, Manuke?" She asked fearfully. "You were born ready, Zacura. The only thing holding you back from your full potential is yourself. You must believe in who you are and what you shall become. If you do not, you will never be able to take my place, and we are running out of time. Now go, Maerick is getting a lead on you." She came to nuzzle the old wolf, a sense of hope knocking upon the doors of her heart. In the short time, she and Manuke had come to converse Maerick had traveled about two miles out. The wind had come to carry him his wings shadowing the ground as he flew. Zacura charged into a full run. It took a while for her to catch up, her breath heaving once she did.

"Hey, wait up!" The entrance to the mountain was twenty miles away. And within several long moments, they came too near its gates. She was beginning to tire, and against Manuke's wise word, she began to doubt. She came to a stop heaving for breath, Maerick landing nearby.

"Have you had enough, my Keeper?" "For today, yes, I have," she spoke panting." "Well, that is too bad. We didn't come all this way not to see what exactly lies up there now have we?"

She snarled at him and sat back on her haunches. "I cannot make another step, less long scale a mountain." A single talon came to softly slide from her head to the base of her tail. "Do not worry, I shall carry you as I have many times before." He scooped her up in his grasp and began to lift from the ground. To Zacura the takeoff was rough, the repetitive up and down motions making her sick. At last, her stomach came to adapt, but when she looked down, her head began to swim. She had never once been that high, and they weren't even halfway there. Everything below them seemed so small. From her current position, she could stare upon the glass-like castle.

"How does your kind live like this?" She yelled upward. "It is all we have ever known. One day you will come to know it too." Minutes turned into hours before the dragon, and his hound came to set foot upon the marble landings. They had traveled so high even the birds flew below them. "My word...this is...so wondrous," Zacura spoke once she had found proper footing. Her paws came to slip a while at the slick ground below them. Maerick watched chuckling. He had seen her act in such an unsteady manner before, but then again she had been only a pup. "It is indeed, one day soon you will claim a throne that stands this high if not higher. So I think you are well rested, am I correct?" "I suppose so. Why do you..." Her words were replaced with roars of sheer terror as Maerick pushed her from the highest point in all of Crystal Springs. Her body was whipped and beaten as she tossed and turned falling at a rapid rate. Maerick came to fall with her remaining eye to eye.

"Take hold of your gift, or you will die!" He bellowed. Panic filled her breast as she steadily fell. Manuke watched below in the shadows. "Come on, Zacura. You can do it...believe." He spoke softly watching as the two fell. "Why would you do this?! Catch me!" She begged. Her words turned to deaf ears as Maerick began to pull away from her. She could feel the harsh wind slithering through her thick fur, and at that moment, she realized it was up to her. It had always been up to her; she stood alone now as she had her entire life. Within that moment, her powers began to surge, her body adapting to the elements around her. The ground began to tremble and crack casting new formations that rushed towards their commander. Without knowing it, Zacura had come to awaken the power to wield not only air but soil as well. The jagged formation came rushing toward her as her body became level. Her eyes blazed with the illuminating glow of pearl blue. For several long moments, her mind had disconnected from her body. Upon its return, she saw through a red vision. Her elemental gifts now activated by the rage taking over her form.

Just before her, falling mass stood; that shadow she had come to see not long ago. Her voice came forth in a calm tone, the language of her people overtaking her speech. "Vai'exo humaita." A deafening sound came to pierce the ears of both Maerick and Manuke. It thundered over the land in a galloping wave as the air currents came to break. The wind flew across the ground making trees bend to its will. Her body was suspended in silence, and suddenly she was completely still. The formations came to a halt as she lunged forth her claws digging deeply into the rock and soil. With a final jump, she came to find footing upon a small landing just to her left. A roar as forceful as a strike of lighting came to fill the land. She had come to claim her power, and as her eyes came to calm, as she realized what she had done.

The copper Drake came to cling to the edge of the formation, his ears still ringing. "Zacura! You did it! You wielded the elements!" She turned to look at him, her body language providing a show of irritation. "Please do not hate me. I had no choice, you were not progressing fast enough. But look at what you have accomplished." She turned from him and took a seat to rest; she felt tired, uneasy. "Let's go back, I do not think I can stay up here much longer. I feel faint, my head is swimming." He saw her into his clutches once more and traveled them both back towards the grounds of the castle.


	25. Chapter 25

Dusk had fallen, the weight of the day seemed to vanish from her weary mind. How excited she was to be traveling with her secret lover within the eye of the public. Tonisa felt foolish for ever putting the thought of his love wavering in her mind. For years, their never-ending affairs had gone unnoticed, and now he took the chance of losing everything to calm her heart. With a smile, she ran a bar of oatmeal and honey soap up her skin. Her body seemed to glow with excitement, her mind dwelling on every possibility that could occur during their time away from the land of Dread. She continued to cleanse herself, the soap smoothly running between her thighs and over her knees. It felt so pleasing to take a bath after walking the forests. She took hold of a gathering of her hair and sniffed it. Her face curled at the scent, surely she would be in need of a very vigorous oiling.

A soft knock came upon the hardwood door. The sound echoing into the large sunken room. Tonisa sank into the water, only her head and neck now remaining visible. "Enter." She spoke. With the sound of a lifting latch the door opened. And upon its greeting, in came young Abigelle. She quietly closed the door shut locking it. A basket of oils and flowers resting within the crease of her arm. Abigelle made her way down the curling staircase and to the tub Tonisa bathed in. Placing the basket beside it, she smiled and spoke. "Evening, Tonisa. I was summoned from slumber to aid you in gathering yourself for your departure tonight. I have brought your favorite oils. Would you like for me to wash your hair?" Her voice as always remained annoyingly kind something Tonisa loathed.

"Well, if you have been pulled from such sleep, perhaps it would be only fair for me to allow you to do something." Abigelle picked a red clay vase from the basket pouring its contents into her palm. She placed it beside the tub and began to rub the oil into her elder sister's hair. "So I hear you take the King to the mountains of Lasmonat. You must be quite excited to gain a different view than what we are typically forced to look upon." Tonisa set back allowing her hair to fall over the tub side. "I do not take the King to Lasmonat he takes me. But I must be forced to agree, it will be so thrilling to lay gaze upon something green and bright with life." Abigelle worked the oils through her scalp and down her hair. Soon standing to fetch a bucket and returning to Tonisa placing her long locks within it.

"Oh apologies, you must have done something to please him in order to be given such generous gift." Her hands massaged their way down her hair. "The King seems quite excited himself. Though I can not speak the same for his Queen."Her last words sparked interest in Tonisa. "His Queen?" She sat up turning to face the young witch. "Tell me, sister. What have you heard? Does she draw suspicion?" She softly returned to tending her hair. "Yes, she does. In fact, I have noticed she follows you. Perhaps she has figured out you lay with her husband. We both know dragons are very territorial when it comes to their mates." A low growl passed Tonisa's lips.

"He is not her mate. He was forced to marry her and was robbed of his own free will." "This is true. But even so, he belongs to her by right and law. But belongs to you and I by the ways of the gods." Her temper flared hearing those words. He belonged to no other but herself. As it always had been and would forever remain. "You and I perhaps, but her no. I must ask a horrendous favor of you, my dear sister." Abigelle filled a pitcher with water and began to rinse the hair. "Of course, what is it you may need, Tonisa?" She closed her eyes as the water rushed over her head, the feeling soothing.

"I need you to spend time with her grace while Calira and I are away. We take the best servants with us. Mainly the ones she is so often sharing words with. With all her listening ears gone, it will give you the advantage to become a replacement."She thought a moment and began running a brush through her ends. "Well, I suppose I could what exactly do you wish to know? Perhaps she does not mention you or his Grace?"

"Then you bring the subject to her attention. Every being within this land favors you. They trust you as well despite your race." Abigelle chuckled. "And what in the heavens would give you such thoughts? I am a Tyliquin and share the same weight of hatred as you and Zalia." "You are carrying his child. They know a Tyliquin witch would never spread lies nor endanger the future of her unborn child by doing evil deeds. With that within a fool's mind, you can pry any information we need without hesitation." Taking hold of a towel, Abigelle began drying the strands in her hand. Making sure all the oil had been removed as Tonisa stood and stepped from the water.

"I suppose, but I can not promise anything, but I will do my best." Drying her flesh, Tonisa walked to her closet, pulling forth her favorite traveling gown. It was made of the finest fabrics, each dyed in the colors of evergreen and dark blue. The was corset made of the strongest of steel, adorned with elegant engraving upon both its front and back. Tonisa pulled it on, the steel corset cupping entirely around her full breast and thin waist.

"My sister, might you be so kind as to tighten my corset." "Of course," she said with a joyful tone, moving to do as asked. "I must say you look lovely." Tonisa gave her a sinister grin, her eyes fixated on the mirror before her. "I must agree, it has been some time since this dress last embraced me." She studied herself, how the fabric fell between her sculpted thighs, and how the twin high splits met her waist. She ran a painted finger over the metal hems of the gown. The dark colors accented her skin tone perfectly. She felt beautiful and unflawed whenever she wore it. Abigelle tightened the clasps of the armored corset, polishing a spot clean with a nearby cloth.

"Would you like any jewelry?" "Yes, bring me my emerald headpiece and facial chains. I must look stunning to capture Calira's eye." She laughed softly sliding on her forearm gloves and bracers. Returning with the requested items, Abigelle kissed her cheek with a smile. "You are the only being who can catch his eye." "How I pray that would forever remain so." Tonisa parted her hair down the middle brushing it equal on both sides. "I am sure it will, my sister, it has been so for many years. I do not see such love weakening." She picked up the headdress softly placing it upon the crown of Tonisa's head. Securing its placement with the required pins, she moved on to releasing the teardrop emeralds that hung from either side of her head. It sat much like a crown of royalty, tall and grand. Steel and emerald weaving ivy made its top. Horizontal jeweled branches created its sides. It framed her face giving further notice to her chiseled cheekbones and keen nose.

"There." Abigelle murmured placing a soft yet firm grasp on both her shoulders. "You look stunning, Lady Draconvieh." Tonisa attached her facial chains. Applying the ring first to her left nostril, and then to her left earlobe. Each small strand gleamed under the rays of Luna, which now peered curiously through her windows. "Gratitude, Abigelle. Fetch my things and see them to the front." She turned upon heel slipping on her riding boots. "The King already has had that task completed, he awaits you at the front gates." Her eyes widened. "Why did you not tell me I am keeping him waiting?!" She yelled in shock.

"Because beauty takes time to complete. He instructed me to let you know you leave at half-moon, so you still have time." Tonisa sighed and rushed to her desk and mirror. Her long train following behind her. In a hurry, she applied some charcoal to her eyes and softening balm to her lips. She pulled the hem of her dress from the floor and rushed up the stairs. Stopping for a moment to speak. "Remember what I have asked of you. It is vital to our plans." "Yes sister, I understand. I will relay a full report upon your return." With that Tonisa turned heading out of the door.

At the main gate, the Calira sat mounted upon his stallion. Lady Alexandria was present and spilling words of caution into his ears. "Do you think it wise to be riding alone with a witch? Alone with no guards and no weapons of your own?" Her voice carried worry and resentment within them. "I take with me two of my best guards, servants, and well, the witch can heal me if I fall ill." Her fists moved to cling to the reins of his horse. "And what if she is the one to inflict harm upon you? What if you travel to Lasmonat, and you are never seen again?" He looked down to her, taking her hands softly. "My Queen, my wife, do you not fear my hand and my wrath?" "Aye I do, your Grace but..." Her words were lost. "Then why would a witch be any different? She fears me as you do, it will take much more than a Tyliquin and her charms to kill a being as powerful as I. I should have you beaten for your little faith in me."

Her head dropped to the ground. "I understand and wish you safe travel and return. But I beg of you, come back to me unmoved by her trickery." His brow arched in wonder of what she spoke of. But no longer interested in what she had to say, he changed the the subject. "If any come to visit my lands while I am away, you send word. It shall find me." "Yes, your Grace. I shall do as commanded."

She turned from him to return to the castle but was turned to stone in her path. Out of the darkness came the witch. So clean and glowing, her body covered in festive and valuable materials. Her stomach jumped and consumed her heart. The Queen seemed stunned by the crown the witch wore. "How dare she?!" She thought to herself. And for a moment she felt as if she had been replaced by this being. It should be her riding alongside her King, her wearing such regal and elegant clothing, her with such beauty and admiration from her husband. But instead, in her heart, she felt as if this woman had robbed her of it.

Tonisa approached, her head bowed slightly as she walked. The length of her gown carrying far behind her stride. Before long she had reached the starting point of their journey. Playing her role, she gave the Queen a curtsy as well as the King. "Good evening, your Graces. Many Apologies for keeping you both waiting."

All Alexandria could do was fume. She would give anything to kill the serpent before her. But she would never be given a chance. Her husband guarded her as if she was prized treasure. "It is quite alright, my needs are of no matter, but King Calira is much different." The Queen stepped aside allowing Tonisa to lay eyes upon her own horse. And to her surprise, it bore the same clothing as she. Steel chains embracing his body, earth tone caparisons rested under his saddle. She fought back a smile and spoke directly to his grace. "Much gratitude for understanding my timing. I was caught within the baths, my servant was late tending me." He gave her a nod looking to his wife calling her forward. She returned to his side head held low.

"Yes, Calira?" "Would you not tell your husband good-bye in the face of, as you say, danger?" His hand extended towards her, his ruby and black diamond jewelry sparkling. She looked to his hand and returned his question with the same. "Would you not see your loving wife presented with the capturing of lips upon departure?" She watched Tonisa who now sat proudly upon her horse, awaiting her reaction. Calira leaned down and kissed her deeply. Their tongues locking and rolling within their breaths. Tonisa fought to keep her expression unreadable, but fire burned within her. She knew now, The Queen was testing her. And even to her own surprise, she remained calm and collected. Alexandria was weak at the knees, perhaps she was wrong. Only time would tell, and until that time came to pass, she would keep a watchful eye on them both.

"Return home to me, my King...and to our bed." "That I shall, my Queen." With that, he turned his horse and was off. Tonisa locked eyes with Alexandria, giving her a grim smile before following the rest of the riders. Abigelle came from the shadows, walking to stand behind the Queen. "Evening, your majesty. Might I get you anything?" Alex turned startled but calmed seeing the face of the young one heavy with child. "Yes, some tea, and perhaps your ear?" With a bow of her head , Abigelle and the Queen faded into the walls of the castle and into conversations that could change the fate of the living and the unborn.


	26. Chapter 26

The winter season gusts blew through the open halls of Draiden castle, their song as light and swift as the breezes of the morning. It was just before dawn while all slept, the handmaidens and slaves of King Calira went about their duties. Some polished floors, others tended the laundry, but most stood about in conversation. Speaking of things they would not dare while the King and his men were about. Gossip, a flaw in every living creature scaled the lands like a disease. Tales of the King bedding another, rumors of war to come, stories of truth twisted and reformed into much more interesting stories. It was how they made their hard lives comfortable day by day, interesting lies passing from one ear to the next, but not all falsehoods were without some truth. And that is why every morning before even her beloved rose from bed, Queen Alexandria traveled into the midst of her four listening ears, Amariea, Paiyana, Zeo, and Kasta.

"Good morning, my sweet Songbirds. I see you have begun the preparations for the breaking meal," said the Queen, taking a seat at the table in the kitchens. The room was hot with steam and smoke of the newly lit flames. The aroma of herbs and butter filled her nose. The room was vast and round; its walls were formed of stone and mortar. A decorative overlay of cherry-colored wood laid horizontal upon its faces, each engraved with symbols of protection. Like the oven within it, the kitchen of the castle was similar to a sauna. One would find themselves sweating and fanning during their time there. Only the Queen could find it comforting, its warmth and closed area made her feel secure. But most of all, its workers held information she could never grasp alone.

"Good morning, M'lady. It is a pleasure to have your company on this morning." spoke the four young women, each breaking away from their duties to curtsy before her Grace. "As it is to be within yours, but do tell me have you girls heard anything new passing by your door?" Each of the four went back to their work, one tending to biscuits, another frying strips of Fa'Ra'Fet belly in a large skillet, while the remaining spread themselves by making tea and tending the Queen.

"Well, there is a rumor that there is a woman in the city of Lamoit who knows the witches. The King has been traveling there once a moon to meet with her." Alexandria bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment. "Well, the Tyliquins have no families. They are said to be the last remaining from the war." The girls all gave her a worried look. Then in silence returned to what they had begun. Alexandria shifted in her seat. Had her husband lied to her? If the three who resided under her roof were not the only surviving heirs to their race, how many were there? Zeo, the shortest of the four, presented Alex with a cup of Leap berry tea and an apologetic smile. "Zeo, my sweet girl. Why do you look so guilty? Surely you have not kept things from me." The young woman shook her head softly and turned away speaking. "Well, your Grace...I overheard his Majesty and the Foreseer talking about a coven of some sort." "The Foreseer? Who might that be, I have never heard my husband summon forth a man under that title."

"She speaks of the one known as Tonisa, my Queen. She is the Tyliquin who serves the closest to King Calira." Said Amariea. Paiyana turned placing the hard fried swine onto the table, her eyes meeting the Queen's as she spoke. "I heard that the King highly favors Tonisa. She is always by his side. He even allows her to travel alone without the company of his guards!" The Queen took a sip of the tea and began nervously tapping her nails upon the wooden tabletop. "So that is why he has been leaving for seven days out of the month. And to think he has been growing so close to the likes of an enemy." She thought to herself.

Such things worried her already troubled mind, a being so cold towards her yet so soft and warm towards an ancient threat. Something was wrong and unbalanced within her home. "Do you think girls that perhaps she has charmed him somehow? Maybe to keep his temper controlled while she is with him?" "I do not believe it so, M'lady. He is just simply in better spirits when she is around him. She would never be so foolish as to place a spell on a King. After all, in doing so, would mean death, would it not?" "It would indeed, but Tyliquin witches cannot be trusted. Even now I believe that in these new times they yet hold a grudge against dragons. Thank you for your ears and words, girls, return to your chores. I have a sudden need to exchange words with another." "Aye, M'lady, do have a beautiful day." Alexandria took her leave with a heavy heart. Was she to be replaced by this demon? If the King had fallen weak to the tricks of this being, would she as well?

"You should not have spoken such things. It is not our place to interfere in the business of royals," spoke Kasta, the eldest of the four. "And why not? I enjoy being the Queen's listening ear. When we tell her what she wishes, we are rewarded," said Zeo adding silverware to a nearby tray. "Because what if she speaks to his Majesty and reveals where she received such information? Are you strong enough to bear his wrath before being so hastily given to Dovium? It is this sort of activity that got our parents killed. And found us forever forced to serve these dragons."

The three girls dropped their heads and nodded. "Apologies, sister. We only meant to help The Queen." "All I voice is that perhaps you girls should stop always spying on others conversations. The three handmaidens made their way out of the kitchen and into the halls. Their sister, however, remained behind them staying firmly pressed against the back of the swinging door. Planting a knock on a nearby flour cupboard, she spoke. "You may come out now, all have left leaving only us." The door pushed open and from it came a figure cloaked in silver.

"You should be much more careful next time. If the Queen had caught me here, all plans would be lost." The woman's face remained covered only her lips were able to be seen. She placed a sack of coins into the servant's hand leaning into her ear. "See yourself from this place and do not return. If you value your life, you will never speak of the events that have come to pass. You have received your orders, see them carried out. The figure walked through the back door and into the darkness of the morning leaving Kasta to her thoughts and her coin.


	27. Chapter 27

Talon and his wife found themselves indulged in the pleasant scents of jasmine and eucalyptus oil. The main bathing chambers had been strung with herbs of peace and tranquility. The upcoming days had everyone stressed beyond belief. Elgama had taken it upon herself to draw a bath for the royal pair. Both had found little time recently to simply enjoy each other. The two sat cuddling beneath the warm waters. Laughter, joy, and love filled the air. In the darkness of the room, jealous eyes beamed at them unnoticed.

"It has been some time since we were last alone, my love. I have meant to speak to you about the young Wailora. She has come to honestly feel that she belongs here. Why have the needed scrolls not been pulled and signed to accept her as our child? Who knows how long we have, and I wish to tell father of the good news. Do you not want to go through with this?" Laxrindren's hands wrapped around Hexonia's bare waist. "No, I do very much so. It is just that I wish no harm to come to the girl. She has been through enough as it is. Your father may not accept her. I treasure father, but he...you know how he can be when it comes to other races. And even if that were pushed aside, the girl wants her mother notified. I fear I have made a promise I cannot keep."

"What promise might that be? What could a King promise a young girl that was unobtainable?" "I pledged to find her mother and vowed to inform her that her daughter was to become our heiress. I only want to make her happy, and give her a good life. If I cannot locate her mother, or if she is no longer living, what do I do then? What was I thinking? With the war just beginning, with all I have before me, how will I find the time to search for a woman. The lands are endless, and I know nothing of her at all. I do not know her face nor the color of her hair. It seems I will fail Wailora before I ever become her father. Despite all else, the final decision lays in the hands of the Emperor, my love. He must legitimize her, you and I can only do so much. We both have come to make promises that we may never be able to see come to pass."

Hexonia stood from the bath and reached for her robe. Talon took a moment to admire her beauty."You leave my father to me. He would rather perish than deny me the wealth that comes with being a parent."She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "As for the war, let us pray tonight that it will be swift. A mere twinkle in time soon forgotten as things return to the way they were. The hounds are to set off for Morgaideign soon. From what I hear the final equipment is resting in the armory. I have faith in Zacura Bloodclaw, there is something about her. A certain gleam lies within her darkened eyes. Often times I give thought to why our races blamed sheer hatred for our actions. I know of the tales of old, but in my heart, I believe we fear them. They are the secluded, the downtrodden, and the misplaced in a world created for us. I honestly think we fear them for what they could one day become if they could find their own value. Maybe this joining has been what was meant to happen all along. I do not fear this war nor what it may bring. I welcome it because with we shall overcome both our past and our present."

Talon stood a soft smile of pride and admiration on his face. "My wife is so wise, so understanding. I often times wonder what I did to deserve such a dragoness as you." He embraced her, his body wet and bare as the day he was born. "You did not have to prove yourself, my love. For when our souls were made, they were created for one another. You have been mine and I yours since before we were born. When our souls danced with the mystery of the stars and flew upon the light of Luna."The two kissed and savored the moment they stood within.

Hiding behind the barrels of folded linens and oil, Wailora sat weeping in silence. While she could never love the King, she felt so utterly drawn to him. She had come to favor the man highly for more reasons than she could count. Watching him and his beloved made her heart burn with jealousy and fear. She felt stupid and childish for ever thinking he would see her in any other way. "I shall fall to our bed, my husband, and await you. Do not leave me waiting for too long, I have a gift for you." A devious smirk graced her features as she took her leave. Laxrindren chuckled and watched her depart before turning to wrap himself in a towel. The barrels to the left of him tipped over, allowing a massive thudding sound to fill the room. Startled he swiftly turned to face them finding a shadow crouching within the corner.

"Who goes there?" he asked softly, slowly moving towards her. "Answer him as if you are a maid." Wailora thought, her body burning with heat. She had seen him at last in his full nudity, and now she was stunned in embarrassment. "Apologies, M'lord. I have been so clumsy. I did not mean to disturb you." She replied looking around frantically for the nearest exit. "It is quite alright. I am to soon retire to my chambers."

He moved to stand just above her, his hand extended to help her up. She stood keeping her head down in attempts to hide her face. The soft caress of his fingers came to lift her reddened features. He arched a brow as he realized who she was. "Wailora, what are you doing down here this time of night? Should you not be within the graces of sleep?" She stood there silent, she had no answer. "I...I...could not sleep, so I simply took a stroll through the castle. I stumbled upon your baths, and well, I didn't wish to disturb you, so I just sat." It took several moments for him to realize the weight of her words.

"How long have you been hiding behind these barrels?" He feared what she may have come to see. Both he and the Queen had been fully nude, and at one point engaged in each other. "Long enough to witness the love you hold for your wife, your majesty. Though I swear that I did not watch, merely heard the sounds of your passion." Talon stood stunned. "Why did you not make your presence known? Why did you sit idle and allow yourself to be exposed to such things, not meant young eyes?" "Because it is not as if I have not seen such things before. If I am, to be honest, your Majesty...I was frozen in shock, I suppose."

He took notice of her eyes drifting to his lower half. He moved to take a seat his sense of smell picking up on her infatuation. "Wailora...is there something you need to speak to me about? Something you feel you cannot, but its weight eats away at your sense of peace?" Her head dropped. She could never let the words flow from her lips.

"I could show you far better than I could ever care to explain." A soft smile graced the King's lips in attempts to reassure her. He extended his arms to her and urged her to come forward. Within a moment, she had come to sit on his lap. Her fingers found their way into his long wet hair, and she kissed him. Putting the full weight of her withdrawn lust for him, she kissed him deeper. Her nails began to scrape at his scalp tenderly; her mind filled with vivid images of what she wished would come to be. Bellow her she could feel him struggling to press her away, but she would not release him. Deep down Wailora knew that this would be the only moment she ever had like this with him.

"I will make this moment last as long as possible." She thought as her scent and charm began to overtake him. For a split moment, he gave in and kissed her back. His hand moved up and down her back caressing her in the kindest of ways.

In her deepened state of arousal, the young and daring witch began to slip down her robes. The silk fell easy away from her flesh. She shivered as his hand came to run along her shoulder.

"Was I wrong? Does he feel the same?" She thought silently, his hand moving under her to grab at his towel. There was nothing she wanted more than this moment. All she had dreamt of was his touch his love for her. "This is not right...I cannot do this to they who showed me mercy." Her heart sang. The rhythm of her body seemed to have a mind of its own. It would not let go of the moment, or the dragon she sat upon. "Do not do this, child. You know what would come of it. Release him. What good would come from the affection of a beast you adore that does not love you? If you, in fact, lie with this dragon, your fate would be sealed. Let him go, release him from your spell. Such dark magic is forbidden," a voice cooed in the distance.

It was Lady Rosenwater, Wailora knew it for a fact. She had spent days and nights listening to that voice. It was one unlike she had ever come to hear before. The young girl turned a blind ear to the old woman's words and continued. From the very beginning, she had decided not to mate with him. Instead, she would only enjoy the use of his body in other ways. Such crimes would surely see her cast out of the gates of protection she had come to claim. "Let him go, girl. You will only force yourself to love he who will never love you. You are young and ignorant to the harsh ways of love and lust. I will not stand here and witness such an unholy crime. I pray that upon my return you have done as instructed." The room fell completely silent as a door came to close with a thud. The witch took a moment to look into the eyes of the beautiful and hidden dragon. His features were so intoxicating, his hair so vibrant and long. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she came to stand and release him. He reached and grabbed for her to return, but as time spun, he began to come back to himself.

"My sweet girl, what have you done?" His voice carried both disappointment and shame as he spoke. He quickly pulled the fabric to cover himself before he stood. "You have betrayed my trust and the trust of my wife. You let lust drive you to do incredible things. Why did you not tell me of your feelings? Before they came to grow into a state of delicate nature? Do you realize what your bewitching has caused me to do? I have committed adultery. I must now confess my sins to my wife. Crimes that should have never come to pass, but were forced by your will."

"Please do not!" She shrieked, falling to her knees to cling to his leg. "My Lord, I beseech you! Do not speak of this. I will be killed or taken away. I have nowhere to go." Talon's heart knew the girl spoke the truth. Even with the peace that ruled over Crystal Springs, her death was certain. Her weeping and regret made his heart grow softer. He came to kneel beside her taking her in his arms to console her. "We must never speak of this, nor can we ever see it happen again. Do you understand?" "Yes," she spoke through panicked breath. "See yourself in your chambers and pray to the gods to erase your lust. I forgive you, but I stand a ruler begging upon my knees. No matter your feelings for me, remember you are nothing but a daughter to me. I ask that you come to understand this and vow to fight your urges."

Wailora came to hug him much like a child would. Her face buried itself into his neck. "My deepest apologies father...it shall not happen again," she murmured. Helping his future daughter to her feet, he showed her to the door. "See yourself to some rest, perhaps it will clear your mind." "I shall. I bid you goodnight, your Grace."

The petite body of the girl faded into the fire shadow of the corridor. Shutting the grand doors of the baths, Laxrindren came to lean upon the wall. He did not know how to feel. Looking down, he noticed the rise and hardness of his manhood, and suddenly he felt sick. Her charm had long since left him, and yet he stood aroused. His face fell to his hands, the strength of his body coming to slide into a heap of confusion. "What is wrong with me? She is but a girl of fifteen years. She may be an adult in their race, but she is but a child to mine. I cannot plant feelings for her. I have a wife...I have a vow." His mind was a bucket of shambled thoughts. He could not understand why his body had come to react the way it did. But one thing was sure, he was attracted to her, and that fact alone planted fear into his heart.


	28. Chapter 28

For miles, the sound of travel sang, its voice created through the pounding of hooves, and the charm of metal clashing against coin. The King and his men rode in a pyramid formation, the open views of the Daleikeo plains a welcomed sight. For three days and two nights, they traveled from the harsh and dry climates of Dread to the moist and bright mountains of Lasmonat. It was as he remembered it, vast and never-ending rises of land. Tonisa pressed her horse into a faster pace. She had waited some time for something of this magnitude to come to pass. She could not wait another moment for it to begin less long the turn of events she was sure would come.

Calira followed behind her, his steed of coal eager to regain the lead position. The soft soils of the Lasmonian Glen had come to reach the hooves of the horses. They had arrived, the scents of fresh water traveled through their hair and nostrils, the shade of the trees hiding their position. Everything around them was green and bright with life. These lands were uninhabited, they were blessed, and a fragment of the world that had never seen death.

They came upon a rocky cliffside. Its old stone covered in old moss. To the naked eye, no entrance was visible, but to those who spoke Darcarium, a known language of dragons, there stood an open door. The King raised a fist, and all of them came to a stop. Dismounting he walked forth running his hand over one of the few bare spots of the wall. He turned to face his traveling party his voice that of the high commander he was. "See yourselves to Port Isira. Gather goods for our journey home. The witch and I will pick what we need here." The men looked about themselves, many sharing the same thoughts. Why on earth would their leader wish to be left defenseless with a demon such as a Tyliquin? Against their training, they agreed and set off to shop the port side.

Tonisa watched them go; she was mere moments from feeling his embrace again. Lord Karash turned upon the saddle of his horse, taking a moment to look into her eyes. There was a stare of pure distrust and curiosity within his gaze. She watched as they began to disappear into the thickness of the forest. And just as she was about to curse him under her breath, her secret lover's voice came to tickle her ear. "Are you to sit idle watching the confusion of another man while my arms await you?" His voice ran through her, she felt her blood rush through her veins, her heart was pounding out of her chest. She had become nervous, it had been so long since they last shared time alone, truly alone. "I merely gawk at his foolishness. As you know, Calira, nothing shall ever take my attention from you."

She removed herself from the saddle, her gown of white coming to kiss the ground. She wore the cloak of his name, her eyes and hands painted with the symbols of his sigil. Her hair was pulled up tightly into a full bun atop her head, its base accented with cords of gold. He looked her over and extended his arm towards her, his eyes shimmering with joy. "My mind may fail me, but I do not believe you will remember this place," he said with a calm tone.

"Where have you brought me, my love?" She watched as their horses went off to graze; realizing in her haste to please him, she had forgotten a fresh set of robes. "Oh, I have become forgetful. I must fetch my packs from the horses." He pulled her close to him pressing her body flush upon his own. The cold chill of his steel breastplate made her shiver a moment. She moaned softly as his hands came to rest on the small of her back. His scent was so alluring, his sudden roughness making her swoon.

"You have no need for them, we will acquire all we need once we arrive inside." She nodded and turned to face the stones before them. Calira pulled her under his arm and began to chant, the tongue of the dragon coming to speak,

"Luo estanya vorclav intrigo." The stones of gray began to shift, the sounds of old barriers being broken came to crack within their ears. Little by little the entrance became visible, a dark and hidden passage coming forth. Tonisa looked on, her eyes squinting as she tried to make sense of the events. All that was before them was darkness, never-ending darkness. Calira moved inside, forcing Toni to follow. "Where have you taken me, great dragon?" "Ahh, so your mind indeed fails you. I take you to a place we once called sanctuary, many years ago."

She was unsure of this location. In their younger years, anywhere they were alone was a sanctuary. All she could hear was the sound of steel boots crashing against a rock. But as the pair traveled in deeper the sounds of rushing water filled her senses. There just around a bend lay a hidden cavern. The Den of Prosperity thought long lost met them with sights of wonder. Toni pulled away, her eyes beginning to spasm within her skull.

The sheer beauty caught her off guard, just above her head floated many small formations of soil and rock. Vines of green dangling from the heaps of enchanted soil, crystals of both crimson and sapphire were birthed from their centers. Weeping trees filled the vast open space, each surrounded by four floating gems. Looking down, Tonisa realized she now stood upon sand. She quickly removed her boots and allowed her toes to be engulfed. "Oh Calira, how did you find it? I thought the Elemental Caverns were all destroyed." He came to rest beside her he to removing his boots. "If they had all been destroyed, Evernia would not stand as she does now. And well, as high ruler of the lands of Dread, it is my job to know everything about my territory."

A chuckle escaped her lips, and she hugged him. Through it all, he always found a way to grant her happiness. For some time she thought all beauty had been stripped from the land, but now she knew he held what little was left. The air was crisp and fresh, the walls encrusted with various riches. Healing stones, gems and rocks of wealth all seemed to have made home here. "I do not remember it this way, all I recall is an empty cave one with gleaming walls and seclusion." Removing his armor and gauntlets, the Dragon King came to embrace his soul mate. His breath warm upon the back of her neck. His large and strong hands running over her slender body, making her shiver with every touch.

"That is because when we came here, your heart was heavy with sorrow. And that blinds your eyes to the beauty to be witnessed. It has changed over the years. It seems to grow with each day's passing." She sank into him and closed her eyes. The memories of them as wild adolescents flashed before her. "Remove your clothes, my dear. We must become one with the setting around us," he spoke, his hand moving to gently flow over her bare shoulder.

"And why should I? Did you not get your fill of the wonders of a woman's body when you laid with Abigelle?" Her voice had become toxic with jealousy, her gaze expressing the same. "I did indeed if one enjoys looking upon the figure of a yet forming girl. I will admit though, her body is unmarked and tightly held together." He gave her a smirk knowing his words would ignite her fury. "So you did enjoy it then? Laying with her a second time even though there was no need for it?" "I did indeed. What man would not enjoy being between such tight and warm thighs on a cold night." Her cheeks flushed with anger, and she pulled away roughly. "I hate you. You bring me here a place we held so dear only to ruin it with your admiration for the fucking the Vessel." She turned away her view beginning to swirl as tears filled the rims of her eyes.

"Oh, a place we held dear, you say? Yet you failed to recognize it. Oh now, now don't cry, after all, you did give me strict instruction to do what I must." He placed a palm on her back, only to have it slapped away. "Do not touch me! Why don't you just go and think of her." Toni stormed off leaving a smile on Calira's face. Her tantrums had always been so entertaining. He followed her, removing his blouse along the way. It had been no time until he caught up with her, grabbing both her arms he spun her around laughing.

"Oh come, Tonisa. Do tell me you hate me once more, it makes me want to erupt." She could hear the seduction in his voice, the faint hints of it made her sick. "I do hate you, Calira, to my very soul. At times I question why I love you." "Oh now that is something to worry about, but even so you have yet to allow such." He paused. "Hate to turn you from me." How dare he? How dare he stand before her and make a joke of such things. Without thinking she struck him hard and swift across the cheek. Taking the blow, he smirked and returned to face her. Do not raise your hand to me, Toni. Such anger does not become you."

She moved to strike him again, but this time it failed, her wrist was now held captive by his strength. Their eyes met, both sets smoldering with passion and lust. "I bet my life you would never restrain your precious, Abigelle." "No, I would not, because she would never raise a hand to me." The pair began to struggle, for every pull Tonisa gave Calira pushed and roughly. In a final attempt to free herself, her right foot moved to sweep at his legs. The two fell into the sand, the King laughing still holding her. "Oh come, darling. Why so hesitant? Is it that you wish me to bed you the way I did her? Make you feel safe and warm?" He pulled her onto his chest and kissed her deeply. "Is that what you want?" "No. I wish not share the creature I gave my heart too!"

He had gone too far, and he knew it. Witnessing the pain in her eyes, he gently rolled her to her back and spread her legs. As always she allowed him to slide between them, her face turning from view. "Toni, my sweet Toni, I only jest to see your flames. It is quite arousing. I could wield my cock into a battle of unlimited cunts, and none would match yours. Because I love you and only you, it is why your words I hate you make me smile. Because even through your anger, I know you love me too." She turned to look up at him tears coming to stream down her cheeks. "Do not cry. We are here to enjoy our time together every....single...moment."

All she felt was a thick wave of pleasure enter her body. And with its presence, all her worries fell away. He began to slowly thrust, her body awaking to his claim upon it. "I do not make love to any other but you." He began pulling her gown over her head, the motion quick and smooth. "I do not dream of any other but you." He picked up his pace, leaning down to allow his mouth and lips to engulf her breast. Her nails dug into his back, her spine coming to arch as he moved deeper into her walls. His hand came to forcefully slam her wrists into the sand, his nails slowly beginning to grow in length. With a moan of satisfaction, he found voice again.

"Now sing into my ears your true feelings, my lover, my strength." The flesh around her nipples began to tighten and ripple. Her sex growing wetter with each and every stroke he made. She felt him rolling his hips, his free hand exploring her body. But she spoke nothing, only the faint sounds of a coupling came forth. "Shall I make you scream the words so that your voice carries within the mountains? Will you remain stubborn as you always have?" Her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure, her body lithe underneath him. "No...I shall not."

The Dragon smiled, the woman he knew returning. "Then tell me who you love." He moved faster his weight coming to rest atop her. "I love you," she spoke through pants of breath. "Say it again." "No." She shook her head and sank her teeth into his shoulder. Taking hold of her throat, he began making forceful thrusts. "Say it again!" His voice echoed within the cavern, the tightness of his grip sending waves of pleasure through Tonisa's body. "I love you!" She screamed.

"And who do you belong to?" "You! It has always been you, Calira!" His muscles began to tighten, and beneath her soft touch, Tonisa could feel his scales coming to surface upon his flesh. His eyes came to ignite, suddenly the vision of a man no longer stared down at her, but that of a reptile. The two rolled about in the sand, their sweat coming to capture the grains. The males fingernails had come to thicken and be replaced by minuscule versions of his talons. The onyx complexion of the claws began to grow red with blood as they sank deep into her thighs. The witch managed to roll him onto his back, straddling him with pride. She too had come to hide her identity, her own sword like nails came to dig into the hard muscle of his chest, surpassing the ruby scales that now adorned it.Her hips came to circle and sway back and forward until his grasp reached up to strangle her breath. His roar came to shake the cavern as the tight feeling of her commanded him. She rode him as if it would be her last time, her toned abdomen dancing beneath the bounce of her breasts. In an act of pure dominance, the hidden dragon came to force her onto her hands and knees. One hand moved to fist about her hair while the other came to roughly grasp her chin. His strength caused her back to arch and her eyes to lock with his. Their courting had always been primal, and while Tonisa did not stand a dragon, she took pride in knowing she came to bed one. His release was just seconds away, with one final thrust, the pair greeted climax as one as they had so many times. Calira, short of breath leaned down to kiss her, removing his grasp of dominance from her neck. She lay beneath him rattled with the movements of a powerful orgasm. As she began to calm, he broke their connection and went to rest at her side, his grand arms pulling her into his chest. There they laid, in a puddle of blood, sweat, and sand.

"I will never cease from you, never again let such thoughts plague your mind." "I shall not unless you give me a good reason." She smirked and nuzzled into him, the two falling into the arms of sleep.

Unknowing of what had been witnessed both Tonisa and Calira feel ever deeper into each other's dreams. Far above them within the cloak of shadow rested a being in silver clothing. Eyes of hazel watching ever cautiously over those it had followed. From its hand came a faint glow of white, an orb of luminosity wielded by the powers of a creature unknown. For an extended period did it sit, watching, waiting for the perfect opportunity to carry out its orders.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been nearly a month before the Dark King, and his mistress came to return to Dread. In their time away they had gathered herbs and poisons. The war was growing closer by the day, running out of supplies was not an option. Their time back within Dread Lands had been busy. They had come to see little of each other since their return. But alas, as the architects had been rumored to have completed the dungeon that the Tyliquin had requested. Tonisa had come to fill her free time speaking with Abigelle. Her time away had left plenty of time for the lonely Queen to expose her thoughts to the simpleminded witch. Despite her certainty of the matter, Tonisa was shocked to find little was spoken of her in her time away. For the most part, Abigelle had discovered that Lady Alex was more so concerned for the safety of her husband in the coming days. There had been some slight degrading words spoken of the dark and hard-hearted Tyliquin but nothing more than that.

Tonisa found her hand driven into her journal. It was the only thing she could trust to confess her sins. She trusted no one fully with her secrets, not even her beloved. A knock came to fall upon the door. "Who goes there?" She barked, closing her journal and returning her quill to its ink. "It is I, Sir Exa. I have been sent by order of his Majesty to summon you. He wishes your approval on your chambers." "Is it ready for me?" Spoke the Foreseer, her face as hard as steel. "I have been informed that it is," Sir Exa replied.

He was a being of skittish temperament, most viewed him as too soft hearted to be claimed by the Dark Dragon King, let alone his band of knights. Tonisa followed him eager to set view on her newly forged study. She hoped that Calira had taken her input into consideration, but if he hadn't, whatever lied in store would have to do. They came upon the mouth of a cave drilled into the side of the mountain, its inner glow radiating forward in mists of olive.

"His Lordship awaits," spoke the frail figure of the man, his eyes moving to the ground in the hope that he would not offend the woman. "Very well, I will see him attended. You are dismissed, Sir Exa." "Gratitude, Lady Tonisa." She made her way inside, the sound of water dripping onto a wet ground filling her senses. The pathway bore the evidence of a newly forged lair, the air thick with the smell of forgotten minerals. She came to meet the smile of the King, his bare body rising from the center of an aquatic pit. His body had been coated in oil allowing his every muscle to shine in the dim light. Wiping hair from his view, Calira came to plant a deep kiss upon his lover's lips, his hands moving to cup her shoulders. "Oh stop it, you will ruin my gown." "Was it not my gold that bought it for you?" He smiled.

The gown was the symbol of a lavish lifestyle. It's worth surpassed even the Queen's dresses, and there he was putting his wet hands all over it. From its heart-shaped neckline to the floor-length hem, the red satin fabric clung to her every curve. Clear crystals embellished the bodice trailing down in single formation along the hems of its waist high splits. Her back remained bare allowing her detailed tattoos to be viewed in their entirety. If for nothing else, Tonisa felt as if she would always be remembered for her style and elegance.

"I care not whose coin was given in exchange for it, it belongs to me now, and I will not see it ruined." She pushed his hand away. "Oh, come dear, must you be in one of your moods today? I give you all you ask for, and still, I cannot please you. I had the finest architects in all of Dread build you your own ritual den, and yet I cannot be repaid with a kiss of love and gratitude. Do not be so selfish my love. It does not become you." He turned and fetched his clothing. "I am not selfish. I simply do not wish to see your riches go to waste. After all, you said you enjoy me most when I wear red." Pulling on his trousers, he continued. "Aye, I do indeed. Though I must say, I prefer you in the robes you were born with." "As I do you, your genuine and honest robes of blackened scales. But do you hear me complaining to you about such things?" "No, I do not, but you deafen me with other things that upset you. Now, enough, come and behold what I have had built for you." Realizing she had yet to explore her new area of work, Tonisa moved about running her hands on the smooth stone. The den was warm with heat, the flicker of torches, the only light permitted. The walls of both levels were made of greenstone etched with various symbols of magic. Directly in the center rested a hot spring of sorts, its waters stained bronze with free floating minerals. To her left Tonisa noticed the ritual table that she would later use in the sacrifice of the bastard, Tydran, the thought made her gleam with joy. Two pillars sat before her between them a lounge fit for a goddess. Blankets of fur covered the pillows and sheets upon it, each shaded a dark shade of ebony and gray. Overall, the den had been made to house the bidding of the Tyliquins, but for now, the dragon had other plans in store.

"Do you like it, my dear?" He said moving to wrap her in his arms, his manhood pressing into the cheeks of her firm ass. "I do indeed, a place to work and rest and share the company of those I care for most. Tell me the pit there in the center...did you have it constructed to aid in our relaxation?" "No. When they began digging, we found it, and I decided that we should build around it." "She took a moment to let her hands run over his arms. "I see. Well, that sparks question as to how it got here. It looks familiar to me, its ambiance is overbearing." She moved cautiously pressing her hand under its waters. It was pleasantly warm and slightly thick with slime. Smoke radiated from its depths, the steam as brown as fresh mud.

"Do the others know of it?" She spoke as she peered into the never-ending depths. "No, they do not, perhaps, they never will. I did, after all, have this made with you in mind. Until we know for sure what wonders, the hot spring holds this area will be restricted. I certainly don't want that horrid wife of mine locating it." "Oh, that would be disastrous. Though I believe I know what this is." She stood and walked around it, her eyes fixated on something Calira could not see.

"What do you believe it to be? I took a swim in it, but nothing came to startle me." Tonisa gave a shake of her head. "As if anything could startle you, besides nothing ever would come to frighten you from these waters simply because what lies deep beneath the sand remains sealed. My love, I believe you have uncovered one of the four gates of Abizean. And if that is true, we shall regain the lead of the search for the stone."

"What could be left behind from Abizean and his rule? He was slain defending his gates and with his death came the death of all under his control." "Abizean lives, he has remained in hiding. He is of no use to us, especially now, we must find a way to lure out those who may still hold loyalty to him. My mind fails me, but I know there is an enchantment upon each of these portals, and the question remains as to which one?" "I am sure if you and the others clash minds, you will figure out how to break the spells and restore your own upon them. But such insignificant matters must wait, I fear it has been too long since I last felt the heat of your touch."

"Now is not the time to join in bed, Calira. We have recently spent the last month indulging in each other. Time continues to spin rapidly, and here we stand idle being left behind. My days and nights shall be consumed with the work of unlocking what lies beneath. I have grown tired of this life of secrecy and betrayal. We must begin to move forward or be enslaved to our current situations. My flesh is beginning to wear thin, my King, being revealed here before the eyes of your court and citizens would mean our end. Until I bare your name and give you a child, I must play my part and see us advance as planned. Abigelle is nearing the end of her maternity season, your sister has found allies who may possibly know the whereabouts of the gemstone. My apologies, but the lusts of our loins are but petty excuses to mask our greatest fears."

"Well, all you had to say was that you were not in the mood. But I suppose you are right. I will leave you to your work and deal with the rage of my cock elsewhere." He turned pulling on his blouse and made his way towards the exit. "Wait," yelled Tonisa, her voice filled with jealousy. "Elsewhere? And where might that be?" "With my wife. It will be far from euphoric, but it will provide me with the desired result. Need I say she has been begging for my presence in our bed for some time now."

"I shall not touch you if you lay with her. Her stench sickens me. Every time you fall into that bed, it eats at my heart and corrupts my mind." "If you will not make love to me what am I to do?" "Whatever you must, I suppose." Rolling her eyes Tonisa walked into the darkness. "Very well. As you wish,but remember the pain you felt the last time you instructed me to do as I must. I will not lay with her. I will simply stew in my pain until you have time to tend me as if I am but a young wet girl," he growled and took his leave walking towards the hidden passage into the keep.

Tonisa listened to him leave, her eyes swelling with heat. She shoved the unsettling thoughts from her mind and moved to hover over the water. Taking her dagger from her thigh in hand, she began to chant in Gystrian. The ancient speech of the hounds of Drathell rolled off her tongue as if she shared their blood. "Shedruf excaowme trufacq douwse eixpeio faienayo." "With this blood, I offer you freedom." She chanted as the blade came to slice into her palm. The thick red force came to fall into the water. As it did, the water began to bubble viciously. The ground beneath her feet began to shake as if the planet was to erupt.

"O'tashak shuvitersi dufi cuzte xiqlo veyisurfae Draconviex." "Come forth and greet your newly crowned mistress Draconvieh." The waters began to part, and soon the red lights of Drathell could be seen. The snarls and howls of hounds could be heard, and then she realized she had only moments to prepare. The witch looked around her cavern and soon located an iron chain. She took to a nearby wall, pressing her back firmly upon it. Her dagger had come to drop upon the floor, but in that moment, she did not care. A splash of water came to birth from the pit, the essence of blackened fur coming to erupt as well. An ear deafening screech came to burst from the creature's lungs. Its tar- colored claws scratched at the floors of the cave. At last, it came to find proper footing, its chest heaved for air, and suddenly, it turned to face her with a hungry and rabid gaze. Fangs came to bare, yellow and stained with age. Horns of blood red sprang from his skull and curled forward before his snout. It was in that moment that Tonisa realized this was no ordinary hellhound. This was a Vuruvian Red Horn, the fruit of Abizean's loins.

The large male stood eye to eye with her breasts. His frame was constructed of hardened muscle covered in flesh bearing uncountable scars. Such was common for the breed, their entire life was a revolving door of brawls and spars. "Hu dailaecarthyne wu rien." "How beautiful you are," Tonisa spoke calmly, her hand gripped tightly around the chain. She knew this male would not submit to her, not without a fight. The large beast tilted its head in disbelief.

"Wu'eva twux esiz cuwanpo." Who stand you, female? He questioned, his body pacing from side to side restlessly. "Yae miax vulthcar Veyisurfae." I am your mistress, she replied. Without a warning the hound lunged forward stopping five feet away from her. "Yae u'cae iun Veyisurfae!" "I have no mistress!" He snarled. Behind her back, Tonisa had come to loop the chain within itself. As he lunged again, she met him halfway looping the heavy iron around his neck. "Wu d'io nazpo." You do now. She laughed as she pulled the chain taught, its links now locked tightly around his throat.

Lady Kasta and her Grace sat talking over tea, as they often did. Their speech came to silence as the King entered the room. "Alexandria, have you laid eyes upon the young witch? The one known as Abigelle?" For once his tone was calm. "Why yes, she rests in her quarters. She has been complaining of stomach pain. She slumbers under the watch of Xantor."

"Gratitude," he replied leaning down to kiss her cheek as he rushed towards the western wing. Sitting just outside her doorway rested Xantor. His aging body hunched over a large and frilled book. Before he had time to address him, the man stood bowing before his commander. "Afternoon, your Majesty, what services do you need of me?" "The girl Abigelle, how does she fare? Is she well?" Putting the book down and folding his hands together he replied. "She sleeps under the effects of Deadly Nightshade the child within her has begun to descend in preparation for its birth. The pain had begun to grow severe, so I put her to sleep. It was the only option I had. I hope you approve."

"That is fine. As long as the sedatives will not harm the child. If I were to wake her would the pain return?" "It is possible. But if you need to have words with her, I am sure a quick visit will not bring much harm." He opened the door and stepped aside extending his hand to make way for his superior. The room was warm and quiet; the soft sound of labored breathing was the only indication the girl was even there. She did not stir, nor did she wake as he came to kneel at her bedside. His hand moved into her hair stroking it and only then did she wake. "Your Grace." She wheezed, her voice no louder than the sound of a kitten.

"Hush now do not speak. You will need to save your strength for the coming days. Tell me, does our child fight to join this world?" A hint of a smile came to glide over his lips. She swallowed, her throat dry. "Yes, the time draws closer. He has been very active today, enjoying his last days within the safety of my womb." Her face soured. "He continues to move as well, but I give my gratitude to the healer. The pain is at least bearable now." "May I?" He spoke softly hesitant even though the child was his to possess.

"Of course you may, he is your son after all." Moving the sheets aside, the King got his first glance at the swell of her stomach. He allowed his hand to rest upon it, as he did the foot of his son came to greet his hand. The young woman placed her palm onto his hand softly. "He wishes to greet his father's loving arms." "I cannot say my arms will wrap him in love that is if I ever hold him. It is a shame your efforts to give him life will come to a rapid end." She sat up. "And what do you mean by that? You are to raise him so that he may grow into your most feared warrior." "No, it is time you knew the truth, my dear. Our son is but a sacrifice. In losing something so sacred as the life of a child, I would be blessed with powers untold. An energy that would lead me to victory both in love and war. It is the only way for me to succeed in the conquest I am to embark on."

"You do this for her satisfaction, don't you? I am sorry, Calira. But if Tonisa loved you, she would stand by your side no matter what wealth or titles you lacked. I have learned that she cannot be satisfied, the wishes of her heart and mind are too vast. Do not slay our child to please her or bring forth whatever empty promises she has made to you."

"I have no choice. I promised my life to her when we were young and so freshly in love. She has given all to see me rise, devoted so much time and effort. I could not deny her the promises I made now." "So I am but your tool, and your son her spirit to wield to erase what shall never come. She wishes you to have nothing so that you may be hers and only hers. One day your eyes will open, and you will find what I say come to pass." "I ask your forgiveness, even in my betrayal you remain kind." "I forgive you Calira. You only do what you must to survive. All I ask is that you will grant me the same understanding."

He kissed her. "I do, I am in your debt and would gladly place my life in your hands, but it is no longer mine to give." The child kicked him again this time stronger than before, the pain making her shiver. She screamed out in pain, her eyes coming to close. "Xantor!" She cried out. The door swung open, and the Tribeention stepped inside. "Your Grace, the sedatives have begun to wear away. I must humbly ask that you take your leave. Return at a later time, for now, the woman needs her rest."

"Very well. Do what you can for her, ensure no harm comes to the child." With a torn heart, the King left closing the door softly. Tears filled his eyes as he hung his head. The reality of what was to come pressing regret and guilt into his mind. Coming to brush the hair from his view, Calira met the questioning gaze of Tonisa, her eyes black and cold.

"What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same. Should you not be at your duties?" "I have been. I came to find you to inform you that I have captured a hound." "You what! There is a hellhound within my territory? Have you lost all sense?!" "Have you? I have summoned and captured a red horn. Do you know what this means?" "No. perhaps you could explain it to me." "I can build us an army to match your sister's. They will follow my every command, I assure you." He rolled his eyes and held the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You always find a way to fix things the hard way, don't you?"

"You may have no more than two. See if they will do as commanded. If not, I will have them slain. Do I make myself clear?" His tone was stern and dominant, she knew now was not the time to argue with his judgment. "Perfectly. I shall return to my work. As for Abigelle, has her labor begun?" "I do not believe so, but its arrival is on the horizon." "Good. Keep an eye on her and maybe later tonight I will give you what you requested." Draconvieh looked over her form and smirked. "No need. You have far more important things to attend to. I will find pleasure within my palm if the need proves too great. After all, you should not miss it much. You have a lot of work ahead of you." He kissed her forehead and sat off down the hall, his cape sweeping the ground as he walked. "Curse you!" She thought, her arms folding over her breasts. She looked to the door hearing the wails of pain that emanated from it. Looking around she stepped inside, the look of distrust heavy in Abigelle's eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

The time had come for the excursion to Morgaideign to begin. Zacura had come to lead four hundred soldiers into battle. Those too old or too weak to fight remained in the protection of Crystal Springs. The entire Talon family was present. Hexonia, Laxrindren, Wailora, and the respected Emperor Ramsra Raye'zore stood proudly adorned in blinding white robes. The Queen, however, proved to be the most beautiful of them all. In the morning light, she seemed to glow with the radiance of the sun's rays. She wore an A-line gown, which hung trimmed in sapphire dust. Her bright platinum hair sat in a nest of curls atop her head, the crown of the land holding it in place. Her father stood stone-faced, uncertain of those who had gathered to defend them.

"I still believe we should handle this on our own, my daughter. What if they find what you seek and steal it for themselves?" He spoke, leaning over into her ear to keep the conversation between them. "Papa, they would do no such thing. The hound's leader is rumored to be our generations Keeper. If such things are real, it is known that they are honest and loyal to all living beings. They will not cross us, I give you my word. They have slept beneath our roof, eaten our food, and benefitted from our healers. They hold nothing but love and debt to our mercy." Ramsra cut his eyes, folding his arms over his chest as he watched and waited for the fabled Keeper to emerge.

The Arecaesions stood in robes of amber brown leather trimmed in golden thread. Over the past weeks, the rumors of a new Elemental Guardian emerging had gathered many allies. From the free country of Aurore had come the Edaric hounds, a brash and violent breed. Despite their disposition, the creatures were built for brute strength and loyalty. Those who had come to join the ranks of the Talon army were those left of their race. In exchange for their commitment in the wars to come, the royal family had granted them Emrailia. A land won in battle nearly a century ago. In the eyes of the Edarics, they were to be given back their homeland.

From the Isles of Nar came the warriors of Sek. Both men and women had taken up arms, sending the strongest of the land to Crystal Springs. Unlike many nations, the native people were barbaric and lived to bring death to any who dared rise forth as an enemy. Their horses were of tall and muscular structure, chargers bred for longevity and stamina. Their rust-colored fur coats remained as vibrant as their riders. Swords, arrows, trebuchets, and shields were pulled and transported at the might of the Edaric hounds. They were not incredibly intelligent, but they made up for it in brutal combat. They could travel for days pulling three times their weight without tiring. A skill both Laxrindren and Hexonia found very useful. The massive crowd had come to form on the plain of Jacqulirowe. The royal family stood examining the mingling face of nearly every creature thought known to Evernia.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when dragons stood beside hellhounds in peace," spoke Elder Ramsra. "With time all things change, Father," spoke the King. "I suppose you are right, my son. Though some things may change, only to return to their prior state. That is what I fear most. The fear of death will drive any creature to do unlikely things. If you had the opportunity to live forever would you share it with your mortal enemy?" "I would, Father. It is why I stand here upon this glorious day as I do." "The past is a bitter and jaded thing. Let us leave it where it belongs," Hexonia interjected. "We are not heathens, my dear daughter. While we may come to accept and forget the past, others will not. The Wars of Origin did come to pass. What if they are using our knowledge to gain the power to claim vengeance? We hold the wits to figure out such cryptic and ancient things, but we lack the strength. We always have, perhaps they have come to figure that out. May I remind you of the Embryonic Era."

Hexonia took her father's hand tenderly. "You are living in the past. Look to the future we could create with them at our side as equals. It has always fallen to the division of race. Times have changed, it is time to let go of what did not succeed then and turn to what matters now. That is our advancement and survival as one culture. We no longer stand imprisoned by the chains of hatred and misunderstanding. The only thing that is holding us back now is the fact that we will not let go of a time we were not born into. I do not mean to say we should disregard what was done to us, nor should we overlook the trials we put their race through. What I am saying is that the time has come to look at those facts and forgive each other for our crimes of imperfection." Laxrindren turned to his wife pride beaming from his eyes.

"You speak words of unmatched wisdom this day, my love. Father Ramsra, please consider her words. Yes, we are the grandchildren of those wronged. But what has that left us with? We hate them for reasons not our own. For centuries we have misunderstood something we were created beside. Not because we wished to, but because it was what we were taught. It is what we came to believe because of the misery and scorn of our forefathers. What a father shows his son is carried through generations. Let us guide our children with love and understanding so that we may rise together. This is where we begin, this how the future shall come to be. It starts with us, and the realization that the past must die if we are to live."

The Emperor gave a nod of his head in acceptance. "Your words carry much weight, my children. It is a shame when your offspring comes to have more wisdom than yourself. I shall stand with you in your choices, and do all I can to support our soldiers. It is time for a revolution of the life-forms." The song of the horn of battle came to sound. Zacura had begun to emerge in her full suit of armor. Her paws, ears, and face had been left uncovered by request of Manuke. She had come to grow in size since her first arrival in Crystal Springs. She had come to greet the royal pair no larger than an average horse. Now she stood trotting towards them as large as an adolescent dragon.

The power she had come to conceive now sat growing within her. With each passing day she trained and consumed its energy, she grew. Zacura was unsure why she had come to continue to grow after nearly a century of halted progression. Such questions she did not go too far into having answered. She, Manuke, and Canavis came to stand before the Royals their heads bowed in respect. Zacura flared her nostrils and took in the scents around her. There was one very familiar. As her head came to rise, she locked her eyes onto Lord Raye'zore. The smell was coming from him. She shook it off and came to look directly into the draconic pair's eyes.

"I shall return to you victorious. I shall lead your masses into battle and do my best to see them all return to you." Hexonia smiled and extended her jeweled hand to stroke Zacura's cheek. "I have faith in your abilities to do so. Manuke and I have spoken of the power, you now wield and those to come. I fear not our foe, but the destruction you may leave in your wake. Promise me that if you find any other who may aid us that you will return them here safely. Spare any lives you can and kill only those who stand in your way." "I vow to carry out the tasks asked of me. You have my word. I will not take a life unjustly." Hexonia bowed her head in respect and looked to Manuke. "Do you still know the way to Morgaideign?" "Yes I do, M'lady. I will see them there and back again in the safest manner possible."

Ramsra stepped forward giving a full bow of respect before speaking to the old wolf. "Beware the Arch of Desolation. Many have crossed it and never returned." "Your concern is indeed an honor, Lord Raye'zore, yet no harm shall come to us there. It is Morgaideign itself I fear. Those who call the city behind that wall home are far from those of friendly nature. I do believe you all understand that blood will indeed be spilled in your name for a good reason. The inhabitants of Morgaideign will do all they can to kill us if given a chance. This battle will simply be a process of elimination."

"Then I send you my love and prayers that you are left unharmed in our quest. I bid you fair well," Hexonia said moving to fall into her husband's arms. He too said his goodbyes and watched as the masses moved out. The Warriors moved with a quick yet sustainable pace. The roar of Zacura leading them onward into the sun.


	31. Chapter 31

Dear diary,

I have found myself obsessed with him. Though it has always been so, he has begun to creep into my dreams. When I lay with Calira, it is his father's face I see. I often wonder what goddess thought it amusing to curse the Tyliquin race with the burden of love. Undying love, even if that gift was stolen from you. Am I to be punished for a crime I did not commit. The love I wish to have for my true mate will forever be tainted by this tragedy so forcibly placed upon me. I can only hope that one day I will not have to live this lie, and that my heart will truly belong to my one and only."

A knock came upon the door, and Tonisa found herself scrambling to hide her journal underneath several spell books. She replaced her quill into its ink and stood to greet whoever it may be at such an ungodly hour. The latched unhooked with a click, and before she had even begun to welcome her, Zalia came striding inside. The door shut, and Tonisa secured its lock as her sister took a seat.

"Tonisa, we must have urgent words." The expression upon her beautiful face was one of a woman betrayed. "And what might we need to speak about, Zalia? It late in the night, you should be in your own chambers." She stood her body restless. "This can not wait!" There was urgency in her tone, but she tried her best not to speak above a whisper. "You are more to the dragon than you have us believe. And do not dare begin to lie to me." Tonisa's face burned as the words passed her sister's lips. How had she managed to find out? "Whatever do you speak of ?" A fake chuckle of ignorance came to meet Zalia's ears. "I talk about you and Calira plotting to take that child's life. That was never in our plans."

Zalia so flustered failed to notice what her sister in magic just so happened to be hovering over. "No, my sister, it was not in our original plans. Those words you have passed are right beyond reason. But with time, things change." Tonisa opened a jewelry box slowly and silently. Within it rested a dagger, one cast in the finest of steel, Its hilt a work of originality, crafted by the hands of the King's personal blacksmith. Her hand caressed the hilt of the blade as she unsheathed it. "Tonisa, my sister, please I beg of you. Enlighten me on the current situation. I wish only to help you advance, to help our race once more rise to power." "You are lying to me, you have come here because your own foolish curiosity willed you to do so."

Her eyes ran over the carving of Calira. His powerful draconic form engraved into the shining steel of the dagger. "Well, of course, I am curious. You have fallen for him, or so it seems. If you have placed him under some sort of charm, then I see no problem. But if you have actually grown close...to this..." "To what? This monster? This man? What is it that you see when he speaks to you?" "I see a beast, one claimed to the races which left our people to die with the damnation of slavery and torture." She crept closer now, wondering as to why her old friend could not look into her eyes.

Tonisa's grip tightened on the blade the insults pertaining to Calira beginning to tear into her heart. "Then you do not know him as I do!" Zalia froze in her tracks, the sudden rage in Tonisa's voice frightening her. "Tonisa, keep your voice down. Any of his men could be listening right outside that door." She placed a gentle touch upon her back and finally closed the gap between them. "I only wish to know so that I may understand or...so that I will not get in your way." The daggers tip pressed into her index finger as she twirled it in hand. Her body pulling away from her touch and moving to rest before the large fireplace. Her eyes washed over its black and gray brick and the small photos of her as a young girl. Could she trust her with such information? Her mind yelled no.

"Tonisa, please tell me what the two of you are planning. I have a right to know. I left my daughter in the hands of her father to aid you. A man who would sell her for a meal and a mug of ale. I have made enough sacrifices to be told what may lay ahead for me." "You dig into the past, and in doing so, you will find something quite unsettling. I do not feel you will be able to handle what we really have planned." "You will only know if you open your heart and trust me." Tonisa turned to face her, her expression as hard as a stone, her eyes wondering upon something unseen. "The child Abigelle carries must die in order to sustain the longevity of my spell. With the sacrifice of his own blood will come the blessings of Dovium. He will grant him one power in exchange for such a loss. This authority will be the ability to kill that bastard Ramsra Raye'zore! With him out of the way, Calira being the first born would take his place and gain rule over not only Crystal Springs but Evernia as well."

"Tonisa, you are a strong woman and an even stronger Tyliquin. Why would you ever give your heart to a beast who hates you? It runs within his blood. And what I fear most is that...in your loving him, you have laid with this..." She couldn't find a word to call him, she was at a loss for words, all she could do was stand there stunned. "Yes, I do love him. I have always loved him, and I will die to love him. For love, I would sail upon Aquation's waters and spit upon his Kingdom. For him, I would walk the tomb of the dead and dare their souls to challenge me. For him, my dear sister, I would slay even you. But what you fail to realize is that I love another as well. And though it is against my will, my blood bids me prisoner to it."

Tears filled her hazel eyes, the memories flashing back to her. "Wait...how can that be? A Tyliquin witch is forever bound to the first man who—" Tonisa cut her off. "Yes, the first man who takes her maidenhead. May it be of her own free will or not." "Tonisa, what are you trying to explain." "What I am saying is that I want Ramsra Raye'Zore dead. I want his head upon a spike in my chambers." She bit her lower lip and tried with all her might not to cry, but the tears fell anyway. She felt as if someone was smothering her, the pain of her past now sucking the very life from her future. She hadn't heard the words pass her lips, but she knew. She could feel it, she had shared the same burden, and now she regretted ever questioning her.

"He took your maidenhead didn't he, Tonisa?" Teary eyes came to look upon a pained expression. "Yes, he did, on more than one occasion." She embraced her in a hug, all of her wishing there was something she could do. "Tonisa why? Why did he do it?" "Do men may they be beast or human ever have a reason? Perhaps it was what I saw or maybe the fact he knew his only son was deeply in love with a witch. Knowing such things could shame his name. It was his way of...his way of..." She trailed off her emotions running ramped.

"His way of what?" Zalia said through swallowed tears. "His way of showing me what a worthless creature I was. His way of showing me a fraction of the pain he could place upon me. That is why I want him dead." She had so many questions to ask of her but now did not seem the time to do so. "Tonisa, my sister, I will help you. I will take his life myself if given a chance, but you must be fully honest with me from now on. Tell me from the beginning what happened." Tonisa ripped from her grip and began to pace nervously. "I was but an abandoned baby, one ripped from the arms of her parents due to the war. Many laws had been passed that all Tyliquin witches be burned or hung, or at the worse, drowned. My mother being sickly obsessed with the draconic breed begged that Ramsra and his loving wife, Eldealia, take me in. Being a kind female and without children, Eldealia agreed. For years, I was tended by her. She always told me that one day in return for her kind gesture, I would serve them as well. She was not my mother, but she was the closest thing I had. The years passed by so quickly I barely recall them. As I grew, the Empress became pregnant and gave birth to her very first clutch of eggs. Ramsra was overjoyed. I was but seven then. And in the late nights, she would allow me to visit them."

"You must have been very close to her. It is said a female dragon will not allow any other than their mate to come near their unhatched." "Yes. Well, she knew I would not harm them, but there was one, in particular, I enjoyed seeing. His egg was much larger and darker than the rest. And as a child, you wouldn't understand why, so I asked her. And she would never truly give me an answer. When they hatched, it was the most gruesome thing I had ever laid eyes on. The egg I had favored was the most violent of the hatchlings. Out of his seven nest mates, only he and his sister survived. All others were torn to pieces and eaten before my very eyes. But even still, the little thing held a special place in my heart. He was different much different. A beast with a dark complexion and an even more mysterious personality." Tonisa took a seat, a faint smile upon her full lips.

"He was no longer than this very dagger. But he did not stay that way for long. As I reached adolescence, he had become a grand young Drake. Big and proud, he seemed to grow much faster than his sister. To my eyes for every year that passed, he gained three, and before we knew it, he had become the same age as I. The love between Ramsra and Eldealia had begun to dwindle away. They fought daily, often times resulting in the destruction of the castle in which we lived. But within their own darkness, Calira and I found light," her voice had softened, the memories of better times and true love between friends softening her.

"We had come of that age, the place in time where all you think about is the opposite sex. Every day I woke was for him, every breath I took was no longer one of regret of being granted life, but one of gratitude. I knew that every day when I completed my duties, I could go and sneak off with him. Until the day the truth came to view the light of day. I was attending my regular duties readying myself to present the Royals with a midday meal. I remember turning the corner and seeing Eldealia struggling upon the bed. Ramsra had her pinned by the throat, he was attempting to kill her. I was frozen I could not move." "Tonisa, why didn't you run? Why didn't you call for help." "I attempted but could not find words. When I did rip my eyes from the horror before me, I heard the sound of steel cutting through flesh. The sound of blood spilling onto sheets. She had stopped moving when I turned to peek in. And that is when he noticed me."

Zalia's hand came to rest over her mouth. She could not believe what she was hearing. She couldn't come to understand why Tonisa hadn't run. "I dropped everything. I remember listening to the clangs of the silverware and tray hitting the ground before he grabbed me. His hands were covered in blood, his fingers cupping my mouth. I could taste her, the taste of salt and copper. He pulled me into the room and slammed the door. It went without notice, of course, the doors were always slamming. Her body was so warm, and as the smell of death filled my nose, I looked into its eyes again."

"Tonisa, do not tell me anymore. I can not stand to hear that you have suffered such things." She gripped the dagger all of her wanting to just stab Zalia in the same fashion as she had witnessed her stepmother murdered so long ago. But she refrained and spoke sternly. Part of her needed this. No one had ever known until now. "No! You wanted to gaze into my past, you do not get to back out now." Zalia nodded her stomach sick, and she couldn't help but wonder if her daughter was to share a similar fate.

"He threw me onto the bed and told me if I screamed, he would kill Calira and me both. So to protect him, I bit my tongue. Her blood ran thick around me, her eyes yet open with fear. He didn't bother to remove my clothes or his. He simply unhooked his britches and slid roughly into me. The pain was indescribable, I just remember praying that it would end soon. There was so much blood already I didn't know which belonged to me or the second mother I had lost."

Her hand slid between her thighs, the pain still there. "When he was done, he kissed me. He seemed to have switched from killer to lover. Until he uttered the words, "Now I have a woman who will be faithful to me for all eternity." And with that, he slid out of my body and into the study. I realized what he had presently stolen from me, what he had stolen from Calira. He had taken my future. I stripped my clothing and took a gown from the Empresses' closet. After I got dressed and cleaned up, I returned to my chambers where Calira waited for me. I sent him away. He did not know why, nor did I ever tell him. When her body was found months later, the crime was placed upon me. And I was sent out to fend for myself. After several years, Calira tracked me down saying he had forgiven me. And upon that night, we made love. He was the only one for me. Since the beginning, it was always him. But through the love we had, the curse of our people bound me to his father."

What had she done? Zalia's head went to rest in her hands. She had left her daughter to embrace the same fate, not to better their race as a whole but to seek personal revenge. Now she had lost everything including the faint possibility of ever seeing her child again. She came to stand praying hands hiding her nose and mouth. When they finally fell, and words came through, she was half the woman she once stood.

"Tonisa, you must allow me to leave. I must find my daughter before it is too late. I came here and gave up my entire life thinking I was going to make a change in the way we are forced to live. But instead, I find that I have endangered my only child for revenge." "Oh, you will greet your daughter soon, I assure you." Tonisa's tone had become that of a person demented in the head. Her speech carried a hiss within it. Zalia found herself slowly backing away as Tonisa plunged the dagger's endpoint into her chest. The two fell back with a slam Tonisa's hips moving to cover the woman's pelvis. The blade entered her again and again and again and again until the two were surrounded in a pool of blood. The Tyliquin began to drown, but in her dying breath, she spoke. "He will never love you."

She coughed up blood, which came to rest on Tonisa's nightgown. "He may find warmth between your thighs, but his heart belongs to...to Abigelle. You will pay for this." Tonisa's hand soared above her head waiting to finish her off. "You will never be Queen or an Empress. He is a dragon, and you a witch." The beast of carnage smiled and rocked her hips slightly. Her pupils turning to slits within her skull. The eyes of a reptile now gazing down into that of an actual witch. "No, Zalia. I am a Tydran." Her eyes grew wide in horror and in her last moments, it all made sense. The blade came to puncture her throat, and with its blow, her life was claimed.


	32. Chapter 32

The clouds had come to rest upon the ground in a thickness of stained white fog, the breeze as sharp and bitter cold as steel. Crystal Springs had fallen silent for the time being, its inhabitants warm and sleeping in their homes. All had fallen to rest not to rise until noonday, with the exception of King Talon and his priestess. Laxrindren had found his way into her hut just outside the castle gates. The scent of brew, the warmth of fire, and the sounds of wind chimes filled his senses. Unlike most among him, the King had found a deep respect for Lady Rose; her wisdom and brutal honesty had come to intrigue him. The two sat across from each other discussing days past and those ahead, a potion as always bubbling in the center of the stone and hay hut.

The round woman came to stand, her arm reaching deep into the black iron cauldron as she gave the contents a good stir. "So, your Majesty, how fares the young girl Wailora? I notice how she goes about a ball of energy and gossip with her ladies. Though I can never quite hear who it is they speak of," she chuckled hanging the large wooden spoon upon the wall. "I believe they talk about me," he replied allowing his head to fall into his hands. The shame of his actions had returned to haunt him once more.

"The girl has feelings of admiration towards me. I tried explaining things to her, but the minds of the young often prove difficult to sway. Though I cannot place all blame upon her, I did...kiss her." Lady Rose dropped the vase and flowers she had come to hold. The thin glass shattered across the floorboards. "You kissed her, your Majesty? Actually kissed her on the lips?" Talon nodded his head. "Aye, must you remind me?" Lady Rose gave a hearty laugh and moved to begin picking the glass from the floor.

"I should. Yet it is not my place to lead a King's mind nor his cock. After all, rulers are known to take a mistress or two. Though I will grant you wisdom, the girl is a Tyliquin witch, their love is unmatched by any other. That single kiss just may have tied her to you for the rest of her life. If...that was all that came of your actions." Her tone shifted upward as if accusing Talon of sleeping with the girl. "You very well know I value your opinions, Lady Rose. It is why I have come here before the sun breaks the sky. Well honestly speaking, I have come for various reasons. All that must be attended before I return to my wife's bed. As for the kiss, that is all that happened."

"Ahh, I see, well what is done is done. Let us move onto more pressing matters. Tell me why have you come to me at such an hour other than the inappropriate burning of your loins?" Talon gave a chuckle. Despite the touchy subject, the woman had a flattering yet horrid sense of humor. He took a moment to rub the back of his neck, the anxiety of knowing she knew what he was really thinking unnerved him. But even still, her knowledge of such private and intimate matters was somewhat a comfort.

"Well, I noticed something. In all my years I have seen some of the most handsome women, both human and draconic. None have ever once aroused me like my wife can. But that night in the bath with Wailora shocked me. While my mind denied its feelings, my body did not. I was nearly fully aroused and found myself wondering what it would be like. I have heard tales about the wonders of a Tyliquin witch in the bedroom. Do you think it is simply me being a male and wondering upon things out of mere curiosity?"

"Do you wish my honest opinion, M'lord?" "Always." "Very well. The girl is much like Soria. It is rare that a Tyliquin of these years is born with the gift of seduction. Yet she was, and that means while you love your wife, and you will do everything in your power to remain faithful, you will stumble. I am not certain when, or how far you will fall before you catch yourself, but it is going to happen. That night changed everything. You see, like Soria, she has planted a seed of lust into your heart. Into your loins, perhaps even your mind, and there is but one way to dig up those seeds." "And how would I go about doing that?"

"By planting your own within her, only then will your lust come to calm." The King dropped his head and sighed. "So I must betray my wife once to save our marriage from further acts of treason?" "Yes," she replied moving to take a seat before him. "I know in your culture females are not viewed as an adult until their hundredth year. In the Tyliquin culture, the age of thirteen is the age of an adult girl. I believe it is her age that sets unease in your heart. It is not the fact you wish not to betray your wife. It is the fact that you may betray her with a child. After all, it is known that dragons have always had a fetish for the tight feel of smaller creatures. Wait until the girl's next name day when she turns sixteen and then sleep with her. She will be more than happy to oblige, and you will be set free from your new found binds."

Talon growled and stood his nails digging into his cheeks. He knew she was right, day by day his lust for the girl grew. "I will not turn my back upon my marriage. I love Hexonia, I would never bring such pain towards her." "She would never know. You must think of the future, your Grace. You are mated to a barren female. You have no children of your own to carry on your name. Yes, any child could be legitimized to bear your titles, but they did not come from your loins. That is known and seen not only in your eyes but the gods as well."

"I will not see a bastard upon my throne. My wife is not barren, she has produced children. They just...did not live as long as we had hoped." Elgama came to rub his shoulders. "With loss comes grief. Grief within a marriage eventually brings it to ruin. Perhaps I could mix together a few herbs to bring you better odds. As for the girl, I would suggest staying away from her as much as possible. The spell will only grow in strength every time you see her." "I understand. But I cannot simply ignore her. She is to become my daughter. It seems father is quite fond of the idea. My wife certainly has a way with words when it comes to that dragon. Perhaps I could speak to Hexonia about things. She is the most understanding being ever born."

"I would not entertain that idea, your grace. As understanding as she may be, she is still your wife. Never will there come a day that a female understands her mate wishes to lay with another." He sighed. "You are right, what am I thinking? Let us turn our conversation to more pressing matters. Have received any word of the army's whereabouts?" "Aye, I have. I had Falcons sent to track their progress. They were last seen passing through the city of Mwat." "They are not far from the sea then. It will only be a matter of time before they are standing before Morgaideign. Do you think we will have enough forces to bring down that wall?"

"I am uncertain. That wall has stood through every war since it was built. If Zacura Bloodclaw is what Manuke promises, that wall will fall. But if she is not, it will stand as it always has. If the wall of Qwiloe falls, you should pray to your ancestors that she remains loyal to you." "I am sure she will, what reasons does she have to turn against us? We have shown her nothing but kindness. If she is the Keeper that would mean she was born to serve those who inhabit this planet. To go against her vows as the Keeper would kill her, right?"

Elgama for the first time had fallen silent. "If she were to challenge the power of her title, she could potentially take over our world. The old wolf is dying and has been for some time. Once he is gone, there will be no being living that could stop her wrath if it were so unleashed. The Keeper of the Elements is a being divine. A lowborn god of sorts, with the ability to control everything we need to live. The amulet in which the Keeper wears has the ability to halt rainfall. That alone over time could see us all into our graves. Without rain there is no foliage, without foliage there is no meat. We would all starve or die of thirst. So either the Black Death consumes us if she fails, or there is the possibility that she could learn what she has the power to do and condemn us all to death."

Laxrindren's eyes grew wide. He was shocked beyond belief. "Why would the gods leave such a choice in the hands of a hound of Drathell. I am not prejudiced to their breed, but they are a dark race, one unpredictable, and most of all, power hungry." "The gods did no such thing. That amulet was left in the keeping of the descendants of Xyrentak, the first hound of Hailotia. I know not what line her blood stems from, but she is of elemental lineage. If she were not, she would not be able to wield the power she does. I shall tell you this now, King Talon. Either that hound is our savior, or she is our seamstress of death. Only time will tell which she will emerge as."

"If she is the Keeper, I will make certain to keep a close eye on her. I will not have our progression as a nation fall into the hands of the gods who created us. If she shows any sign that she is to turn to her beginnings, I myself shall end her life." "I would like to see you try in all do respect, your Majesty." "I am a dragon, I can conquer anything placed before me." "You believe that? May I redirect your memory to the brawl with your brother-in-marriage. He bested you, and if not for your wife, you may be dead." "He stood my equal."

"And Zacura would stand your master. Have you not witnessed her growth? I believe in things I have seen with my own eyes. Not the promises of those around me. I have read the prophesies, all of them. She fits mostly all of the criteria to be what she claims. One day that lowly hound will grow to be larger than even you. Mark my words. And when that day comes, scale or flesh, she will best you. You are a dragon, a wielder of flames of ice. You soar upon the wind, your breath consumes the air around you. You walk upon soil not your own. If there ever comes a day you must face she who controls the elements you use to live, you will fall. How can you breathe ice if she controls the water in which makes it real? How will you flee upon the wind if she commands it not to carry you? How will you run and breathe air into your lungs to strike if she damns you to smother? The legends state that an era of the hound and dragon will rise. Together as one shall they come to rule over those lost. Pray that the dragon it spoke of was you, or perhaps even your future generations."

Talon stood enraged at the facts being so rapidly fired at him. For several moments, his trust had been lost in his priestess. His mind danced upon the question of why she had waited so long to bring such valid facts to light. He took to the door and swung it open viciously. He looked over his shoulder speaking venomously. "Perhaps it is not the hound I need to be weary of." The door slammed so hard in his wake the cottage shook. Elgama watched as he stormed back towards his castle, a dark and demented grin upon her lips.


	33. Chapter 33

The welcome silence of night had come; that time of the evening when the guards were weakening from sleep deprivation, and the maids were at rest. All sounds of traveling footsteps and the bickering of gossip had fallen silent and would not return until the next sun. The fear of being caught and her plans unmasked froze Abigelle at the door of her chambers. A lump formed in her throat, and then she realized she had begun to second guess herself. Her hand moved to her belly, the pain had begun to cease, standing made it feel as if she carried a boulder in her womb rather than a child.

"My son, how the love within my heart grows for you. The thought of gazing upon your tiny face for the first time warms my soul. I pray for your forgiveness, I take you from your father's reach for a good reason. I believe he loves you, but if I were to birth you within these walls, I would not be a mother. I would be willingly placing you into the mouth of a hateful and venomous snake. That is not what love is supposed to be, nor shall I be blinded by the lies Tonisa speaks. I will give my life to protect you. It is my maternal instinct and my duty as a Tyliquin."

Abigelle twisted the knob of her door, pulling it open slowly, the hinges squeaking. She felt a heat rush over her. She was panicking. Closing the door, she moved down the halls and into the nearby study. It was the library of the Queen and was forbidden to her but that no longer mattered for she would never grace those walls again. There upon the fireplace mantle rested the key to the cellars, the dark rooms of secret Tonisa kept her new found pets contained in. Setting them free was the only diversion she could bring to mind, it was reckless, but it was her only option.

Her heartbeat filled her ears. So far no one had noticed her, but the thought Tonisa may spring from her bed terrified her. She had to pass her chambers, and she knew she did not slumber. The flicker of candlelight beamed softly from beneath her door, this time of night she was engulfed in her studies and would be on high alert. Tucking the key between her breasts, she continued forward, trying her best to be as silent as possible. There was talking, the voices of three within the room. She swore she could hear the voice of the King but who was the third?

"Keep walking." She thought to herself, and so she did, managing to sweep by without any recognition. Reaching the stairwell of the Eastern wing, Abigelle carefully made her way down. The railing was cold and rough, the stairs broken and unkempt. No one ever traveled this way, it was why it proved to be the perfect escape. The thought to look over her shoulder ran through her mind. The feeling of heat upon her back making her think she was being followed. Yet no one had yelled for her to halt. No one had tried to stop her. Not yet, but she was sure her time to leave the land of Dread was drawing to a close.

Coming upon the cellars, Abigelle fumbled with the keys, her hands shaking from her nervous state. The hounds within the cells laid resting, the soft growls of snoring reaching her ears. "Tsk tsk tsk, wake up, little pets. Wake," she spoke at last able to insert the key. The largest, Corongo, rose his fangs coming to bare at the unfamiliar female. Within that moment Abigelle realized exactly what the King had been housing, beasts of horror with a thirst for blood unlike any other. "Forgive me, my love. I do what I must."

Moving behind the iron cast bars, Abigelle swung open the door locking it to the wall to her right. The beasts flooded outward, Corongo turning to leap at the gates, his mighty jaws clamped upon the iron, his paws slipping through the horizontal bars. She leaped backward in fear of his ferocity both hands moving to hold her stomach. She needed the key, she had to take it with her it would be the only thing of value she had. Looking around frantic, she took hold of a mace taking a defensive stance. "Forgive me," she spoke just before swinging her weapon forth. It crashed onto the snout of the beast causing him to release his grasp. In a flash, Abigelle ripped the key from the lock and ran. Her legs were weak, her mind still clouded by the potency of the healer's herbs, yet she could hear it now, the screams of pain and death. The hounds had given up their chase on her and found more suitable prey. Her breath heaved as the pain began to return, the heavy swing awakening the fury of her son. She took a moment to rest upon the wall of the stables. She was nearly free, so close to ensuring the survival of her beloved Prince.

"Gods, grant me the strength to save my son," she spoke through bitter tears. The cold chill of the air traveled up her skirt and pressed her to keep moving. The stables were warm, and so much of her wanted to just lay down and sleep until the morning. "No, I cannot. I shall not." At the end of the stable stood Zaryion, the Calira's most favored stallion. She knew him well upon the King's request she had ridden him several times, and now he would carry her to freedom. But as she approached him, she gasped. His once regal and kept appearance now one of the dead. His coat was dry and dull, the shine it once possessed now a distant memory. His ice blue eyes had turned a deep orange, his pupils now slit like that of a snake. She realized all the horses had transformed in some way. "Oh Zaryion, what has she done to you?" The Vessel reached forward patting the stallion's cheek. "If it is of Tonisa you speak, she has made him stronger, unbreakable and immune to the likes of that which slowly devours us."

Her heart stopped her hand moving from the horse to her chest. There in the doorway stood his highness, bearing no more than a night's robe of blood and his claymore. "Your Grace, I..." He stepped toward her and pushed her aside, unlatching the stall that held Zaryion. "I know why you are here, there is no need to explain your reasons to me. To where do you ride that you think we could not find you?" He questioned. "I do not know, but I would travel anywhere to find shelter and the blessing of protection for our boy." "Do you think I would not protect him Abigelle?"

"I am not sure, my love, my cries for mercy for a being of your loins went unanswered for the likes of lust." "I heard your pleas. They remained unanswered for the likes of love and success. The words you spoke to me were found to be true. My father never once fought for my safety, and when my mother attempted, she was killed." "Yes, by the very woman who wishes for our child to be slain. How much more torment shall she bring upon you before you realize she does not love you?" "I am not sure what new torment may lie ahead, but I am deeply in love with her and will stand faithful to my promises."

"So, what shall you do with me? Carry me back in chains so that I may be judged by her will and not that of my King's?" He dropped his head and applied a bridle and reins to the horse. "No. I am going to help you escape. I will not be the father Ramsra was to me, to live knowing my child would wish me dead or be ashamed to bare my name would kill me. You have a pure heart and loving intentions, and I know the life you carry inside you will be the same. I wish to break the cycle and see my son by my side as I rise to my birthright and my claim to power."

"You are going to let me go? Let me run with our child never to be seen again?" He began assembling the saddle. "I will see you soon enough. I shall come visit you after its birth. Ride to my sister in Crystal Springs and claim sanctuary under the name and protection of Incendartou, Hexonia will protect you. All of me resents her, but she is known as the Queen of mercy."

"But if Tonisa finds that you aided me...she will be furious. As for Hexonia, what if she asks me of my child's father? What shall my answer be?" He laughed. "When is she not, but I give you my word no harm shall come to my son or daughter whatever may spring from your womb. I am the King, and as of now, she is but a mistress. Alexandria's presence shall keep her anger at bay. As for my sister, tell her the truth. Honesty will get you far in her realm. You need not worry for me but for yourself. You travel a great distance alone and heavy with child. Promise me you will do all you can to remain among the living until you bring our baby forth."

She watched him tighten the straps on the steed, the sound of yelling and orders growing closer. 'I swear it. I will do all I can." He gave a grim smile. "We haven't much time. Come to me." She did as told and walked into his arms, and to her surprise, his lips locked with her own in the most passionate of ways. He pulled away, and as he did, she began to cry. "Shhh, conserve your tears for those of happiness for the birth of our child. You must focus and succeed in what you have started. But know this, I have no knowledge of this hold you have placed upon my heart, but I enjoy it. I will greet you again, sweetheart, before the moon fills. Take these with you, it should be enough to last the journey."

The scent of herbs and the weight of elixirs came to greet her hand. "How did you know I was to flee?" She asked, her face yet plagued with tears. "I heard you pass Tonisa's room, the feet of an expecting mother are anything but light. Come, let me help you. Step into my hand." She made her way onto the saddle as awkward as any time before. The horse reared slightly sensing her unease.

"Calm yourself, boy. Carry her to the lands of my sister, to the shining pastures of Crystal Springs, and when your duties have been accomplished, return home to me." The dragon and his war partner locked eyes for a moment as if they understood each other completely. "Ride long and ride free, my dear. Let no one stop you from achieving your goal." Taking the reins in hand, Abigelle nodded and trotted from the stables. The gait of her savior swift and strong, as they faded into the black she broke down, the affection of a cruel King touching her. The heavy steps of galloping were all that Calira was left with. The mother of not only his child but his future was gone never to return. He watched them fade away and with them his only chance to be with his beloved.

"Majesty! Majesty!" Yelled Sir Kabram, his bright burning torch leading a scouting party of more than ten behind him. "I am in the stables, someone has stolen Zaryion!" He replied moving into the light to address his men. "You idiots, the thief ran into the direction you came. How did you not see him!" "Apologies, milord, but we could not see him in passing. The night is dark and must have cloaked him," spoke Sir Calafran, his sword drawn. "I should see you all hung or beheaded! My best horse has been stolen yet you stand before me gawking with empty apologies when you should be out tracking down the fool who has stolen from me!"

The tired men all gave a nod and took leave in search of the false thief, all but one. Kabram lingered a while. "My King, I am sorry to inform you that the witch Abigelle has been seized from her chambers, it may be so that the same person who has stolen your horse has taken her as well." Calira furrowed his brow. "You mean to tell me that the young witch has vanished?" "That is correct, your Grace. Before coming to search your whereabouts, we scanned the entire perimeter. She is nowhere to be found. It seems she has vanished without a trace."

"And the Foreseer does she remain within my walls?" "Aye, your grace. She is aiding the others in confining what hounds remain. Most were slaughtered. They went mad."

"How many remain of the six?" "Two your majesty, one male, one female." "See that lady Tonisa tends to them well, and explain to her that I expect them under her control by the morning, or I will see them from my fucking land." "Would there be anything else, your Majesty?" "See the rest of the horses moved to the stables beneath the castle. I do not want to become the victim of such crimes again." "Of course." Kabran gave a bow and set off to join the others. Calira took a moment to look toward the direction Abigelle had fled to, a soft smile coming to spread his thin lips.


	34. Chapter 34

Wailora and her maids found their way among the lush scents of flowers and fresh air. The day was remarkably warm, the sun shining brightly. They wore the gowns of the Queen's choosing, all of which dragged the ground in their pearl appearance. The slave girl had become the pet of dragons, pampered and highly favored by all under her guardian's rule. The King and Queen had been so kind to keep her despite her bloodline, and thus she had openly separated from the beliefs and ways of the Tyliquin race. She could hear the flow of a horse's gait traveling over the grounds; its movements sounding off like thunder.

"Do you hear that?" she asked coming to a halt, her ladies instantly turned to observe the land around them. "No, M'lady. I hear nothing," spoke the mousy-toned Lamti. "Westa, do you not hear the pounding of hooves?" "No, Lady Wailora. I do not." The sound grew louder, and finally, a mounted beast came into view. The horse came to rear before them bucking his rider off the saddle and onto the ground, before galloping back the way he came. The three young women watched on in shock, the woman heavy with child coming to collide with the ground in a bone-breaking thud. Her dark gown was tattered and torn, the skirt spotted heavily with blood.

Westa moved forward with caution unsure what the reaction of the trespasser would be. "No!" Wailora shrieked. "Do you not witness the tattoo upon her shoulder; she is a devil attempting to sneak inside the Queen's holy gates." "We should alert her Majesty." "This woman needs help. You should not turn her away, she bears the same marks as you," spoke Westa her voice bitter. Abigelle pressed up upon her palms, her arms weak her legs lifeless. "Please, I beg you to bring me to the attention of your guardian the Queen Hexonia Talon." The witch's eyes were full of tears and pain, exhaustion upon her face.

"I will do no such thing. How do I know you are not here under the orders of your hidden master? You like all of your kind have come to tarnish the kindness and honesty of the dragons. Come, ladies, allow her to die here if she must." "You speak such harsh words for a girl so young. Surely someone must have brought grave harm to you for you to be so heartless. I have the key your keepers seek growing within my womb. I beg of you, have mercy upon me as others have given you. I claim sanctuary under the name of the great Incendartou. I would not have come, but his grace Calira Draconvieh sent me here, the Queen's only brother. Please if my child dies, all will be lost."

Reddened fluid began to pour from between her thighs, the baby was coming. "M'lady, she speaks of the Dark King. Her Majesty must be informed of this. She will not be pleased if such secrets are kept from her knowledge." "Very well, Lamti. Take Wetsa and see word to her Grace, that a witch under her brother's command wishes sanctuary." The maids took their leave walking briskly, eyes downcast. Wailora kneeled down beside the woman.

"Who does your child belong to?" She questioned. "I am afraid I may only speak his name to the Queen. Such matters should not involve a child of your age." "You speak as if you are my elder. You look not a day older than me, I may be a child, but I possess gifts as well." She moved to take her hand, her grip sharp. "They saved my life, and I will not see their compassion returned by scandal." Her womb began to convulse, the waves of labor radiating into her back. She screamed. "I give you my honest words of promise. I seek not to harm any who inhabit these lands. I seek only protection for my unborn child nothing more."

"You do not ask protection for yourself, why is this?" The Vessel rolled onto her side the pain worsening.

"Because I was born to live long enough to bear a son. I have accepted my fate, but this boy I will bring forth must be placed in the hands of goodwill." "Who are you running from? Who chased you from the lands of Dread, for there is no monster greater than he resting within those dry and unforgiving hills." "How do you know of the lands I travel from? I had yet to speak their whereabouts to you?" The lines of questioning ended as King Talon made his way towards them. Wailora took a moment to admire his bare chest and muscular form, the weight of shame falling into her heart. Hexonia followed close behind. Her hair pinned tightly to her scalp, the hem of her silver dress lifted upward as she ran.

"Wailora step aside," spoke the king his voice commanding. Hexonia pushed past and fell to the witches side, her palm coming to rest on her forehead. "You shall be safe here. Be calm." Abigelle clung to her tightly, tears heavy and falling down her cheeks. "Oh divine Queen of mercy and peace, I plead sanctuary under the name of Incendartou." "You shall be granted your plea," answered Laxrindren. "Come, let us see you inside." He lifted her gently cradling her in his arms. For a second, jealousy filled the heart of Wailora. "That is how he carried me once." She thought, and within that moment her distrust for the woman grew into hatred. She followed them sadly back to the castle where the priestess stood awaiting them.

"Take her to the observation room, I will need plenty of sunlight," she said. Arriving, the King laid Abigelle inside and quickly left the room. "Wailora, see yourself to your chambers." "Yes, M'lady," she replied her voice cracking. The door shut violently as she turned away the tears threatening her finally coming to fall. She ran down the halls trying her best to hide the embarrassment of her feelings. She fell onto her bed weeping, the fear of being replaced in their hearts ripping into her own. A knock fell upon her door, Talon had followed her.

"Who goes there?" she murmured through gasps. "It is your King, see the door opened." She froze. He could not view her in this state. No, it would be far too humiliating. "I shall not," she wept. "Is that so? You do realize it is frowned upon and found disrespectful to deny your host his wishes."

"I am indisposed, your Majesty. Please come back later." The door swung open. "That is why I have come to tend you." The door shut, and he took a seat on her bed. He had found time to clothe himself but even still the gleam of his chest radiated from the seam left open upon him. "Why do you weep, child? Should you not feel joy that one of your own kind shall live here with you?" "She is not one of my kind, your Grace. She is a temptress, who will cost me the affection of you and Lady Hexonia." "Is that what you fear, my dear? That because we extend hands of care toward those in need that we will forget those we have already saved?" She did not care if she had no food to eat or such luxurious things to wear. All she needed was his touch.

"I saw the way you held her with such love as you did for me. Before I betrayed you, how soft you touched her." Talon chuckled realizing what had set the girl off. "You mean this way?" He took her in his arms and hugged her close placing a kiss on her cheek. She flushed red. "I...she." She couldn't speak. She was frozen in ecstasy. It felt so pleasing to be given the affection of the King again. "You have an unhealthy passion for me, dear Wailora, I would see it end to calm your feelings. We have spoken of this before have we not?" "Apologies, your Majesty. I did not mean to offend you."

He reached over, locking the door. His strong hands guiding her to straddle his lap. "You are not alone, I have an unholy passion that burns for you too. One that I had no hand in forming. The sight of you, the smell and mere presence of you next to me only throws kindling into the flames. You were made to grow up much too fast, and because of it, your emotions are tangled. Your mind may have you believe that you love me, but really you only admire me because I saved your life. You are simply thankful for what we have done, and in time you will see that for yourself." "Then why is it that I wish to please you in the ways I was forced to please other men." " I suppose that is just a part of growing into womanhood. We both must learn to control such urges." His voice was weak in its honesty. He knew what had to be done, deep down he wanted nothing more. But, he could not get her out of his mind. His hand moved to wrap around her neck, his lips crashing into hers as he growled. Wailora, taken by surprise, kissed him back. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck as her hands slithered through his soft strands. She pulled away for a moment, for once, her questions came to outweigh her lust for him.

"Why do you live to help others?" "Why should I not?" "Don't you ever become afraid of someone betraying you?" "I am cautious, yes, but frightened, no. In my many years, I have learned to read others. And like with you, I believe this woman to have good intentions. She is just led by the wrong guide." "But I am a child yet to be molded. She is a woman who will soon be a mother. Her intentions whatever they may come to be will be set in stone. She comes from the lands of Dread, and even openly stated it was Calira who sent her here. It is known even in the lands of the deserters that the Lord of those lands despises his sister. Why should we place our trust with anyone who would stand against the fairness of your wife? Such things seem foolish to me, M'lord. I would never forgive myself if I did not voice my concerns. I know of the ways of my old blood, the actions of the Tyliquin race are anything but pure."

"You should not judge a book's pages so rapidly because its cover represents some entries within it. She will be given a chance as you have been given and if what you say proves true, she will be dealt with. As for your future here, it has been secured. The Queen has already begun the process of legitimizing you. It will not only serve you for the duration of your life but your children's, allowing us to take a large step forward in restoring peace to Evernia once more." Her face came to hide in the cool confines of his neck.

"To bear my own children would be a disgrace and dishonor not only to your name but the world itself. But if I must, to please you, I would humbly ask that I bear the offspring of a dragon to redeem my worth as a living being upon your soils." He could feel her breath upon him, her love though if it were simply lust, confusion, or paternal, he could not come to decipher. "Why do you think so low of yourself and your people?" Her eyes did not rise to greet his. "Tyliquin witches are a race of violent, hateful women, grown by the hunger to strike revenge upon the past long gone. I did not witness the events that came to pass all those years ago. I did not draw breath , and neither did you, yet they expect me and those who remain to require you to pay for crimes you did not commit. It is not right. From the beginning, we have been nothing but hateful and envious even of our makers. That is why I view my lineage as that of a curse."

"You speak wise words beyond your years but remember you are a direct descendent of the gods no matter your crimes. You hold as much power as I do if not more, as for bearing the children of a dragon, I would not recommend it." The King's tone had been taken over by worry. "I understand it remains illegal, but I view it as a great honor," she spoke, her voice quivering. "There are tales of horror concerning that matter. Even still, you are young and should not worry your mind of such things. The trials of adulthood are not all they seem. Your childhood was stolen from you. Allow me to give it back."

While her mind had come to calm, her heart still burned like fire for him. He was the King who had blessed her with life, a dragon sitting a man beneath her. No matter his words of persuasion, the power of infatuation would not let her go. Wailora wanted Laxrindren in every way, and somehow one day she would have him. "Yes, your Majesty," she purred, her gaze downcast from his own. She felt his soft hands coming to raise her chin upward,as she looked into his eyes she came to smile. The King stood her up hugging her close and savoring the moment they both stood in. He moved to the door unlocking it. As it opened, he turned to face her.. "Get some rest. I will see you at first meal in the morrow."


	35. Chapter 35

Hold still, girl. I must see the blood to an end," spoke Elgama, her hand nearly elbow deep within Abigelle's womb. The young witch rolled from side to side in sheer agony, the pain of labor beginning to drain her strength. "The child has severed the maternal link of life. I am doing everything I can, but I am uncertain if it will be enough to save them." Hexonia stood back upon the wall, her eyes downcast. "Remain at work," she spoke. "I will see what I can do to aid your efforts." She turned and left the room. Abigelle screamed the feeling of knives tearing into flesh far too great to remain neither still nor silent. "Please, I beg of you...just cut him from me, and let me die." Removing her hand she began to feel around her patient's belly, her mind deep in thought. "It is a sin to allow a child to grow without the love and care of a mother. For fathers have no such love to give. Relax allow your body to perform the actions it was created to and see your loving son into warm arms."

Night had fallen upon them, and with it, the greatest of dangers. Holding a candlelight to the womb, Rosenwater gazed into the sanctuary of the Tydran. There resting upon its mother's spine laid a god wishing emergence from its idle growth. Small fingers and toes adorned by miniature talons, the structure of a tail birthing from its hindquarters. Its time of preparation had ended, and now it was tearing to get free. Something rested to its side but what, the priestess could not make out. She sat the candle down and went to cleanse her hands. "I will need to see your body calmed. You may feel sick at the stomach for a while, but the pain will cease and allow you to rest." "What are you giving me?" "The same herb I took to tongue when I lay in the same bed as you. I will give you seeds of Hemlock, unpleasant in taste but soothing." Moving to her chest of herbs, the priestess uncorked a clay jar and moved to the bed. Filling a small spoon, she pressed the seeds to the girl's mouth and spoke, "Eat and be sure to swallow it all." Doing as told, Abigelle gagged and fought to keep it down, the taste of poisonous healing upon her tongue.

"Good, now try to rest. You will need it for what is to come." "Gratitude for all you do for me. It is not every day that others would come to aid a Tyliquin." The priestess smiled and returned her supplements before heading to the door. "And it is not every day that two of the gifted cross paths." The door shut behind her leaving Abigelle to feel the looming effect of the Hemlock.

Rosenwater made her way up the hall finding his Majesty pacing in thought. "Your grace, might I break words?" "Aye, you may, but first I must seek answers to my questions. How fares the young one? Shall the child come forth upon this night?" Elgama shook her head. "Not naturally, M'lord. The girl carries a Tydran within her belly." "A Tydran?" "How did she manage to become the mother of a Tydran?" "She did travel from the lands of Dread. I believe the child was sired by your brother in marriage." "You have reason to believe that Calira has come to claim a child?" "Yes, your Majesty, I have gazed upon it, and he lays within her as cruel and battle born as your brother. I must beg of you to allow me to remove the child from the womb."

Hexonia came to stand behind her husband eyes full of worry. "Remove it how?" She questioned. "I must cut the mother and remove him, or they will both die. I am afraid I do not have much time, the boy has already begun to drain her blood. Next, he will begin to rip from her belly as if hatching. I will need Henbane to put her to sleep while I free her of her child's grasp."

"Will she perish, Lady Rose?" Asked the King. "It is quite possible, yes. She has lost a great amount of blood. And if I am not hasty with my work they will both fall into the hands of Dovium." The royal pair looked to each other seeking answers they would never find. "See Aleandere, he will provide you with all you need," spoke Hexonia her hand coming to curl over her lips. "Very well, I will see you both shortly."

The birthing chambers had been strung with jasper from red to blue. The windows and doors had been sealed shut, every male including the King escorted from the Eastern wing. All that remained now were Abigelle, the Queen, and the priestess. The time had come at last. Rosenwater moved to Abigelle examining her unconscious form, her body as still as those in eternal slumber. Her hair remained loose and long over her shoulders, her neck wrapped in a necklace of bloodstone and garnet. Upon the bedside table rested folded cloths of white cotton and golden silk, accompanied by a bowl of honey and salt. With them burned the oils and dried leaves of thyme and rosemary, in hopes to prevent infection. Taking a cleansed and blessed bistoury in hand, Elgama turned and faced Hexonia speaking,

"The Deadly Nightshade has taken hold with permission I would like to begin." "Are you certain she will not wake during this process? Such pain should not be placed on her. She has suffered enough." "I vow it upon my life, your Majesty." Hexonia walked to the bedside, her eyes downcast upon the girl. "Then see what needs to be done completed. Is there anything I should aid you with perhaps?" "Just take the baby when I bring it forth. It will need warmth." Nodding the Queen took a seat beside the bed her nerves a ball of tangled fear.

The first cut was made the blood coming forth in a soft flow. The flesh was worn thin from the activity of the creature, its body submerged within a living bowl of ruby fluid. The knife came to rest upon the bed, its blade painted with horror. Hexonia could not believe her eyes, surely this small and defenseless creature could not have caused such torment. But her thoughts were of no matter, the evidence laid before her in the girl who slept slowly passing from the world. It emerged bathed in the thickness of blood, its body that of a humanoid baring a short stub of a tail. It kicked and cried outward in the soft grasp of the priestess. For a moment, Hexonia looked on to its belly and the brass liquid that sprang from it.

"I t is a boy, she has given birth to a son," spoke Elgama extending the newborn to the Queen. In a rush Hexonia took to the bedside table and wrapped him in the white cloth then the gold. "Hold him still until I see his mother gathered. She has lost too much blood." The feeling of a child in her arms was one of sweet pleasure, yet her heart bled for his mother, a woman who may not live long enough to lay eyes upon him. He cried his voice loud and strong, his lungs freeing themselves of fluids. His eyes came to open locking onto she who held him. Behind the blood of birth laid eyes of emerald, the eyes of her mother.

"A King you shall become one day, my son. Welcome to the world you shall come to rule. With you perhaps, the past will be forgotten," her heart spoke for her, the weight of it for just a moment somehow making her feel as if the boy had split her womb. Across the room Elgama stood bailing blood from Abigelle's abdomen into a bowl of silver. As she did she reached for a bundle of cloths and wrapped something within them. The witch's body was growing paler by the minute. It seemed as if life had abandoned her. Holding her son close, the merciful Queen made her way closer to the events coming to pass.

She found a soft and unsure voice, "Why has the bleeding not stopped? And what did you see hidden by that cloth?" Keeping her hands steady as she began to thread a thorn, Elgama answered, "It is the placenta, your Majesty. It will be later offered to Dovium in exchange for a month of life so that she may nurse and enjoy her son. She will not live long in her condition, the child had begun to maul her from the inside out. It is the only way for her to be given the experience every mother deserves."

Hexonia looked down to the crying babe of red in shock, finally coming to notice the small grey talons attached to his fingers. "Why would he. How could he?" the Queen questioned. "It is part of the curse, any witch who breaks the covenant of the divine is punished this way. Tydrans are viewed as the only demon who could bring an end to the gods. And therefore any who participate in their creation are punished by torment and death. It is also known that Tyliquin witches who give birth to Tydran's are from that day forward, unable to produce children." Elgama say the woman's uterus removed before she pulled the skin together as she began to sew carefully, leaving neat stitches. It was near to ripping and would require tender care for the remainder of what life the Tyliquin would have left. "Will she be strong enough to feed him, or even less hold him?" "She will in a few days, your Majesty. For now we will have to make do with another form of nourishment." "And what do you have in mind? If the child claims draconic blood, would he be able to perhaps survive on our diet?"

Completing the closure she came to respond, "No. His draconic blood lies dormant within him. Most do not see signs of their race until they gather one hundred fifty wisdom seasons. It is his soul that is in need of sustenance, the blood that lays upon him feeds his body. You must remember, your grace, from the time of birth the Tydran is a warrior needing only blood and fire to survive. See him toward the flames, he must be kept warm to ensure the functionality of his fire bladder later in life."

The child came to move in her arms as they neared the fireplace. The crackling sounds seemed to calm him his cheeks flushing a vibrant ruby. Elgama washed the wound clean, drying it fully before applying an ointment of common comfrey and myrrh. Carefully the soft touch of spiders webbing and ivy found itself being wrapped around the sleeping Abigelle. "The bed linens must be changed, your Majesty, I will see the washroom notified of such. Ensure they take great care when moving her body, the faintest slip could reopen her wound." Elgama turned to cleanse her hands. She took hold of the salt and honey and made way towards where the Queen stood. "Might I borrow him?" "Of course," Hexonia spoke handing him off gently. Kneeling upon the floor, Rosenwater opened his swaddling clothes and began to wash the blood from his flesh. Satisfied with the gleam of his skin, she began to rub him down with salt, her touch gentle and caring. In a final cleanse, she saw him to new clothing, rubbed his gums with honey, and handed him off to his new mother.

"Gratitude, Lady Rose, this would not have been possible without your expertise in healing. I owe you a great deal. I shall see you repaid." The woman smiled and gave a soft chuckle placing a palm to the boy's head. "You owe me nothing more but your pleasant thanks. I but do as commanded as your humble and devoted servant. Enjoy your time with him. They grow fast. Should I see his grace notified of your son's arrival?" She twisted her lips in thought a moment. "Yes indeed, see the King to our chambers. I will meet him there."


	36. Chapter 36

"Can you feel the beating of my broken heart, hear the song of misery that it sings, or have your ears become deafened to the sound?" Spoke Alexandria her hands wrapped within a blackened cloth. She wore a long black gown her face hidden behind the net of onyx across her expression. Tears had come to fall harshly the night before, the realization that her husband had committed adultery was too much for her heart to hold. She had been a fool, his tool used until it had begun to rust and lost all worth. He no longer touched her the way he once had, nor did he whisper such sweet words into her ears. He was a hard-hearted beast now tamed by the chains and collars of a wicked mistress. She could not bear to look at him; her pride would not allow it. She awaited his words, his hands. She knew they would soon follow her questioning. The Queen of Dread felt as if nothing but a peasant begging at the heel of her Lord.

"My sense of hearing has left me for some time. Its presence is not needed when a wife can bear me no rightful sons. Nor should my sympathy fall onto she who has failed to remain loyal to every vow she took. I care not if your heart has failed to beat, and as for the songs it may sing, see them forgotten and replaced with those of grateful nature. For nearly a century you have shamed me, baring offspring cursed by the gods themselves. Those who lived long enough to take breath were a shame to my very name! Yet, you dare stand before me, your body adorned in robes of mourning. I stand before you still alive and well, yet you have yourself dressed as if I have been slain."

He lunged forward grabbing hold of her, his grip threatening to snap the bones of her wrist. She struggled against him, the scent of the whore still claiming his flesh, the stink of ale upon his breath. As all the times before, the Queen fell weak in her struggle, his power and strength far surpassed her own. She felt the cold kiss of the stone wall press upon the thin linen of her gown, her feet breaking free from her slippers as she was forced upon it. "I wear the clothing of a widow because the man I married and gave my life, my body and my soul to died long ago. And now his legacy and memory is tarnished by the cunt of a demon!" Her voice rose, the years of his suppression, abuse and violence towards her coming to erupt like a volcano freed from the grasp of a dormant state. He ripped her hands above her head slamming them so harshly the stone around them began to crack.

"You dare disrespect me, woman! You raise your voice to me as if I am beneath you!" He barked furious and bitter. His free hand came to wrap around her throat until her face flushed red, and she gasped desperately for air. He pressed between the skirt of her dress, the entirety of his body weight forcing her to remain his prisoner. Every fiber of her shook in fear, perhaps this time he would kill her in his fit of rage. Just maybe this is what he had always wanted, or was it the work of the Tyliquin. Alexandria did not know, her mind was wrapped around panic, her head now swimming from the lack of air in her lungs.

"It is no worse than what you have managed to bless me with, oh dear husband." She managed to mutter through broken breaths. Her eyes began to water from the pressure applied to her neck. She took a moment to gaze deep within the cruelty of his eyes, the dragon she once knew seemingly consumed by madness. The grip around her throat came to fade only to be replaced by the stinging strike of his hand. The force threw her to the ground in a heap of tears and cloth, her body in shock. He came to stand over her, she felt so small between the leather of his boots. It was only then that the Queen realized his love for her had been stolen long ago. The steel tip of his boot came to meet her stomach, the blow hit deep, knocking what little air her lungs had gathered out once more.

"A bitch such as you should learn her place. You are nothing more but a burden forced upon me by a dragon who would not provide piss to douse a flame burning upon my lands. You, Lady Draconvieh, are my curse, my punishment for betraying the loyalty of my kin. The gods have always hated me and upon the day we were wed, they gave a grand show of just how much they despised the day of my birth. You are nothing but a deformed simple dragoness, blessed by my name and my birthrights no matter how they are claimed. Without me you would not have gotten this far in life, and if not for my father's idiocy and greed, I would have seen you dead decades ago."

Calira turned upon heel his floor length cloak swaying to curl around his boots, the symbol of Dread all that Alexandria could now view. He hung his head low in thought, the thick locks of ebony locks cascading to frame his features. His eyes raged as if fire burned bright behind them. He felt trapped, unsure of what would come of this. Without a word, he moved to the door leaving his wife to her own thoughts. The soft click of the door latch provided Lady Draconvieh with a second wind. He had finally gone.

"Perhaps, he grew bored with beating me." She thought to herself. Her hand moved upward to grasp the seat of the window, her hands bearing little strength. Managing to pull herself up Alexandria took a seat and gazed from it. The wind blew harshly beyond the stained glass, the trees bending to its will. And yet, a figure familiar to her moved through the whistle of them untouched by their might. It was Tonisa fading into the trees as she often did, though this time she took a moment to look over her shoulder. Her lilac robes faded into the bark of the forest, and the Queen's curiosity followed.

Gathering a traveling cloak and removing her veil, Lady Draconvieh slipped out into the corridors. The burn within her belly still remained, but she had to know what the woman was planning. The walk was long and unpleasant, every step was pure agony, and now her wrist had begun to swell. For miles inward did she walk until she came to spot a faint emerald glow off in the distance. She heard singing as well, the singing of women, the sound of festivities. The pleasant strums took hold of her mind placing it within a trace of death. She found herself slowly swaying closer to a tree, which sat cracked in half. Her body was no longer her own but that of whatever had charmed her. She approached the tree kneeling beside it, the focus of her eyes lost somewhere in the spaces surrounding her. The ground pulsed with slight vibrations, the center of its power radiating deep from within the hollow trunk of the tree.

"Calira has come to me on more than one occasion seeking the warmth of my thighs," spoke a voice dancing within the wind. It was soft and silken in tone as it came and went. "The usurping Queen of Dread shall die," it spoke again. After several moments, the Queen's faculties returned to her. And she realized as the voices spoke that no one was there. She was going mad, but then she realized that the voices sang from within the tree. The ghastly smoke is what spoke forth and for a spilt second, she realized that deep within the tree laid the diary of the witch.

"So this is what you have been hiding within our territory." Alexandria thought aloud. She reached inside taking hold of the books spine when a sharp pain radiated over her hand. The pain traveled upwards and into her arm, she felt it going numb, her limbs weak. She pulled back and screamed in horror as the book's guardian slithered up and bit her. His attacks were merciless and quick, his hollow fangs injecting the dragoness with enough poison to slip her into an eternity of sleep. The diary fell from her hand while her body collapsed to the ground with a thud.

The gleam of the moon was all she could lock onto. The light of her life was fading and all she could do was lay still and wait for death to claim her. The sound of rustling leaves came to invade her ears, the footsteps heavy forming a ballad of purpose. She knew even within her diminishing state who they belonged to. She had lived beside the sound for most of her life. And now its owner came to squat over her like an overgrown toad.

"I believe your plans come to form, my love. She is as hard as brick," spoke Calira, his hand falling into the thickness of his mate's hair. Tonisa came to wrap her long sleeved arms around the girth of his abdomen. Her lips pressed between the blades of his shoulders accompanying a giddy laugh. "It has indeed, I see your idea of using the barb tail was dare I say perfect." "My ideas are never far from perfect, my love. With her out of the way, I can at last become your life mate and Queen. Your name shall no longer be tarnished by such filth. I must ask a reward of you, my love." His arms reached behind his back to embrace her. "Is becoming my wife not reward enough?"

"No, it is not. You see she has stolen years from us, my darling. Years we shall never get back no matter how long we live. I wish her to feel the pain we both felt for those years. I wish to torture her before I finally claim her miserable excuse for a life." A maniacal grin came to form upon her flawless features. She was truly bent in the head. The years away from her only true love seemingly breaking the kind girl who used to be.

"Please...do not do this..." the fallen mumbled weakly. Alexandria came to realize that they could not hear her, her speech came from her thoughts. Her lips could not move and suddenly even her lungs came to tighten. "Will it set your heart at ease, my love, to see her beaten and bruised before she dies?" "Yes, it will. It will grant me my rightful vengeance. I will never be satisfied until she knows how I was the one to make her suffer." "Very well. I shall give you one day to carry out your bidding. After that, her body must be buried properly." "Of course, I shall see to it myself, my devoted." The two kissed and soon after, Calira took his leave. Tonisa's pupils had come to dilate, the draconic blood within her coming to surface. "Come now, milady. It is time to have a bit of fun." Her voice had begun to hiss as she spoke. Sharp nails came to dig roughly into the Queen's hardening skin. All she could muster was a simple wince of her left eye as she was lifted. Suddenly the fading light Alex could see went black. She knew she would not live long after this night. And as she was carried to her undeniable doom she wondered. "Why me?"


	37. Chapter 37

She woke in a blur, wrists and feet bound tightly behind her whipped back. All she could see was darkness, she could feel the creeping growth of swelling taking over her eyes and mouth. Where had she been taken? The Queen's body stirred as her thoughts came to greet her again, her mind fighting to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" She spoke just above a whisper, her voice dry from thirst. Alexandria reached to touch the mangled and protruding flesh of her cheek, but found she could not. The rattle of iron chains came to pulse weakly into her ears, clots of drying blood filling both of their canals. Her body was waking up and now the weight of torture began to wash over her like an acid. "What has come of me?" She thought as a new searing wave of pain rushed through her skull. Scent returned to her but as it did, she prayed that it would once more vanish. Death and decay loomed heavy in the cold and enslaving cellar, its thick and festering odor churning her stomach. The need to vomit came rushing up her throat but ended in nothing but dry and painful heaves.

Tears fell from beaten eyes, panic and anxiety curled in her chest causing her heart to skip. "Help me," she mumbled in a pathetic attempt. "Help me," she called again, this time forcing her tone from the very ends of her belly. "No one will hear your pleas for help. Not here." The voice was familiar to her, it was one she had heard every day, but as always memory failed her. "Who are you? Why do you look upon your ruler in distress and do not aid her?" "Because you are not my Queen, you are but a poisonous thorn in my side and have always been so." It was a woman, one of silken tone. Her clouded mind continued to race if only she could pinpoint who this was. "A thorn you say? I am a kind being. If I ever caused you trouble, all you needed to do was bring such to my attention. What in this world could I have done to deserve this?" The sound of steel bottom boots became present, and then the buzz of the carcass fly. "You were born, you courted a dragon who did not belong to you, you sit upon a throne that was destined to be mine, and you claim a soul that belongs to another."

"Do you mean my husband? King Calira?" The weight of a mace came crashing into her right thigh, its heated spikes leaving gaping holes in her flesh. "He is not your husband. He is mine. Speak such falsehood again and see your limbs slowly torn from your body." All she could do was weep, the pain from her wounds proved too great for her to handle. "Oh, how it calms my very soul to see you weep in bitter regret as I have, to see your body tortured and burned just as mine has been watching you claim that which belongs to me. You just would not leave well enough alone, you kept prying, kept spying on my every move and now your curiosity will claim your wretched miserable life. No one will miss you, but they will remember that their King and god became blessed with a wife of beauty and grace shortly after the death of the barren deformed Queen of Dread." It all made sense now. It was the Tyliquin whore Tonisa who had done this. It was she who now stalked around her, the very demon that now held the power to end her life.

"Release me. I am protected by the legions of Emerald Isle. My life is theirs to claim, not yours. Know that whatever spell you have placed upon me will not hold me your prisoner for long. My husband will come for me. He will save me from your betrayal." The Foreseer circled around her prisoner, the sight of the creature who had stolen all from her dangling as if a slave, tickled her being. Surely, she was senseless. Calira held no love for this weight forced upon him, Alexandria was simply a presence of necessity. "You are more foolish than I could have ever imagined. Do you think a mate who beats you, defiles, and degrades you would ever come to your aid? Hmm? Do you? Are you truly that stupid, or simply blinded by your false hope. I am the only woman he will ever love. The few times he has warmed your thighs and your bed, it is my face he sees. My name he calls for within his sleep, my hand he wishes to take in marriage and will do so quite soon. What loyalty would a King hold to a barren Queen, one that not only cost him decades of lost time, but one who could not produce a single heir to his throne? You poor unfortunate soul, has wonder never come to visit your mind? Have you never once asked yourself why he hates you despite your best efforts to please him? He never loved you and never will. He shall rejoice upon the day of your death. In fact, you have been nothing but a disposable tool for the great Ramsra Raye'Zore, as if the very commander of all Evernia would see the likes of you married to his only son. A simple black scaled dragoness of mutilated proportions sent off to live a life of luxury with a grand Frostfire, the purest of all sky born beings."

The sting of salt in her tears burned her face, could this be true? Had she been used, had she spent her life attempting to be granted love that would never exist? Memories of older times began to play before her eyes, the King, young and kind toward her, his hands caressing her body. Had he ever loved her, or had it always been this woman this Tyliquin and her charms, a demon birthed from the powers of the eldest betrayer? If nothing else, she wanted the closure to come from his lips, if in fact all her efforts were in vain then indeed she would embrace death.

"I wish words with his Majesty. If what you speak proves true then I beg you to take my life, for if my value as his life mate means nothing, I am the same, nothing. I may bare the curses of deformity, but I yet hold the blood of Drathell in my veins. What little of it remains and makes my worth surpass yours for I am a dragon, a creature of devotion. Your time will end just as Soria's came to end. You are born of infidelity and scorn and thus you are simply a fragment of the turmoil she left in her wake. No matter how hard you try to turn the thoughts of others, you will forever remain a worthless jaded shell of life. You may feel the affections of a highborn adulterer, but you will never feel the love of his people. So, if you must slay me in cold blood, do so for I return to the hands of my maker, while you add to your list of deeds your soul shall pay for."

Rage consumed her body, the heat of sadism warming her cheeks. She remained silent for some time, thinking, weighing her options, should she allow this disrespect to be answered with a reward as great as speaking with her mate? Her mind danced around so many concepts, slow torture until her body would give out to the stress, allowing her to linger while her wounds festered, or would she kill her swiftly? Tonisa could not decide what would give her more pleasure, to torture this usurper for as long as she had claimed her throne, or to mutilate her body and send individual pieces to her family members and allies. The choices were endless, the longing to reveal the truth, all too great. Before she took her life, she would bring her truly into the light. "Alas, you find your courage. Is it due to the fact you know your life draws to a close, or your blooming hatred for me, for all I have done to you and your hatchlings?"

Tonisa's words slipped through her ears with ease with the exception of the word hatchlings. The faint beat of the Queen's heart sped up palpitating rapidly. "My young...what did you do to them?!" Despite the sting she knew they would create, Alex allowed her tears to fall. "Oh, I cursed them, of course. Every single clutch you came to lay, I made sure they would die. Every hardship you have come to endure is because of me. It gives me great pleasure to know that you will die knowing I will give birth to his children. It shall be me he lives to wake up to every single sunrise. When our children come of age, they shall follow in my footsteps and degrade you even in death. They shall piss on your grave and curse your soul for delaying their proper births. You shall have no peace in whatever level of Drathell you may come to rest in. I will make sure of that," Tonisa came to laugh menacingly.

The witch began to break and dance upon the bones of the dead hatchlings. Her voice had become soft and sweet, singing a song only a lunatic could think of. "Round and round the clutch goes, where their bones lay only I know. Covered in blood and piss and stool, their mother a silly dragoness who came to rule. And now she hangs my prisoner, her crimes payable by death and torture. Her fate lies in the hands of the woman, who had the courage to betray her. So here I stand, and there she hangs, her eyes to lay upon her young's brains," the singing stopped and only then did Tonisashine light into the darkness.

She moved behind her captive slowly, eerily. All Alex could do was scream in terror. Below her sat over three hundred skeletons, all belonging to the young drake's she had lost. "My children! My husband's children! You will burn in the fires of Drathell, you whore! I will haunt you for this! For all eternity! I swear upon my...." The room fell completely silent. Only the sound of blood dropping upon stone was heard now. The Queen was dead, her throat slit open by the hands of her worst enemy. Tonisa moved under her suspended body, looked upward, stretched her arms out wide and spun. It was a bathing of blood, her release, her prize. She had come to succeed, she had overcome the might of Ramsra. "Tonight I dance, tomorrow I conquer."


	38. Chapter 38

There it stood, the hidden and legendary city of Morgaideign, the home of the fabled warriors of judgment resting behind unbreakable walls of magic. It sat as if a cradled child within the arms of a new mother, it's every entrance swaddled by the wall of Qwiloe. The shine of Luna had fallen upon its rooftops of stone, the fluorescent glow of the stars above head igniting its streets with life. The flicker of torches burned in red auras around the entirety of the colony, from the southern gates to the citadel. Morgaideign's citizens had long fallen to their homes, leaning upon bended knee in prayer. Men, women, and children hid in fear leaving but the elected legions of Otezla to defend them. For months the rumors of war had come to rest in their ears and minds, and now it came as a promise knocking upon their doors. The knowledge of the native people had been uncovered, the worth of wisdom the only bargaining chip they had yet to hold.

The Talon army grew closer, the weight of righteousness joining enemies as allies. Forward did they march, the front lines consumed by the men and women of the Sek Isles, their chargers chosen for the mere purpose of their natural aggression bearing the weight of true Aurorian barding. Copper adorned them from head to hoof only rivaled by the Stygian caparisons beneath their leather saddles. Their riders, however, bore no more than hand- painted fabrics, those embraced with the bright orange and ruby pigments of indigenous plants and flowers. The female warriors remained hiding behind the wraps of their apricot hoods each revealing no more than the bright shine of disciplined eyes. Upon the backs of each rested their sheathed broadswords, some laced with poisons while others remained glimmering with the blessings of the sun gods. The men and brethren of Sek rode alongside each female two by two, the length of their charcoal hair mingling with that of the stallions manes. Riding into battle with no more than the comfort of red loose fitting trousers and javelins of obsidian, the male warriors pressed the lines into a faster pace, the night was their element.

From the sides of the formations came the rhythmic pounds of the drums of war, the breaths of horn blowers carrying through their golden instruments. The assassins came next, each wearing suits of black trimmed in sparkling platinum dragon hair. The night's graces came as welcome camouflage to the tribes of Tridonia. They were the unseen, the coiled snake at the feet of the enemy, the swiftness of their gifts unmatched by those of simple flesh. They bore pupils of white and weapons of steel. With grappling hooks and whips, the masters of physics made way toward their victims with an eerie silence.

The grasses of the mountains and plains came to yield beneath the weight of twenty traveling trebuchets, pulled by the heavy footsteps of the Skyline clan. Among a sea of mingling faces of both equine and humanoid came the dark stares of the first Edaric hounds, beings of strength and valiance creatures of both height and girth bearing no tails and no extraordinary skills other than brute force. They came as they always had wagers of war with wisdom in the arts of demolition. Upon their shoulders and waists came the tight fit of iron forged harnesses attached to the carts carrying boulders, explosives, and of course, the archers.

The Arcaisiean bow singers of Aleanthos rode proudly upon the decks of chariots, each and every bow loaded with arrows of precision. The capes of Aurore flew into the passing winds, the sigil of the land placed with pride upon the golden satin. Upon every back sat the dragon Incendartou, bowing his head in respect to the might of Xyrentak, the first hound of Halotia, both sown in blackened thread. Bodysuits of aged mahogany leather embellished the curvaceous bodies of the Arcaisieans. Embraced by the cool touch of silver coins over blind eyes, the ranged champions of the western lands came to feel the chariots' halt. They had arrived.

Standing proudly behind the legions she had come to command, Zacura examined the barrier before her. The walls of Qwiloe stood high. Its height and strength were built upon centuries of conditioning. For over four millennia no living being had been successful in demolishing it. Fallen clouds moved through the land before the city as if living souls, shades of gray and white swaying across the moist soil. The sky churned above head, its once blue hue now but a fragment among waves of green and amber.

"How are we going to get through that?" spoke Zacura, her dark and pulsating eyes turning to look upon Manuke. "I do not know. It is said that the barricade is unable to be scaled or destroyed, its power is held in the palms and minds of every living being behind it. Even your father could not break through, and the gods fought by his side. We must find another way to infiltrate, or we shall return empty-handed."

Maerick stepped forward from the darkness, his polished scales of maroon, the symbol of the fires to come. "If we are unable to climb it or tear it down, I will simply carry our men over. The books of legend hold not a tale of dragons using the gift of flight to surpass it. I believe we should give it a try." The keeper turned to face the dragon. "It will not work. Your kind dare not be mentioned, and for a good reason. Even if you were to survive the initial casts of dark magic upon your body, those who defend Morgaideign would slay you before you were given a chance to land. They may be peaceful, but they do not enjoy the company of outsiders. It is why their people came to these lands at the beginning of the first wars."

The air around the three commanders came to chill, blades of grass rotting around their feet. The twins of deception came to rest beside their leader, eyes bearing hints of smoldering blue. Raxseis was the first to speak. "Alpha, there is but one way to be granted your wishes. You must first weaken the wall and then see it reduced to rubble. My brother and I both witnessed the elders of Morgaideign forge the mighty walls of Qwiloe. It is not the stone and metal, which gives it strength...it is what lies within its hollow interior." The chosen came to bare her fangs before the small and yet forming hound. "What lies within it?" A growl of impatience lingered within her tone. "Spirits. Two hundred and eight to be exact—one hundred twenty humanoid souls, eighty draconic, seven trees of eternity, and one spirit quite like us," rattled Exsidious, his quivering tone wrapping around Zacura's neck.

"You must set the prisoners of Qwiloe free, and in return, they shall grant you entrance." "And how shall we go about such a feat? I have no means to break through that wall other than those tried centuries ago." "We have already brought our disease to this festering wound. Do remember this land had belonged to us before they began building upon it. See fire set to the seven holes. We have marked for you and see the mountains of old crumble before your eyes. We must bid you farewell, for now, we have enemies approaching." With that Raxseis and Exsidious collided as one and sank below the soil vanishing. The dim light of rebellion stared directly at her; Morgaideign was the only thing standing in her way of glory. The cool breezes of night blew through her thick, coarse fur, its touch upon her flesh bitter and sharp. The land had claimed her as its protector, and now all fear had gone; all that remained was courage and the sheer will to grasp what belonged to her.

"Maerick, take to the sky, locate the weaknesses left by the brothers, and set fire to them. I will send you my signal to strike. Remain hidden within the clouds. You are our last resort." "What shall the signal be then?"

"I will release the charge of Sekians. When they have surrounded the circumference, shoot your fire. Make it seem as if the loyalty the gods gave my father has now been granted to me. Stay from view as long as possible." The winds picked up and carried Maerick along with them his massive body becoming one with the clouds above. Your army awaits your command, go to them, lead them, see faith restored in your heart, and claim victory as your prize." She understood now; it had always been her, the power she possessed it was why she had been suppressed for so long. A half- breed commanding the strongest warriors of every region thought unreachable by the likes of a lowly hound, a Bloodclaw no longer a wanderer but a legitimate commander under the name of the very rulers of all Evernia. Pride filled her heart, but the thirst for blood filled her veins. "Sound the horns, Manuke. It is time we break the borders of old and replace them with the freedom of the just.


	39. Chapter 39

You have to travel to Crystal Springs and retrieve the boy. It is our only chance to regain what we have lost. I still cannot understand how that simpleminded little girl managed to flee," Tonisa spoke venomously. "She escaped. We let our guard down and shouldn't have. As for venturing to Crystal Springs, I find the idea less than wise. Abigelle has fallen under the protection of my sister. Do you wish me to risk my life simply to retrieve a child we could see replaced? I have received word that the legions of the Talon's have come to set foot to their journey. If you wish to become my Queen, my devoted, you must set mind to the task at hand."

He came to grip her shoulders tightly. "Believe in me, Toni. Our forces have come to form because of you. To not think them ready is to lose faith in your abilities. Is that what we have become? Two who set other things ahead of pressing priorities?" Tonisa looked deep within his eyes, she swore his soul peered back at her. "No, we have become no such thing, nor shall we ever. But there are things that must be laid to rest before we face your sister and her men.""What might that be?" "That boy yet lies chained to the pillars of your dungeon." "So, what does that matter he has been your prisoner for some time now. Shall we set him free?" Tonisa shook her head and held it in her hands. "No. We must break words with him before our departure. There is more to the meeting between Lord Farek and King Talon." "Then let us see ourselves to his cell. I wish to take leave of Dread before Luna takes hold of the mid sky."

Finding their way to the deepest cell in Dread, the King and his mistress came to startle the boy. He had lost weight, his hair hung in heaps of tangles around his dirty face. He did not dare look into their vicious gaze. It seemed each time he had, he came to be clubbed across the jaw. Some nights he had sat in tears praying to be returned to his home safely, but now he prayed for death. For many nights now he could hear the voice of his young friend. His warnings were so distant now. How he wished he had listened. His hosts came to stand before him. He knew it to be those of the highest rank, their shoes alone told him so. Tonisa came to squat beside him, her hand moving to grasp his throat. He choked, the sound moving backward to rattle into his chest.

"I have come to obtain information, boy. Tell me what else do you now of the meeting between Farek and Talon?" The young lad simply struggled against her grasp. He could not form words properly; his throat had become so dry. "Answer me, or I shall see your skull opened," she spoke calmly her grip only tightening. "Let the boy breath and perhaps, he may be able to." The captive's eyes slid over and onto Calira as if to give thanks. Tonisa let go, moving to take a club from the wall.

"Speak, boy, or see this onto your head." He scurried backward and pressed into the wall hugging his knees. "I do not know anything more than what I have already told you. I swear it on my life." He hoped his lie would finally bring an end to his suffering. The Dark King moved to fetch the boy a cup of water. "Here. Drink this, take a breath, and tell me what it is you know," Calira spoke softly stroking his head. "I swear, oh mighty King Calira, that I know nothing more of their plots. I am but a lowborn within the Farek walls. I am not allowed to be present during the conversing of business. What I did come to learn was simply by eavesdropping. Please, M'lord, let me return home, perhaps I could find out other things that may aid you." The club came to hit the wall roughly just beside his face. The boy jumped with a gasp clinging to Calira's arm. "Tonisa...would you please let the boy speak without such violent interruption!" "He lies before your face, and yet you wish me to halt my interrogation?" "If you beat him to death how will we ever find out anything worth knowing? Remove yourself and go stand outside. I will return to you presently."

With a snarl Tonisa rolled her eyes, hung the club, and left slamming the door shut. The trembling of the young human within his arms filled him with power. He feared him as if he stood before him in scale and fire. He stroked him calmly until he came to heave a calmed breath.

"Now that she is gone and we stand two men alone, tell me what you know." The male looked up into his eyes and began to shiver. "All I know is that they travel upon the holy roads. Talon did not wish to risk injury to his fighters." "To which roads do they travel?" Draconvieh asked letting the boy go. "The roads of Juilayia, those marked and protected by the gods." Calira stood and paced in thought. The roads of Juilayia passed directly through his territory. "Do you know when they were to depart from Crystal Springs?" "Well, upon the day of the festival, it was said that they were to set off a moon after. I have been here nearly two...if I were to say, sir, they have already arrived." Calira turned and punched the wall before him in sheer rage. He said nothing more to the boy and took his leave. Outside the door Tonisa stood waiting.

"What did he tell you?" "He told me that we have lost this battle. The army already stormed Morgaideign! They passed right by us, slipped under our noses, and we never even knew!" He stormed away from her heading rapidly for the stables. "Calira! Calira, wait!" She screamed pursuing him. He did not heed her instead he picked up his pace. She ran to him grabbing and pulling on his arm to slow him. "Unhand me, or I shall see you to the floor!" He yelled, despite his rage she did not heed his words. "Listen to me. Even if they have arrived before us it is no matter. Let them be reduced in numbers. We shall ride in behind them. You cannot simply take to your stallion and ride off to Morgaideign alone. I must ready our warriors, and we shall travel together. Morgaideign is but a song and dance away from our land, my love."

Her hand moved to caress his cheek in repetition in attempts to calm his smoking head. "I have never let you down, I shall not start now. Gather your things I will ready our forces." They split ways, each racing to opposite sides of the castle. Tonisa had already seen her things packed and loaded onto the carts before Calira ever came to surface. The handlers of the horses came first, leading the bloodthirsty beasts to the front lines. They had come to form as promised by their maker. They stood tall and proud, their once square teeth now sharpened into fangs. Their appearance mirrored that of the hounds they had stemmed from. But apart from their ghastly appearance, the carnivorous equine had one thing in common with the hounds, a thirst to kill. Tonisa sat atop her charger, Reienquax, their bodies seemingly merging as one. His black onyx reigns sat tightly in her grasp as she rode overlooking her army. Her body was covered fully in the colors of dread. Her pauldrons were a heap of crimson feathers and steel formed in the shape of bells. Her riding gown was form fitting baring a two part spilt that opened at her thigh. As always the bust line and hem of her robes had been plated in steel. Unlike any other beneath her command, Tonisa made her class and elegance known.

At last Calira came strolling from the castle doors, he too wearing the house colors of Dread. Though they had yet to be wed, on that day they took to their first battle as King and Queen. He came to rub her thigh as he moved to mount. His stallion swayed under his weight. Zaryion came to trot around the lines of the army, his mouth slightly foaming around his bit. His gait was stronger than it had ever been. His body seemed more connected to Calira than before. General Coustain sat mounted upon one of the Jiveilroe. He sat sternly awaiting to be addressed; he had mapped out the battle while awaiting the King's emergence.

At last Calira and Tonisa both came to ride before him, their breath mingling. "To where do we travel?" They asked as one. "To the land of Morgaideign to defeat that of Talon blood. I have the maps of both the roads and the city itself. I suggest we strike after they initiate, those who defend Morgaideign are indeed of old magic. We will have grave losses if we are the first to storm the wall." Calira gave a nod and began his questioning. "What if the wall has already been breached? What are our plans then?" "I am certain that even if they have arrived before us, the Wall of Qwiloe has yet to fall. But in the event that it has somehow been reduced to rubble, I would suggest an attack on the roads returning to Crystal Springs. Though going over the information given to me by Lady Tyliquin, we are to arrive in the midst of the battle. I would indeed send out the hounds first. They are not of our ranks, and the least valuable. They will deliver us the might of our enemy long before we ever charge in."

The faces of the royal guards came to fall to their newfound leaders. They sought answers, many knowing they would never return home. "I believe the time has come to strike courage into the heart of those who shall fight in your name," spoke Coustain. Calira moved to stand before his fighters. To his eyes he already stood defeated. Those who protected his grounds and his body were all he had. They were dragons reduced to hide in shame for nearly a century. Here they stood hiding behind humanoid flesh, ready to be slain in battle. The King and commander coming to spill words of power and promise into their ears.

"Today we embark on a journey no other has before. We are to storm Morgaideign without the aid or favor of the gods. But even still, we must remember why we are suppressed! Why for so many years we have been forced into submission. It is because the strength of a dragon never weakens! The strength of his mind never bends, and his will is one never to be broken! Today we begin a revolution, today we take the first step in restoring our power. No being has the right to deny us to take to the sky, or rule our birth given land in fear! Many of us shall fall when we come to clash with our enemies but remember that our souls never die!"

Calira unsheathed his sword, its large blade coming to sing a sharpened song. "Upon this day, we vow to die so that our children may have a future. Upon this day we vow to kill, slaughter, and overtake so that future generations may come to live as we once did! As your leader! As your Lord! I command you to fight until your last breath. I bid you clearance to breath fire and take to the sky so that your wings may mend!" Zaryion rose from the ground rearing in agreement. He could feel the strength of his master and he too felt pride. Such admoration came too show through a series of dark and demonic growls. "My brothers! My sisters! My family of devoted blood, shall you stand with me to defeat those who wish us to cease from this life!" The crowd came to roar with their reply.

"We shall stand! We shall rise! We shall conquer! Vor'rux trieax curo varnaya! Rei'ex vursae cursav viotro!" Long live the King! Blessed be his Queen. They began to chant. Over and over did they say the words, their weapons coming to rise and fall to the wind. "Then if you stand with me, move out!"

Turning Calira charged onward into a full gallop, Tonisa riding right alongside him. Her hounds came to howl and roar, their paws now to beating upon the ground in attempts to follow her. As the last of the warriors came to move onward, those of draconic blood shed their flesh. Scales of black, gold, vermilion, and amber came to take to the sky. And with them a trail of the forgotten flew in their wake.


	40. Chapter 40

They have come as we thought they would," spoke a Phalderaiex; she was old in her years, a woman of the church of those who had forgotten the worship of dragons. She and many others had become the wives of the god Numarieh. Though his existence had not been confirmed, he was the undeniable holy being of the Tribeention race. "How many stand before our gates?" The Polawoue asked. He stood a tall and gaunt man of years not dared to be mentioned. He was the holy father of the church and all those who came to worship within it. "Hundreds of nearly every race we know to be capable of defeating us. I am not sure that this time the wall will protect us, Grand Heaiesto." The man turned to face the woman his hand coming to sit atop her head. "All will be fine, my child. We must simply secure the protection of the D'angeio Bruaya. Flee to their temple at once, see them from these walls and into the forest of Kaeiya."

The old man turned to hand her a rolled parchment. "Send them with their guardian and our fastest horses. I myself shall awaken the legions to come to our defense. If the time for Morgaideign to fall has come, it shall do so in a ballad of blood. Mu'aisho crunion fia'ato esh." Be safe my daughter, he said before turning her away. The old woman turned from him, her auburn robes fleeing from his view. "The time has come for me to at last be released from this life." The Polawoue moved to take hold of an ancient and hidden knife known as the Hukar. It had been the magical instrument that had come to command the masses of Otezla long ago. With it he would have to take his own life to preserve the life of those he served. Only through the sacrifice of a proper and respected Polawoue would the Legions of Otezla awaken. Off in the distance he could hear the sound of boulders hitting the wall in which stood so strong.

"I must see her before I carry out my vows," he spoke softly, his nimble fingers moving to cling to the hilt of the small knife. His feet carried him to the balcony of the Va'eihcrux tower. From its height, he could look upon the masses his people would face. His heart sank as he did. Never in his life did he believe he would witness a spectacle such as this. The Keeper of the Elements, the defender of the three life-forms, a hound of Drathell. In all the many years, there had been but one hound to storm the wall of Qwiloe. In his attempts, he had come to fail. But as the father of the church came to stare upon that hound's daughter, he knew in that moment the day had come. The blue and emerald cloaks upon his body fell limp as he moved towards the Eisifux. Within its iron forged walls rested the Sagre dae Malezfious. They were the last living creatures captured from the land of Otezla. In the years before his time, Otezla was known as the safe haven of the Tydran breed. A place all of magical blood could find refuge from the wars brewing in the times of the Embryonic Era. Unlike a Tydran, which bore the blood of a Tyliquin witch and a draconic father, these creatures were mere mutations. They were the offspring of a Tydran mingled with other species. Such a curse left them as mere misfits among their races. They stood nine feet tall, baring no flying abilities. Their flesh sat in a diseased-looking state of putrid brown. Scales often times of darker complexion sat spotted upon the surface of their skin, leaving it with minimal protection. Each and every one stood a man baring the deformity of a draconic skull battered into a flattened form. Their teeth sat outwards from their lips. They bore dark eyes and strong muscles that sat holding implanted spikes and horns. They had become the test subjects of the Tribeentions. Their arms hung in ill proportion to the rest of their body, leaving them to fight either as man or beast. Their strength, agility, and keen sense of smell would lead them into battle. Yet even as strong as they had been trained to be, the Polawoue wondered if it would be enough. "Sae'iyopo vurontrio maeiya sivon reapartae. Wuxta vowrnae hubaita mu d'ae cuzva Sagre dae Malezfious." With my blood, I offer protection. With my death, I pray the Sagre dae Malezfious serve us well, he spoke.

He came to lift a key of gold from his neck. Sliding it into its socket he turned it and saw the door come to open. Within the chambers lay the sea of brown misfortune. Each and every body, huddled together as one crouching in a never-ending praise. The Polawoue came to kneel slowly, his body old and ridden with the pain of bending bones. He felt himself ready to depart from the world once he heard the sound of cracking rock. "I will not live to see such greatness fall." Were his last words before he fell onto the blade and claimed his own life. Within an instant, his blood began to flow into the grooves so perfectly carved into the stone floor. Its force slithered its way among the sleeping giants awakening them one by one.

"Come now, hurry! We must see you into the forest, it is by the blessing of the Polawoue," spoke the old Phalderaiex. She went about pushing eight young boys toward the secret passages of the temple. Their guardian, Yo'ama, a small woman of but thirty years following close behind."What shall we do for food? What shall we do for protection beyond these walls? Morgaideign is all we have ever known! Why are we being casted out! What have we done wrong?" She shrieked through tears. The boys had been like her sons for the last decade, and now she stood fighting for their survival. "You have done nothing wrong. But you will find safety no more within the security of Morgaideign. I am sorry. The wall is to fall at last, and we must see our only hope to the best safety we can manage," spoke her elder shoving her too through the hole. The group traveled down a dark and wet passage their only light coming from a lamp Yo'ama held.

"Follow this path as far as it will take you. At its end will rest a carriage large enough to transport you all into the hills. Whatever you do, do not look back and stop for no one. Now run!" The nine did as told; leaving their elder mother to fall to whatever foe threatened them. Moving as fast as she could muster, the old woman returned to the main hall. She sealed the doors shut and barred them. Her lips touched the door now standing blended with the walls. "Mu'trioe Numarieh foestrae dezamo huva." May Numarieh provide you time to flee, she spoke, her eyes now to beginning to fill with tears. Crashes could be heard, the war calls of their sworn protectors filled her ears. "Oh Zeafran, bless your soul. May your sacrifice not be in vain." The legions of Otezla charged through the city streets, war hammers and maces in hand. They wore simple loin cloths and chest armor. Their leader, the largest and most scarred of them all, Sqiex, pressed them forward. They could smell fire and taste smoke upon the wind. But one thing was certain to them all, the past had come to haunt them in another form. They came to take a defensive stance along the front closure of Qwiloe.

They could hear their enemies surrounding, feel the weight upon the soil. "Yui trui huxna wexo trivan! Today we fight the chosen. "O'tri aquies vurtuya, eixto yutriyoe ezpio." "Tomorrow we bury the bodies of our dead." "Yucaei g'aro ispaei luvan'caei, piola xentri waxlaipo." "But in this moment we fight to protect those we were sworn to," yelled Sqiex. "Kasto meigarae sanstpi qeai mwartwie." "Hold formation until they break through!" He screamed again, his war hammer coming to smash at the ground below him. The time had come after nearly a thousand years to fight the chosen once more. Fear sank into the heart of the Sagre dae Malezfious. The last war with an Elemental had brought their ranks to near extinction. They were to repeat history once more and this time the hundreds that had remained feared this would be their last stand. Out there somewhere within their foe's ranks stood the Chosen, and without fail, their only mission was to seek it out and destroy it.


	41. Chapter 41

Fire had been set to the holes left by the Twins of Deception. In the time that had come to elapse the wall had begun to glow a vibrant red. The inner hollow had now begun to weaken. Within it sat the trees of eternity, which now had now caught fire. Their bitter burning scent filled not only the air with smoke but the nostrils of all in the area as well. The dense clouds of fog clouded the vision of the warriors both within and outside the wall. Zacura had taken to the front lines. Canavis stood eager at her side.

"The wall burns, but it has yet to fall. What are we going to do?" "The fire will not be enough. Remember what the brothers said. We must burn it, and then break it down." Canavis looked to her shocked. "Do we hold that many boulders in our possession, Alpha?" "No, we do not. But we do have enough to weaken a certain area." Her tone carried a hint of madness within it. "By weaken you mean what, Zacura?" Her glowing eyes turned to look him over. Her gifts had come to awaken, and she had only one thing in mind. "Do you know why dragons were made to fear that wall?" "No, Alpha, I do not. Neither do you in all respect." Her fangs came to bare at his disrespect. She did know; in fact, within her mind she stood watching as the wall was forged. The histories had already begun to sync into her mind.

The reason why dragons were made to believe they would die if they ever crossed the wall is because they are the only thing large enough to break through it! The realization hit her like a strike of lightning. Zacura leapt onto a nearby rock and roared, gathering the attention of her men. "To the west lies the weakest crack in the wall! It is there we shall strike first! Edarics move out, pull the trebuchets behind me! Arcaisieans! See your talents to the front lines! Clear a path! Sekians sound the horn!" Manuke at last came to find her, once more his sense of pride overflowing. She looked to him as the horn came to sound. Zacura charged forward, armor rattling upon her changing fur. Canavis and Manuke followed at her sides, their bodies barely able to keep up with her evolving form. The Edaric hounds were not far behind their stride, their strong bodies now stampeding towards the wall..

Cairaway, leader of the Sekian warriors came to blow the horn. Its song sang for miles. The time at last had come. The wall had begun to sink into the ground, the weight and heat of melting metal far too great. Maerick descended from the clouds to fly just above Zacura. "What are you doing?!" He yelled. "Doing what my father never could! At the sound of my call, I need you to crash through that wall! I will do all I can to lighten your fall, but I make no promises you will be able to land without injury!" She spoke nothing more and picked up her pace. There just before them grew a glow of circular fire, its radiance pulling Zacura towards it. The trebuchets came to halt. Men and women both came to load them with a struggle.

"Fire!" Zacura yelled. Boulders laced in tar came to hurl towards the wall. Each slammed leaving a mere dent before cascading back down into the soil. "Fire!" A second set came hurling this time cracking the wall slightly. Zacura eyed it closely waiting for the perfect time. "Zacura! Do not do this! It could kill him!" Manuke warned. "He will not die. Not while I stand breathing!" Her fangs came to nip his snout in dominance. The old wolf yipped at the touch of her fangs, their heat leaving him burned. "Fire!" The third and final round came to fly, yet this time they came to pierce the wall. A small hole had come to form, and at last Zacura set her eyes to the flaming tree of eternity. It sat rooted in flames, yet its turquoise leaves stood unharmed. Above them Maerick had continued to scale the vastness of the sky. His wings flapped sternly against the growing wind, the weight of his armor beginning to weigh him down. He turned to remain hovering above the battle, his eyes watching his commander. Zacura had come to plant her paws so firmly to the ground that her claws dug holes. Her eyes set ablaze, her body glowing in lines of geranium beneath her armor. Her head shot towards the sky, and within an instant, her roar came to boom through the air. It traveled among the wind as if a sonic boom. At its strength, Maerick tucked his wings and flew downward. His body cut through the clouds as if a sword. Zacura watched closely as he came to be seen once more. A battle cry of sheer determination came to spray from his jaws in sound and flame. The Keeper's gift came to form as if a god itself. The ground began to tremble as it rose. Soft wet soil came to rush upwards atop the harsh hardened ground. Time seemed to halt and freeze as he came to collide with the wall of Qwiloe. His body broke through it with ease, but with a price. He came to fall directly into the flames, rubble of the wall coming to fall atop his neck and head. The soil came to wrap around him, somewhat cushioning his fall.

His body was limp and unmoving, his breathing near to none. "Maerick!" Zacura called forth as the legions came to pour out before them. She looked behind her to see the Sekians releasing the Edarics. One by one did they surge forward, many passing Zacura in her charge.

"What are those things, Manuke?" She questioned running forth behind the first line. "Those are Trayeodawn, but the inhabitants know them by another name. Aim for the throat, your bite will be useless elsewhere." The two forces came to clash in fur and flesh. Blood instantly sprang as the Trayeodawn took first blood. A Skyline was the first to fall, his head no match for the weight of a warhammer's blow. Time after time they fell, until Zacura made her way into the mass brawling. Throat after throat did she claim, dodging the swing of swords and flying arrows. The Sekians charged in directly behind her spears pointed high aiming for the throats and eyes of the creatures.

The stallions of Sek leapt over and around the fallen bodies of the enemy. Their riders claiming more souls than even the hounds could. From the west came the storming masses of Draconvieh. Their flags and banners flapped about viciously as they cascaded down the hills. The shining face masks of their horses nearly a beaming wave of light bright enough to blind those before them.

"Take no prisoners, kill all you see!" Calira bellowed as they came to at last charge directly into the center of the crowd. The warriors of Dread who had taken to their true forms, came to ignite the ground in fire. Time and time again did they circle their unique flames and poisons coming to demolish all in its path. Blood puddles splashed upwards as the demon horses came to fight those before them. Their newly-shaped teeth ripped into whatever they came to grab a hold of. No matter hound nor human, the horses never failed to claim a victim. The might of both forces came to tear and rip at each other fiercely. Zacura stood alone fighting a path to her fallen guardian. From every direction, the weight of her enemy came. They seemed to target her before any other. The Arcaisieans came to sing their song of death. Their voices drew their path into battle. Their arrows flew into the wind every one let loose striking their target. But for every enemy they killed, more rapidly took their place.

Tonisa remained at Calira's side, fighting nearly back-to-back upon their horses. Before long both had been covered in a bath of blood. "See yourself to the temple, Calira! I will hold them off !" She screamed shifting in her saddle nearly missing the lunge of an Edaric. "We go together! I will not lose you in this madness!" The pair rode onward for the temple, only Tonisa stopped to look over the fallen Maerick. Unknowing of her disobeying him, Calira rode on into the smoke and out of sight. She came to stand before the dragon's chest, her sword pressed upon it.

"I always knew it would end this way, my dear sweet Maerick." "Get away from him!" Zacura spoke sternly. At last she had made her way to the fallen drake her armor and fur painted in the life force of her enemies. Tonisa turned to face her, her horse rearing in fear. Zacura was four times the size of her mount, and even the carnivorous horse knew better than to challenge her. She fell from the saddle and onto the ground below. Her sword remained in her clutch as she rapidly came to rise. "Well, if it isn't the little Keeper. Last I saw you, you were infested with fleas and begging for food."

Memories stormed her mind again, paining her head. She shook them off and came to link the scent she had come to smell before her departure. Fangs of red came to bare, the fur upon the back of her neck rising to stand sharply. "I said, get...away...from him!" Her words were but a series of snarls and saliva. "And if I do not what shall you do to me, dog?" Tonisa began to laugh, her guard fell and so did she. Zacura's full weight came to fall atop her throwing her sword from her hand. Her thumbs pressed into the hinges of the hound's mouth in attempt to save her face from an inevitable mauling. Lunge after lunge Tonisa managed to keep Zacura at arm's length. She felt so small and so vulnerable beneath the large canine. Her knee came to find the hound's chest, its blow knocking the wind from her lungs. She backed off and growled, her chest heaving to a freeze. The skin of the Tydran's back came to rip, allowing a steady flow of blood to pour from the wounds. Her wings came to spread, and her eyes came to show their true identity.

Just behind them Maerick began to stir. His wings lifting from the ground as his eyes came to slice open. Tonisa rose to her feet and looked over her left pauldron that had come to break at the snout. Gathering her sword, she charged Zacura at full speed, her war cry long and determined. The sword swung once around her head before being caught within Zacura's jaws. She ripped it free leaving the hound to growl in pain. The blade had cut her deep. Flames began to birth from her maw leaving her snarl and bite toxic. The two surged again, this time fist to claw. Maerick began to rise his throat glowing with the threat of fire. Tonisa had managed to dig her nails into his beloved's throat. The yips and whimpers Zacura gave were enough to fully raise him up. His tail swung, its end point hooking around Tonisa violently. He ripped her from his commander and tossed her as if a ragdoll. Her body collided into the rubble left from the wall, only then did she call for Corongo.

A whistle travelled the passing wind and like smoke, the red horn hoisted her from the debris and stormed towards the temples. Her wings began to recede back beneath her flesh, her body now resting atop her new mount. Zacura stood, coughed the blood from her lungs, her limbs shaking."No!" Maerick screamed as he rushed to her side. Her voice was battered and husky, her body now trembling.. "Maerick...take the others, take Manuke and find what we came here for." "I will not leave your side! You will not die here, no not like this." "Do as I tell you, or my death will be in vain. Take the others, secure the safety of my clan and return victorious as promised. Go!" He stepped back from her unsure of what to do. He had sworn to protect her and failed miserably. "If it is your wish, I shall not fail in that." His wings opened, and he took the sky in search of the old wolf.


	42. Chapter 42

The coach rumbled and hit every rock in the road. Yo'ama sat hugging as many of the boys as she could. Her thin arms were trembling with fear. The coach began to pick up pace, and she was sure that it just may fall apart and leave them fleeing by foot. Ti'odien, the eldest of the group, sat peering out of the window. A gray mist had come and slithered beside them. "Yo'ama something follows us," he spoke startled. "What is it?" she asked as the others came to peer to him. "Gray fog, I have never seen such a thing before." The smoke began to form into the bodies of Raxseis and Exsidious. The brothers ran alongside the coach sure their prize laid within it. They began to hassle the horses, biting at their hooves and throats. The two pulling the coach spooked and charged into a faster gallop.

"Stop the coach!" Exsidious yelled to the handler. The old man paid them no mind and followed his orders. "Brother, see the man to his end. I will handle the horses." They began to fall away from the front of the coach. No sooner than it came to pass them did they strike. Their bodies moved smoothly through both the horses and the handler. The three souls were claimed at an instant, leaving all three slain upon the soil. The carriage came to crash roughly into a nearby tree. Its passengers were sent about its cabin as if leaves blown in the wind. The Twins of Deception came to rip at its doors, until at last they laid eyes upon the boys.

"Ahh,at last we lay gaze upon the brotherhood of Morgaideign." "Please do not harm us! We have done nothing to you!" Yo'ama screamed in terror. "Harm you? We shall do no such thing. Instead we shall take you to our commander so that you are not harmed," they spoke in unison.

Calira came upon the temple of Va'eihcrux, its halls abandoned with the exception of one woman. "You there, where might I find what you know as the Elemental Gemstone? Speak of its whereabouts, or I shall see your head from your shoulders." The woman remained kneeling in prayer, she did not speak. "Where is it?!" The cold kiss of steel came to capture the back of her neck and she shivered in terror. "I do not know and if I did, I would not tell a dragon such as you! Do you think you are unrecognizable? With your height and size all know what you truly are!" She knew death would claim her that day, knew she would never see her boys again. "You lie to me!" The blade cut her neck slightly, the warmth of her own blood only securing her assumptions of death. "Tell me, and you shall live!" "It lies with the brotherhood! But they have come to flee these walls! I swear to you!" "In which direction do they travel?" "Into the woodlands, you shall find eight boys and their guardian. Please, let me live, I beg of you."

"I am an honorable dragon, you shall not dance with death this day by my hand." The old woman felt a gust of air pass her just before her world went black. "No, you shall die by mine." Tonisa had finally come to rejoin her lover in their search. "Where have you been?!" Draconvieh barked. "We haven't the time for that now! We have to reach that coach before Talon's men do!" The pounds of hooves carried on from cobblestone to dirt in a matter of seconds. They followed the trail of the coach but when they located the rubble, it was barren. "Damn it all!" Calira hissed. "No worries, love. We shall track them down. This is not over, it has simply just begun."

The sounds of war had yet to wane. Zacura laid weakly in a pool of her own blood. She was slowly drowning in it. She could not gather a full breath, nor could she make out if it had been her men that were ahead. She was cold despite the blazing heat around her. "Is this how it was to be? Was I truly so worthless?" She wondered.

She found herself lost in her last moments, wondering how Manuke had been right and wrong about her. Her eyes came to close, and suddenly she could no longer feel the ground below her. She was moving somehow, floating upon air, but it was not her who wielded it. She had come to be carried like a pup within its mother's maw. Her body was limp in jaws far larger than her own. She came to be placed under a tree that had yet to be claimed by the fire. "I thought a Keeper never gave up, at least in the days of old, they didn't. Would you see your father so disappointed? He did give his life so that you would live a full one. He did not die to see your life ended by the hands of such a disgrace as a Tydran."

This voice was that of a male, but to whom it belonged to she did not know. She could feel the puncture of large canine teeth fall into her throat; it was a burn unlike that of her body's own making. This was far worse, so much so her eyes sprang open, and her being trembled. Her eyes came to see a wolf of blackened fur. He was much larger than any wolf she had ever seen. Oddly enough he had come to her aid, unlike most of his kind would. A flame of soulful blue sat burning bright upon his back. Its smoldering appearance ran between his shoulder blades all the way to his hip bones. As he let her go and air came to once more fill her lungs, she realized who he was. He was a creature of legend. A being told of in stories she had always thought to simply be untrue. He was no wolf at all, but a hellhound just like her. He had shabby cords for fur and eyes as blue as the flames upon his back.

"Rise, Zacura Bloodclaw. It is your duty. My bite will see your wounds healed enough to carry out your vows." She attempted to stand not wishing to look weak before such a hound as him. But as she did, she failed and fell back into the dust. He pushed his body to her and helped her stand. "You must lean upon your gifts to carry you to where those who need protection lay. Follow the trail until it runs out, and from there follow your sense of smell to your comrades." The wind seemed to speak to her and suddenly, that black figure came to form again. Lucreaion, the Snatcher of Souls came to bow his head in respect to the figure. It seemed to Zacura that while she could not understand it, this hound could. "My men and women have they fallen?" She asked. "Many yes, but I shall aid them. Go now to your destiny and to your guardian. He will be overjoyed to see you well."

Lucreaion turned and darted off, but Zacura followed. "Wait! Please!" She whimpered, her ears low. "Yes, Chosen one?" His height overshadowed her so much she felt as if she were but a pup to him. "It was you the twins spoke of, was it not? The being quite like us so imprisoned?" He gave her nothing more than a nod. "You must be thousands of years old, which means you knew my father at one time. I may never get this chance again. I may never see you again. Who was he?" The black figure appeared once more to stand besides Zacura. "He was a free spirit, one who died in the hands of loyalty not once but twice. That is all I can tell you, my deepest apologies. One day you will come to truly know him, but it is not my place to reveal what is already gone."

The lines of both Dread and Crystal Springs had come to dwindle. The fields before Morgaideign stood as nothing more than a pond of blood and limbs. The warriors had fallen victim to the might and stamina of those who defended the grand old city. The fighting carried on and just as it seemed their fates were sealed, a wave of promise came to aid them. The heavy gate of Lucreaion fell before the masses. His voice carried over the wind as if it were the wind itself. The language of the hounds of Drathell fell into each and every ear upon the field.

"Ifhk erikasy siobab tea'poha yupiela dormagiot, e'prem iniowerba bahsq kui'lt dir wucate leao Tribeentions. Sta'pae gorose vuux leao vershivec leao sel teporha rez'qui coiju vuux jaquie isox mitwixkae kiwaye ber destudair po'liow ber jiq'oral regeluom, Tash'ouko." "For centuries I have laid dormant, imprisoned by the false rule of those known as Tribeentions. I stand before you as strong as I have ever been, and now you shall feel the strength of the sixth element, spirit." He spoke with pride.

A wave of blue and white wisps followed his words. They came to target those of Morgainian and Draiden blood, from the drakes of Dread to the smallest of the Trayeodawn. Silence fell upon the flatlands as those fighting in the name of righteousness came to lock eyes with the ancient Snatcher of Souls.

Zacura had found her way to the wreckage. As promised, the trail had run out and now that left her with only the scent mingling in the air. She could pick up the pheromones of horses, taste the scent of death, blood, and fire. Her eyes searched frantically all around her, and as they did, she caught wind of Maerick. Her heart forced her to run, the blackened figure following her in the distance. Moments seemed like forever; this search made her feel utterly alone. Through trees and rivers she searched, stopping only when a scent began to fade. There upon the top of the mountain she could see Maerick. His bright coin like scales and large wings, the chosen closed the gap between them and as she did, Maerick nearly lost his footing.

"Zacura! You are alive!" He rushed to her, his body falling as low as it could as he wrapped her in his clutch. "Oh, my chosen! Oh, my divine! You are all right. I was so afraid I would never lay these eyes upon you again." His snout nuzzled her body, but she managed to wiggle away. "I am still a bit tender." "Apologies, but how did you...you barely look touched." "I had a bit of help from an ancient, I believe. That spirit who laid within the wall was Lucreaion. He found me and...." She stopped speaking and looked to those cowering in fear. "Who are they?" Bloodclaw demanded. "They are what we came here for according to Exsidious. We have to return them to Crystal Springs as soon as we retreat." "Of course, it was Hexonia's wish to return anything that may aid us."

Zacura moved towards the humans attempting to make herself less threatening as possible. The youngest of the boys came to unsteadily walk to her. He was but a child of three years, as vulnerable and simpleminded as any other. His small hands and limbs came to embrace her sweetly, tears rolling down his cheeks. She lifted a paw from the ground as he embraced her. "What is your name, little human?" She asked softly. "Qui'enio," he replied, hiding his face in her leg. She sat her paw down and bumped him with her nose. "Return to your family lest you become covered in the skin of war."

Yo'ama moved to pick the boy up and hugged him close. "Apologies, he does not know who you are, nor does he understand." "Do not worry, I would not harm a child." The hound looked around to find the Twins, Maerick, and the new found family, but there was no sign of Manuke.

"Maerick...where is..." She did not have to finish, he knew what she was to ask him. "I found him...but he had somehow joined the battle. Those things got the better of him. I offered to carry him, but he turned me away. He said to leave him there, to let the way of the prophecy take place."

"How could you?! Without him we would not stand as we do now!" There was terror and pain in her voice. "Return to Crystal Springs with these people and see them taken care of. I must find him. I will not leave him to die here of all places upon this treacherous planet." "Zacura, please! Do not turn your back on me. I did as commanded as I always have. I was sworn to obey him the day I saved you. Today is no different. Please!" "I will never turn my back on you, Maerick, I owe you my life. But now you must heed my words as your commander. I shall return to Crystal Springs victorious, even if I must carry him on my back all the way. I will return to you, to your protective wings, and your heart of loyalty." He looked directly into her eyes. "I shall believe you if you swear it to me." "I swear upon my life and that is something I value greatly." The dragon's head wrapped around her.

"I love you. Do not leave my heart broken." He turned from her and looked to the group. "Come. See me freed from my binds of armor. If I am to carry you in flight, I cannot bare its weight as well." The chosen looked down to the gathering just within the gates. Without another word she vanished, rushing back the way she came. The hands of many came to set loose the armor. "To where do you take us great dragon?" The eldest boy asked. Maerick took a moment to look to the direction his admired hound had run before answering. "I, child, shall take you to a place you will no longer have to fear."


	43. Epilogue

The Grand Hall had been strung with the festive elements of a Coronation. While the Draconvieh Clan had returned empty-handed, a small victory was to be celebrated. Lady Tonisa Tyliquin had become Queen of the lands of Dread. Her husband, Lord Draconvieh, sat upon his throne in pride. He had lost the battle indeed, but after nearly a century his forbidden beloved had come to be crowned. She wore a dress of blinding white despite her less than virginal lifestyle. She, at last, had come to claim what she believed to have been stolen from her all those years ago. For once, no thought of death or murder took hold of her mind. The only thing she could think of was the long trip she and her wedded husband would embark on.

The two sat holding hands within the Throne room. A gathering of people from the surrounding lands coming to offer their gifts. Some brought gold, others oils, and powders befitting of a Queen. She had been nicknamed the Dark Queen in light of her husband. The two were, of course, now the most feared pair in all the land. The doors swung open and in came two elegantly dressed men, both of which bore hair of pytholo with ebony endpoints, their skin of copper hidden behind cloaks of green. The grand hall fell in silence as the sigil of the Emerald Isle dragons came to enter. They were of the utmost class, a family that looked down upon any and every being they could. The two men came to bow before the newlyweds, their eyes locking to them as equals. In a matter of moments, Calira knew who they were and why they had come. It seemed the death of his wife had come to ruffle a few feathers. With the passing of the Lady Alexandria, came the break of the peace treaties.

"Welcome, Lords of the Isles of Emerald," Calira spoke his body rising to greet them respectfully. "The pleasure is ours, Lord Draconvieh. The news of your wedding traveled across the land and the seas. We have come to offer you our greatest congratulations upon this glorious day. 'Tis a shame your wife died in the same fashion as your mother," the first man spoke, his eyes rolling to set upon the seated Queen. "Such are the ways of history. They continue to spin until they, at last, overlap each other." "The death of my wife was something I may never overcome. But it seems my gods have blessed me with a bride fair and loving."

The men nodded in unison. "Such is a blessing indeed, many are not so lucky. We have brought you our gift in hopes you will one day come to visit our land. Our Patriarch wishes to break words and bread in peace." Calira turned to gaze upon his wife who sat in silence and beauty. "What say you, my love? Shall we venture into the lands of our betters?"

A kind smile that did not belong to the witch came to grace her lips. "It would be an honor to be in the presence of such divine and worshiped culture." When it came to beings such as this, even Tonisa knew her place. Draconvieh came to bow to the men. "Then it is settled, we shall venture to your lands and fall into the company of your of your Patriarch." "It is wise that you came to such an agreement. We are sorry to inform you that, honestly, you had no choice," the second male came to speak at last. He set the small box before the pair giving a final bow. "We look forward to your prompt attendance."

The two men took to the doors and just as they came, they went. Calira picked up the box, opening it curiously. Inside rested a Varaeu, an old world dagger used to mark witches before their executions. The King shut the box promptly, his face growing cold. "What is it, my love? Their signature, a box of emeralds? They are so greedy and full of themselves they have millions at their disposal." Draconvieh chimed up his tone and met her with a smile. "Oh no, they went beyond their means for this. It is a gift strictly for me."


End file.
